The Wolf Prince
by BlackImprint
Summary: *ON HOLD* A retelling of the Beauty And The Beast tale, Wolfpack style. A foray into the darker side of fairytale mythology. Rated M for language, questionable innuendoes and no Disney-style saccharine crap. Well, maybe a little…
1. Prologue

**A/N** – _Hi Everyone! Welcome to The Wolf Prince. It's actually the brainchild of Writer-In-The-Making16 who came up with the idea – I just begged her to let me write it :) This story is based on the original 18__th__ century tale by Madame de Villeneuve, with questionable liberties taken by me in the name of poetic licence! So grab your seats people – here we go…!_

**Based on the tale of **_**La Belle et la Bête**_** by Gabrielle de Villeneuve. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_We have doomed the wolf not for what it is,  
>but for what we have deliberately and mistakenly perceived it to be…<br>the mythologised epitome of the ruthless killer…  
>which is, in reality no more than a reflexed image of ourself."<br>_~ _Farley Mowat_

The doors to the massive throne room flung open as the king crossed the floor angrily. The young woman who followed him in fell to her knees as she clutched at his robes, pleading with him. He slapped her hands away roughly and she threw herself onto the floor, crying pitifully in heaving sobs.

"Please father, I beseech you. I love him and he loves me! Let us be."

"How can I?" the old king glared at her, the anger burning in his eyes. "That, that … _thing_, it's a monster, an abomination. I will not allow it."

"Please, please, I beg of you. Leave us be. Let us go and we will leave the kingdom. You shall neither see nor hear of us ever again."

She had not set out deliberately to love a Child of the Moon. It had just… happened. Their love had grown slowly, and by the time he had confessed his dark secret to her, she had already fallen so deeply for him that it was of no consequence. She loved him and he loved her, and that was all that mattered. That he was a Child of the Moon made no difference to her, but it obviously mattered to the idle brains and wagging tongues that had brought this news to her father. But the man she loved was nothing like the monsters of which the old legends told. Her beloved was kind and gentle, and never once had he raised his voice, let alone his hand, in anger against her. All they had ever wanted was to love and be loved.

She appealed to her father again with pleading eyes, but she could tell his mind was made up. The king had spoken, and the king's word was law.

Old King William looked at his daughter. Like her mother, she was beautiful and proud. And to see her like this, begging on her knees, begging _him_, broke his heart. In this moment, he was no longer the King of the Quileute Kingdom – he was just a man, a father, trying to make sense of this crazy turn of events. How could this have happened? How could _he_ have allowed this to happen? He loved his daughter, and with his last breath he would protect her. The Children of the Moon were unpredictable, they morphed into giant wolf-like creatures, and they were beholden to the changing moods of that great cold orb in the sky. There was little known about them, and the unknown was to be feared. No, he would not allow such beasts to be near his child.

"Rebecca, you know I cannot," the king said, his heart softening as he looked at the young woman whom he had loved and cared for since the day she had drawn her first breath. It was his responsibility as her father, and as her king, to protect her. And he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, especially from that monster. He tried to brush the wetness from his daughter's tear-stained face, but she turned away from him.

The king drew himself back up and uttered the words that he would live to regret -

"The Children of the Moon are dangerous, Rebecca. I cannot risk it. Already the executioner is sharpening his blade. The prisoner will be escorted out shortly, and then it will be over."

The princess fell down at her father's feet. "No!" she pleaded with him, "Please father, no!" She cried and cried, she begged for his mercy, she pleaded with him again, and when that failed, she begged him to think of her, of what executing the man she loved would do to _her_, and was he truly so cold that he could bear to hurt his own child that way?

But the king steeled his resolve, and though it almost broke his tired old heart to do it, he turned away from his daughter.

Up to now, Prince Jacob had been standing quietly near where his mother sat, watching his father and sister locked in this battle of wills.

Up to now, he had not spoken. Up to now, he had hoped that commonsense would prevail and the situation would resolve itself without bloodshed. Up to now, he had remained silent.

The king's word was law, and the prince was not yet king and so he would do as a good son must and respect his father's rule. But with the scene now unfolding in front of him, he could no longer hold his tongue. He moved to speak, but Queen Sarah placed her hand on her son's chest in a 'wait' gesture, and instead she spoke:

"Billy, they are in love. He is good to her, and you have had no issue with their relationship before now. He has lived among us for years, and harmed no-one," she reasoned with her husband. "He is a Child of the Moon. So what? He has shown that he is able to live peacefully among us. Do not punish him, nor our daughter, for something that may not come to pass. That his secret is now known to us does not change who he is. He is still the same person that he was yesterday, and the day before that, and he loves our daughter no less now than he did then. Leave them be, my love, and let them go."

As the king listened to his wife's words, he knew that she was right. But his pride would not let him go back on his word. He had decreed the prisoner would be executed, and a king did not take back his pronouncements. He turned to the window, and looked into the courtyard, where the prisoner – he always thought of him as 'the prisoner' because referring to him by name would only bring home the reality of what he had done - would shortly be escorted out to meet his fate.

"It is done, Sarah," he spoke quietly. "What I have decreed cannot be undone. The prisoner will be executed."

The king called out to the guards in the courtyard below – "Bring the prisoner out. Do what must be done, but make it quick and painless."

At his words, the princess broke down and wept even more. But her grieving was cut short as the doors to the great hall flung open. There was a rush of wind, and then there in the centre of the room stood the Great Shaman of the Children of the Moon.

"You foolish old man," the Shaman cried, her eyes blazing in anger. "I waited to see if you would realise the error of your ways. I gave you a chance, but still you have pushed forward with your intolerance and preconceived notions about us. Your prejudices will now be your undoing."

Down in the courtyard, the sound of shouts and clanging weapons made the king look to the window. The Shaman spoke again, drawing the king's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Did you truly think I would let one of our own die at your hands?" The Shaman sneered. She turned to Prince Jacob, seeing his hand was on the grip of his sword. His muscles tensed as he readied himself to draw his weapon.

"There is no need for that, young prince," the Shaman purred menacingly. "As brave and skilled a warrior as you are, if I chose to do so, all in this room would be dead before that sword was even half way out of its scabbard. No, I have come only to rescue he whom your father has unjustly sentenced to death, and" she turned to Rebecca, "if you wish my dear, you may come with me too and escape the unfairness of your father's rule."

The princess shook her head, half in fear, half in disbelief, and too terrified to do anything else. "Very well then," the old woman jibed scornfully, "So stay and pay the price for your king's prejudices."

The Shaman raised her hands and pointed a spindly finger at the king –

"King William - The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son. For the despair your prejudices have caused my people, so shall your son suffer the consequences of your actions."

As everyone turned to look at Prince Jacob, they watched in horror as his body twisted and writhed. He doubled over onto all fours as a transformation began to take place. His body grew larger and larger, as the clothing he wore ruptured and then ripped from his body. The cracking of bones and the snapping sound of muscles and sinew as they lengthened and rearranged themselves echoed eerily throughout the great hall. The prince felt his skin prickle as great tufts of fur broke through it, and then an even stranger sensation as he felt his face lengthen, and then long sharp teeth pressed against the inner edge of his lips. He cried out – except that it was no cry that left his lips, but a deep growl.

The courtiers gasped as the tall, muscular body of their handsome Prince Jacob was gone, and in his place stood a giant russet wolf.

"… And so he shall be cursed," the Shaman laughed as she exited the great hall "to walk the earth with the body of a beast and the soul of a man. This shall his burden be, until love's truth sees the man within the beast."

A series of melancholy howls echoed over the kingdom, and the townspeople cowered in fear as they watched the silhouettes of the Children of the Moon on the horizon, raising their heads to the skies as they wailed their haunting tune.


	2. Once Upon A Time

**A/N **_– Hi everyone! Writer-in-the-making16 and I were totally overwhelmed with the wonderful response to the Prologue –Thanks so much for all the reviews, PMs and favs and alerts adds - you guys are awesome! BTW – please do check out Writer-in-the-making16's author profile as well – she's got some lovely stories there. _

_And on an unrelated note – one more sleep until I get to see Breaking Dawn. Woo hoo! _(^_^)

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Time<strong>

_"Forever shall the wolf within me desire the sheep in you."  
><em>_~ Nightwish, 'Beauty And The Beast'_

"_Renesmee, Renesmee…"_

_The young girl paid no mind to her mother's apprehensive calls as her feet carried her deeper into the forest. She was eight years old, and the warm haze of summertime and bright sunshine dancing off the trees around her echoed perfectly how she felt – playful and carefree. She laughed merrily as the spirit of adventure took her deeper into the forest, her chocolate eyes twinkling as her waist-length bronze curls billowed out behind her as she ran._

_Renesmee followed the well trodden trail as it wove its way through thick everglades and soaring pines. To anyone else, the trees that curved their boughs overhead would have made the woods seem a dark and foreboding place, but to Renesmee it was mysterious and exciting. She skipped past the bubbling streams and springy, moss-covered ground, until it all opened up to a clearing in the distance. Stepping through the underbrush, Renesmee smiled as she reached her favourite spot, a place where all the world's beauty and magic came together in harmony - the meadow. _

_Taking a deep breath, she flung herself down onto the soft grass and lay still for a moment. She sighed contentedly as she basked in the rich warmth of the sun and watched its light dance on her skin, giving it a faint glow. She saw the pale, violet-hued wildflowers sway gently in the breeze and mused how they were the perfect accent to this wonderful, wondrous place. Renesmee had brought a book with her to read in case she needed something to do, but now that she was here she realised that at this very moment, her desire was simple - to relax and enjoy Mother Nature's majesty. _

_She closed her eyes, about to drift away to sleep, when they opened suddenly to the unmistakable sound of a harsh 'snap' within the underbrush. Cautiously, Renesmee sat up, the brown orbs of her eyes wide with alarm as they searched for the source of the sound._

_"Who's there?" she called out. _

_There was no answer, only a deep, menacing growl from the thicket. _

_Anxiously she looked around for its source, when she caught a glimpse of a rustling near some trees. Slowly, a huge, hulking shape emerged from the underbrush, with fierce teeth, and russet-coloured fur covering its massive, powerful build. _

_It was a giant wolf. _

_Renesmee stared at the creature in shock, for she had never seen a beast so fearsome and up close before. She was frightened. She wanted to scream, to run, to escape this place and never look back. And yet, she could not. Her body felt heavy as lead, holding her to the ground where she stood, and numbing any hope of escape. _

_The wolf continued to approach her slowly, prowling toward her like a lion stalking its prey. It paused, momentarily, its body completely still as its eyes met hers. Renesmee felt a strange sensation as the wolf looked into her eyes. It was as if her whole world had just shifted, and she didn't know why. And there was something else too – it was inexplicable, but she felt so safe, so protected. How strange it was to be in the company of such a fearsome beast, but to feel no fear?_

_Renesmee closed her eyes, waiting for the wolf's sharp claws and cruel fangs to tear her apart, just like in the hunting stories her uncles had often told her. She wished now that she'd never pushed them into telling her all those stories. If she was going to die, she didn't want to know. Moments passed, and still the blow did not come. Renesmee opened her eyes to find the wolf was no longer pacing, but sitting on its haunches and staring at her with a look of…what was it? Wonder? Curiosity? Devotion? She couldn't decide. But it whatever it was, she felt strangely comforted just being around him, and she knew that while he watched over her she would always be safe and protected._

_The wolf remained still as she slowly moved towards him, her body no longer paralysed by her fear. Renesmee carefully reached an arm up toward the great wolf's face, and placed a tiny hand upon his warm muzzle. He (she assumed it was a he) seemed not to mind the physical contact, and for some reason this gave her a great sense of comfort. She brought both her hands to his face, and lightly stroked the creature's rich, soft fur. _

_Renesmee didn't know a great deal about wolves but she was certain that they weren't always so tame. Perhaps he was different from others of his kind, and was happy to allow people to touch him like this. _

_"You're a strange wolf," she murmured, scratching behind his velvety ears as his tongue lolled out on one side of his mouth in an oddly cute wolfish grin. "A very strange one indeed. You react to me almost as if you were more a human rather than a wolf." _

_The wolf's dark eyes stared deep into hers, with a gaze so focused and aware that they couldn't possibly belong to an animal. She was suddenly aware that she was no longer in the body of a child, but of a young woman. The wolf was changing too. As he stood up on his hind legs, his body shrank and human arms and legs began to form. His muzzle shortened into a nose and then a face that she couldn't quite discern, and the fur that had covered his body receded into what she could now see was a rich shade of velvety russet skin._

"_Renesmee…" he murmured. _

_She held her breath as he leaned his face in closer to her..._

_._

_._

_. _

Renesmee felt his heat on her skin, his kisses - so warm, so loving. She reached her arms out to draw him closer in. And as she began to stir, her body slowly began to recognise the softness of the pillow beneath her head, the smoothness of her sheets and weight of the blankets under which she lay. She sleepily opened one eye and saw that the warmth on her cheeks had only been the early morning sun, stealing through the curtains of her bedroom window.

It had only been a dream.

Yes, it was just a dream, but it had felt so real she swore she could still feel the heat of his kisses lingering on her skin. But, she reminded herself, it was just a dream. And always the same recurring dream. She had been having it for a while now. The dreams had started out intermittently, happening only once or twice every few months, then every few weeks, but now they were happening with startling regularity. And they felt so real, so clear, as if they weren't dreams at all but rather some long forgotten memory. But that's crazy, right? What kind of wolf could be that gentle and tame? It had to be a dream. It was just that it was the same dream, over and over, and that bothered her. But, she mused, at least it wasn't a nightmare, right?

Renesmee closed her eyes again and lay there for a moment, savouring the afterglow of the reverie from which she had just awoken. She didn't know who the faceless man in her dream was, but she remembered with almost crystal clarity how wonderful it felt just being around him, like a comforting hand on her heart, reassuring and steady. The warmth of the morning sun continued to envelop her, and she imagined that was how it would feel to be cradled in the protective arms of the mysterious stranger.

Renesmee was pulled out of her reverie by a light tap, tap, tap against her bedroom door.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" her father's voice called out. "The day will be half over by the time you get out of bed. You'd better get ready if you want to be on time to meet your Aunts."

"Coming Dad," Renesmee responded, as she threw back the covers and gave her body a lazy stretch.

She rolled over and then sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, taking in the familiar sounds around her. She listened as her father's steady steps walked away from her bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen, where she knew he would sit at their small table and drink his morning coffee while he waited for her to come and join him for breakfast. Next door, she could hear her Dad's sister, Aunt Rose telling her husband to be careful on the bear hunt with the other villagers today, and Uncle Emmett laughing his great booming laugh as he told his wife not to be such a worry wart. In the garden of the house adjoining the other side of their home, Renesmee could hear her Dad's brother, Uncle Jasper working away in his workshop as his wife, Aunt Alice, hummed a merry tune as she flitted about their little garden. Across the lane, she could hear Grandma Esme by the window, fussing over Grandpa Carlisle as he got ready for the first of his appointments at his home-clinic.

But life hadn't always been so easy. After her mother had died when she was eight, her father had been a mess. And so Grandpa Carlisle had convinced them to leave the city and move back home to their quaint but out-of-the-way hometown village of Forks. At least here, Grandma Esme could keep an eye on her son, and make sure that her only granddaughter was being properly looked after. And so for the last 10 years, it had been just her and her father in this big house.

Renesmee grew up surrounded by warmth and love, and although she missed her mother, her grandparents, aunts and uncles were only ever a hop, skip and jump over the fence away. Listening to the wonderful, familiar sounds of her family going about their daily business, Renesmee mused to herself how lucky she was to have her loved ones so close by, and how thankful she was that everything had worked out in the end.

Renesmee fixed up her bed, washed her face and put on a light blue dress and matching silk slippers. As she did every day, she touched the tips of her fingers to her lips and then to the smiling picture of her mother that stood on her dresser, and then headed downstairs to start the day.

.

.

.

"Oh Renesmee," Alice sighed as she pulled the remains of Renesmee's morning walk out of her hair. How her niece managed to get so many twigs and dried leaves in her hair just by going for a walk was beyond her. What did she do, go rolling in the grass or something? On second thoughts, Alice decided that she didn't want to know, and instead just continued pulling out yet another piece of dried grass from her niece's waist-length mass of bronze curls. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're eighteen now Renesmee," Rose chimed in. "It's time to stop running around getting grass all through your hair, and to start acting like a young lady. It's high time you thought about getting married. How about that nice young man – what's his name, Nahuel – he seems to like you. Why, only the other day he was asking after you!"

"Oh yes," Alice chirped, "He is cute. And you know Renesmee, you could do much worse. Why don't we organise to invite him over for tea or something, and you can get to know each other."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. She and her Aunts had this conversation at least a couple of times each week, and each time Renesmee would politely 'smile and disengage' as she called it, while they continued to fuss over her and tut-tut about her tomboyish ways. Renesmee loved her aunts, but sometimes they drove her completely nuts.

She knew that the townspeople thought she was strange – most girls her age dreamed about snaring the village's most eligible bachelor and popping out grandkids for their adoring parents. Renesmee on the other hand, always seemed to have her nose buried in a book, her intellectual curiosity always getting the better of her. Her grandfather had always said that she was smarter than anyone he'd ever known, and a mind that hungered for knowledge the way hers did should be fed. And so he had given her full rein over his extensive library, and she hungrily devoured all of its mysteries. She was also a very skilled musician with a natural gift for song, and her father had encouraged and nurtured her love of music by teaching her to play the piano, harp and violin. She also had the most magical singing voice, and though she never knew it, people would stop and listen to her whenever she sang to herself.

Being remarkably clever as well as talented probably wouldn't have been so extraordinary if Renesmee hadn't been so ethereally beautiful as well. With her pale alabaster skin, doll-like face and cascading bronze curls, the boys all thought she was fascinating, but a little too intimidating to try their hand at courting. And Renesmee was more than happy to encourage their lack of bravery in approaching her. After all, she was in no hurry to get married – there was so much more that she wanted to do – she wanted to travel, to see with her own eyes and experience with her own hands the wonderful and wondrous things she'd read about in her grandpa's library of books. _That _sounded so much better than getting herself chained to a stove, figuratively speaking, barefoot and pregnant.

Now if any of those would-be suitors had been able to carry on a conversation with her that was halfway interesting, it might have been a different story. But all they wanted to talk about was themselves, their latest feats of bravery, each one trying to outdo the other. And they all had this infuriating habit of talking _at_ her, not _to_ her. Ugh, how annoying. And so that was why Renesmee preferred the company of books and music. And of course, of her wonderful Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice - who were, right at this very moment, still driving her completely batty with their 'you should really think about finding a nice boy and getting married' speech.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Renesmee blurted out "Ummm … So I had that dream again last night."

"Ooh," Alice trilled, "the one about the wolf?"

Renesmee nodded, relieved that she'd managed to distract her aunt for the time being.

"You know," Rose added thoughtfully, "Alice is pretty good at deciphering dreams. Why don't you let her have a go at unpicking the meaning of this one?"

Renesmee started recounting the dream to her Aunts. Alice's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, and Renesmee couldn't tell if her Aunt was bored or if she was just listening really intently. All of a sudden, Alice spoke in a calm, yet troubled voice –

"Hmm, well this something you don't hear about very often."

"What? What is it?" Renesmee asked.

"I wish I knew myself," Alice mumbled. She sat her niece back down and continued to absently comb through her hair. "A wolf is a hunter and predator by nature; he represents strength and power, but also danger and desire. Having him appear as a docile creature, especially to a child, is unheard of."

"So what about the next part, when I grow up and then feel him take another form?"

"Renesmee, wolves can't possibly turn into men," Rosalie laughed. "Unless this mysterious wolf is one of the Children of the Moon."

An involuntary shudder ran down Renesmee's spine at the mention of those terrifying beasts of which the old legends told. But the Children of the Moon were supposed to be feral and vicious, with wild, crazed eyes, and didn't resemble actual wolves but were rather more like some kind of half-human half-wolf fusion. In contrast, the wolf in her dream wasn't wolf-like at all but was an _actual_ wolf, and his eyes were filled with such warmth and gentleness the memory of them made Renesmee's heart swell.

"I never said he became a man. All I said was that he seemed to be taking another form. Then I felt soft lips against mine, strong arms around me and…" Renesmee trailed off, suddenly feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Um Rose?" Alice interrupted, "This comb doesn't seem to be doing the trick. Could you get me that paddle brush from upstairs?" Alice loved her sister-in-law, but the woman had an irrational fear of wolves and would only panic at what Alice was about to tell Renesmee.

"Is that really necessary," Rosalie began, but Alice shot her a look. "Er, sure, okay then," Rose said, leaving the room.

Alice turned her attentions back to her niece. "You've said these dreams have been going on for a while?"

"Yes," Renesmee answered. "And more often of late."

"Renesmee," Alice began in an uncharacteristically serious tone, a look of worry crossing her usually serene features, "I don't understand what this dream represents or how it will affect your future. But what I am certain of is that if you follow this wolf, you'll be led down a path of mystery and danger. I know it all sounds wonderfully enigmatic and exciting, but everything I'm sensing around this dream seems clouded by a strange foggy darkness. It's making me really uneasy."

Renesmee stared at her aunt in shock and surprise. She had never heard her speak of anything so seriously or solemnly. And of her wolf too. _My wolf? _Renesmee thought to herself and chuckled inwardly - Since when did he become _my_ wolf?

"Aunt Alice, I don't believe he will hurt me," Renesmee laughed, but Alice's face told her she remained unconvinced.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful? Especially in the next few days."

"What's so special about in the next few days?" Renesmee arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just have a feeling," Alice whispered. "And the increasing frequency of the dreams is almost akin to some kind of countdown. So please just trust me on this one, okay?"

Renesmee thought Alice was overreacting, but her Aunt did seem to have a sixth sense about these things sometimes – almost as if she were psychic or something. Renesmee reasoned that she was unlikely find a giant russet wolf in the middle of the village and then go wandering after it anyway, so there was no harm in giving Alice some peace of mind.

"Sure, Aunt Alice," Renesmee smiled, giving her favourite Aunt a reassuring hug. "I'll be careful."

.

.

.

Renesmee had spent a lovely afternoon with her Aunts, but now it was time to head back home to start dinner for her father. When she got to the front gate though, to her surprise, she saw him readying the horses as if he were about to set out on a long trip.

"Ah, Renesmee," her father said, drawing her into a hug as she approached him. "There you are. I've just received news that the ships I had previously feared lost at sea have come in. And so there are some business matters that I must see to in the city and I don't want to leave you alone, but I really must go. I will be back in about ten days. Your uncles will protect you if needed while I'm gone, but you may prefer to stay with your grandparents until I return."

Renesmee's thoughts drifted to her Grandpa's vast library and the delicious scents she often smelled wafting from her Grandma's kitchen, and the decision was pretty much a no-brainer.

"It's a hard choice father, but gee, I guess I'll just have to stay with Grandma Esme," she winked at him. Renesmee was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but at least if she stayed with her grandparents, it would be one less thing for her father to worry about while he was gone.

Edward ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately as she grinned up at him.

"So then, Sweetheart," Edward asked as he turned his attention back to fixing up the horses, "What would you like me to bring home for you?"

"Just yourself, safe and sound," Renesmee beamed at her father.

Edward's heart swelled with love for his daughter. She was a beautiful girl, on the outside as much as the inside. She had never been a covetous child, preferring instead life's simple pleasures such as revelling in the fresh air and sunshine, and enjoying the company of loved ones. But like most fathers, Edward wanted to shower his child with gifts, and he just wished that she'd make it a bit easier on him to work out what to buy her sometimes. The other women in his family were so much more forthcoming with their requests – Rosalie had told him a while ago that next time he went on a trip she wanted him to bring her back a looking glass, Alice had asked for silks to make dresses, and his mother had requested a new set of paintbrushes. Renesmee, on the other hand, had no interest in material possessions.

"Surely, there is something you'd like," he tried to encourage her. "How about a necklace? Or a bracelet? Or bouquets of wild, exotic flowers? Or maybe even ones of gold, shaped by the finest goldsmiths and artisans in the land?" Edward mused how he would be more than willing to buy his only child every manner of exotic flower, rare blooms found only in faraway places or ones made of diamonds and pearls. But he knew his daughter would most likely set aside such extravagant gifts in favour of something of sentimental value, like a single handpicked rose. It was as if he'd read her mind when he heard what she said next –

"Well," Renesmee teased her father, "if you won't take no for an answer, then a single white rose in full bloom would be just lovely."

"Well, all right then," Edward grinned back at her. "A single white rose it is. Just don't say I told you so when I come back with dresses and jewels for your aunts and grandmother, and all you have to show for it is a droopy old flower," he joked as they hugged each other goodbye.

"Yes father, I mean, no father, I mean whatever you say, father," Renesmee laughed, as Edward ruffled his daughter's hair again affectionately.

The tinkling sound of his daughter's laughter rang in Edward's ears as he rode away. He knew she had been teasing him about the rose and for a moment he had considered insisting that she ask for some other gift in addition to that. But then he remembered that she had never really asked for anything before, even in jest, and so he would make sure he brought back this rose for her. He'd bring her back other gifts too, but the rose she had asked for would be a certainty.

Renesmee waved her father off and whispered a small prayer that he would travel safely and return home again to her soon. She would miss him, but he wouldn't be gone long, and the days would hopefully fly by in the company of her aunts and uncles.

When her father's carriage was finally just a speck in the distance, Renesmee turned to head into the house to pack some clothes for the sleepover at her grandparents' house.

And by the edge of the woods near her house, a giant russet wolf lay hidden in the underbrush, watching as the door clicked closed behind her.


	3. And so the deal is made

**A/N **_– Wow, the response to the first 'official' chapter was really great! Thanks again for all the reviews, PMs and favs and alerts adds - you guys are awesome! As always, a big thank you to Writer-in-the-making16 for this collab, and for all the brainstorming – This story'd be lost without you hun! _

_And now, here's the next part…_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>And so the deal is made.<strong>

"_You've cast your own sword. Now live or die by it."  
><em>~ _Richard Wynn_

It had only taken Edward half the time that he thought it would to see to his business matters. The cargo his ships had brought in had barely been unloaded before it was snapped up by the city's merchants, hungry for the fine and exotic wares that the Cullen Shipping Co was renowned for bringing in from across the seas. The clerks Edward had employed did their jobs efficiently, and by the fourth day, his business was concluded.

Edward readied his carriage to return home, laden with gifts for his family. He carefully packed up the rare medicinal herbs for his father, hunting gear for Jasper and Emmett, a beautiful handcrafted crystal looking glass for Rose, and a set of paintbrushes made from the finest Kolinsky sable for his mother. For Alice he'd set aside rolls of silk in rich hues of blues and greens and lilacs, their colours mixing like an ocean of softly flowing fabric, and plush velvets in deep shades of emerald, sapphire and ruby. Edward knew that Alice wouldn't be able to help herself and would want to make dresses for all the women in his family, so he made sure that there was plenty of fabric to go around. And because he wanted Alice to have something for herself also, he selected for her a grey velvet choker on which was hung a delicate cameo pendant. For his beloved daughter, there was a pair of pearl earrings, carved into the shape of a tiny white rose for each ear. He'd had no luck sourcing a handpicked white rose, but he hoped that she would like the earrings he'd had made for her in its stead.

As he put the earrings back into their velvet pouch, Edward's thoughts drifted to his only child, and he felt a tightening in his chest as his love for her pulled at his heartstrings. She was growing up so fast. It seemed like it had only been yesterday that she had been a little girl laughing merrily as he had picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. But that was nearly a lifetime ago now, and the daughter who had waved to him as he set off on this journey less than a week ago was no longer a child but a young woman. Edward knew that the time would come when his daughter would marry and start her own family, but sometimes he wished that he could just freeze her in time so that she would stay his little girl forever. Ever since the angels had taken Bella away all those years ago, Edward's love for his daughter had been the only thing stopping him from shedding the yoke of this life and following his wife into the next. He felt the tears well up in his eyes at the thought of the only woman he had ever loved – loved, and then lost. Nearly ten summers had come and gone since that fateful day, and still the wrenching pain of grief in his heart remained as raw as it had ever been.

Edward forced back the hot sting of tears in his eyes, and tried to distract himself by continuing to ready his carriage for the journey home. He would soon see his daughter again, and that happy thought lifted his spirits again. He climbed into the carriage, making sure that all the gifts he had gathered for his family were secure, and then started to head out of the city.

As he passed the city limits, he noticed that storm clouds had begun to gather overhead, and for a brief moment he considered delaying his journey by a day so as to avoid the bad weather. Edward knew that Emmett and Jasper would protect Renesmee with their lives, but still, he worried about her and was anxious to get home. And so, against his better judgement he urged his horses on. As the horses trotted along the road, Edward's mind drifted to how Carlisle had remarked only the other day how there seemed to be so many more young male patients to his clinic of late, especially when they'd worked out that Renesmee Cullen lived in the house across the lane. It was just as well Renesmee had no interest in boys. Edward wasn't quite ready to let go of his little girl just yet.

His mind must have wandered more than usual, because the next thing Edward knew, it had started to rain. The drops fell lightly at first, but within seconds became a downpour. Visibility became almost impossible as all around him the rain continued to beat down mercilessly. He pulled the carriage over and took shelter under the boughs of a large tree to wait out the storm.

By the time the rain finally began to ease, the sun had slipped down below the horizon and a full moon had begun its climb into the night sky. Edward normally loved seeing the moon, especially one as full and bright as this one, but tonight he found its light and the eerie shadows that it cast strangely disconcerting. He began to urge the horses back onto the path, but realised as he looked around him that most of the road had been washed away by the storm and he couldn't tell from which direction he had come, and in which direction he should be going. With a sickening, sinking feeling, he realised that he was lost. He quickly began to recount his steps and to recall the turns that he had made, but to no avail. Once the downpour had started, the horses had all but run out of control. He was fortunate to have even been able to pull them over to stop under this tree.

He tried again to remember the path that they had taken, when his thoughts were interrupted by the whinnying of the horses. Something had spooked them.

Edward looked up, and to his horror found himself staring into the wild and angry eyes of a large wolf-like creature. It stood only metres away from the carriage, and even from that distance, he knew it was huge. It stood on its hind legs, a strange combination of half-man half-wolf, as an ominous growl rumbled in its chest. A thousand thoughts flashed through Edward's mind as the creature ambled towards him with its bizarre ape-like gait. Saliva dripped from its teeth as its lips curled back in a menacing snarl. Frozen by fear, Edward couldn't move. He braced himself for what he thought was the inevitable, when he heard a deafening growl from another direction and a sudden flash of grey barrelled into the creature and sent it tumbling.

As if his reflexes were suddenly jarred into action, Edward pulled on the horses' reins and urged them into movement. He didn't care which direction they went, his only thought was to put as much distance between himself and the creature as possible. As the carriage pulled onto open ground, he sensed movement behind him and he urged his horses to go faster. They ran like the wind, and soon the sounds behind him became fainter and fainter, the growls and snarls fading into the distance.

When he was sure they were a safe distance away, Edward slowed the carriage down to let the horses catch their breath, and to allow his mind to process all that had just happened. He saw that they were now on some sort of track, and although it was still rough and slippery, in the distance he could see it become more distinct and lead to a beautiful avenue of trees. Edward allowed the horses to meander along the pathway, and as his thoughts began to clear, the frightening realisation dawned on him that what he had just encountered was none other than one of those feared beasts of which the old legends told – a Child of the Moon. If it hadn't been for that … whatever it was, he was pretty sure he'd have breathed his last back there. What was that grey blur anyway? He guessed that it would have been about the size of a horse, but it had moved so quickly and with such strength. The Child of the Moon had been knocked off its feet and, Edward surmised, held at bay by the mysterious grey thing. Whatever it was, Edward whispered a silent 'thank you' to it for saving him from the jaws of death. And as if on cue, a haunting howl rose from the distance.

The horses kept trotting along the tree-lined avenue, and soon it opened out to become a generous road flanked on either side by seemingly endless gardens. In the distance Edward could see lights and a large castle, and so he urged his horses on, hoping that the master of this fine palace would be so kind as to allow him some shelter for the night.

The road eventually ended in a large circular driveway that curved around to form a cul-de-sac at the main entrance of a grand castle. As Edward disembarked from his carriage, he looked upon the castle in awe, musing that it was indeed an impressive structure and even more magnificent than he had imagined when he'd first seen it from a distance. The walls were made of the finest sandstone, their brickwork glimmering in the moonlight. The castle itself stood tall and majestic, illuminated by the firelight of the torches that adorned its parapets. Thorny stems of wild red roses intertwined with deep green tendrils of ivy and weaved their way around the labyrinth of sandstone and marble like a lover's soft caress.

Edward unhitched his horses from the carriage and tied them to some trees next to the nearby fountain so that they might quench their thirst while he sought out the lord of the castle to ask for shelter for the night. The castle was obviously well tended, but there seemed to be no-one in sight.

"Hellooo…?" he called out, stepping closer towards its entrance, "Anybody there?" But the only reply he received was the whisper of the wind through the trees.

He felt as if there were eyes on him, watching his every move, and it made him uneasy. He paused momentarily, to see if he could catch any signs of movement, but all remained still. And so Edward ventured further in and when he reached the first courtyard of the castle, he saw before him a flight of white stone steps. He walked slowly up them, and then through a series of richly furnished rooms. Edward was no stranger to the finer things in life, but the furnishings he saw in this castle were truly beyond compare. Even his sister, Rosalie, would have been impressed.

The pleasant warmth of the air inside the castle revived him, and he was suddenly conscious of his hunger. He looked around and called out again to the castle's inhabitants, but there seemed to be nobody at all in this vast and magnificent place. Still, he felt the eyes on him, but all around deep silence continued to reign. He was suddenly conscious of the crackling sounds of a fire coming from the next room, as the delicious scent of a hot meal wafted through his nostrils. He headed towards it and saw that the door to the room from which these inviting scents and sounds were coming was ajar. Gingerly, he pushed the door open, hoping to finally see someone so that he might introduce himself and ask permission to stay the night.

As he walked into this room, he saw that it was smaller than the rest. A clear fire was burning in the hearth, and a plush couch was drawn up close to it. On a small table next to the couch was placed a generous tray of food and drink. No-one was in the room, but Edward surmised that this all must have been prepared for someone who was expected, and so he sat down to wait for them. But after what seemed like a very long time, still no-one came. He was hungry, but did not dare to touch the tempting tray of meats, cheeses and fruit for fear of offending the person for whom it was meant. Edward's eyelids began to droop with weariness and soon he had fallen into a sweet and peaceful sleep.

He awoke in the morning to the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and toasted bread, and found that the tray of food from last night had been replaced with another one, this time containing a hot breakfast. And on this tray was also a single piece of notepaper on which was written one word – "_Eat_." Still hungry from the night before, he gratefully filled his empty belly, and then washed his face and hands in the washbasin that he saw had been placed close by but hadn't been there last night.

Edward wished so much that he could thank his thoughtful host. Someone obviously lived here, but for reasons unknown did not want to show themselves, and he decided that he should respect their wishes. So instead of seeking out the inhabitants of the castle, he found some paper and ink in the bureau near the door and wrote a short note of thanks for the kind hospitality he had received. He had also wanted to leave behind a small gift to say thank you, but nothing he possessed could compare to the rich furnishings of this castle. And so instead he left his small note of thanks, along with the offer of his own hospitality in return should they ever find themselves passing through the village of Forks.

As he walked back out to his horses, Edward felt terrible guilt that he had given in to his intense weariness last night and had not remembered to come back out to tend to his horses before falling asleep. But to his surprise he saw that his horses had been fed and watered, and the mud washed from his carriage – he assumed by his kind hosts. He felt so grateful to them, whoever they were, for their consideration and kindness and wished so much that he could shake their hands and thank them. But they obviously had their reasons for not showing themselves. He'd still felt the eyes watching him as he left the castle, and he assumed they were still watching him now – and so he called out a 'Thank You', hoping that whoever had extended these kindnesses to him would hear.

As he readied himself to set out on his journey home, Edward remembered that he was still lost. He had hoped that he might have been able to get some directions from the castle's inhabitants, but, he concluded, at least it would be easier to find his way back to a recognisable landmark in daylight rather than stumbling around in the dark of night.

He got ready to board his carriage, but a flash of white caught his eye. In the midst of the branches of wild red roses snaking along the walls and parapets of the castle, a single white rose bloomed, beautiful and majestic. Edward was reminded of his promise to his only child, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd plucked the rose from where it was growing.

A sudden growl sounded behind him, and turning around Edward saw a giant russet wolf staring him down, its teeth bared menacingly. Edward stood rooted to the spot in fear. Had he escaped a Child of the Moon last night, only to now face death at the jaws of this beast? But this one did not have wild, angry eyes like the Child of the Moon. If anything, his eyes were almost… human? Edward didn't have time to ponder any further, because he heard someone speak and realised that it was the voice of the wolf, speaking to him in his mind –

_Was it not enough that I allowed you the warmth of my castle and was kind to you? This is the way you show your gratitude, by stealing my prized white rose! Your insolence shall not go unpunished_.

Terrified by these furious words, a stab of icy fear ran through Edward's body. He cried out "Please forgive me. I am truly grateful for the kindness you have shown me. I meant no disrespect. Given the splendour and opulence of your castle, I did not think my taking such a little thing as a single rose for my daughter would cause offence."

_Silence!_ the wolf roared. _You do not know of what you speak. How _dare_ you presume to know what I do and don't hold dear_.

The wolf's voice echoed through Edward's head, and the air was heavy with his anger. Edward took a step back. He feared for his life, for the wolf was truly a fearsome looking beast. But a small part of his brain reasoned that if the wolf had wanted to kill him, he'd have been shredded into a thousand pieces by now, not standing here having a conversation about a stolen rose.

The wolf was standing completely still. His head was down and his breathing was heavy, as if trying to control his anger. Even like this, Edward mused through his fear, this creature still had a majestic air about him. Without lifting his head, the wolf raised his eyes and stared down the terrified man. He spoke again, this time in a less furious tone -

_All right. I will forgive you on one condition - that is, that you will give me your daughter. The rose you stole from me was for her, was it not? Then it is only fair that she be given to me as recompense_.

"No!" Edward cried, "That is the one thing I cannot do! I will not do it. I beg of you, name another price."

_Then your life will be forfeit_, the wolf answered grimly. _That is my price - Your daughter, or your life. If she comes, it must be willingly - on no other condition will I have her. You seem to be an honest man_, the wolf said, looking into Edward's eyes, _so I will trust you to go home. I will give you one week. By the end of that time, you must return to me either with your daughter if she chooses to come, or you must return to me alone, after bidding goodbye to your family forever. For if your daughter will not come willingly to me, then you must take her place_.

With a heavy heart, Edward accepted the wolf's proposal, for he knew he had no choice. It was either accept, or die. At least this way he could have the chance to say a final goodbye to his family before he returned to accept his fate. He knew too that he could not hide from the wolf. If he failed to keep his word, the beast would hunt him down. And so with a heavy heart he promised to return at the appointed time, and then, anxious to escape from the presence of the wolf he boarded his carriage and set out for the long journey home.

The horses seemed to know the way as they followed the road, and so Edward let them trot on their merry way. Truth be told, he was relieved that he didn't have to guide them much, because his mind was all over the place right now. He was still processing all that had happened in the last 24 hours, but one thing he knew for certain - he would rather die and be reunited in death with his wife than see his only child be taken captive. And so he resolved not to tell anyone of the deal he had made with the great red wolf. At the appointed time, he would just leave, and he would return to the beast, alone.

He had cast his sword, and now he would live or die by it.

.

.

.

Two giant wolves stood at the perimeter of the wild and rambling gardens on the outskirts of the castle grounds, watching as Edward's carriage rode off into the distance.

_Poor bastard_, the black wolf thought.

_He agreed to the deal, Sam_, his companion replied. _And he did so willingly_.

_Yeah, he did, I guess_, Sam turned to look up at his russet companion. _Look Jacob, I get that you're the prince and all that shit but did you really have to scare the crap out of him like that?_

_Aww come on_, the russet wolf teased, his tongue lolling out in a wolfish grin, _It was kinda funny. Anyway, I didn't think he'd actually pick the rose, so I kinda lost it, ya know? – So now the countdown's started and there's no turning back. He's lucky I didn't rip his head off. And lucky too that Paul saved his ass last night – Hey, did the guys deal with that stray Child of the Moon yet?_

_It's all taken care of_, Sam replied. _But the attacks seem to be getting more frequent – only two days ago, one of them chased down some kids from the village. It could have all ended badly if Embry and Quil hadn't been patrolling nearby_.

_Well, keep your eyes and ears open_, Jacob instructed the captain of his guard_. If we're all going to be subjected to this damn curse, at least we can make some good come of it – even if it's just by quietly protecting the people of the Quileute Kingdom and nearby villages. _

Jacob's thoughts drifted back to that fateful day, almost twenty years ago now when the Shaman had cursed his bloodline to bear the mark of the beast. And so along with him, all of his male cousins had also become wolves - the only female exception to this was Leah. Unlike the Children of the Moon, in their beast form Jacob's family were true wolves but retained their human conscience. They could also 'phase' between their human and wolf forms at will, although it seemed to be getting harder lately for some of the younger ones to retain their human forms.

And so they had lived here ever since, frozen in time and not ageing, awaiting the prophesied breaking of the curse. They were forbidden to reveal their secret identities, lest they remain this way forever. The Hunters' Moon would be upon them soon, and this meeting up with Edward Cullen could not have come at a more opportune time.

_Seth's going to follow the carriage back to the village right?_ Jacob asked, peering into the distance.

_Yeah, and I told him to 'herd' the horses without Edward knowing, so he won't get lost again either_, Sam replied.

_Thanks Sam – I can always depend on you_, the russet wolf smiled at his cousin.

_All this to get a girl,_ the black wolf chuckled, shaking his head.

_Not just any girl, Sam_, the prince's heart warmed at the thought of seeing his bronze-haired angel again, and of this time being able to have her with him rather than just watching her from afar. The empty ache in his chest tugged towards the mountains beyond which Forks lay – _She's my imprint._

.

.

.

Renesmee hummed a merry tune to herself as she finished up the last of her chores. Her father had been gone nearly a week now and she hoped that he would be home soon, not just because she missed him but she could really do with some rescuing from the matchmaker whirlwind that was the combined force of her Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

Renesmee winced as she remembered the afternoon tea her Aunts had planned and invited Nahuel to a few days ago, and what an unmitigated disaster that had turned out to be. Firstly Nahuel had turned up late, which is never really a good look, and then he'd spent the next hour alternating between talking _at_ her and admiring himself in the looking glass that adorned the wall opposite. And then the icing on the cake was that her Aunts decided it would be a good idea to make some excuse to go away so that Renesmee and Nahuel could get to know each other better. As soon as they were alone, Nahuel had grabbed her and tried to kiss her, and when she pushed him away, he'd started calling her just about every name in the book. Her uncles had heard the raised voices and almost broke down the door but by the time they arrived, Nahuel was knocked out cold and lying on the floor, and Renesmee was nursing a very sore fist. Needless to say, Nahuel was not invited back again, but her Aunts had already planned another outing – this time with someone called Mike whose father owned the village's hunting goods store. Renesmee sighed as she finished putting away the last of the washing – if her father was home, maybe, just maybe, her Aunts would lay off her for a bit.

She was drawn out of her reverie by the sound of a carriage pulling up in front of the house, and Renesmee's spirits immediately lifted when she recognised the sound of her father's horses. She hadn't expected him back for a few more days, so this was just a wonderful, unexpected surprise. She rushed out to meet him, but was taken aback by how sick and pale he looked.

Her father stumbled from the carriage, and Renesmee dashed under his arm to steady him. She saw that he was clutching a single white rose, and it fell from his hands as his knees buckled under him. Renesmee managed to grab hold of her father before he hit the ground but realised that she was not strong enough to support his weight. She called out for her uncles to help her take her father inside the house. They came swiftly and then took him in and laid him down on his favourite couch.

In the meantime, her grandfather had heard what was going on and had arrived at the house with his medicine bag. Edward was feverish, and rambling incoherently about a giant wolf, a promise, a white rose, a deal of some kind…

"He is delirious with fever. I've given him something for it, but he needs to rest," Carlisle told his worried family.

"Grandpa, what is it that father saying? He sounds so troubled," Renesmee said.

"Pay no attention to that. It's just the confused ramblings of a feverish man," her grandfather counselled, but Renesmee couldn't help feeling that there might be more to it than just that.

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" she countered, holding the white rose that her father had earlier dropped. "What if what father is trying to tell us is related to the cause of this sickness?"

"Renesmee," Carlisle smiled kindly at his granddaughter, "I know you are worried about your father, but trust me on this one. He will be fine, and his ramblings are just the product of extreme fatigue and the fever trying to break. You will make yourself sick with worry if you take this too much to heart. A giant talking wolf? I find that unlikely."

"But Grandfather -"

"Now dear," her grandma interrupted kindly as she took Renesmee out of the room, "Let your father get some rest, and I suggest that you should too."

Renesmee allowed herself to be led up to her bedroom, but still she worried about her father. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her grandparents stayed over for the rest of the night, tending to her father's fever. Renesmee listened to their voices talking softly in her father's bedroom, and she was comforted that they were here looking after him. Although her grandfather had dismissed her father's ramblings as the incoherent hallucinations of a fevered man, Renesmee just couldn't shake the feeling that her father might be telling the truth.

That night, Renesmee couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were filled with what her father had said, and she tossed and turned restlessly in her bed, staring alternately at her bedroom ceiling and to the mountains beyond her window. Finally she fell into an exhausted sleep filled with more fitful dreams of her father and then again of that dream of the giant russet wolf – but this time, the dream was changing, taking on a new course – this time, just as he began to take human form, the wolf beckoned to her, daring her to follow him into the dark forests.

Renesmee opened her eyes again just before the dawn broke. She knew what she had to do. She had managed to piece together the story from her father's incoherent ramblings. If none of it was true and it really was just the result of a fevered mind, then she had nothing to lose. But on the other hand, if it had all really happened, then it was a mistake that he had made out of love for her, and she was the only one who could save him. She knew what she must do, She would go to this beast, and offer herself up in her father's place.

Silently Renesmee got out of bed, changed her clothes, and tiptoed over to her father's room. He stirred in his sleep when she gently kissed him goodbye. The colour had returned to his cheeks now, and his fever looked like it had finally broken. A small smile curved Renesmee's lips as her heart warmed at the memories she had of her father and how he loved her so much. They would be the things she would cling to, to get her through the dark times ahead. In the corner of the room, Grandpa Carlisle had fallen asleep on one of the couches, Grandma Esme resting her head on his chest as they both slumbered peacefully. Renesmee placed a gentle kiss on her grandpa's brow and lightly touched her grandma's cheek.

"Please stay safe, and know that I love you – all of you," Renesmee whispered as she fought back the tears. She quietly closed the door and tiptoed down to the stables and saddled up her horse, making sure to carefully pack the fatal white rose into her knapsack.

And through the cold morning mist, Renesmee slipped away, galloping towards her fate.


	4. To the wolves

**A/N **_– Hi everyone – thank you for reading, and for all the reviews, favs and alerts adds. Every time my email goes off with a notification, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :) A special mention goes to Writer-in-the-making16 too, for writing most of the Emily/Claire/Renesmee scene in this chapter – thanks hun! And here's a small note from her…_

"_Hey guys-Writer here! BlackImprint and I want to thank you so much for supporting our Twilight collab with your awesome reviews and feedback. And if you continue to read & review until the end of this story, you may win a fabulous cash prize! ...Okay, you won't, but at least try to appreciate my attempt at humour. And to BlackImprint, thanks for the shout-out girl!"_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>To the wolves.<strong>

_"The more you are motivated by Love,  
>The more Fearless &amp; Free your action will be."<br>_~_ Dalai Lama XIV _

"Edward, Edward, wake up," Alice was frantic, her eyes wild and worried. "Renesmee's gone! Oh my God, what are we going to do? Edward! EDWARD!"

Edward slowly opened his eyes. He was still groggy from the after-effects of the medication that had been administered to him the night before. Gradually his body awakened, and he realised he was home in his bed. For a brief moment it felt like he had finally awoken from some terrible nightmare. But then the fog in his mind began to lift, and the events of the last days began to re-form through the haze - the raging storm, the bloodthirsty eyes of the Child of the Moon, the castle looming tall and majestic, the white rose, the giant russet wolf, the promise he had made…

A moment of panic seized him as Alice's words sunk in, until he remembered that he had resolved not to tell anyone of the terrible fate that had befallen him. The secret remained safe within his heart, and so his daughter would be out of danger's grasp and there was therefore nothing to fear. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to his sister-in-law.

Alice was standing next to his bed, frantically wringing her hands. Jasper had his arms around her, desperately trying to calm her down. His father and mother had risen from the couch where they had been sleeping and were also by his bedside bewildered by the sudden commotion.

"Alice," Jasper whispered soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong darlin'? You came to fetch Renesmee for your morning walk, and then – now what's all this? What's wrong? Tell me."

Alice wept inconsolably as she held out a piece of notepaper to Edward on which a message was written in Renesmee's unmistakable script:

_Dearest Father_

_Please forgive me for what I am about to do. If I were to face you, I know my will would falter. I have gone to seek out the Beast and to offer myself to his mercy. I beg you, do not search for me. Know that what I have done, I do out of love for you and our family. You will remain in my thoughts and prayers always._

_Love and peace,  
>Renesmee <em>

Edward stared at the words on the paper. In stark contrast to the relief he'd felt only minutes ago, confusion now ran through his mind. How could this be? How could his daughter even know of the Beast? All that had happened in the last few days, he had shared with no-one. He had resolved to return home, put his affairs in order, and then return to the Beast on his own and pay the price for his trespasses.

A patchwork of memories began to emerge in his mind - He had left the castle, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what was to come, a fever had taken hold of him as he had wrestled with the temptation to break his promise and risk the wrath of the Beast. He had fought to remain conscious, but the fever had overwhelmed him. The horses had somehow managed to find their way back home despite his inability to guide them, and the carriage had pulled up at the house. Renesmee had rushed out to meet him, he had stumbled, there had been voices, a cold cloth on his forehead and then… darkness. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed.

He looked again at the letter, and the words swam before his eyes. What would have possessed Renesmee to do something like this? How could she even know of the Beast? His mind was a jumbled mess of questions and confusion.

"I should have kept an eye on her. That dream, I should have known, I… " Alice's voice trailed off as she collapsed into sobs, holding her head in her hands. Jasper was cradling his wife in his arms, trying desperately to console her.

"I don't understand," Edward said as his father gestured to him to hand over the note so he could ascertain what was going on. "How would she even know of this Beast?"

As Carlisle read Renesmee's note, a look of sickening realisation crept across his face.

"What is it?" Edward demanded.

"Last night," Carlisle began, "when you returned…"

"What of last night? What happened?" Edward's worry for his child was slowly reaching fever pitch, all thoughts of anything else fading away to oblivion.

"Oh, my son," the doctor fell to his knees, the small piece of paper fluttering to the ground, "She believed your feverish ramblings. She has gone in search of the Beast of whom you spoke…"

Edward stared at his father in disbelief. He had told no-one of his encounter with the giant russet wolf. How could they have known? Could it have been possible that, in a moment of fevered delusion he had revealed the secret he'd sworn to take to his grave? The realisation of this cold truth washed over him like a huge wave of despair. Despite his best intentions, fate had still managed to ensnare him in her wicked web of inescapable truth.

Almost mad with grief, Edward stumbled out of bed, running wildly toward the path leading out to the woods. Still weak from his illness and pain, he collapsed just beyond the threshold of his front steps. Emmett, who had heard the commotion and made his way over to the house along with Rosalie, ran over and picked up his brother-in-law and brought him back inside.

"What are you all waiting for?" Alice cried at the men as she came down the stairs, "Go after her! What if she gets herself killed?"

But Edward remembered the warning that the great red wolf had given him. He cared nothing for his own life, and despite how much he desperately wanted to go after her, he knew that to do so may be the very thing that threatened his only child's life.

He felt his heart break as he uttered the words he never thought would pass his lips -

"No, let her go."

.

.

.

Renesmee didn't know how long she had been riding. She had stolen away, just before dawn and the sun had since climbed high into the sky and was now making its journey down behind the western hills. It hadn't occurred to her until now that she had no idea in which direction to go - her horse had just seemed to know the way, as if there was something steering them towards their ultimate destination.

But it had been hours now, and still there was no sign of the mysterious castle.

Renesmee pondered in hindsight that she probably should have done her research better. In her fear for her father's life, she had left in such haste, assuming that if she rode in the direction from which he had come, somehow she would end up where he had been. At the time, it seemed to make sense, but now, hours later and with no sign of the castle of which her father had spoken, Renesmee began to wonder whether her Grandpa Carlisle had been right after all. Were her father's ramblings just the delusions of a fevered man? Was there indeed no castle, no Beast, and no threat to her father's life? Had she abandoned her family in pursuit of something that did not exist?

The tiredness suddenly hit her, and along with it sudden fear. It would be dark soon and all Renesmee could see was the never-ending ribbon of road, flanked on either side by darkening expanses of forest. She remembered that the town she had just passed was not too far back, and if she went now she could still make it there by sundown and seek lodging at one of the inns.

But she shuddered when she remembered how the men in the town had leered at her when she'd ridden past, some even attempting to detain her horse and converse with her. Even though Renesmee had wanted to take the mug of ale one of them had been holding and pour it all over him, she knew that would have just caused more trouble that it was worth. And so she had politely declined their attentions and made her way out of the town as quickly as possible. If she was to go back, she would have to do so quietly and seek lodgings without anyone seeing. A young woman travelling without an escort was fair game as far as the sordid elements of that society were concerned. Going back was a risk, but nonetheless preferable to sleeping in the forest where she would be at the mercy of all. At least at an inn, there would be a locked door between her and any danger that might be lurking nearby.

Renesmee clutched at the gold locket around her neck – it had been her mother's, and the feel of its rounded edges against her skin always gave her a sense of comfort. It was something her mother had always worn, and when Renesmee wore it too, she felt as if there were some part of her mother's essence there with her, like a warm hand on her heart, steady and comforting.

Renesmee began to turn her horse around, when she felt a soft breeze caress her cheek. _Wait_, the wind seemed to whisper. She stopped and turned her head to the direction from whence the breeze had come, brushing away the tendrils of bronze curls from across her face as she did so. In the distance she saw two wolves, one sandy-coloured and the other a smaller one of light grey. They were sitting at a turnoff in the road about 20 metres away and looking directly at her. Even at that distance they looked huge and Renesmee realised that they must have been the size of horses. The sandy-coloured one flicked its head, as if beckoning her to follow. She was seized by a sudden fear and her instinct was to run away, but then she remembered back to the town. She would be thrown to the wolves either way, and the choice now facing her was whether it would be literal or figurative.

The memory of her father murmuring of a giant talking wolf flickered through her mind, and so Renesmee turned her horse back around, and began to follow the two creatures. They led her from the road onto the turnoff, always keeping a distance between themselves and her, and stopping every now and then to make sure she was still following them. They led her deeper into the shadowy forest, along what was probably once a fine and magnificent road but all that remained of it now was an overgrown path.

After awhile, the path became more distinct and opened up to a beautiful avenue of trees, their majestic boughs curving overhead like guard of honour, welcoming their mistress home. The sun was setting on the horizon now, and Renesmee could see the last remnants of the day slowly slipping away in a symphony of orange, pinks and reds. As she followed her wolfy escorts along the tree-lined avenue, Renesmee mused how tame they seemed to be, just like the giant russet wolf from her dream. Her thoughts drifted to him – they had been doing a lot of that lately – and she shook her head, trying to bring her focus back to where it should be. She had come to offer herself up to this 'Beast' whoever he was, and she had to keep her mind on the task at hand.

The road finally curved into a large cul-de-sac in front of a grand palace. As she disembarked from her horse and slowly entered the first courtyard of the castle, Renesmee couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all. The white sandstone of the castle's brickwork shimmered in the dusky light, as the castle itself stood like some resplendent monument to the glory of years long past. Thorny brambles of wild red roses interwove with soft tendrils of deep green ivy, like some strangely beautiful yet frightening metaphor for the danger Renesmee could feel simmering beneath the surface.

Renesmee noticed that the two wolves she had been following had now stopped and were standing completely still, as if waiting for something. She looked around, but the air hung heavy and silent. And then out of the shadows of the courtyard emerged three more wolves - a huge, fierce black wolf, and two others flanking his side. The two wolves whom she had followed fell into place beside the two that had emerged with the black wolf. All was silent, except for the soft rumbling growls emanating from the chests of the black wolf's two companions.

_What are you doing here?_ A deep voice growled at her. Renesmee reeled in surprise, for there were no people nearby, yet the voice rang out clear as day, as if its owner were right before her. The black wolf looked at her unflinching.

_Well?_ The voice asked again, and Renesmee realised with a jolt that it was the voice of the fearsome black wolf speaking to her in her mind. Well, at least she knew she was definitely in the right place now. She had finally come face to face with the Beast. Gathering herself, she answered him –

"I am Edward Cullen's daughter, come to offer myself in his place," she responded in a clear and confident voice that belied the terror coursing through her veins. "Whatever trespasses my father may have committed upon this place, they were done out of love for me. They are my sin, not his. And their payment shall be taken from me."

A low growl rumbled in the chest of the silver-gray wolf who stood immediately to the right of the black wolf's side as he leaned his body forward. _Prove it_, he demanded.

Slowly, Renesnee opened up the knapsack she had carried with her, and reached in to pull out a carefully wrapped package. Tenderly she undid the covering, to reveal a white rose in full bloom.

A flicker of recognition passed the wolves' eyes, but they continued to stare at her in stony silence. It was clear that they recognised the white rose and so she had proven without a doubt that she was indeed who she claimed to be. Would the Beast take his payment for her father's trespasses here and now? Renesmee didn't know if the wolves would tear her to pieces right there, but no matter what, she knew that she was ready to meet her fate. Her heartbeat quickened as the panic threatened to spill over, but she forced it back down. She thought she saw a glimmer of emotion pass the eyes of the smaller grey wolf, but her thoughts were cut short –

_Very well then, follow me_, the black wolf said, turning to exit the courtyard and walk towards the castle itself. _I am Sam. These two, _he flicked his head towards the two wolves who had emerged with him_, are Paul and Jared. The two you followed here are Seth and Leah._

Renesemee looked at the five wolves, and now that she knew she wasn't going to be torn to pieces, well, at least not immediately, she began to really notice their appearance.

Sam was the largest of all of them, and enormous and tall as a horse. His body was thicker and more muscular than the others, and he exuded a stern and commanding presence.

The one who had demanded that she prove who she claimed to be, Paul, had dark silver fur. He was smaller than Sam, but his eyes were fierce and angry and they made Renesmee feel uneasy, like he could snap and tear her head off at any moment.

Jared, with his dark brown fur and kind eyes, stood quietly observing all that was going on. He was roughly the same size as Paul, but his demeanour was gentler and… she couldn't quite describe it, but he seemed more… warm and earnest somehow.

Leah was noticeably smaller than all the rest, her slighter and light grey body more akin to the size of a pony than a horse. Renesmee wondered if it was because she was a female, having noticed that all the others' names were male. Leah's eyes also seemed tinged with sadness, and Renesmee wanted to reach out to her, hoping that a friendly touch would somehow help to alleviate the sorrow in the she-wolf's eyes.

Renesmee looked over to the sandy-coloured wolf. Seth was tall and gangly with oversized paws that, despite his monstrous size, made him seem more cute than fearsome. He looked at Renesmee and to her surprise, he let his tongue loll out on one side of his mouth. A noise rumbled in his throat, like some oddly endearing wolfish… chuckle? Renesmee smiled back at him, feeling a little less anxious now. She felt a peculiar connection with the sandy wolf, as if he'd watched over her during her whole journey to this strange and magical place. She guessed that it might have just been because she'd followed him from the road, but why didn't she feel the same towards Leah?

Renesmee's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's growling voice – _Well, are you coming_? He rumbled.

"S…sorry," Renesmee apologised. "Of course. Please forgive my lack of manners, I didn't mean to stare at all of you."

_It's all right_, Jared comforted, _I guess you don't get to see a pack of horse-sized wolves every day, so a bit of staring is probably warranted._ His comment made Renesmee feel a bit better, and she looked at him gratefully.

_Come_, Sam directed, drawing her attention back_, I will show you to your quarters_.

Renesmee followed the giant black wolf up the flight of white stone steps and into the enormous palace. As they passed through its interior, Renesmee saw the beautiful, grand halls and rooms, shining in the dusky twilight. She couldn't help but marvel at their magnificence and splendour. But there were some rooms as well that seemed out of place in such a well kept palace – these were rooms that were clearly once beautiful and glorious but had now fallen into disrepair, with broken furniture and shredded tapestries, and Renesmee wondered how they had been allowed to remain in such a state. Sam told her about each of the rooms as they passed, but made no mention of the dishevelled spaces that had piqued her interest. He spoke with such authority that Renesmee decided that he must be the master of his castle. Although she wanted to know about the rooms, she decided that it would be wiser allow him to tell her about them in his own time. He was showing her kindness now, and she did not want to make him angry. As they continued through the palace, Renesmee mused to herself that although the broken rooms seemed out of place, they did add to the air of intrigue and mystery that enveloped this castle and its inhabitants.

Sam stopped at the doorway to a richly furnished bedroom with a warm and inviting fire burning at the hearth. He beckoned her to enter.

_These will be your quarters_, he informed her. _There is a tray of food for you,_ he said gesturing to a platter of bread and fruit that was laid on a small side table_. Eat and rest well, for tomorrow we will talk business_. And with that, he exited the room and the doors closed behind him.

Renesmee stared after him through the closed door. She walked over to see if she was locked inside, but when she turned the handle, the door opened easily. She obviously wasn't a prisoner, for she could easily run away if she had truly wanted to. With this thought giving her some comfort, she closed the door again and walked back to the centre of the room.

She looked around, observing the room curiously and running her fingers over its luxurious fixtures. The furnishings were old and obviously timeworn, but still very beautiful. The room itself was light and airy, with one wall almost taken up completely by a row of large windows. Light curtains billowed gently in the evening breeze, and through them Renesmee could see out into the dark night sky that was littered with thousands of twinkling stars.

But despite all this finery and beauty around her, Renesmee's thoughts were preoccupied with how the wolves had treated her, and the fate that awaited her once the sun rose. She realised now how surreal her encounter today truly was. Had she not experienced it herself, she would not have believed it possible that giant wolves existed, especially ones who were able to communicate with her telepathically.

_Tomorrow we will talk business_, Sam had said. A shudder ran down Renesmee's spine as she remembered his words and contemplated what that might mean. She thought about fleeing, but that would have brought all her efforts to nought. She knew now, without a doubt, her father's words had not been the ramblings of a delirious and fevered man but were as true as the ground beneath her feet. The black wolf did not seem to be one who suffered fools, and he would hunt her down - or worse yet, hunt down her father. If she fled, his life would be forfeit. Her thoughts drifted to her father, who had loved and cared for her from the day she was born, the smiling faces of her grandparents, the laughter she'd shared with her Aunts, the burly protectiveness of her Uncle Emmett and soothing comfort of her Uncle Jasper, and a wave of guilt washed over Renesmee for having abandoned her family without so much as a goodbye, for leaving them only a note scrawled in the early morning darkness. She imagined they would be beside themselves with worry now, and her heart ached with the pain she knew she had caused them.

Her body exhausted and her heart heavy with sadness, Renesmee climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep, clutching the little gold locket that was the only link now remaining to her family.

.

.

.

Renesmee was awakened by a soft tap, tap, tap on the door. She rolled over, thinking it was her father, come to wake her as he often did. She opened her eyes grudgingly, only to find herself in a much bigger and more finely furnished room than her own, and her head resting on soft downy pillows the like of which she'd never experienced before. A moment of confusion invaded her mind, and then her world came crashing down when she remembered where she was and the events of the days past. She shuddered at the memory of the terrible black wolf and the aura of authority that emanated from him. He was truly a fearsome Beast, and today she would pay the price she had come to deliver.

The rap echoed again, and Renesmee wondered who it could be? A sudden fear seized her. Was this the Beast come to claim his dues? She sat up in the middle of the lavish four poster bed in which she'd fallen asleep, gathering the blankets around her like a protective cocoon.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Emily, my dear," a warm, sweet-sounding voice replied, and it made Renesmee feel immediately at ease. The doors to the room opened and in stepped a lovely young woman, not much older than Renesmee herself, with silky black hair and copper skin, carrying a china tea service.

"Well, good to see you're finally up," Emily said in an amused tone, making her way over to Renesmee's bedside. "Out like a light you were, poor dear, you must have been exhausted. Quite a night you must have had."

"I guess so," Renesmee mumbled.

Emily set the set the tray down on the nightstand and Renesmee watched as she poured a cup of hot tea from the porcelain teapot and handed it to her. As she accepted the steaming cup of sweet goodness, Renesmee mused how thankful she was that there was at least another human being in this strange place. If the wolves hadn't gotten to Emily yet, then perhaps she would be spared as well.

But only then did Renesmee notice to look at Emily's face. One half was smooth and unblemished, with a perfect almond-shaped eye, long lashes and high cheekbones. The other half was marred by several ugly scars that ran from the corner of her eye to the side of her mouth, her lips in a lopsided scowl. Well, Renesmee thought to herself, there went any hope of her not being harmed. She wondered what poor Emily must have done to deserve a fate such as this.

"Frightening, aren't they?" Emily smiled, gesturing to her scars, and a wave of shame washed over Renesmee for having stared at the poor woman's disfigurement.

"I… I'm sorry," Renesmee stammered, "I didn't mean to stare."

"Oh it's all right dear," the older woman chided playfully. "You'll get used to it – I did."

Renesmee looked to see if she had offended Emily, but the face that smiled down upon her bore her no malice. Emily's smile was gentle and kind, and it made Renesmee feel warm and comforted.

"Uh…" Renesmee began, trying to make conversation, "How long was I out for?"

"Oh, I'd say you slept in for most of the day," Emily said, refilling Renesmee's now half-empty cup. "And in that damp, filthy dress too. Tsk, tsk. I suppose it's my fault; I should have stocked the armoire with clean shifts."

Renesmee glanced behind her toward the wide windows, seeing that the sun was already starting to set. Indeed, she had slept for the whole day. And in her dirty, travel-worn dress too, as Emily had pointed out.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Renesmee said. "You couldn't have known I was coming here anyway."

Emily gave her a strange look, almost as if she had known that Renesmee would be coming here to take her father's place. It was only fleeting, but it was enough to put Renesmee on edge. Emily recovered herself quickly, changing the subject –

"Well, you have me there," Emily smiled as she continued fussing around the room. "I missed the clean nightdresses, but call it housekeeper intuition - I figured that you might want a nice cup tea when you woke up."

Renesmee smiled back at Emily as she continued to drink the warm, sweet tea while trying not to stare at the older woman's scars.

"Aunt Emily?" a voice called from outside in the hall. "Has the new mistress awoken yet?"

"Yes Claire, you may come in now," Emily said, and then she added turning to Renesmee, "If you don't mind?"

"No, of course not," Renesmee smiled.

A girl of fifteen, who looked much like Emily - save for the scars - entered the bedroom, a wide, beaming grin upon her face.

"Good evening to you, Lady Renesmee," she said chirpily with a short bow. "Oh my," she gasped as she came up. "You were right Aunt Emmie - she is as beautiful as the blossoming spring."

"Claire, stop staring. You'll frighten the poor girl," Emily chided.

"Oh, umm, thank you Claire," Renesmee said with a slight blush. "But why did you refer to me as your mistress?"

"She doesn't know?" Claire asked, looking up at her Aunt Emily.

"Yes, and she never will know if you keep interrupting," Emily scolded kindly. "Renesmee, this is my dear niece, Claire Young, your new lady's maid and companion"

"Lady's maid?" Renesmee gasped. "I never requested..."

"Oh I know, but the master insisted upon it," Claire responded. "And since you will be here for quite some time, he thought you may need someone to attend to your, uh, personal needs. So here I am!"

Renesmee felt strangely awkward. With the exception of her Aunts, she wasn't used to having someone fuss over over her. "This is completely unnecessary," she pouted.

"Not in the master's eyes," Emily insisted.

"I don't see how any of this matters since I'm going to become dog chow sooner or later," Renesmee muttered. "Your so-called Master - Sam, I believe his name was - and his cohorts looked ready to rip me to pieces."

"Sam?" Emily questioned. From her tone of voice, Renesmee almost thought that Emily was offended by the low opinion she had expressed of the black wolf. She and Claire shared glances before softly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh my dear," Emily laughed, "Sam is certainly not the master of this place," she assured her gently.

"He sometimes acts like it, but only to keep the boys in line" Claire added with a giggle.

"Yes," Emily agreed. "Sam may appear quite frightening, but he is merely cautious. And his heart's in the right place, always directed toward the greater good," she added wistfully. Renesmee didn't really understand – if Sam wasn't the master of this place, then who was? He was the most frightening thing she had ever seen, and if there ever was a Beast, then it would be him. Her thoughts were interrupted by an antique clock in the corner chiming away the hour, acknowledging it to be 6 o'clock.

Emily looked up and gasped. "Oh my, how'd it get so late?" she wondered. "And here I am carrying on when there's a dinner to prepare." Emily made her way toward the door and then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Renesmee," Emily said, turning around to her, "I originally came up here to inform you that the Master requests that you join him for dinner tonight."

"I'd rather not," Renesmee mumbled.

A deafening silence filled the air at her words. The lighthearted banter they had engaged in only moments before now seemed a silent memory. Finally Claire spoke -

"It would be unwise to refuse him, my lady," she counselled in a small voice.

"And if I do formally refuse?" Renesmee countered.

"Let's just say," Emily said softly, "that he won't take it too well."

Renesmee looked over at Emily's scars again. Would this master punish Emily if she refused him? Would she bear the brunt of her impertinence? Emily had such a kind heart; she didn't deserve such injustice. With a defeated sigh, Renesmee said, "Tell your master I accept."

"Excellent," Emily smiled. "Claire, I assume you'll help our mistress get ready?"

"Of course Aunt Emily," Claire beamed.

Emily left the room, and Claire escorted Renesmee to an adjoining one where a hot bath had been prepared for her. As Renesmee sunk down into the tub and let the steamy water wash away the sweat and grime of her travels, she felt refreshed and finally ready to face the Beast. After she was done, she dried herself and re-entered her bedroom where she saw Claire looking into the giant wardrobe, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"So, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Claire pondered. "Something simple, I think, but not too plain…no, that one has too much lace…this one has to much detail…ugh, that one's hideous, it looks like something my grandmother would wear…ah ha!" She emerged triumphant with a satin gown the colour of pale-jade. "You'll look stunning in this!"

Renesmee held the dress to herself. She had to admit, it was beautiful, and it looked like it would fit her perfectly, although she still didn't feel like putting it on for the Beast. She let Claire lead her behind a patterned dressing screen, slipped out of the robe in which she had wrapped herself and placed the crisp green gown on.

"Would you like me to throw out the old dress, miss?" Claire asked.

"What? No!" Renesmee cried, jerking so fast that Claire drew the strings to her bodice too sharply. "Ow! Not so tight," she begged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss," Claire apologized, loosening the ties. "Doin' up dresses was never my specialty. As for your old gown, why not give it up? Aunt Emily said it was ruined. It can't be worn again."

"It's…it's all I have left of my old life," she choked out. Well, not the only thing. Renesmee felt for her mother's gold locket that still, thankfully, clung to her throat.

"Oh," Claire said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Claire," Renesmee said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Renesmee slipped out from behind the screen and walked over to the vanity table, slumping her head against its hard, cold wood. Hot tears stung at the edge of her eyes, and she fought to push them back. The younger girl came over to Renesmee, gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not my place to say this," Claire started slowly, "But, it was a very brave thing you did Miss, giving your life for your father's. You must love him greatly to willingly risk yourself for his sake."

"It wasn't just Father," Renesmee murmured softly. "My whole family could have suffered from his foolish mistake, a mistake he made out of love for me. I couldn't let this happen to them. Although, since I've come to this place I feel more like a coward than anything else."

"Like I said, it was still a very brave thing," Claire insisted, picking up a brush from the table. "Time to fix your hair," she declared, trying to sound brighter. "Goodness, how did you get all this dust and debris tangled up in here?"

An involuntary smile curved Renesmee's lips as memories of her Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose flickered in her mind.

"Just like my aunts," she sighed.

.

.

.

The chiming bells told Renesmee that it was 8 o'clock, and so as directed, she made her way down to the dining room. With every step, her heart beat faster, feeling like it would jump out of her chest. She got to the doors of the dining room and paused, knowing that she was standing on the cusp of a life-changing moment. She had been treated with kindness so far, but what lay beyond the giant doors she did not know. But one thing she knew for sure – she had come here to offer herself to the mercy of the Beast, and she would take whatever fate was coming to her. With her heart heavy in the knowledge that these could be her final moments, she pushed open the doors.

Renesmee was expecting a large and opulent room, but instead the doors opened onto a den-like space. It was warm and inviting, and in the middle of the room a table had been beautifully set with all manner of delicious foods and drinks. A crackling fire burned at the hearth, warm and welcoming, and for a moment Renesmee was taken aback.

There was no Beast here.

Renesmee had had some time to contemplate all that had happened in the past days, and the more she thought about it, the more increasingly annoyed she got with the castle's so-called master for ensnaring her father and herself into this mess. She had worked herself up into such a state, fearing for her father, fearing for her own life, fearing for what the Beast may have in store for her, and now here she stood, alone in the dining room, waiting, as Sam had so eloquently put it – to _talk business_. He hadn't even had the courtesy to greet her.

Her initial fear now overtaken by annoyance, Renesmee didn't notice the door creak open as the master of the castle finally entered. He padded over behind her, and she was suddenly conscious of another presence in the room, one so commanding that her body turned towards him of its own accord.

To her disbelief, she found herself face to face, not with the ferocious Sam, but an even larger and more intimidating wolf, whose authority resonated from every fibre of his being.

It was the giant russet wolf from her dreams.


	5. Forbidden fruit

**A/N **_– Hi everyone – thank you again for reading! Writer-in-the-making16 and I have just been so overwhelmed with the response so far to our little story, and all the support you've given us through the reviews, favs and alerts adds. We're still just so amazed that people are reading and enjoying our stuff! You guys are the ones who make this all worthwhile _(^_^)

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden fruit<strong>

_"Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing so gentle as true strength."__  
><em>~ _Ralph W. Sockman_

Renesmee couldn't believe her eyes. Surely she had to be dreaming. She tried to say something, but her voice caught in her throat. What kind of twisted joke was this?

She looked at the wolf before her – everything about him, from the rich russet of his fur, to his deep onyx eyes, to the sheer size of him as he towered over her, was exactly as she remembered seeing in her dreams. She began to reach out to touch him as she had done, night after night, in that hazy dream world. But then she stopped herself, drawing her fingers back into a ball as she pulled her hand back down to her side. This was no dream, Renesmee reminded herself.

If she had thought Sam was fearsome, this wolf was ten times more so. He was larger, but it wasn't just that. There was something about him that was more daunting somehow, as if there were something so commanding and powerful about him, it made him seem so much more larger than life. And he felt dangerous… but not? Renesmee couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something inherently fierce and brutal about him, yet she still felt so profoundly safe in his presence. She remembered the curious sensation from her dream –_ How strange it was to be in the company of such a fearsome beast, but to feel no fear. _Unlike when she had encountered Sam and the other wolves earlier, there was no terror coursing through her veins at this moment. It was inexplicable, but she felt so safe, so protected in the presence of this wolf. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a deep voice startling her out of her musings -

_Won't you sit down?_ The russet wolf asked, gesturing towards the round dinner table on which a delicious looking repast had been laid. Although Renesmee was startled by the sound of his voice in her mind, given her experiences with Sam and the others, she thought to herself that she shouldn't have been. But this wolf's voice was deeper and resonated, just like his presence did, with authority and power, and it caused an unexpected fluttering in Renesmee's stomach.

"Th… thank you," Renesmee stuttered, as she walked over and sat down in the finely upholstered chair that the wolf had nudged with his huge muzzle. As she made herself comfortable, he circled around the table, never once taking his dark onyx eyes off her. He was examining her with a strange mix of curiosity, hunger and contentment, and Renesmee fidgeted with her napkin, not quite knowing what to do.

Renesmee was not a shy person, but the russet wolf was making her so nervous, and it wasn't for reason of fear either. She felt a connection to him, but couldn't explain it. She wondered if it was just because he looked like the wolf from that strange recurring dream she'd been having. Or was it the way he looked at her, as if his eyes could see into her very soul. Her stomach flipped involuntary somersaults again, and so she turned her attention to the feast laid out on the table – All this food in front of them, yet it was clear that the wolf had no intention of sitting down to eat any of it with her.

"Am I to be dinner, then?" Renesmee finally asked.

The wolf stopped pacing and stared at her with a look of incredulity. All of a sudden, his big booming laugh echoed throughout the room, as his face broke into a wolfish grin and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

_Is that what you want?_ he teased.

"Of course not," Renesmee retorted. "It's just that you've sat me down at this table, laden with all manner of fine foods, and all you've done is pace around and around, looking at me, sitting next to the food. I think it was a perfectly reasonable assumption to make."

_Maybe I'll eat you later_, he winked at her. _But in the meantime I need to fatten you up first. Try the pie_, he added,_ it's really good. _

The wolf padded over and settled himself on one of the long couches facing Renesmee's seat at the table. He continued looking at her as she surveyed the platters of food that covered almost every inch of the large round table. She picked out a delectable looking morsel and the explosion of taste she experienced was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. Grandma Esme's cooking was pretty good, but this – this was just _amazin_g. Renesmee decided that she'd try the pie next.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" she asked the wolf, as she searched amongst the platters for this hallowed pie that he had so thoughtfully recommended.

_No,_ he answered. _I'm not hungry, but you go ahead. Emily will be upset if you don't try at least a bit of everything. Need to fatten you up, remember? _he winked at her again.

The wolf was looking very comfortable on the long couch, as he continued watching Renesmee, never once taking his eyes off her. She continued eating in silence, the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the soft clinking of her cutlery against her plate. Renesmee had hoped that the wolf would tell her what his intentions were for her, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to do so, having now stretched his enormous body out on the couch as he lazed there looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Why am I here?" Renesmee finally asked.

_Why did you come?_ he countered.

"I had no choice," she retorted.

_There is always a choice_, the wolf reminded her. _And with every choice there are consequences. Your father chose to steal from me, and for that he must pay. You chose to repay his debt, and so here you are._

"Are you going to kill me?" Renesmee asked.

_Of course not_, the wolf scoffed. _What do you think I am, some kind of monster?_

Well, yes, Renesmee thought to herself, as she eyed the giant wolf and his enormous sharp teeth. She kept her thoughts to herself though, knowing indeed how precarious her position could be. For a moment, Renesmee thought she caught a flicker of something… was it pain? cross his face. She thought briefly that he had looked hurt, wounded even, that she could think that he'd ever harm her.

"But you would have killed my father," she protested.

_That was a presumption you made_, the wolf stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then," Renesmee huffed, "If you aren't going to kill me, what do you want?"

_I'd like to start with your name,_ he replied without missing a beat.

Renesmee blinked. Was he really going to play these games with her? Here she was, beholden to his will, not knowing what her fate would be, and he wasn't even going to do her the courtesy of telling her anything about what he had in store for her. Her temper rose sharply.

"I believe you already know it," she bit back.

_Maybe,_ the wolf teased. _Maybe not. I could have gotten it wrong, or misheard it, or thought it was another name, another person. Or maybe_, he paused, looking into her eyes with such intensity it made her stomach flutter again,_ I just want to hear it from your sweet lips_.

Renesmee felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Never had such words had this effect on her, much less made her blush like this. And she had certainly heard worse from some of the would-be suitors who kept buzzing around her door in Forks. Gathering herself, she replied to the wolf -

"Ruh.. Renesmee. My name's Renesmee," she responded softly.

_Renesmee_, the russet creature murmured, playing with the syllables in his head. She could've sworn that he secretly added _so beautiful_ quietly under his breath. And then he spoke again -

_Nessie,_ he stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee blinked.

_Nessie,_ he repeated. _Renesmee is too long, so I'm going to call you Nessie._

Renesmee looked at him incredulously. Did he just give her a nickname? What was with this wolf? He wouldn't tell her what he had in store for her, and now he was giving her a nickname? Renesmee decided that she was ready to end this conversation. She got up from the table abruptly, and in response the giant russet wolf leapt suddenly from the couch, startling her.

_What's wrong?_ he seemed flustered. _Are you angry about the nickname? I can call you Renesmee if that's what you prefer. I just thought that... Nessie, _he let the name roll through his mind,_ was… sweet. Like you, _he added, looking deep into her eyes again.

"It's not the nickname," Renesmee huffed, pushing the fluttering in her stomach back down again. "You can call me whatever you want. But I need to know what's going to happen to me. Can't you understand that? Why won't you tell me? I am completely at your mercy here. Upon your word, I will live or die, and yet still you insist on playing these games with me." Her voice shook with emotion as she tried to keep it together. She had resolved to remain strong, but she was dangerously close to breaking down in front of the master of the castle. And that would have just been awful as far as she was concerned.

The wolf saw the tears welling up in Renesmee's eyes, and he felt the pain squeeze his heart. He should have been more aware of what she must be going through. She was far from home and in a strange place, surrounded by all kinds of things that were new and unknown to her. The tension in her body and emptiness in her heart must have been unbearable. He wanted to kick himself for thinking that a nice room, warm meal and – dare he say it - companionship from him would be enough to ease her mind.

_I'm sorry_, he said softly, trying to comfort her_. I should been better attuned to what you must be going through. It's getting late now - Why don't I escort you back to your room, and tomorrow we can discuss what you want to know in more detail. _

"But I…." Renesmee began, but the wolf stopped her with a pleading look.

_Please, _he said._ I know that you are anxious, but don't be. Know that as long as I draw breath in this world, no harm will come to you. You are mistress of this castle now, and are free to wander as you please. All I ask is that you do not venture beyond the locked doors in the Northern wing, on pain of great despair befalling us all. I cannot give you the reason why, but please, trust me_, he assured her gently_. You must rest now – it is late - and tomorrow you have a castle to explore, _he added, as if trying to cheer her up.

He nudged open the doors and beckoned to her to follow him. For a moment, Renesmee was reminded of the last time she had dreamed of the wolf, where, just as he had begun to take human form, he had beckoned to her, daring her to follow him into the dark forests. She shook her head, trying to make the image go away. It was only a dream, and she had to stop anchoring herself so much to it. She walked over to the door and followed the giant russet wolf up the stairs.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Renesmee was acutely aware of the presence beside her. She wanted so much to reach out and touch him, wondering if the rich russet fur would feel the same beneath her fingers as it did in her dreams. If it did, would that somehow go towards explaining the strange connection she felt to the wolf beside her?

They slowed down upon approaching the doorway to her quarters, and Renesmee began to feel a tinge of loneliness when she realised that the wolf would soon be leaving her, even if it was only for the night. She pushed the feelings away again, dismissing them as… as what she didn't know, but she felt the need to dismiss them nonetheless.

_Goodnight, Nessie,_ the giant russet wolf whispered in his deep rumbling tones as she opened the door to her apartments. She looked at his eyes again, and when they returned her gaze, the mysterious onyx pools seemed to look into her very soul

"Goodnight… uh, oh goodness, I don't even know your name," she murmured with sudden realisation.

_Jacob,_ he answered softly.

"Jake," Renesmee answered in a no-nonsense tone.

Jacob looked at her quizzically. If wolves had eyebrows, he would have arched them at her.

"You gave me a nickname. Now I'm returning the favour," Renesmee teased as she closed the door behind her. "Goodnight Jake."

Jacob stared at the closed door, and slowly a smile began to curve his lips. He remained there for a few moments, listening to the sounds of Nessie in her room, getting ready for bed. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to burst through those doors right now and take her in his arms, but the curse forbade him from revealing himself to her in his human form. He sighed and padded down the long hallway towards his apartments on the other side of the castle.

.

.

.

"So d'ya reckon he went all wolfy on her with his table manners?" one of the tall muscular young men sitting at the long dining table asked through a mouthful of food, pieces of turkey spilling out onto his plate.

"Ugh, Quil, you're such a pig," Leah smacked the back of her cousin's head, sending more pieces of food flying. Why did they all have to have such atrocious table manners? They weren't in wolf form right now. The least they could do was _try_ to eat like humans. Leah snorted at the irony of Quil's question.

Like most evenings, the Pack was seated in the dining room in Jacob's private apartments, enjoying their evening meal at the long table that he'd had specially made for them. Leah looked down the long row of seemingly endless platters of food. How Emily managed to feed them all was beyond her, but she was certainly glad she did. She looked across at Sam – why didn't he say something? He was the Beta, if Jacob wasn't here it was his job to pull them into line – but Sam was deep in conversation with Jared and Paul and had obviously decided that he had bigger fish to fry than Quil's table manners, or more to the point, his lack thereof. Collin and Brady were down the other end of the table, talking to Richard, Jordan and Jeremy, and Seth had since joined in their animated conversation. Embry and Alex were out supervising patrol with two of the younger wolves, and so that left Leah stuck here next to Quil while she tried to avoid the aftermath of the turkey drumstick he'd just demolished.

"Well, it's a valid question," Quil said, swallowing what was left of his last mouthful while pointedly ignoring the exasperated look Leah was sending his way. "Think about it - They're having dinner. Jake's not allowed to reveal his human form to her. It's not like he can easily work some cutlery and be all civilised. So d'ya think he just dived face-first, wolf-style, into all that food, or did he do something like tie a knife and fork to those giant paws of his?"

"You're a pig because of the way you eat, idiot," Leah snapped, "Not because of what you asked."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So who wants to take a bet on this?" Quil asked, looking around the room.

"Did I hear someone taking bets on something?" Jared was suddenly all interested in the conversation. "Count me in. I'll take the opposite of whatever Paul picks."

Paul growled at him playfully, and countered "Okay, you're on. What's the bet?"

All of sudden, Seth and the guys down the other end of the table were interested in the conversation too, and had gathered themselves around Quil and the others. Sam was smiling indulgently at all of them.

Leah rolled her eyes. God, they were such a bunch of juveniles. Whatever Emily saw in Sam, Leah would never know. And although Quil thought Claire was still a bit young for him, he'd imprinted on her and his feelings were slowly starting to change. It didn't help either that Claire was so completely besotted with him. And Paul had imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel, who, only God-knew-why, actually returned the grumpy mutt's affections. Leah rolled her eyes again, this time sighing as she looked over at Seth. If these were the guys her brother had as role models, the poor kid had no chance.

Her thoughts drifted back to a few days ago - Seth had been sent to make sure Edward Cullen got home, and then he was to bring the Alpha's imprint back, secretly guiding her horse so that it would be sure to find the castle. Leah had been waiting for him at the turnoff in the road when she'd heard Seth's panicked voice in her mind – _Crap, crap, crap, she's gonna turn around. What do I do? Faaaaaaak!_ Leah had peeked out from the underbrush and seen that Renesmee was on the verge of turning back. _Get her to follow you_, she'd told her brother. _How?_ he'd asked, his mind blank with panic. _Oh for fu…. Never mind,_ Leah had told him. _Just follow my lead_, and so she'd dragged Seth out onto the road and then stared down the young girl, willing her to turn and look this way. When she finally did, Seth had thankfully got his senses back, and beckoned to Renesmee to follow. And the rest, as they say, was history.

Leah's thoughts turned to Renesmee – she wasn't thrilled to have the girl here – she could be more trouble than she was worth, and it just meant that they had to be more careful about everything they did now, lest she discover their secret. But if the prophecy was true, and this was indeed the girl who would break the curse, Leah was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. But in the meantime, she had these idiots to deal with. They were laughing and cheering now about something Paul had said, and Leah just wished that Jake would hurry up and get here.

Almost on cue, Sam cocked his head to one side, as if listening for something. He straightened himself up.

"Shut up everyone," he commanded. 'Jacob's almost here."

.

.

.

The castle was enormous, and Jacob had decided to take the scenic route on his way to meet his cousins. He needed some time to think about all that had just happened, and he knew that as soon as he got to his apartments, he'd get no time to himself because he would be bombarded with questions.

As he padded along the hallways, Jacob mused how strange it felt to finally be interacting with Renesmee again. She had indeed grown into a beautiful young woman, and a brave and feisty one at that. When he had lain down the ultimatum on her father, he had expected that she would take his place, but he had not expected her to have come so quickly and with such resourcefulness and resilience. She was indeed a very brave and clever young woman, a very fitting queen for his kingdom.

His thoughts drifted to the first time he'd seen her. He had chased a stray Child of the Moon all the way past the Quileute kingdom's borders, but it had managed to evade him just on the outskirts of Forks. As he had begun to make his way back to the castle, his wolf-hearing had caught the tinkling tones of a young girl's voice singing merrily to herself. He had followed the alluring sound to a meadow, where he saw her lying down amongst the flowers, humming a merry tune as she closed her eyes, completely lost in the moment. It was like some painted landscape, he had mused, the girl's tiny body lying contentedly in the lush green grass, her long bronze curls sprawled amongst the violet-hued flowers.

But he knew that the girl was in danger. If the Child of the Moon was still lurking in these forests somewhere, it would only be a matter of time before it attacked her. Jacob had intended only to stay and watch over her until she was ready to go, but as he settled himself down his foot had inadvertently snapped a twig, alerting the girl to his presence. And so he had been forced to make himself known. As he stepped out from the underbrush, the girl had dropped to her knees in fear when she saw him. He had thought that was good, as his intention was to frighten her away, so that she would go home and be safe. But what happened next changed his life forever.

When the girl had looked up and her eyes met his, it was as if gravity had moved, and suddenly it wasn't the earth holding him here anymore – it was the young girl kneeling before him. The rest of the world fell away, and nothing mattered to him more than her. He knew that that he would do anything for her, be anything for her. He would become whatever she needed him to be. He was bonded to her by a force more pure and powerful than words could ever describe.

He had imprinted.

And so for years, he had watched over her. As she grew from a child to a woman, his feelings for her also grew, changing from protectiveness into a different kind of something he couldn't put into words. What he felt for her was so pure, powerful and absolute, it was as if his life depended on it. And now finally she was here, in his castle, sleeping under the same roof as him. And he had gone and made her mad at him, Godammit. The pain he'd felt when she was angry with him was like someone had squeezed his heart so hard he thought he would surely die. The thought of her being unhappy in any way was unbearable to him, and he'd fight to his last breath to make sure that never happened again.

He hadn't meant to upset her. Before the curse, Prince Jacob had been no stranger to the ways of women, but it had been so many years now. And anyway, he'd never really cared about those women's feelings – not like the way he cared about the bronze-haired angel he had just said good night to. He made a mental note to get some 'girl' advice from Emily. He thought about asking Leah, but she'd probably just chew his ear off for being stupid, soft, insensitive, or something just as unhelpful. For the first time in his life, Jacob realised that he cared about someone more than anything in this world, and damned if he was going to screw it up.

As he approached his apartments, Jacob slowed down. He paused and checked to make sure that no-one had followed him, especially Renesmee. In a flash he'd phased back to his human form. He pulled on a pair of tanned leather breeches from the pile that were hidden in the cupboard in the hallway, and he pushed open the doors to his apartments.

He smiled as he saw the long table in his dining room set with all manner of delicious food. Along the table's sides sat a young woman and a group of young men of varying ages, their tall muscled bodies and copper skin confirming the familial bond they all shared.

"So how'd it go?" Seth asked, bounding up off his chair and heading over to his Alpha.

"Everything went fine, Seth" Jacob smiled as he closed the door and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Errr…" Quil began, "So have you eaten yet?"

"No," Jacob said, reaching for a piece of Emily's delicious venison pie. "I thought I'd eat with you guys."

A mass of groans, jeers and hoots erupted from the table, and Jacob arched an eyebrow questioningly at this sudden display of excitement.

"They were taking bets on whether you dove face-first into the food, or tried to rock the civility carriage by attempting to use cutlery," Leah muttered.

"And I was the only one who said he wouldn't eat in front of her!" Seth cheered. "Pay up, boys!" He held out his hand as the others slapped their payments on the table.

"Next time," Jacob grinned, "give me a heads up so I can get in on some of the action too." He continued munching thoughtfully on the pie, "Which reminds me – there's a shitload of food left in the other dining room, so Collin, Brady, Richard - wait for about half an hour to be sure that Lady Renesmee is asleep, and then go get it and take it down to the kitchen for Embry and the others for when they finish patrolling, ok?"

The young men nodded their understanding.

"Jacob," Sam spoke from his seat immediately to the right of his Prince, his voice serious and steady. "It's time."

"Sure, sure," Jacob agreed. "Did you want to wait for Embry and Alex, or should we get right down to business?"

"I'll fill them in when they get back," Sam answered.

"All right then," Jacob began, his deep voice resonating through the room. "As you are all aware, there's been a new development in our situation. For as long as most of us can remember, we have been bound by the curse cast upon our bloodline over two decades ago by the Shaman of the Children of the Moon. The thorny red roses she caused to grow all over this castle and its grounds serve as her constant reminder to us of how prejudices, clouded by man's thirst for beauty, brought about the bloodshed of her people."

"But the Children of the Moon _are_ dangerous," Jordan, one of the younger wolves, interrupted, earning himself a death glare from Sam.

"Not all of them," Jacob answered kindly. "As in any society, there are those who are good and those who are bad. When the moon takes over their transformations, the Children of the Moon are not able to control themselves, and so it is then that they become a danger to themselves and to those around them. Most have learned to manage their changes, but there are those who have not – or who _will _not - and that is why we patrol, to keep our lands and our people safe."

"What it really comes down to," Paul grumbled, "is that if it hadn't been for Rebecca and that stupid- "

"SILENCE," Jacob thundered, and the room visibly shrank back. "There is no point in dredging up old hostilities." If anyone had a right to be bitter, it was Jacob. His sister, Rebecca, had gone mad with grief and all that remained of her now was just a shell of her former self. His parents had died some years back, their old hearts broken by the loss of one daughter cursed by madness and their only son cursed to live as a Beast. And so Rachel, their one remaining child, had stepped up and taken the reins, ruling as regent with the assistance of the Council of Elders, awaiting the day when the curse would finally be broken. Jacob had accepted his fate, and had tried to do the best that he could over the years. Bygones were to learn from, not to live in, and he had chosen not to dwell on the pain of the past - nor would he permit any of his Pack to do so.

"What's done is done," Jacob said a little more calmly, "and now we need to focus on the matter at hand. Now," he continued, and the atmosphere untightened slightly, "along with the curse came a prophecy. In the midst of the thorny red roses grew a single rose of untainted white, representing true love and purity. The rose has always been there, never wilting nor dying, braving the elements throughout all these years. According to the prophecy, the white rose would find its way to the one who is destined to break the curse."

"You know," Sam added thoughtfully, "When I saw Edward Cullen pick the white rose a few days ago, I had the biggest Oh-No-moment. Christ, what if he'd been 'the one'?"

Jacob's face went blank as he stared at his Beta in disbelief.

"Fuck Sam, that is just all kinds of _not_ funny…" Jacob muttered, as the table around him collapsed in peals of laughter. The atmosphere lightened up considerably, as Sam had hoped it would. When everyone had quietened down again, Jacob continued -

"The Hunter's Moon will be upon us in a matter of weeks, and we only have until its zenith to break the curse. Should we fail, we will become true wolves, with no ties remaining to our human lives and destined to live as feral and wild creatures for all eternity. As you know, the youngest of our Pack, Owen, has already lost the ability to phase back to human." Jacob's lips tightened into a grim line as he imparted the news, his jaw clenched tightly from the tension. "Although he still has most of his human consciousness, he is degenerating rapidly and I don't know how much longer he will be able to hold on to his humanity." As Jacob finished speaking, the silence in the room was deafening.

"So that girl up in the apartments is the one?" Jared finally asked, breaking the stillness that hung heavy in the air.

"Without a doubt," Jacob stated. "She is my imprint – Those of you who have imprinted will understand the significance of this. For those who have not, the rose having found its way to her is proof enough of the truth I speak."

Jacob's thoughts drifted to the unexpected side-effect that the curse had had on his kind. Along with the physical transformation, it had also imparted on them the ability to recognise their soul-mates the first time they looked into each other's eyes – _Imprinting,_ the elders had called it. From that moment on, the wolf would be whatever the imprintee needed, whether that was a protector, a friend, a brother, and if she wanted him, her mate. He'd seen it happen with Quil, who had imprinted on Claire at a young age but now his feelings were beginning to change as she grew into a young woman, and he'd experienced it first-hand with his Nessie. The others who had imprinted – Sam, Jared and Paul – had done so upon young women, so they had been able to pursue their loves almost immediately. The other interesting phenomena that had manifested was that, once the imprintee accepted the imprint, she would begin to age more slowly, as if matching her own biological rhythms to that of her wolf's. And that was why Emily, Kim and Rachel remained young despite their actual true ages. The exception was Claire – she seemed to be aging normally, but Jacob supposed that she would slow down once she reached a certain age – or maybe not, depending on whether he could break this damn curse. Sam spoke, drawing Jacob out of his thoughts -

"Jacob, you must tread carefully. I know better than anyone that your soulmate cannot be protected from yourself. Everything about us is magnified – from our physical size to the volatility of the emotions we feel. I don't need to remind any of you around the table of what happened that day, of the danger of not being able to keep your emotions in check and unintentionally phasing too close to someone. Emily bears to this day the scars I inflicted upon her." Sam's voice trailed away sadly, before he regained his composure and continued – "You are Alpha, Jacob, which means that you are larger and more powerful than any of us."

"I am aware of the risk I'm taking, Sam," Jacob responded. "I can't explain it, but Renesmee brings a calmness to my soul that, just by being in her presence, tames the angry beast."

"And I'm sure you're just dying to give her the chance to tame _your_ angry beast," Paul laughed. Jacob glared at Paul - he loved his brother-in-law but Paul could be such an ass sometimes. Jacob was thankful that they weren't in wolf form at the moment, because Paul's favorite trick was to tease him with visuals of his sister Rachel 'taming the beast', so to speak.

"Shut up, Paul," Jacob smacked his brother-in-law over the head good-naturedly as the rest of the table chuckled. "I can't reveal myself to her in human form, and I'm pretty sure that, as much as I might want her, 'doggy-style' is just not on the cards right now."

"Seriously though man," Paul continued, "the Alpha magnification doesn't mean that you're just bigger and more powerful, but it also means that your emotions and desires are way more intense than the rest of us. If it's anything like what I feel for Rachel, it's gonna be pretty excruciating for you. I'm just saying – Renesmee's your forbidden fruit, and that is just gonna drive you nuts."

"Like I said before Paul," Jacob smacked his brother-in-law again, "Shut up, okay? I get it. I'll be careful."

"Just sayin'…" Paul trailed off.

"All right everyone, I'm tired – get outta here so I can go to bed," Jacob began, but he was cut off by the door suddenly swinging open. In the doorway stood Embry and Alex, their faces white as sheets.

"Jake," Embry's voice was stone cold, "Tom and Shaun can't phase back."

.

.

.

Jacob paced in his bedroom, the light of the waning moon casting eerie shadows in the dim night. He had told his Pack he was tired, but now he couldn't sleep, his mind rushing with everything that had happened.

After Embry and Alex's dramatic revelation in the dining room, all hell had pretty much broken loose. Richard, Jordan and Jeremy had freaked out with the realisation that, as they were they next youngest group of wolves, they were probably the next stop on the sorry-but-you're-gonna-lose-your-humanity tour. After calming them down, Jacob had sent everyone except Sam, Paul, Jared and Leah away, and sat down with the senior members of his Pack to try and work out with them what to do next. The waning moon was a constant reminder that there was less than a month left until the zenith of the Hunter's Moon. The deadline was fast approaching, and pressure was mounting.

To break the curse, he would need to make Nessie love him. She was his imprint, so surely it couldn't be that hard, right? Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. The catch with imprinting was that the imprintee always had a choice. So even though Jacob loved her with every beat of his giant heart, there was no guarantee that she would return his affections. For the curse to break, Renesmee would need to see past the Beast, and love him for who he truly was. But with love and affection so intrinsically tied to physical desire, and the fact that the curse forbade him from revealing himself to her in human form, he was pretty much fucked and not in the way that he wanted.

His thoughts drifted to the comments that Paul had made earlier about his desire for Renesmee and the innuendoes that had been exchanged. But Jacob knew that what he felt for his Nessie went far beyond just animal lust. It was pure, absolute, unconditional love, and his need for her was so strong that he was struggling to hold it back.

By the end of the conversation with his senior Pack members, they still hadn't found a solution to their predicament. Jacob had decided to call it a night, and sent them all off to their quarters. And so he had left the dining room and was now pacing around his bedroom, unable to sleep. It would be morning soon, and he realised that even though his mind was still wide awake, his body was now calling out for some much needed rest.

Jacob crawled into bed, his mind filled with thoughts of the bronze-haired angel sleeping in the far wing of his palace, and his heart ached with the internal conflict within his soul. On the one hand, the wolf wanted to take her and claim her as his own, to give in to its forceful nature and assert its dominance. On the other, he wanted to woo her softly, to feed and nurture her, and make her come to him of her own free will. The two sides of him were at odds, brute strength fighting against painful yearning, forceful nature versus innate gentle naivete. How could he be so powerful, yet at the same time so vulnerably at the mercy of his unrequited passion?

He fought back the temptation to visit her – Although he needed to be near her, to draw in her delicious strawberry scent and feel the touch of her hand on his skin, he would be strong, he would not ruin this. It wasn't just his future that was at stake, but also that of all his people. At least she slept under the same roof as him now, and he was comforted by this thought as he drifted off to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow when he could be near to her again.

.

.

.

_Renesmee was wandering through the forest. The giant russet wolf she had followed away from the meadow was nowhere in sight, and she began to fret, fearing that she was lost. She sat down underneath one of the large trees and tried to retrace her steps, but to no avail. As the realisation dawned on her that she was indeed lost, she began to weep._

_She was suddenly aware of a presence nearby, and she looked up to see a handsome face looking at her with concern. Its owner was kneeling on the ground in front of her, only inches away from where she sat, her back against the trunk of the tree and her knees pulled up to her chest. Where had he come from? Why hadn't she heard him? How had he snuck up on her so quietly?_

"_Why are you crying?" he asked gently. Renesmee looked up at him through her tear stained lashes._

"_I'm lost!" she wailed. "I'm far from home, I miss my family, and I followed this wolf into the forest and now I...I…I'm lost!" she cried in big heaving sobs._

_The young man moved in closer to sit next to her, and put his arms around her shaking body._

"_Don't cry," his deep voice was a comforting rumble. "I'm here now. No-one can harm you."_

_Renesmee didn't usually make a habit of letting strange men hold her, but she was so tired and so scared, and he was so gentle and caring, and...familiar somehow, she allowed herself the comfort and protection that his arms provided. She rested her head against his warm chest as they sat in companionable silence for awhile._

"_There," he said finally, stroking her hair as he would a small child's, "Everything's better now, isn't it?"_

"_Well," Renesmee pouted, "I do feel better – but I'm still lost, you know."_

_He smiled at her and then started to get up. "Come with me," he grinned. "I want to show you something." He took her by the hand and led her deeper into the forest. As they slowed down, she could hear the sound of running water. The trees thinned out into a clearing, and what Renesmee saw took her breath away. It was a beautiful inland lagoon, with water so clear and blue it sparkled like some deep liquid sapphire._

"_I come here when I'm feeling lonely," the young man said softly. "And now you can too."_

"_But I don't know how to get here," Renesmee protested._

"_Sure you do," he smiled at her. She looked at him quizically, not understanding how this could be true. "Trust me," he assured her gently._

_There was something so familiar about the way he said that. Renesmee couldn't quite place it, but she knew there was something in his manner that put her so at ease. Renesmee was suddenly conscious of the close proximity of him, the warmth of his hand on hers, and she felt the colour rising to her cheeks._

"_I... I'd better go," she stammered, pulling away from him. But he refused to let her go, instead drawing her closer in to him. _

"_Wait," he breathed, leaning in towards her, as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek…_

_._

_._

_._

Renesmee awoke with a jolt. Wow. What a dream. She was actually blushing. Or was it that she could still feel the heat of his kiss on her skin?

She looked out the window and saw that the moon was almost setting, and so it must be close to dawn. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream – how strange it had been, she mused, so vivid and clear, almost as if it were a continuation of the dreams she had had when back at home. Renesmee rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but thoughts of the young man, whose face she could not now recall, and the memory of his lips tenderly touching her cheek, made that almost impossible.

As the first rays of dawn crept over the horizon, Renesmee continued to drift in that twilight land between sleep and wakefulness, her thoughts consumed by her dream of the gentle young man and curiosity about the fate that now awaited her at the hands of the giant russet wolf…


	6. Yin & Yang

**A/N **_– Hi Everyone - Big hugs and thank you for all the reviews and favs adds! Sorry it's taken so long to update this time. With Christmas and New Year in full swing, anyone who's been playing with me on Twitter will see the evidence of why! (^_^) Anyway, here finally is the next chapter (BTW, has anyone noticed that they just seem to be getting longer and longer? Lol :)) _

_Thanks again to Writer-in-the-making16 for all the brainstorming, and Happy New Year to everyone – May the 2012 Water Dragon bring you peace, prosperity and all the joy your hearts can hold! Xx *mwah* _

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yin &amp; Yang<strong>

_"For 'twas not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.  
>'Twas not my lips you kissed, but my soul."<br>__~ Judy Garland_

The sound of curtains being drawn open roused Renesmee from her slumber. She opened her eyes sleepily, and saw that Claire was moving about the room, preparing various toilette accoutrements and laying out a selection of dresses on the chaise near the patterned dressing screen.

Renesmee decided to leave Claire to her tasks and closed her eyes again, her eyelids still heavy with sleep. But memories of last night's dream mingled with recollections of the previous evening's events, and the racing images stirred her mind to wakefulness.

She had dreamed of the wolf again. He had beckoned her to follow him into the dark forests, and this time she had done so. He looked so much like the Beast upon whose whims her future now rested – were they one and the same? What were his intentions for her? She had so many questions for him, for both of them. There were still many questions unanswered, and so many more still to come, and she felt certain that the russet wolf in her dream held the answers somehow. She had tried to catch up to him, following as he wove his way through the trees. But then he had disappeared, and she had found herself lost and alone. That is, until the young man had appeared to her.

Renesmee couldn't shake how real the dream had felt. Like the recurring dreams of the wolf, the dream of the young man in the forest had been so vivid, almost as if it hadn't been a dream at all but as if she had actually been there. She remembered the warmth of his skin, how her small, quivering hand had felt so protected in his large, steady one, the feeling of comfort he brought to her and how his very presence had soothed her troubled heart. He felt so familiar, yet somehow she couldn't quite place him. And now, Renesmee realised, now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall his face either. She remembered thinking in her dream that he was so very handsome, but she couldn't now call to mind anything beyond that. How strange, Renesmee mused, that she could recollect every single detail about the wolf, yet when it came to the man, all she could recall were fleeting glimpses of tanned russet skin, a chiselled jawline, strong broad shoulders… and warmth, so much wonderful warmth. Her heart swelled with the memory of how, when he had held her close it had felt as if the clouds of fear and loneliness had momentarily lifted, driven away by the warm rays of the sun, and her lips curved dreamily into an absentminded smile.

But then her thoughts snapped back to her encounter last evening with the Beast. She remembered how, when he had entered the room, his presence was so commanding that it was almost as if she'd felt the gravity in the room shift. Her body had turned towards him of its own accord, and as soon as she had laid eyes on him, she'd found herself speechless, her mind scrambling to work out whether she was awake or asleep. From the rich russet of his fur right down to the way he cocked his head ever so slightly whenever he looked at her, Renesmee could have sworn the wolf in the room and the wolf from her dreams were one and the same. But that couldn't have been possible, could it?

Her thoughts still racing, her mind returned to last night's encounter with the master of the castle. She remembered how she had sat down at the table as he had requested, and then the meeting had just continued to get stranger and stranger. He had asked that she join him for dinner, yet all he had done was circle around her and then settle himself in to watch her eat. She wondered if that joke he had made about fattening her up really wasn't a joke after all? She shuddered at the thought.

But then he had bantered with her and had it not been for his cryptic remarks, she probably would have quite enjoyed her time with him. Turns out that the big bad wolf wasn't so bad after all, Renesmee mused. She huffed at the irony of it all, earning a quizzical look from Claire. Jacob had been kind, personable even, and she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed his company. In another time, another place, she mused, perhaps they might have been friends. But he was master of this castle and she was here to repay a debt. That was the extent of their relationship, if you could even call it that, and she would have to remember that. But she had felt such a strange connection to him, and although she dismissed it as just the resemblance he bore to the wolf who had featured in her recurring dream all these years, she remembered how he had looked at her, with such intensity in his dark onyx eyes it had caused such a fluttering in her stomach. And then a slow awareness dawned on her – Had he been flirting with her? No, that couldn't be. She huffed again, and this time Claire's curiosity was too overwhelming for the younger girl to hold back –

"Miss..?" Claire ventured.

"Morning Claire," Renesmee murmured, stretching out lazily now that she'd decided maybe it was time to get up after all. "How are you?"

"Good morning Miss. I'm very well, thank you," Claire smiled at her. "Are you all right?"

Renesmee realised that she'd huffed twice in the last few minutes, and Claire was probably wondering what it was that was causing her such exasperation. Renesmee made a mental note to herself that she really needed to work on her poker face.

"I was just pondering a few things in my mind," Renesmee responded. "You know, the happenings of the last day or so."

That was pretty much enough of the cue that Claire needed. She flitted over to the edge of the enormous bed, pouring Renesmee a cup of warm tea from the teapot that had been placed on her nightstand. After handing Renesmee the cup, Claire sat down on the side of the bed and looked at her expectantly.

"Hmmm?" Renesmee arched an eyebrow at her companion. "Can I help you, Claire?" she teased the younger girl. Renesmee guessed that Claire had probably been itching to ask her how her first meeting with Jacob had gone. The previous night when she'd been doing her hair, Claire had nattered on and on about this so-called master and how generous and kind she thought he was and how she hoped that Renesmee and he would like each other. Renesmee had pointedly ignored it at the time, her mind consumed with fear and trepidation about the forthcoming meeting and what it may hold. In the end, the way the evening had panned out was definitely not how Renesmee had originally pictured it – although, needless to say, she wasn't complaining.

"Umm… So how did your evening with the master go?" Claire was practically bouncing out of her skin with curiosity.

"It was all right, I suppose," Renesmee mused. "Although, it was a bit strange. He's not at all what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, cocking her head to one side. Renesmee mused how it reminded her so much of Jacob and the dream wolf when she did that. The thought of them made her smile.

"Well, he was very…" Renesmee searched around for the right word to describe Jacob, but ended up settling on something fairly nondescript, "…interesting," she finished. There just wasn't a word that could do him justice. He was such a contradiction - all at once fierce yet gently reassuring, formidable yet laid-back, terrifying and at the same time so strangely magnetic. "And he's so commanding too," Renesmee accidentally cooed, her stomach fluttering again at the memory of how the Beast had looked into her eyes and it had felt like her soul had been laid bare for him. She quickly gathered herself and sat up a little straighter in the bed.

"That would be because he's the Alpha," Claire offered by way of explanation.

"Alpha?" Renesmee queried.

"The Alpha wolf," Claire continued. "You know, the Pack leader. As Alpha, the master is the most powerful wolf in the Pack, although he very rarely orders anyone to do anything. They just seem to follow him of their own accord. Anyway, it's only natural that he'd be the Alpha, after all, he is the pri…" Claire suddenly stopped short, catching herself quickly.

"He's the what?" Renesmee eyed the younger girl curiously. Stopping mid-sentence was pretty much like waving a red rag to a bull as far as Renesmee was concerned – her interest was now definitely piqued.

"Ummm... nothing," Claire fidgeted nervously. "Now, which of these dresses takes your fancy, Miss?" the younger girl asked, trying to steer the conversation away. But Renesmee's curiosity was bubbling away, her mind now working overtime with fascination. She had always been intellectually and adventurously curious, and this little mystery now had her intrigued. However, she decided not to push Claire about it _this_ time, because it was obvious that the girl was in some distress over accidentally revealing something that she wasn't meant to – although, truth be told, Claire had stopped herself before revealing anything of note. What was it with this castle and its inhabitants' penchant for cryptic remarks? Claire, in the meantime, was doing her best to draw Renesmee's interest over to the dresses that she'd laid out on the chaise. Renesmee decided that she'd give the kid a break.

"I don't know, they all look so beautiful," Renesmee responded. Unlike the gown of pale jade that she had worn to dinner the previous night, these were all day dresses, but still very beautiful nonetheless. "How about the blue one?" she gestured to a light blue dress of a fairly simple but classic design. Blue was her favourite colour, and she always gravitated towards shades of it.

"Very good, Miss," Claire chirped, obviously relieved to have thrown her mistress off the scent for now. "I've filled the tub with hot water, so after you've bathed we'll do your hair and then go down and join Aunt Emmy in the garden parlour for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Renesmee smiled, rolling out of bed and walking over to the adjoining bathroom. As she disrobed and sunk herself into the warm water, allowing the steam to awaken her sleep-heavy body, her thoughts again drifted between dreams of wolves and men, Claire's almost slip-up, Jacob's cryptic comments, and what the coming day had in store for her.

.

.

The delicious smell of a hot cooked breakfast greeted Renesmee as she and Claire entered the outdoor parlour. Emily was in the middle of placing more food on the table and she looked up as the two girls came in, a warm smile lighting up her face.

"Oh good, you're here," Emily said, moving towards Renesmee and enveloping her in an affectionate hug. "The boys have just finished eating, so the table's all yours." Emily motioned towards a couple of seats at the oval-shaped table in the middle of the courtyard. Renesmee looked at the platters of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and fruit, and like the previous night, she was momentarily taken aback by the delicious looking feast laid out before her. She was so distracted by it all that she hadn't noticed the three wolves sprawled out lazily on the surrounding daybeds.

_Good morning Nessie_, a deep voice greeted her. Her stomach flipped a tiny somersault. Jacob. She'd know that voice anywhere. _How did you sleep?_ he asked.

"Uh… very well, thank you," Renesmee answered, turning to look at the giant russet wolf who had just spoken to her. "And good morning to you too," she smiled. In the light of day he looked even more like the wolf from her dreams, with his rich russet fur and deep onyx eyes. He didn't move from the daybed, but continued to watch as Renesmee made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs that Emily had indicated. It was directly across from Jacob, and she wondered briefly whether that was coincidence or not.

As she settled herself into the seat, Renesmee took in the scene around her. The garden parlour was one of the many courtyards in the palace, and the white sandstone brickwork of the castle stood protectively on one side of it while the other opened up onto a fascinating labyrinth of beautiful rambling gardens. Wrought iron railings covered one side of the courtyard's overhead space while the other side was completely open. Along the railings, tendrils of green ivy interwove with brambles of red roses, and clusters of wisteria hung down like constellations of white and lavender stars. As she noticed the morning sun meandering through the foliage, Renesmee mused how the whole setting was like something straight out of a storybook. She looked from the scene around her to the daybeds scattered around the courtyard, and it was then that her attention turned to the two wolves flanking either side of the Alpha.

They were each stretched out on a daybed, looking quite contented. Renesmee guessed that it was likely because they'd just eaten and were probably feeling quite full and satisfied. She was relieved at the thought that the food they'd consumed was what Emily had cooked and laid out for them, rather than some poor unsuspecting soul. Although these wolves were incredibly tame and had treated her civilly, wolves were wolves and it would be dangerous to deny their animal nature. A shudder ran down Renesmee's spine at this thought, and she hoped that they didn't notice.

The wolf on Jacob's left was chocolate-brown, with lighter fur over his face. He was smaller than Jacob, and Renesmee guessed that he would have probably been around the size of Paul and Jared. The other wolf was slimmer and quite sleek, with pale grey mottled fur. He looked up and seemed to whine a 'hello' when Renesmee looked in his direction.

_Nessie,_ Jacob began, _I'd like you to meet my friends, Embry_ - he flicked his head towards the mottled grey wolf - _and Quil_ - gesturing towards his brown companion. To Renesmee's surprise, Claire skipped over and sat down right next to Quil and began petting his large ears. The chocolate wolf whined happily in his throat as he nuzzled in to closer to Claire, as she munched away on an apple that she'd grabbed from the table on her way to him with one hand and tickled his furry ears with the other.

"Quil's her favourite," Emily said to Renesmee by way of explanation. "They've been pretty much inseparable ever since Claire was two."

Renesmee watched the younger girl with her wolf, and the affection between them was obvious. Perhaps she did not have to fear these creatures after all. But then she looked over at the horrific scars that marred Emily's once beautiful features, and she was once again reminded how precarious life truly was.

"Uh… Pleased to meet you," Renesmee said to the two wolves.

_Likewise_, Embry replied politely. _We hope you'll like it here. It'll be nice having a new face around the place._

_The pleasure is all ours, _Quil purred, giving her a wink and adding _Always room here for a beautiful girl. _That little quip earned him a murderous glare from his Alpha and a disapproving cough from Claire. Renesmee realised that Quil was joking, but nevertheless she didn't quite know what to say, so she just directed her attention to the delicious looking feast that Emily had laid out before them.

"This looks lovely, Emily," Renesmee said. "Did you cook all this?"

"I sure did," Emily smiled.

"Wow," Renesmee enthused, "And last night's dinner too?"

"Keeps me busy and off the streets," Emily chuckled, and then smiling indulgently at the wolves she added, "and keeps these guys happy and fed too."

Renesmee looked at the wolves lounging on the surrounding daybeds. They did indeed look very happy and well fed. Jacob was still watching her intently, his deep onyx eyes never once leaving her. She felt her cheeks flush involuntarily. The other two were in various stages of repose, Embry looking almost like he was about to doze off and Quil still very much enjoying Claire's attentions.

Emily took her seat at the table and encouraged Renesmee to start eating. Renesmee didn't know which dish to begin with first, they all looked so delicious. She decided to start with some pancakes with strawberries and fresh cream. As the soft fluffiness of the pancakes melted in her mouth, she was reminded again of the wonderful taste sensations she'd experienced at dinner the night before.

It was then that Renesmee noticed Quil and Embry were watching her, although it was very different from the way that Jacob looked at her. They were observing her as if she were some curious new exhibit and Renesmee felt a bit like she was in a zoo – which was ironic really, considering _they_ were the wolves and _she_ was the human.

Renesmee picked at her food. Having the wolves watch her like this was disconcerting. As if he knew what she was feeling, Jacob suddenly spoke up –

_Quil, Embry – don't you two have somewhere you need to be?_

_No,_ Quil responded. _I'm actually quite enjoying the view right here_, he said, flicking his ears in Renesmee's direction. That little remark earned him another murderous glare and a growl from the Alpha, as well as a yank of his ears from Claire.

_Owww, okay, okay,_ Quil muttered, _Sheesh, none of you can take a joke, I was kidding!_ Quil hopped off the daybed and turned to his friend - _You coming Embry?_

_Sure,_ Embry replied as he stretched out and rolled off the daybed he had been occupying, landing on his giant paws. Turning to Emily he smiled - _Thanks for the breakfast Em. As always, it was delicious. We'll be around to help you wash up later._

"It's all right sweetie," Emily responded. "You go and do whatever it is that you boys do. Claire and I will take care of this."

_Are you sure?_ Embry asked. _Sam'll be pis… er, cross if you're left cleaning up after us again._

"It's absolutely fine," Emily smiled, "And don't you worry about Sam, I'll handle him."

Embry paused for a moment, as if he couldn't decide whether to stay or go. But once he was satisfied that Emily really didn't mind, he followed Quil out through the gardens.

Watching this little exchange, Renesmee decided that she really liked Embry. He seemed so sweet and thoughtful. Quil seemed like quite a joker, and although he'd made flirty remarks about her, she was pretty sure that it was all in jest. Then she looked at all the food on the table. There was no way she and Emily would manage to finish all of this. Claire had now stretched herself out onto the daybed where Quil had been laying, and was staring up at the clusters of white and lavender wisteria overhead and humming a little tune to herself.

"Do you normally eat like this?" Renesmee asked, turning to look at Jacob. He hopped off his daybed and padded over towards her.

_It's great, isn't it? _He grinned._ Emily's the best._

"Its an awful lot of food," Renesmee observed. "And you finish all of this?"

_Well, there's a lot of us_, he answered. _Anyway, that's nothing – you should have seen the breakfast that the guys demolished this morning. This is just what Em made for you. _

"There was more food?" Renesmee's eyes were wide with astonishment

_We've got fast metabolisms_, Jacob whined defensively. Emily chuckled.

"It's a wonder you're not the size of a house," Renesmee teased.

_Did you just call me fat?_ He wiggled an ear and sniffed around as a butterfly tried to settle on it. Renesmee giggled at the sight of the giant russet wolf trying to bat the butterfly away from his ear. Jacob knew he was fighting a losing battle with the little insect, and he so gave up and decided that he could live with an ear decoration for the next while if he really had to.

"Oh Jake," Renesmee laughed, trying not to stare too pointedly at the enormous wolf with the butterfly twittering on his left ear, "You're not fat, you're just fluffy!" As the words left her mouth, she couldn't believe she'd said them. Where did that come from? But Jacob made her feel so comforted, it felt so natural to banter with him like this.

_I'm not fluffy_, the Alpha sniffed indignantly, padding back over to his daybed. _Or fat either, _he added, climbing back onto the long couch and pretending to look away from her sulkily. Emily had a look of incredulity on her face – had someone just teased the Alpha and got away with it? Well, that was a first. Jacob normally didn't stand for that from anyone.

Renesmee was still giggling uncontrollably, and Jake had now turned around and was grinning at her again. She began eating her pancakes again, and he watched her contentedly.

_I'm sorry if the guys made you feel uncomfortable_, he began. _You're a bit of a novelty, and I'm afraid they find you fascinating, as will the others._

"That's okay," Renesmee smiled. "I suppose you don't get many visitors here?"

"No," Emily sighed. "It's quite far-removed all the way out here, and well, I guess it's better that way," she said a little sadly.

"So how many wolves are there altogether?" Renesmee asked, trying to lift the atmosphere.

_Seventeen_, Jacob answered. _You will meet most of them._

"Most?" Renesmee arched an eyebrow at him. "Why not all?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably and so Emily answered for him. "Some of the wolves, particularly the younger ones, are not so… safe… to be around at the moment." Renesmee noticed how carefully Emily was choosing her words. She looked at Emily's scarred features again, and wondered if this is what had caused them? But the truth was so far from what Renesmee suspected.

Emily sighed, knowing only too well the impending crescendo with which the curse was gathering pace, and her thoughts flew to poor Owen. The youngest wolf had lost the ability to phase back to his human form some days ago, and was slowly losing what was left of his humanity. It wasn't just the physical transformation, but also the mental aspect, and Jacob had had Owen confined to the apartments adjoining his own, so that he could keep an eye on him and make sure he was well taken care of. The telepathic connection they all shared also meant that, as Alpha, Jacob could keep a hold on Owen and pull him back every time he got mentally too close to the edge. But now, with Tom and Shaun not being able to phase back either, Sam had confided in Emily last night that the Alpha was feeling the pressure even more. Emily's heart went out to Jacob. He was so strong for all of them, but who was going to be _his_ strength? She looked over at the young girl sitting to her right and hoped that Renesmee would indeed prove to be the long-awaited Yin to the Alpha's Yang, and the well of strength from which he would need to draw on the trying days that she knew lay ahead.

They continued the rest of the meal mostly in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. There were few polite snippets of conversation here and there, but mostly it was just the sound of the breeze in the trees and the light clinking of cutlery against the porcelain plates. Interestingly, no-one except Renesmee seemed to notice the scraps of torn fabric that appeared to have been hastily pushed under one of the daybeds.

.

.

Leah and Seth were lying in the shade of the large trees just beyond the garden parlour. Seth was watching a dragonfly dart back and forth, as he played with the idea of chasing it or continuing to laze there on the soft grass. His inner pup got the better of him and he jumped up, cavorting playfully in the early morning sunshine as he chased the dragonfly around and around in circles, trying to bat it with his oversized paws. Eventually it flew away, and a disappointed Seth returned to the shade of the trees and collapsed on the soft grass next to his sister.

_I'm bored_, he whined. Leah sleepily opened one eye and looked at the ball of sandy-coloured fur that had plonked itself into her personal space. She closed her eye again, hoping to return to what had been a peaceful doze.

_I'm bored_, Seth whined again, as if repeating it would somehow magically rouse his sister into action.

_Sucks to be you_, came the reply from the she-wolf.

_Awww, come on sis_, he nipped at her tail, trying to get a rise out of her. _Let's rumble!_

_Get. Away. From. Me. Shithead. _Leah grumbled. _Despite whatever propaganda Mom may have fed you when we were kids, I wasn't actually put on this earth to entertain you_.

Leah had been enjoying this morning's peace and quiet up to now and just wanted it to last that little bit longer. What was it with these boys and their need to always be _doing_ something? She flicked her tail away from Seth and rolled over to face away from him. Then she heard a sound from the underbrush and lifted her nose to sniff whose scent it might be. Ugh, she thought, Quil and Embry – great. Just what she needed to ruin the peaceful morning that she had been enjoying up until now. Simply because those jokers were Jacob's best friends they thought they could get away with just about anything. And the annoying truth of it was, they were usually right. Leah started to get up to leave, but it was too late – they were already here.

_Phew! That was close_, Embry laughed as they came into view. _We almost got exposed back there._

_Yeah, I know, _Quil chuckled. _We could have been so far up shit creek. Thank God for super wolf-hearing._

_What? What? Tell me, tell me,_ Seth bounded over to them, his large gangly frame bouncing up and down with excitement. _What happened? What happened?_

_Well, _Embry began, _You know how Jacob's been paranoid that his imprint is going to somehow starve to death because she's so skinny? Anyway,_ _Emily had laid out this massive feast for Renesmee, and needless to say we have excellent noses for food, so of course we made a beeline for the courtyard. Once we got there, bright spark over here, - _he gestured in Quil's direction - _starts hoeing in to the food and Emily's telling us to go away because we've already eaten and this breakfast was for Renesmee, etc., etc. Then Jake comes in to find out what the ruckus is about._

_So then,_ Quil continued, _Jake catches wind of the pancakes, bacon and maple syrup…_

_Mmmm,_ Embry gurgled, his tongue hanging out one side of his enormous mouth, _pancakes, bacon, maple syrup…_

_Hey -_ Quil bumped his friend - _focus retard. Anyway, Jake starts hoeing into the food too and Emily's too nice to tell him to go away, when Bam! We can hear Renesmee and Claire coming up the pathway._

_So Jake freaks and phases right there on the spot, _Embry continued._ And then we realise that there's not enough time for us to exit the courtyard without her seeing, so we phase too. Next thing we know, there's a pile of shredded clothing in the courtyard, and three wolves and Emily desperately trying to hide it. Thankfully we managed to shove it under one of the daybeds and just in time too! Just as the girls entered the courtyard, we'd each managed to jump up onto a daybed and pretended to laze around nonchalantly._

_And so, _Quil picked up from where Embry had left off, _then we had to hang around for a bit, because, well, you know, it would have just been weird if we'd just gotten up and left. _

As Leah listened to them telling their tale, she mused how they were just like some kind of weird-ass wolf comedy duo.

_Hey, I heard that_, Quil retorted. This whole Pack-mind thing really was annoying sometimes, Leah grumbled to herself. She hoped that Quil heard that too. From the glare he gave her, she guessed he must have.

_Bite me,_ Leah scowled at her cousin, and then returning her attention to their borderline interesting story she asked, _So what happened next?_

_Well, _Embry continued,_ there were Emily and Renesmee, eating away, and we just wanted to chow down with them but the whole giant paws thing kinda makes that difficult, ya know? We must've been staring at her too much, 'cause then Jake told us to leave and well, here we are._

_Yeah, _Leah groaned,_ here you are. Why don't you go away and, I don't know, do whatever it is that you idiots do? Give me back my peace and quiet._

_Now why would we want to do that, when we can annoy you? _Quil grinned at her.

_Don't make me tell Claire just how much of an ass you are, _Leah growled. That shut Quil up. Playing the imprint card was a guaranteed win on these guys, she smiled to herself.

_Doesn't work on me!_ Embry yowled as he made a running jump for Leah and sent her tumbling. _I've got no imprint, ha! _He rumbled with her good-naturedly and she finally decided to give in. If you can't beat them, you may as well join them, she sighed. Suddenly Embry stopped –

_Renesmee's coming_, he cocked his ears.

_Let's go_, Quil said. _I don't feel like gettin' chewed out by Jake again for staring at his woman._

The two of them bounded away. Leah looked at Seth to see if he was going to follow those two jokers, but he had settled himself down on the grass.

_What, you aren't running off with Dumb and Dumber? _She glanced over at her brother.

_I wouldn't mind meeting Renesmee properly, _Seth looked thoughtful_. I know I 'escorted' her all the way here from Forks and all, but that was kinda different to actually meeting her. She seems really interesting. And brave too. Young girl, all by herself, leaving home like that to save her father. Not a lot of people would have that kind of courage. And she didn't lose it either when confronted by Sam and the rest of us upon her arrival. I'm a wolf and even I find Sam pretty intimidating when he wants to be._

_I suppose, _Leah mumbled._ Fine, let's talk to her then and see if she really is all that she's cut out to be. This prophecy had better not be some hoax, or I'm gonna be really pissed… _Leah didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying, because Renesmee had just walked into view and was striding towards them. What a funny girl, Leah thought. Rather than being afraid of a pair of wolves, she was walking directly towards them. Maybe Seth was right.

"Hello," Renesmee greeted the two wolves shyly. "Leah and Seth, right?"

_Hiya!_ Seth bounded over to her. _Pleased to meet you, well officially anyway. Actually, maybe 'officially' is the wrong word. Sam introduced us when you first arrived, but you know, we didn't really get to say 'hello' properly._

Renesmee smiled at the sandy coloured wolf. There was just something so incredibly endearing about him. He was now sitting down on his haunches and waiting for her to respond. Leah, on the other hand, was just looking at her silently, and it unnerved Renesmee. And then she realised what it was. Leah was watching her with the same observant gaze that Quil and Embry had watched her with earlier this morning. It wasn't critical, it was just… as if they were trying to work her out. Renesmee guessed that she couldn't blame them – after all, she'd turned up out of the blue and was now living in their home. It was to be expected that they'd be a bit wary. She felt the same about them. Well, maybe not all of them.

Renesmee didn't feel so guarded around Seth, and she wondered whether it was because he seemed to have a childish innocence about him. She knew that he wasn't the youngest of the wolves, so she surmised that maybe it was just a part of his nature rather than a feature of his age. With his oversized paws and friendly demeanour, Seth reminded Renesmee of a playful, energetic puppy – a horse-sized puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. Although Seth put her at ease, it was not in the way that Jacob did. Whenever Jacob was around, Renesmee felt so safe and protected. He also seemed to have a habit of watching her, but it didn't unnerve her the way it did when Quil and Embry - and now also Leah - watched her.

"Ummm… so," Renesmee began, "I just wanted to say thank you for guiding me to the castle. Emily mentioned too that Seth had also kind of shepherded my horse all the way from Forks to make sure that I wouldn't get lost, so I wanted to say an extra big thank you to him too."

_No probs,_ Seth smiled, his tongue lolling out on one side of his mouth in that oddly cute wolfish grin that she came to realise was a hallmark of his. _Just doin' ma job!_

"Job?" Renesmee queried, tilting her head to one side questioningly.

_What he means, _Leah finally spoke,_ is that he was sent to escort you, or your father if you would not come willingly, to the castle._

"Oh, I see," Renesmee said. She wanted to talk more with the she-wolf, but Leah's tone was clearly one which did not encourage further communication. Renesmee sat down at a polite distance away from Leah, hoping that maybe she might warm to her, but Leah just laid her head back down on her paws and closed both of her eyes, pretending to doze. Seth padded over to Renesmee and plonked himself down, resting his giant body against her back so that she could lean on him if she wanted to.

_So how do you like the castle?_ Seth asked. _Have you looked around yet?_

"Well, Sam showed me some of the rooms when he took me up to my quarters that first day. He gave me a brief history of most of them, but," she paused wondering whether now was the right time to ask about something that had piqued her curiosity earlier on – oh hell, why not? What did she have to lose? "There were some rooms that seemed quite dishevelled and in disrepair. He didn't say anything about those."

_Do you mean the ones with the broken furniture and shredded tapestries and wall hangings?_ Seth asked. Renemee nodded. _Oh those_, Seth nodded back in reply, _Well, they're just old ballrooms and halls that no-one uses anymore. We use them for training sometimes, but Emily's pretty much told us that she's not having any more stuff fixed if we break it, so we've moved most of our training outdoors now. The stuff that's there is just old crap, dust and junk basically. Pretty much beyond repair. Probably didn't help either that Paul shredded a few of the tapestries out of frustration. Jake near ripped his head off when he did that._

Renesmee sat there for a moment, processing all the information that Seth had imparted in pretty much one breath. Since she'd arrived here, it was the first time someone had answered her questions in a non-cryptic way. She just wanted to grab Seth and kiss him, but decided that might be pushing it a bit too much this early on in the friendship. Instead she decided to tease out a bit more information to do with the most interesting part of what he'd just told her.

"Training?" she queried. "What are you training for?"

_To fight off the Children of the Moon,_ Seth answered matter-of-factly. Leah opened one eye, and then closed it, continuing to doze quietly while listening to the conversation. Seth was prone to being excitable and had a mouth like an open drawstring bag, so she'd better make sure he didn't accidentally let anything slip.

"I don't understand," Renesmee still looked bewildered.

_Look,_ Leah muttered, _the Children of the Moon attack the villagers, and we chase them off. Clear enough?_

_Yeah yeah, _Seth enthused. _We're like, protectors, ya know? We don't go hunting for them or anything thing like that. We only chase them down if they've attacked the villagers or some poor unsuspecting traveller. Most of them aren't too bad, it's just that sometimes you get a few rogue ones that can't – or won't – control their urges. That's when we step in._

Interesting, Renesmee thought to herself. A hoard of wolves protecting humans from a hoard of werewolves. She almost snorted at the irony of it, but stopped herself in time. She noticed that Leah had stopped dozing and was now watching her intently again.

_So have you had a look around the gardens yet?_ Seth asked.

Renesmee had intended to explore the vast labyrinth of the gardens surrounding the castle, but hadn't yet had a chance to do so. After learning from Emily at breakfast that morning that Seth had escorted her all the way from Forks, she'd instead decided to come in search of him to say thank you, and to Leah as well for guiding her from the turn-off in the road and along the hidden path to the castle.

"No, not yet, but I'm intending to do that later today," she answered.

_Well, I'd be happy to show you around_, Seth offered enthusiastically. _The gardens are really something. Emily's got her own little patch of roses and wildflowers too. She might even show it to you. We're not allowed in there in wol… er, allowed in there _–Seth glanced at his sister nervously – phew, that was close – he'd almost said 'in our wolf form' – _or we might trample the plants._ _Just make sure that you don't venture out too far into the Northern wing of the castle. That area's off limits._

Renesmee noticed that Seth had corrected himself, but at the same time she also noticed that Leah was still looking unblinkingly at her. Like Claire, Seth hadn't let slip enough for anything to be of obvious consequence, and had it not been for the nervous glance over to the she-wolf, Renesmee might not even have noticed.

She was suddenly aware of another presence close by, and turning around she saw the familiar form of the giant russet wolf.

_Hello, Nessie,_ he smiled. _I see you found Seth and Leah._

_I was just leaving,_ Leah said, getting up abruptly. And then as if by way of apology, she added _Nothing to do with you, Jake. You just happened to turn up just when I was ready to go anyway. I've had way too much socialising for one morning and need my alone time. _

_Sure, sure Leah, _Jake smiled._ You go right ahead._

Renesmee eyed the she-wolf curiously. She wondered if Leah was leaving because she'd taken a dislike to her, but that wasn't the vibe that she was picking up. Almost as she'd read her thoughts, Leah turned to Renesmee –

_Hey Ness, _Leah flicked her nose at Renesmee,_ See you later, okay? Don't worry, everything's gonna work out._

Renesmee felt strangely comforted by these words. As she looked at Leah, she caught that flicker of sadness in the she-wolf's eyes again. And then Leah was gone. Renesmee turned back to look at Jake and Seth. The younger wolf was capering around the Alpha – just like a playful puppy, Renesee smiled to herself.

_I was just telling Renesmee that I could show her around the castle and the gardens, _Seth was enthusiastically filling Jake in on the conversation.

_So I heard,_ the Alpha smiled indulgently at his younger companion. And then turning to Renesmee he added, _Nessie, this castle is your home now and you are free to do as you please. I only have two rules – One, do not leave the palace grounds without an escort – there could be any number of stray Children of the Moon nearby; and two, do not enter the rooms beyond the locked doors in the Northern wing of the castle._

"Why?" Renesmee pouted, emboldened now by the realisation that Jacob wasn't going to have her killed or imprisoned. "Why can't I go into there? If it's dangerous, just have one of your wolves escort me – or even you could come with me. What is so scary over there that I'm not allowed to see it? Or is it something that you don't trust me with?"

_Nessie,_ Jacob gently comforted her, _it's not that I don't trust you. As I said to you last night, I can't explain why you mustn't venture past the locked doors in the Northern wing, but I just need you to trust me on this one. All I can say is that a great sadness will befall us all if you do. Can you promise me that you won't do that?_

Renesmee eyed him curiously. She glanced over at Seth, who looked like he was holding his breath while she came to her decision. Finally with a sigh, she gave Jacob her word –

"Okay, fine. I won't go into the Northern wing." She thought that Jacob looked as if he'd breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

_Very well then,_ he said. _Now that's decided, on to the next order of business. I promised to tell you what my plans for you are. Well, there's nothing much more to say really, other than that you are the mistress of this castle, and save for those two conditions I mentioned earlier, you are free to do as you please. Oh yes, and I'd like you to join me for dinner each evening. Ah-ah,_ he interrupted, seeing that Renesmee was about to protest, _before you refuse – I won't take no for an answer. And you know how persuasive I can be, _he said looking into her eyes. Renesmee's stomach fluttered again, and reluctantly she accepted his invitation.

_Good,_ Jacob said, _That's settled then. Now, I have some business to attend to and will see you at dinner tonight. Seth will accompany you on your explorations today if you'd like a tour guide. If not, that's fine too. Don't worry about getting lost – we wolves have an excellent sense of smell – we'll be able to find you in no time. _

"Thanks," Renesmee said. She couldn't quite work out whether that last part was a threat or reassurance, but decided to take it as the latter. "Actually, I wouldn't mind some company."

_Excellent!_ Seth practically jumped out of his skin with enthusiasm. _We can do the old galleries today, and then I'll take you round to the lake tomorrow. Let's go! _he called out to her, bounding off enthusiastically. Renesmee followed him, as Jake watched them run off together towards the castle, a contented smile upon his face.

.

.

After a day of exploring the myriad of rooms in the castle, Renesmee was feeling quite fatigued. She was sitting in one of the courtyards with Seth, and the sandy wolf looked like he'd tired himself out too. It's a wonder he lasted this long, Renesmee mused to herself. He'd been gambolling along all day like some oversized energetic puppy, and had only collapsed in a heap when she said she needed to rest.

They were both sitting on a large stone bench, tired after a long and fun day of exploring. Seth was curled up right next to her and was now dozing peacefully. Renesmee leaned into his large warm body and felt herself getting quite sleepy too…

.

.

_The water glistened in the late afternoon sunlight. Renesmee closed her eyes as she took in the scents and sounds of her surroundings – the fresh smell of the clean mountain air, the splashing of the waterfall as it cascaded down from the rocks and into the azure waters of the lagoon._

_She felt a presence nearby and turned to see the young man who had first brought her to this wonderful place. _

"_Hi," he beamed at her, a wide white-toothed smile lighting up his handsome russet face._

"_Hi," she smiled shyly back at him. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. That was a strange thing to say about a man, she mused, but there was no other word that could do him justice. From his tall, muscular form to his chiselled jaw and warm onyx eyes, he was… beautiful. He came a bit closer and took her tiny hand in his._

"_I wasn't sure if you'd be back," he said, looking deep into her eyes. There was something so familiar about his eyes and the way he looked at her, but Renesmee couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, it made her heartbeat quicken and her stomach flipped a tiny somersault again._

"_I didn't know if I would be," she answered, "but I'm very glad I am." _

_He pulled her in closer to him and wrapped his strong arms around her as she rested her head against his warm chest. They stood in companionable silence for what seemed like ages, until Renesmee realised - _

"_I don't even know your name."_

"_Does it matter?" he asked._

"_It does to me," she responded._

"_Well, you already know it," he answered cryptically. "If you think hard enough, it will come to you."_

"_So you're not going to tell me..."_

"_I already have," he grinned at her. Renesmee decided that she wasn't getting anywhere with this, so she decided to give it a rest, for now anyway. And then he drew her out of her reverie with the strangest of questions – _

"_Do you love the Beast?"_

"_Excuse me?" Renesmee looked up at him quizzically._

"_Do you love the Beast?" he prodded her again, his eyes searching hers for an answer._

"_I… I barely know him," she answered bewilderedly._

"_Well, do you think you could love him?" he urged her._

"_I don't see what that has to do with anything that's going on here," Renesmee's confusion was mounting. Combined with the earlier cryptic remark about his name, it was all beginning to give her a headache._

"_How do you feel about him?" he pressed her._

"_Well, I… I don't know, really," she stammered. "We've only just met. He's been very kind to me, but I guess I'm a little afraid of him still, after all, he is a rather terrifying wolf…" Wolf. Renesmee's thoughts flew to the giant russet wolf in her dream. She'd followed him into the forest, and he had disappeared. She needed to find the russet wolf. She had so many questions. "I…uh, I have to go," she said, pulling away from the young man._

"_Don't go yet," he implored her, "Please."_

"_But I…"_

_He leaned in closer and pulled her towards him. He paused, as if holding himself on the edge of a lifechanging moment. She closed her eyes, drinking in every sound, every scent, every sensation – of his breath hot against the edge of her cheek, the fresh woodsy scent of his skin, the warmth of his hand on the small of her back. She stood rooted to the spot, unable – or unwilling – to move. With a warm finger under the tip of her chin, he lifted her face up to meet his._

_And then soft as a butterfly's caress, he tenderly touched his lips to hers. _

_It was the gentlest of embraces, but Renesmee felt the warmth course through to every fibre of her being. The rest of the world melted away, and all she was conscious of was the man whose arms now enveloped her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Renesmee slowly opened her eyes…_

_._

.

Renesmee slowly opened her eyes. She was leaning up against a furry, warm, snoring mass of… Seth? Slowly the memories of the day came flooding back to her, as the remnants of the dream began to drift away. When had she dozed off? As she became more awake, her recollections of the young man were receding back into haziness again, fleeting glimpses of russet skin, the warm touch of his hand on her skin, the soft caress of his lips on hers. She felt the blood rising to her cheeks. Seth stirred, and Renesmee quickly gathered herself, straightening up her dress.

_Oh wow,_ Seth mumbled, _Sorry, I must've fallen asleep._

"That's okay," Renesmee said. "It was a nice, peaceful interlude. I… uh, I guess I'd better go and get ready for dinner," she said, looking up at the moon which had just risen in the Eastern sky. It was now early evening and she would be summoned for supper soon.

As she walked into the castle and towards her room, Renesmee thought about the nameless young man, his insistence on knowing how she felt about Jacob, and the kiss that had felt so vivid and real even though it had all been just a dream. She couldn't shake the feeling that something important had just happened, and she didn't know why.


	7. Carpe Noctem

**A/N **_– A little shorter between updates this time, since I'm still on holidays at the moment (Yay!). Thank you again to everyone for all the reviews and favs adds - We reached the 100 review milestone at the last chapter *happy dance* :) Writer-in-the-making16 and I cracked open a virtual bottle of champagne in celebration! (^_^)_

_BTW - There's a little garden parlour scene in this chapter that was inspired by a YouTube video I saw of Taylor Lautner catching grapes with his mouth. It was just too cute not to write into here somewhere!_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe Noctem<strong>

"_You come to love not by finding the perfect person,  
><em>_but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."  
><em>_~ Sam Keen_

The sunlight on her skin felt warm and welcoming as Renesmee lifted her face upwards towards its inviting rays. From where she stood on the enormous balcony adjoining her equally enormous bedroom, she had the most amazing view of the gardens surrounding the castle. They seemed to wind on endlessly, a wondrous labyrinth of rambling green and red.

Always red, Renesmee mused to herself, brambles of wild red roses interwoven with tendrils of deep green ivy, just like the ones that coiled themselves around the walls and parapets of the castle. A symphony of blooms in all manner of colours, shapes and sizes peppered the various gardens, but always against the backdrop of the now familiar red and green.

Renesmee found herself musing how strange it seemed though, that with the myriad of flowers blossoming throughout the vast palace grounds, there were no white roses. It was as if the single white rose that had been the cause of her journey to this place was in some way purposely unique and distinctive. Come to think of it, she realised with a jolt, where had the white rose gone? She'd unwrapped it from her satchel when she had first arrived at this castle to show it to Sam and his companions, but she hadn't seen it since. Renesmee's brows furrowed involuntarily as she searched her brain to try and remember what she'd done with the rose.

The fresh morning breeze nipped at her nose, drawing her out of her thoughts, and in response to the cool burst of air she drew her nightgown a little more tightly around herself. It was probably time to head back in anyway - She could worry about the rose later. Renesmee still needed to get dressed, and that alone would take at least half an hour if Claire was going to insist on doing the requisite 100 brushstrokes on her hair again. It would then be time to join Emily in the garden parlour for breakfast, and the sooner breakfast was over, the sooner she could start the day's activities. Renesmee was very much looking forward to today, and for a very good reason – During dinner last night, Jacob had promised that he would show her the library.

Her thoughts drifted to the night before. Dinner with Jacob had been quite pleasant. Well, maybe it wasn't quite _dinner with Jacob_ – dinner in the same room while Jacob sat watching her eat was probably a more accurate description. The evening had been enjoyable, and perhaps it was because the anxiety of their first meeting was over, or perhaps it was because she now knew that her fate lay not in a dungeon or at the terrifying jaws of the Beast. Whatever it was, the last evening had been more… relaxed, somehow. As with the first night that she had dined with Jacob, he'd again settled himself down on the long couch facing her seat at the round dining table and talked with her as she ate her supper. However, unlike that first evening, he'd made no cryptic comments, nor had he threatened to eat her - Well, at least not to fatten her up first and _then_ eat her.

Renesmee felt the anticipation bubble under her skin as she thought about the library that she would explore today. Growing up, she'd spent hours lost in the mysteries that her Grandpa Carlisle's library had unfurled for her as she hungrily devoured the knowledge contained within its pages – tales of faraway lands, documentaries of the living world's mysteries, ancient texts with wisdom from times long past. Renesmee loved nothing better than to lose herself amongst the pages of that other world, and to feel them come to life in her mind's eye.

Her thoughts drifted to how Seth had suggested yesterday that they go and visit the lake on the next step of her exploration tour, but once Jacob had mentioned the library, Renesmee knew without a doubt what she wanted to do first. And truth be told, the prospect of spending the day with the Alpha did send a little happy glow to her heart. She had had fun with Seth yesterday, but the thought of spending time with Jacob and memories of the inexplicable reactions he evoked in her made her lips curve unconsciously into a dreamy smile. He was so… she fumbled around in her mind to find a word for it… enigmatic. She still found him frightening – after all, he was a wild and terrifying beast – yet she felt so strangely drawn to him, as if there were some invisible cable that joined the two of them together. All of a sudden, Renesmee felt a pull in her chest, tugging down towards the courtyard that lay beneath her balcony. How strange, she mused. The feeling came upon her unexpectedly and it was one that she had not experienced before. It wasn't unpleasant – it was just… strange and new, and a little perplexing.

Another soft breeze blew wisps of bronze curls across her face. As the cool air kissed the skin of her neck, Renesmee found herself thinking about the contrast between its chilly touch and the heated caress of a certain dream-man's lips upon hers. When she had crept into bed last night, she had hoped she would see him again once she fell into that land of sleep. But for the first time in what seemed like weeks, there had been no dreams - not of the man nor even of the giant russet wolf. Once her head had hit the pillows, she had fallen blissfully asleep, and slept soundly until the morning sun had crept through the windows and its light had awakened her.

Renesmee sighed and turned to go back inside. She had intended to go and get dressed at least ten minutes ago, but had somehow allowed herself to be distracted with thoughts of Jacob and then of the dream-man whose face she couldn't now recall again. The soft breeze blew tendrils of long bronze curls across her face, and Renesmee impatiently brushed them back. Sighing again, she turned and walked through the enormous double doors and back into her bedroom.

And in the courtyard below, hidden in the one blind spot directly below Renesmee's balcony, a giant russet wolf breathed in his imprint's sweet strawberry scent and felt his heart swell with love for her.

.

.

Jacob entered the garden parlour just as Renesmee was finishing up her breakfast. He looked at the half-eaten croissant on her plate, and his brow furrowed. She was so tiny and he was concerned that she really needed to eat more – At least she should add something substantial to the croissant, like ham or cheese or _something_, not just smear it with that sugary strawberry jam stuff. He glanced over at Emily, who just looked back at him as if to say 'What do you want me to do about it? She seems to like sugar and strawberries.'

He watched as Renesmee sprinkled icing sugar onto a plump red strawberry and then dipped it into a bowl of whipped cream. She started to nibble at the fruit and then popped the whole thing into her mouth with a satisfied sigh. Oh well, he thought, at least she's eating something that's borderline healthy.

_You shouldn't eat so much sugar, Nessie_. _It's not good for you_, Jacob said, padding over towards the table. He had tried to sound stern but when it came out it sounded a little pleading. He sighed internally – he was such a pushover when it came to her.

At the sound of his voice, his bronze-haired angel looked up, a bright smile lighting up her beautiful doll-like features. She looked happy to see him, and Jacob felt as if his giant heart would burst out of his chest.

"Jake!" she beamed at him, and then added a little shyly, "How long have you been here?"

_Long enough to see that you're not eating properly_. He tried to sound stern again, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh, psssht," Renesmee giggled. "Come on - you've got to try these strawberries," she said, dipping another icing-sugar covered strawberry into the whipped cream and then holding it out to him. "Emily says that they're grown fresh here in the gardens."

Jacob looked at Renesmee's tiny fingers, holding the cream covered piece of fruit out to him. Did she want him to eat it from her hand? He glanced at Emily, who just pretended not to notice.

"Well, come on," Renesmee beckoned. "Try it. It won't bite, I promise."

_I… er, I don't like strawberries_, Jacob lied. Truth was, he loved strawberries - their delicious scent reminded him of his Nessie - but he was worried that he might accidentally bite her fingers. Or lick them.

But Renesmee wasn't taking no for an answer. She got up out of her chair and walked over to him, still holding the cream-covered piece of fruit.

"Come on, Jake," she pleaded. "It's good, really." And then she did something that he was pretty sure was unintentional, for in her naïvete she couldn't have known what kind of reaction it would cause in him. She lifted the strawberry to her lips and flicked her tongue over its tip, licking some of the cream off it. Jacob's jaw nearly dropped, and it was all he could do to stop himself from phasing and taking her right then and there. A low, lusty growl rumbled in his throat and he quickly gathered himself.

"See?" Renesmee said, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "It won't bite. Have some, please," she pleaded. "For me?" That was all it took. He would never deny her anything. With a deep breath, he answered her -

_Okay, throw it._

"Excuse me?" Renesmee's eyes were wide with surprise.

_Throw it in the air, and I'll catch it_, Jake said again. He couldn't risk biting her. Worse, after that unintentional little show that she'd put on and his instinctive reaction, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to trust himself not to try and lick her fingers, just to experience the sweet, sweet taste of her skin. And if he did, she might find it all a bit weird and go running a thousand miles in the opposite direction.

"Well, okay then," Renesmee eyed the giant wolf curiously. "Catch!" She tossed it towards him, and Jacob leapt high up into the air, did a backflip and caught it deftly in his mouth. If he was going to have to behave like a giant mutt, he mused, he may as well show off a little. He landed gracefully on all fours and took a bow.

"Oh Jake!" Renesmee squealed in delight, "That was wonderful!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically. Jacob's heart again swelled with love for his imprint. She sounded so happy, and he loved that he had in some way contributed to it.

Emily just looked in wonder and amazement at what had just happened. In all her years taking care of the Pack, she'd never seen Jacob do something like that for anyone. Of course he'd horse around with his Packmates when the fancy took him, but he'd never put on a show like this for anyone, let alone a girl. He was usually so formidable and so… well, so Alpha-like. Perhaps the imprint did run stronger in him because he was the Alpha, she mused.

"Again! Do it again!" Renesmee was clapping her hands excitedly.

_Sorry, only one show per day_, he grinned at her. _Besides, didn't you want to see the library?_

"Oh yes, absolutely!" she suddenly looked even more excited, if that were even possible. "But Seth…"

_Did you want him to come too?_ Jacob felt a niggly annoying feeling knotting up his chest, and he realised that it was the first pangs of jealousy. Why did she want to spend time with Seth and not him? He should never have had the pup show her around yesterday.

"No, it's not that," Renesmee answered and the knot in Jacob's chest suddenly loosened. "It's just that we'd organised to explore the lake today. Someone needs to tell him not to wait for me."

_Oh_, Jacob said, a little sheepishly. _Sure, sure. I'll tell him._ He stood still for a moment as Renesmee eyed him curiously. _It's done,_ he said and then added by way of explanation – _We wolves have a telepathic connection to each other. It's how we can communicate when in battle. And it's useful for situations like this too, _he grinned at her._ Okay, ready to go then?_

Renesmee looked over at Emily. She didn't want to skip out and leave Emily here by herself to finish her breakfast alone.

"It's all right," the older girl smiled kindly. "Off you go, and have a good time."

"Thanks Emily!"

_Thanks Em!_

Jacob and Renesmee both answered in unison, and burst into laughter when they realised what they'd done. Emily watched as they walked out of the courtyard together, chatting happily to each other - the tiny princess-to-be and her wolf prince.

.

.

Jacob nudged the giant oak doors open and beckoned Renesmee to follow him in. The room was dark, and she paused momentarily, fragments of fear pulling at her to stay back because of the eerie shadows cast from the doorway's entrance. But, Renesmee reasoned, she was with Jacob and she had nothing to fear. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would protect her.

Jacob had stopped at the doorway, a quizzical look on his face as he waited for her to join him. She seemed apprehensive, and so he backed up a bit and nuzzled her arm with his forehead. She placed a trembling hand just behind his ear and immediately felt better. Once he was sure she was all right, he led her into the darkened room.

Once they were inside, with his giant muzzle Jacob pulled on a tasselled rope and the heavy velvet curtains opened up to let the sunlight shine through the massive floor to ceiling windows.

"Oh my goodness!" Renesmee gasped, looking around her in wonder and amazement as the light revealed the endless shelves lining the walls of the enormous room, stocked to brimming with books, books and more books. She walked over to one of the shelves, and ran her fingers tenderly over the spines of the volumes lining it. She saw that there were several volumes of classic literature, tales from faraway lands, and old and ancient works from times long past. But the section of the library that had her captivated was a series of shelves containing thousands of years of Quileute history, from ancient texts to more modern ones, and she couldn't wait to start reading them.

_Do you like it?_ Jacob asked.

"Oh Jake, it's… it's…" she stopped for a moment to take in her wondrous surroundings, searching for the right words to describe it. She breathed almost reverently, "It's amazing. I love it."

_Then it's yours_, he said gently.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Renesmee protested. This was too much, she couldn't accept a gift this grand, no matter what the intention with which it had been given might have been. Anyway, where would she ever put all these books? The library was enormous, there was no way she'd ever fit all of this into her room back at her father's house, there just wouldn't be enough space, not even in her Grandparents' house, and… and then she remembered. She would never see her father again, or her family, or anything of her old life. She was doomed to spend the rest of her days a prisoner behind these splendid and magnificent walls. A gilded cage was still a cage, and hers was this palace. Hot tears stung the edge of Renesmee's eyes, and she fought to keep them back.

_What's wrong?_ Jacob asked gently, noticing her sudden change in demeanour. _Have I done something to sadden you? If it makes you unhappy, we can leave._

"No," Renesmee choked back the tears. She briefly considered sharing with Jacob the cause of her sudden melancholy, but he had been so kind to her and she didn't want to anger him, or worse, to hurt his feelings. To tell the truth, she was beginning to enjoy being here at the castle and its wolfy inhabitants had her quite fascinated. Even though Renesmee missed her family, the yearning she felt was still bearable. One day, perhaps, she would ask to return home to visit them, but not today.

_Nessie?_ Jacob asked, his voice brimming with concern for his imprint.

"I'm okay," she lied. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed by such a generous gift. I… I can't possibly accept all this."

_You can, and you will_, the wolf insisted, his eyes looking deep into hers again with that intense gaze that made her stomach flip little somersaults.

"We'll see," Renesmee teased him, trying to control the fluttering in her stomach. And then something in the far corner of the library caught her eye – "Is that a piano?"

_It sure is,_ Jacob smiled. _It's been tuned – go ahead and try it. Along with this library and everything in it, it's yours. _

Renesmee walked over to the grand piano and traced her fingers lovingly over its wooden contours. It was obviously very old, but had been kept in excellent condition. She lifted up the top and propped it open, examining the fine craftsmanship with which the instrument had been made. She'd seen some finely made pianos, but the workmanship on this one was breathtaking – from the artistry of the gold leaf etched into its body, to the balance of each hammer against the sheer size and symmetry of the harp frame – it was, in a word, perfect.

Renesmee sat down on the stool and gingerly touched one finger against a key, pressing the ivory rectangle down into its bed. The rich sound the note made as it resonated through the vast room was exquisite. She touched another key, then another, and before she knew it, her fingers were playing a tune that she'd loved since she was small. She began to hum it as she played, and the memories the song awakened in her heart caused a long-held back tear to roll down her cheek. She hurriedly brushed it away, hoping that Jacob hadn't seen.

When Renesmee finished the song, she was so close to breaking down, it was all she could do to gather herself back together again. She was sad, yet somehow also happy and the mixture of feelings confused her. She turned around to look at Jacob and saw that he'd settled himself onto one of the nearby couches. He was watching her, as he often did, but his eyes looked… shiny? Was he teary?

_That was beautiful, Nessie,_ Jacob murmured, and Renesmee thought for a moment that his voice sounded choked with emotion. _What was name of the piece you just played?_

"The Lullaby," she answered. "My father wrote it for me when I was a baby."

_It's beautiful,_ Jacob told her. _And you play it so beautifully. Will you play it again?_

"Of course," Renesmee smiled, beginning the tune's familiar first few notes again.

Jacob settled himself further into the couch, never once taking his eyes of his bronze-haired angel. He mused how happy she seemed at the piano that had once been his mother's, and his own heart swelled with happiness at this thought. He watched, as she seemed to lose herself in the music, and he closed his own eyes, allowing himself to become lost in the melody with her.

.

.

_What's that?_ Jared cocked an ear upwards as the melodious tinkle floated through the grounds.

_Don't know,_ Paul muttered, his attention focussed on the fish in the river. Jared could be such a nosey ass sometimes. Who gave a shit about some girl singing and playing the piano? Paul certainly didn't, unless it was Rachel. And he was pretty sure the owner of the voice wasn't Rachel. _Don't know, don't care, _he grumbled_._

_Come on man, I think someone's playing Queen Sarah's old piano, _Jared bumped his friend, sending him tumbling face first into the water._ Let's go and have a look._

_I said, I don't care, _Paul growled, shaking the water off his now soaking wet fur. He missed Rachel. It had been days since he'd last seen her, and when he missed her, he got grumpy. And he was _very_ grumpy at the moment. He knew she was Regent and so had to reside at the new castle in the Quileute capital to discharge her duties, but it didn't stop him missing her. Why couldn't the Elders just conduct their business from here, dammit? _This_ was the original royal palace, the seat of power should be here. Oh, that's right, he thought sarcastically to himself - because there was a pack of giant wolves roaming the grounds and that might just fucking scare the locals. Screw this curse. Screw the Children of the Moon. And most of all, screw the Shaman. If Paul ever got his paws on her, he was going to tear that fucker's throat out. In the meantime, he had fish to fry – well, to catch first and then to ask Emily to fry – so the Shaman would just have to wait her turn.

_Have it your way then_, Jared called out as he bounded off in the direction from which the music was coming. He knew his best friend's moods pretty well, and now was not the time to mess with Paul. Who could blame the poor bastard, Jared thought to himself. Paul had it harder than most of them as far as imprints were concerned. Unlike Emily, Kim and Claire, Rachel lived away from the castle and only came by once or twice a week. He'd probably be grumpy too, the brown wolf mused to himself, if Kim didn't live with him here at the castle.

But still, Paul didn't have it as hard as Jacob. Along with the Council of Elders, all of the imprints knew of the wolves' secret – all of them, except Renesmee. Because of the curse, Jacob was forbidden from revealing himself to her in his human form and had to court her as a wolf – that in itself was tricky at best, and at worst, Jared mused to himself, shit like that could get you arrested in some counties.

The requirement though was that Renesmee must fall in love with Jacob despite his beastly exterior. Unless that came to pass, they would all soon become true wolves, with no ties remaining to their human lives. They would be cursed to live as feral and wild creatures for all eternity. So Jake had better get his game on, Jared thought to himself, as he felt the anxiety build in his body – only a few weeks to go now. Edward Cullen had started the clock ticking towards its inevitable deadline when he'd picked the white rose, and now they were all along for the ride whether they wanted to be or not.

As he padded closer to the castle, Jared recognised the familiar scent of Leah. She never hung around the castle - What could she be doing here?

.

.

The she-wolf laid her chin upon her grey paws and listened to the sound of the piano keys tinkling their wistful tune. It had been so long since music of any kind had flowed through the halls and grounds of the palace – not since the days of Queen Sarah, Leah mused, and her heart ached at the memory of her kind Aunt.

For decades now, Leah had lived here with the Pack, unageing and unable to have a family or children of her own. She was stuck in some kind of endless forever, bursting into a giant ball of fur and chasing down those stupid werewolves. Huh - she thought to herself, snorting at the irony of it all - life's a bitch and then you become one forever. Literally.

She had loved Sam once, but that was almost a lifetime ago, and all that was left between them now was sibling-like affection. She bore Emily no ill will, but she sometimes wondered how things might have turned out if Sam hadn't imprinted on her cousin. Being the only one of your kind could be lonely, and Leah knew what it was once like to love and be loved - would she ever have that again? Could she even dare to? She couldn't risk loving someone - they would just grow old and die, leaving her behind and she couldn't bear to have her heart broken again. If she imprinted, that wouldn't be a problem, since the imprints seemed to slow their ageing down to match their wolves – but being the only female wolf, Leah didn't even know if she _could_ imprint. Maybe she was destined to live this life lonely and alone. And besides, if they couldn't break the curse, what was the point anyway? They'd live for eternity as feral and wild animals, and love and companionship would just be a long forgotten notion to them. Basically, Leah thought cynically, life kinda sucked.

But Renesmee gave her a flicker of hope – if the prophecy was true, they would all finally have a shot at some semblance of a happily ever after. Leah had to admit that she kind of liked the girl, but she didn't want to get too close in case it all ended in disappointment. She thought about Jake and how goofy he'd been since Renesmee arrived. What the hell was he doing anyway? He'd waited for years to get the chance to be this close to his imprint, and now the idiot was moving at a snail's pace. Alpha, shmalpha - he was behaving more like a lovesick puppy. Huuhhh, Leah sighed to herself, men were so useless sometimes. She decided that she really needed to help Jake turn up the charm a few notches – get him to seize the day, or more to the point - seize the night. Yes, she decided, she'd have to give her cousin some pointers about how to _Carpe Noctem_. Their happily ever afters all depended on Jake getting his, so he'd better damn well pull his finger out and get on with it.

She was drawn out of her musings by the sound of large footsteps coming towards her. She caught Jared's scent just as he approached.

_What do you want? _the she-wolf scowled.

_Hey Leah_, he smiled. _Just following the sound of the music. Is that Renesmee? _He asked, flicking his head toward the sounds coming from the open window a few metres away from where they were.

_Yeah,_ Leah responded, _that's her_.

_She's not bad with that_, Jared observed.

_I suppose,_ Leah answered in a tone that told Jared in no uncertain terms that she was not in the mood for chatting.

He took the hint and settled himself down a metre or so away from her. They stayed there together for a long while, listening to the melodious tinkle of the piano's notes and to Renesmee's hauntingly beautiful voice as she sang tune after tune, each lost in their own thoughts.

.

.

Jacob and Renesmee spent the rest of the day together in the library-music room, breaking only to have lunch when Emily interrupted them at midday to bring in a small trolley laden with all manner of delicious looking temptations. Renesmee was happiest at the piano or reading a book, and this room was fast becoming close to her favourite place in the world. She was having such a wonderful time, she didn't notice that the sun had begun setting on the horizon and it would soon be time for supper.

"We'd better get going," she said to Jacob.

_Wait,_ he said, a giant paw gently touching her arm. There was something so familiar about that gesture, but she couldn't quite place it. _I thought you liked it here._

"Oh, I do," Renesmee assured him gently. "But it's almost suppertime, and I'd like to wash and dress for dinner."

_Oh, okay_. Renesmee thought he looked almost a little embarrassed. She realised that her suspicions had been correct when he added _–_ _I… um, I forgot. Girls need to get all prettied up. But you don't need to. Not that you shouldn't get dressed up if you want to. But I mean, you're… umm, you're pretty already._ Jacob was now looking at the floor and pretending to dig some invisible piece of dust out of the carpet with his giant paw. If wolves could blush, Renesmee was pretty sure he'd be redfaced right now. She smiled affectionately at him – the big bad wolf wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you," she replied, feeling the burning creep up to her own cheeks. "That's very sweet of you to say that."

They sat there in companionable silence for a moment, when Jacob finally spoke again –

_You know, we could have Emily bring dinner into here if you wanted. _

"Really?" Renesmee's eyes brightened with excitement. "We can do that?"

_Sure, sure,_ Jacob grinned. He would do anything for her. If having dinner in the library was what she wanted, then dinner in the library it would be. _I'll tell one of the guys to let her know._ Jacob went still for a moment, and then he said _Okay, it's taken care of. But you have to promise me that you'll read to me again after dinner?_

"It would be my pleasure," Renesmee smiled. A new library to explore, a piano to play whenever she wanted, and now dinner in her favourite room in the whole castle. Could the day get any better than this?

At 8:00pm on the dot, there was a knock on the door and Emily wheeled in a trolley laden again with all manner of delicious temptations. Renesmee invited her to join them, but the older girl politely declined, saying that she still had other duties to attend to. As Renesmee sat down to begin the evening meal, she looked over and saw that Jacob was stretched out on the couch again, watching her eat.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

_I am_, he responded. _I'm right here._

"No," Renesmee countered, "I meant, aren't you going to eat with me?"

_I'm not hungry_, he said.

Renesmee eyed him curiously. She had noticed that he never seemed to eat around her. Did he have some kind of wolfy eating disorder or something? She had thought for awhile that perhaps he didn't eat 'human food', but she had tested out that theory this morning by offering him a cream-dipped strawberry and he'd eaten it, albeit a bit dramatically with the backflipping and all, but he'd still eaten it.

She got up from the table and took her plate over to the couch where Jake was curled up.

"Move over," she instructed him. He looked at her with surprise at first, but then did as he was told. Renesmee sat down next to him and then picked up a piece of venison pie – she knew that he liked it – "Open up, Jake," she said.

He looked at her in disbelief. Not this again, he thought to himself. At least she couldn't lick the pie the way she'd licked the cream off that strawberry this morning. Or could she?

_I said I'm not hungry_, he protested.

"Look," Renesmee said, staring him straight in the eyes, "With the exception of that strawberry this morning, I've never seen you eat anything. All you do is sit there and watch me eat. Unless you really are fattening me up so you can feast on me, I suggest you take a bite of this pie right now."

Jacob couldn't believe his ears. Sure he wanted to fatten her up, but that was because she was so skinny and he worried about her getting sick. As for feasting on her – well, he'd sure like to do that too, but not in the way that she was insinuating. He got his mind out of the gutter and refocussed on the matter at hand, or more accurately, the matter in Renesmee's hand – which was, right at this moment, a piece of Emily's delicious venison pie.

_I don't want to accidentally bite you_, he admitted.

"I trust you, Jake," she said. And to Renesmee's surprise, as the words left her mouth she realised that she truly meant it. She held out her hand, waiting for him to take the food that she offered to him.

Jacob looked at the tiny pale hand before him. 'I trust you,' she had said to him, her voice thick with emotion. It had surprised him, and he looked again at her little hand – it was steady as a rock. There was no shaking, no trembling. Perhaps she did not fear him anymore, and at this thought he felt encouraged. This simple act of trust that his imprint had demonstrated to the giant russet wolf made his heart swell with love for her. Slowly he dropped his massive head to her hand and gently picked up the piece of pie in his giant jaws, his eyes never once leaving hers. There was something so incredibly intimate in the gesture, it made Renesmee's heart skip a beat. She had fed him from her hand, and he'd taken what she had offered. Her heart was tha-thumping at what felt like a million miles a minute and she hoped that he didn't notice.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Renesmee smiled at him, willing the heat in her cheeks to dissipate but they just seemed to get hotter and hotter.

_It was okay_, Jacob grinned, and she batted his shoulder playfully.

Renesmee finished the rest of her dinner curled up on the couch next to him. After she finished eating, she picked up the book that they had been reading earlier in the day and walked over to the fireplace, where the fire that Emily had lit earlier was now burning warm and bright. She sat down on the rug in front of the hearth and beckoned to Jake to join her.

He hopped off the couch and stretched himself out next to her on the thickly woven carpet. Renesmee opened up the book and continued reading from where they'd left off earlier in the day. The firelight danced off her alabaster skin and bronze curls, and Jacob watched his angel as he listened to her beautiful voice reading to him. Life just didn't get any better than this.

.

.

After awhile, it was beginning to get late and Renesmee began to feel tired. The fire had died down to a smouldering glow. As if sensing her weariness, Jacob murmured to her –

_It's all right honey_, he whispered gently, _just close your eyes and rest. I'm here, Nessie._

"Mmmkay…" Renesmee murmured in response. She wanted to go to sleep, but she didn't want to leave the library yet. She leaned into the warmth of her giant russet wolf, snuggling into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. She mused how, when she'd fallen asleep against Seth the day before, that had pretty much been out of exhaustion and he was a soft and warm something to lean against. But this - this felt different. She felt so content snuggling into Jacob, and her eyelids drooped, heavy with comfort and contentment….

.

_She was sitting under a large tree near the lagoon. She was snuggled in someone's warm embrace, their strong arms encircling her. She recognised the russet skin of the young man who had become her companion in this wonderful and wondrous place, and she looked up at him -_

"_How long have we been here?" she asked._

"_For a little while now," he answered. "Did you have a good day today?"_

"_Oh yes," Renesmee chirped. "The Beast showed me his library, and then I played the piano, and then we had dinner in there too, and then we read some more."_

"_So it was a good day then," he smiled indulgently at her._

"_Yes it was," she sighed, snuggling further into his embrace. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and drew her closer in._

"_How do you feel about the Beast now?" he asked her. Renesmee pushed herself away from him a little bit so that she could look at his face again. What did the Beast have to do with anything, and why did her companion insist on asking her again how she felt about him? She pouted at him._

"_Please," he urged her, "it's important that I know."_

_Renesmee was starting to feel a bit annoyed. The Beast had been kind to her, and she found herself wondering if she was indeed starting to care for him, but even if she did, that was no-one's business but her own. Her annoyance bubbled over _–

"_I'm leaving," she announced abruptly, pushing herself completely away from her companion._

"_Wait," he said, his large hand gently touching her arm. There was something so familiar about that gesture and the way he said it, but she couldn't quite place it. "I thought you liked it here."_

"_I do," she replied, and again there was that strange sense of_ _déjà vu, "but I don't like being questioned about my feelings. Why do you even care how I feel about the Beast?"_

"_Please don't be angry," he pleaded with her. "Come here, Nessie. Please." _

_He drew her back into his arms again, lifting her onto his lap and breathing in her soft strawberry scent. She resisted at first, but gave in willingly almost immediately. Slowly he leaned her backwards, until she was lying flat against the soft grass. _

_He positioned himself above her, supporting himself on one muscled arm as he leaned into her. __Tenderly, he ghosted his lips along her jawline and neck, and Renesmee felt her heartbeat quicken. He placed a burning kiss just below her ear, and then moved his lips to hers. He licked her bottom lip, gently begging for entrance and she allowed him in. He tasted like a warm summer's day, and she lost herself in the wonder of his mouth against hers, nipping at her bottom lip, tasting, touching. He finally lifted his head and with a warm hand gently caressing her cheek, he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered – _

"_I love you, Nessie…"_

_._

.

Renesmee felt the softness of the pillows beneath her head, and she slowly began to stir. Her cheeks felt hot – it was as if the heated touch of her dream lover's hand upon her cheek still lingered upon her skin. As the remnants of the dream drifted away, Renesmee began to remember falling asleep in the library. She was now back in her bed – someone must have carried her up here and put her to bed, she reasoned.

In the haziness of that twilight land between wakefulness and slumber, she had felt a weight next to her, as if someone had been sitting on the edge of her bed. But when she opened her eyes, it was gone and all she could see was the moonlight casting its eerie shadows through the open doors to the balcony, and the translucent curtains billowing softly in the nocturnal breeze.

Had someone indeed been there, Renesmee wondered to herself as she touched her still heated cheeks, or had she just imagined it…?


	8. Unspoken

**A/N **_– Another big thank you to everyone for all the reviews, and favs and alerts adds! And an especially big thank you to Writer-in-the-making16 for her brainstorming and for inspiring the ballroom dream sequence upon which this chapter opens!_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken<strong>

"_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'<br>Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
>Dream a little dream of me.<br>…_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams, whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me."<em>

_~ Gus Kahn, Fabian Andre and Wilbur Schwandt,  
>'Dream a Little Dream of Me'<em>

_Renesmee stood at the top of the enormous marble staircase leading down to the palace's entry foyer. Her eyes followed the line of sight down its white and grey steps, past the vast entrance hall and towards the ornate gold-trimmed doors to the left. _

_She was wearing a strapless gown of midnight blue silk and velvet, its bodice clinging to her curves like a well-fitted glove. The sapphires woven into its delicate fabric shimmered like a million stars in the night sky, echoing to perfection the deep indigo tones of the long flowing skirts that spilled out from it in a sea of swirling silk chiffon. She touched her hair and felt that her usual tumbling mass of bronze curls had been gathered up into a loose French twist with soft tendrils falling to frame her face._

_Renesmee could hear soft music drifting out from beyond the massive doors, and she craned her ear towards the enchanting melody. It beckoned her down the stairs, and willingly she followed. As she crossed the foyer and arrived at the massive doors, she held out her hand to push them apart, but they swung open of their own accord, opening out onto a vast ballroom. _

_The ballroom was dimly lit by soft candlelight and although it was empty, Renesmee found herself looking about the space as though she had been expecting someone else to be here with her. Soft music flowed all around yet there were no musicians and no instruments. The flickering beams of pale moonlight shining through the floor to ceiling windows echoed around the empty room. She looked around again, but seeing no-one she concluded that, no, she was indeed alone._

_Sighing, Renesmee picked up her skirts and turned around to exit the ballroom. A sound caught her attention, and she stopped when she noticed the tall, broad silhouette of a young man hidden in the shadows. He moved swiftly toward her, remaining cloaked in shadow even when he passed the moonlit windows. Almost in the same breath she found herself swept up by a pair of strong muscular arms and twirled around like a fairytale princess. When the whirlwind finally slowed, she found herself looking down into the smiling eyes of her companion from the lagoon._

"_Gotcha!" he beamed at her._

"_Hello," Renesmee returned shyly. "You startled me." _

_He set her gently back down on the ground again, his eyes never once leaving hers. She felt a tingling in her stomach, which slowly spread to the rest of her body. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her heart skip a beat, and Renesmee felt the blush creep into her cheeks. _

"_You look beautiful," he smiled, his warm tanned hand gently grasping her much paler one, as he lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon her fingers._

"_Th..thank you," Renesmee murmured, feeling the lingering heat where his lips had touched her skin. "And you look…" she searched for the right word, but as her eyes trailed down from his face to his fine black waistcoat and well-fitted breeches, her breathing grew shallower as she admired how deliciously they skimmed the strong broad planes of his hard body and muscled legs. What she really wanted to say was that he looked good enough to eat, but the chaste girl inside held her back. Renesmee suddenly realised that she'd stopped mid-sentence, and her companion was now looking at her curiously. " …Different," she concluded. "You look different." _

_Every other time she'd seen him, he had been dressed much less formally, although his attire had always hinted that he was of noble blood. But the way he was dressed right now, she could have sworn that she was in the presence of a handsome fairytale prince. She found herself admiring his broad shoulders, imagining the strength in his powerful build and remembering the warmth of the muscular arms that had held her tight._

"_In a good way, I hope," he winked at her, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks again._

"_Of… of course," she stammered, the butterflies starting up their fluttering in her stomach once more. _

_Still holding her hand, he bowed low and with his eyes looking deeply into hers he asked, "May I have this dance?" _

_Renesmee smiled and whispered "Yes," in reply. _

_He took her by the hand and led her to the centre of the ballroom. The soft music became louder, echoing harmoniously around the room as he took her in his arms and they twirled to its melodious strains. He was indeed an accomplished dancer and their bodies moved with ease together, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Instinctively, she leaned closer into him as they moved, feeling so safe, so comforted as always. But there was something new this time, a different element to the encounter that made her skin tingle with anticipation. _

_Maybe it was an after-effect of their last meeting and the sensuousness of the kiss they had shared, or perhaps it was just the changed setting. Whatever it was, there was something different about this encounter – she could feel it in the way he held her in his arms, the firmness of his large hand encircling her tiny waist, holding her with just that inexplicable hint of possessiveness. 'Mine' it seemed to echo._

_Her companion felt it too, his eyes darkening as he moved his hand up from her waist to gently caress the bare skin of her back. Renesmee felt a shudder of pleasure at the touch of his skin against hers. She was suddenly more aware of the hard planes of his toned chest through the fabric of his shirt and waistcoat, the strength in his powerful build, and how his eyes had darkened considerably, full of desire and need. _

_Renesmee hadn't noticed that the music had now slowed, and they were standing completely still, her partner's darkened onyx eyes still gazing into hers. Gently he cupped her face with one hand, while with the other he brushed a stray curl from her face. He leaned in closer to her, and touched his lips softly to hers._

_He slowly lifted his head to look at her, and she looked back up at him, her own eyes darkening with a need she didn't understand. She craned her face upwards towards him, willing him to give her more. Instinctively he responded, leaning down to touch his lips to hers again, gently at first and then with increasing intensity. His tongue flicked over her lips and willingly she opened them, allowing him to deepen the kiss. _

_Renesmee felt a strange pooling warmth flood her stomach, and she shuddered pleasurably as it edged its way further down her body into a craving that she still didn't understand. All she knew was that she needed to be closer to her companion, to feel him, to become one with him._

_As if he sensed it too, he dropped his hand down to her lower back, holding her lower body flush against his own. He trailed his lips along her jawline, drinking in her sweet strawberry scent, and then he pressed hot, burning kisses down her neck to the milky white softness of her décolletage. Renesmee felt her breathing hitch as he drew closer towards the soft swell of her cleavage, and she arched her back instinctively pressing more of herself against him, the tightening between her thighs becoming increasingly agonising in its sweet intensity. _

_He lifted his head and looked into her eyes again, but there was more than just desire brimming from the dark onyx pools. She saw tenderness, strength, passion, devotion. There was something so incredibly familiar about his eyes, but Renesmee couldn't quite place it. She gazed into them again, remembering old sayings of how the eyes are the windows to the soul, but she mused - What was the unspoken truth hiding in the depths of her companion's deep onyx pools?_

_._

.

The soft morning breeze woke Renesmee from her slumber… Wow - she thought to herself – what a dream. It had been so vivid and - she blushed as she felt the warmth still simmering between her thighs – so real. She tried to hold onto the dream, but as always the more awake she became, the more it receded back into haziness, like waves ebbing from the ocean shore, back towards the deep blue depths of another world.

Renesmee closed her eyes again, remembering the previous day's events and the two strange dreams that had followed – the first by the lagoon, and now this one in the ballroom. She recalled the scenery from each dream perfectly, but of her companion there were only fleeting glimpses of tanned russet skin, a strong chiselled jawline, a tall and powerful body, but nothing more. In contrast, the memories that rang clear and true were of how he made her feel, and she savoured them, allowing herself to be wrapped in their blissful cloud-cloth of warmth and wonder.

Her eyes wandered to the balcony door curtains billowing in the morning breeze and her thoughts returned to a similar image, though it had been dark then and they had shimmered in the pale moonlight rather than in the rays of the morning sun. She ran her hands across the empty space next to her body, where she could have sworn in the darkness of the previous night someone had been sitting on the edge of her bed. But she shook her head – No, that couldn't have been possible… Could it?

.

.

In the Northern wing of the castle, the prince lay in his enormous four-poster bed, staring out past the wide-open balcony doors to the clouds strewn across the dawning sky. _Holy crap - _he thought to himself - _What a dream._ He decided that he really needed to get this burning hunger he had for his bronze-haired angel under control. He had dreamt of her almost every night since she'd arrived at the castle, and the dreams were getting increasingly explicit.

His thoughts drifted to the dream from which he'd just awoken – candlelight, soft music, dancing… if he were to woo her as a man, that would have been exactly how he would have done it. They had danced and bantered, but then his desire for her had gotten the better of him – God, she was so beautiful – and the soft curve of her bare back as he had stroked it beneath his fingertips, the way she had shuddered at the touch of his skin on hers, her eyes darkening with desire for him – he couldn't resist her any longer. He had kissed her, softly at first and then with deepening intensity, and to his absolute joy she had reciprocated. His longing had finally gotten the better of him, and he'd then moved his lips to trail hot, burning kisses from her neck down to the milky-white suppleness that he had yearned to feel beneath his lips. She had pressed herself against him in response, and he'd felt the undeniable evidence of his hardening desire for her…

Too bad it was only a dream, he snorted in frustration.

An early morning breeze brushed past the prince's face, soft as a lover's caress, making his thoughts drift to the night before, and to the chain of events that had led to his vivid and not-so-virtuous dream.

Nessie had fallen asleep in the library, and within moments Jacob's sensitive wolf ears had picked her slow, even breaths and the soft thrumming of her heart. She had snuggled deeper into his fur coat and he had lain there next to her, savouring the intimacy of the moment. As she fell deeper into slumber however, Jacob realised that even though he was content to stay here with her all night, she would probably get a crick in her neck if she slept for too long in this position. And so with a sigh he had rolled over gently onto his four paws and shifted back to his human form, gathering her body – so small in comparison to his own - into his strong, capable arms. Cradling her close to his chest, he had gently carried her from the library and up to her bedchambers.

Jacob remembered how, as he had lain her down on her soft, downy bed, his heart had swelled with love for her. Gently he had pulled the covers over her sleeping body, and as he did so he couldn't help but marvel at her beautiful, angelic features and how pure and innocent she looked in her sleep. He crouched down on the floor next to her bed and gently brushed some stray bronze curls away from her face. But when he had made to depart, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave, and so he'd settled himself on the floor and rested his head on the mattress next to her sleeping body, listening to the slow, even sounds of her slumbered breathing. He knew that he was taking a risk, but he trusted enough in his wolf instincts to know that she was deeply enough in sleep that she would not stir anytime soon, and if she did he knew that he was quick enough to be able to exit the room before she could fully be aware.

What he had not expected, however, was to have drifted off to sleep himself. Before he knew it, he'd found himself dreaming of her again. They were sitting by the lagoon – it was his special place, hidden away in the mountains. It was where he used to go whenever needed cheering up, though he hadn't been there for years now. He was holding her close to him, the way he had ached to do ever since she had come to him, and he had felt so content as she'd rested her head against his chest. They had talked, and she had told him about their day in the library, not knowing that he and the Beast were indeed one and the same. He had asked her how she felt about the Beast - with the deadline for the Shaman's curse creeping ever closer, he guessed that the issue had been playing on his mind, and now even in his dreams - but she had gotten annoyed with him and so he'd not pursued it.

Jacob's thoughts drifted back to the myriad of dreams that he'd had of his Nessie since she'd been here. They had begun just after their first 'official' meeting. When he'd fallen asleep that first night, his mind had been filled with thoughts of his bronze-haired angel and so he had not been surprised to find that he'd dreamt of her. The dream had seemed so real though – how he'd found her weeping because she was lost, and so he'd comforted her and then brought her to the lagoon to try and cheer her up. He had placed a tender kiss on her cheek, something he had longed to do for as long as he could remember. Even though he knew it had only been a dream, it had been so vivid and real. Even now, he could recall every scent, every movement, as if it weren't a dream at all but as if he had truly been there and so had she.

The next time Jacob had dreamed of her, it had been in the early evening. He'd dozed off in the late afternoon, which was practically unheard of for him to do, but he had felt this overwhelming need to sleep and so he'd given in. Not long after his eyes had closed, the dream took over and he was at the lagoon again. He had been leaning against one of the trees, relishing the serenity of the clean mountain air and sounds of the waterfall cascading into the azure waters of the lagoon, when Renesmee had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had hoped that he would see her again, and his heart had swelled with joy when she looked happy to see him too. She had asked him questions, but for some strange reason, he had felt the need to not answer her straightforwardly. He remembered how, when she asked him his name, it was as if there was a little voice in the back of his mind saying '_Don't. She has to figure this out on her own_.' And so he had stopped himself from telling her outright, instead conveying to her that 'if you think hard enough, it will come to you.' He remembered how she had gotten annoyed with him, and his lips curved upwards in an involuntary smile as he mused how the real Nessie would probably have had exactly the same reaction.

He also remembered how, in that dream, he'd finally gotten up the courage to kiss her. It had been a chaste kiss, just a gentle touch of his lips to hers, but in that moment he had crossed the precipice of what he knew was a life-changing moment. His heart warmed at the memory of how he'd poured every ounce of emotion he felt for her – love, protectiveness, tenderness, adoration and undying devotion – into that one gentle touch. It was at that moment that he knew - he had given himself utterly and completely to her.

And then last night – he'd dozed off at her bedside, and in his human form too. It was a dangerous and risky thing to do, but he'd been so overcome with drowsiness he couldn't help himself. He had dreamed of her again, and in this dream he'd kissed her with more than just a gentle fleeting touch. It had felt so real that he'd woken abruptly, thinking that it was actually happening. As he opened his eyes, he'd realised that he was still right where he'd fallen asleep, settled on the floor next to her bed with his head resting on the mattress, just to the side of her sleeping form. Once he'd checked to make sure that his angel was still fast asleep, he'd uncricked his neck and shoulders and climbed up to sit himself down on the edge of the bed. He had breathed in her delicious strawberry scent and watched mesmerised at the plump softness of her pink lips and the soft swell of her breasts as they moved up and down with each gentle breath she took. He knew it was a dangerous notion, for he was already teetering too close to the edge in his desire to claim her, but he had to taste her, if only just once - and not in that dream world, no matter how vivid and real it seemed - but in actual reality.

Breathing deeply, Jacob remembered how he had leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were so warm, so soft and she tasted like strawberries, cinnamon spice and vanilla cream, and the reality of her was so much better than anything he could create in his dream world. He was surprised when she had responded to the kiss, and he broke away, terrified that he had awakened her and she would see him in his human form in the pale light of the waning moon. But her eyes had remained firmly shut, with only a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Getting a hold of himself, Jacob had stopped to catch his breath, pausing to see if Nessie had indeed woken up, but still she slumbered peacefully, clearly undisturbed by what had occurred.

"I love you Nessie," he had gently whispered into her ear, his warm hand caressing her cheek before he darted out through her balcony doors, leaping off the balcony, as he phased mid-air and landed on all fours on the ground.

He remembered how he had run through the courtyard and out through the rambling gardens, the wind rushing against his fur and beating against his eyes. He ran, and ran, and ran, not knowing where he was going, yet feeling the need to run, as if doing so would somehow help to sort through the confusion in his mind. His thoughts consumed with the kiss he and Nessie had just shared – or rather, the one he had technically forced upon her but to which she had reciprocated – Jacob had run through the rambling labyrinth of gardens, through the forests, and across the mountains beyond, his mind an angry mess of frustration, guilt and shame. He had let his own need overshadow their encounter, and he was angry with himself, angry and ashamed. Control was what the Alpha was good at, and he had ceded it, allowing himself to give in to his own carnal desires. How dare he force himself upon her like that? But she had reciprocated, he thought to himself. But then again, another part of his mind reasoned, he had no way of knowing if it was just a reflex – whether she'd kissed _him_ back, or if it was just a response her body gave unknowingly to some random external stimulus. Jacob's anger had begun to heighten again, fuelled by frustration and guilt, the wolf's need to claim what was his fighting against the man's need to woo his love with gentleness and affection, when suddenly a voice broke through the melee in his head -

_Jacob, is everything all right?_ Sam's deep rumble had echoed in his mind.

_What the hell…?_ came Paul's accompanying snarl. _Jake, what the fuck, man! You're giving me a headache. Stop thinkin' so hard, Goddammit! Whatever it is that's got you all tied up in knots, will you calm the fuck down!_

It was then that Jacob had remembered that Sam and Paul were running patrols tonight. Great, just what he needed, Jacob had growled to himself sarcastically – the Beta and the Third riding his sorry ass.

_Get out of my head! _The Alpha had thundered, feeling the two other wolves press themselves down in submission at the fury in his voice.

_I knew it, _Paul had muttered, having caught the tail end of Jacob's frustrated inner monologue._ I fucking knew it. He's got himself tied up in knots over Renesmee. Forbidden fucking fruit. What did I tell you?_

_PAUL, _Sam snapped._ Shut the hell up, will you? _Sam ignored Paul's answering snort, deciding instead to direct his attention back to his Prince.

_Jacob,_ Sam's voice broke through again, a little tentative given the rage he knew to be coursing through the Alpha's mind and body, tentative yet still strong and reassuring. _Is there anything we can do? _

_I'm fine, Sam_, Jacob had responded a little less furiously_. I just…I need to think, so I'm going for a run._

_Well, all right_, Sam sounded unconvinced. _But you let me know if you need anything, okay?_

_Sure, sure_. _I'll check in later,_ Jacob had said, cutting off the telepathic link between himself and the Pack, which as Alpha he was wont to do at times. He would reconnect the link later – no need for his Pack to be feeling the turmoil of emotions that was stampeding through his mind.

And it was then, in the silence of being alone with his own thoughts, that Jacob had finally stopped. His fit of temper and guilt now calmed by the pause of having been pulled back to the moment by his Packmates' concern. Taking a deep breath, he turned and headed back to the castle.

As he had crossed the threshold into the North Wing and his private apartments, Jacob's thoughts had drifted to his Nessie's sweet lips, remembering how she had lifted the strawberry to her lips earlier that day and flicked her tongue over its tip, licking the cream off it. Climbing into bed, it hadn't taken long for sleep to claim him, and he had drifted off to sleep with the faint taste of strawberries, cinnamon spice and vanilla cream lingering on his tongue and thoughts of his Nessie's sweet lips filling his mind. He wondered what it would feel like to have that soft, plump pinkness caress the planes of his body… And, he now thought to himself, no freakin' wonder he'd ended up dreaming of her in that strapless gown hugging the contours of her body so perfectly, the encounter in the ballroom, the kiss, the…

"Huhhhhrrr…." Jacob sighed. Too bad it had just been a dream, he thought to himself again.

But what a dream it had been though, he smiled lazily. Laying now in his enormous four-poster bed, the young prince mused how in that dream world he had finally been able to communicate with his Nessie in the way that he had truly wanted, to show his love for her emotionally and physically, as the man he truly was. In his wolf form, it was almost impossible to do that, and he found himself pondering yet again if there was some loophole in the Shaman's curse, but if there was he was yet to find it. How was he supposed to woo his love if he was a giant mutt?

_*Crack* _

The sound of the headboard breaking under his frustrated grip drew Jacob back to reality. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. He'd broken another piece of furniture while thinking about Nessie. He was never gonna hear the end of this from the guys.

.

.

"So anywaaay…" Renesmee was trying her best to sound nonchalant as she tried to elicit some hopefully helpful information from Emily and Claire. "Is there…umm, a ballroom in this castle?"

Emily turned around, a spray of wild red roses in one hand and a small set of secateurs in the other. She curiously eyed the young girl sitting on the ground behind her in the small garden that the Prince had given her for her own. Renesmee was absentmindedly pulling out tufts of grass from around her feet as she fidgeted nervously, and Emily's brows furrowed as she tried to work out what on earth was going on.

"Ballroom?" the older girl repeated, not quite understanding Renesmee's sudden fascination with the Great Hall that had remained unused now for so many years. "Well, yes there is. But why?"

"I…er, I had a dream last night. And...ummm, it involved a ballroom. And so I was just wondering if there was one here," Renesmee chose her words carefully. She had a bad poker face and she knew it, but there was no way she was going to let slip that she'd had a very sensual dream last night. Renesmee's cheeks reddened as her thoughts drifted back to last night's trip to fantasyland, and of that passionate kiss with the man of her dreams. She smiled to herself at the double entendre – he was most certainly the man of her dreams, literally and figuratively.

From where she stood next to Emily, holding the basket of freshly cut flowers, Claire was watching the exchange with interest. She saw the blush creep into Renesmee's cheeks and she thought to herself that there was more afoot here than her mistress was letting on. She watched as Renesmee continued to fidget with the tufts of grass at her tiny feet.

"Ummm…so is the ballroom near the entry foyer?" Renesmee asked as casually as she could manage. She had remembered seeing the enormous gold-trimmed doors to the left of the castle's entry foyer so many times, but had never really paid attention to what might lay behind them. She'd never really had cause to ask before now, but now that she'd dreamed about them, that changed everything.

"Why, yes it is," Emily answered, returning her attention back to filling her basket of flowers and pruning a few more wayward brambles from the climbing rose bushes. "But I'd advise against going in there."

"Oh?" Renesmee tried rather unsuccessfully to hide her sudden curiosity. "Is it forbidden? Like the way the North Wing is?"

"Oh no, dear," Emily responded, as she clipped another spray of wild roses and placed it in the basket. "It's not that. It's just… well, it just hasn't been used in so long, I can't even remember what's in there anymore. There might be spiders…" she shuddered at the thought. Emily disliked spiders with a vengeance – they were just so creepy and crawly and… Ugh! She brushed away imaginary cobwebs from her arm, feeling suddenly very goosebumpy.

"What Aunt Emmy means," Claire chimed in laughing, "is that dust, junk, cracked marble and disrepair pretty much sums up the state of the Great Hall right now. No-one's been in there since–" Claire stopped suddenly in response to a sharp look from Emily. "Er…since well, since pretty much forever," she concluded, thankful that she hadn't let slip about the Shaman's fateful visit all those years ago.

"I see," Renesmee mused. If it wasn't forbidden, then she would definitely pay a visit to the ballroom later. A bit of dust and disrepair was no deterrent as far as she was concerned. Maybe she could ask Jacob to show it to her. _Jacob_– she felt herself take a sharp intake of breath at the thought of him. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him all morning, and Renesmee wondered where he might be. He hadn't been at breakfast, and she had to admit that she did miss him. She'd begun to get used to having him around, and when he wasn't there she felt…empty, somehow.

"Where's Jake?" she asked, looking up at Emily and trying very hard not to sound like a pouty child.

"He's tending to business," Emily answered, hoping that Renesmee wouldn't press any further on this question. The Alpha's imprint was so curious all the time, and it was all Emily and Claire could do to keep her from unearthing secrets that would do none of them any favours.

"Oh," Renesmee moped. She had so hoped to see Jacob again. Spending the day with him yesterday had shown her another side to him, and she had so enjoyed the time that they'd had together. When she had first come to this castle, her fear of the Beast had not allowed her to see anything of him beyond the terrifying wolf upon whose will her fate rested. But in the days that followed, she had been pleasantly surprised to find that underneath the fearsome exterior of the Beast there was a kind and thoughtful individual. She mused how, unlike when she had encountered the other wolves, she hadn't really ever been afraid of Jacob - it was more a case of fearing what he represented rather than actual fear of _him_. At first she had thought that it was because he looked so much like the giant russet wolf in her dreams– or maybe it was the other way around, she mused– but she realised now that it was because _he_ made her feel so comforted and happy, and therein lay the antidote to fear.

Her thoughts drifted to the giant russet wolf who had featured so prominently in her dreams over the past years. Strange, she mused to herself, that almost every time she thought of Jacob, she'd find herself thinking of her dream-wolf as well. But since she'd arrived here, with the exception of that one dream where she'd followed him into the forest only to lose him, there had been no more dreams of the giant russet wolf. It was almost as if they'd been replaced by dreams of the young man whose face was no more to her than a hazy memory.

Her thoughts drifted to her dream companion, and she mused how, though she couldn't remember his face, the way he had made her feel stayed with her much like the way a rose's sweet perfume lingers in the air long after the rose itself is gone. He'd evoked so many feelings in her that she never even knew were possible. How could someone who might not even exist have such an effect on her? Renesmee felt her cheeks flush again, as she thought of him and the memory of his touch on her skin. She leaned back, laying herself down on the soft grass and absentmindedly playing with the pages of the book she'd brought with her from the library, watching as Emily continued fussing about the garden.

Emily was thankful that Renesmee seemed content to not pursue an answer to the mystery of Jacob's whereabouts. She really was quite fond of the Alpha's imprint and while protecting the wolves' secret was first and foremost in her priorities, Emily didn't want to lie to her unless she had to. The truth was, Jacob spent most of his days dealing with matters of State from the offices adjacent to his private apartments in the Northern wing of the castle. Rachel may have been regent and the public face of the royal family, but Prince Jacob was the rightful ruler of the Quileute Kingdom and he still gave instructions to Rachel and to the Council of Elders. Even though the wolves could phase at will between their wolf and human selves, they could only do so within the confines of the palace grounds. Upon leaving the castle grounds, they would be unable to shed their wolf forms until they returned once more to domain of their ancestors. And so today, as he often did, Jacob was holding audience with the Regent and the Council in the Northern wing. Emily's and Claire's job for this morning was to keep Renesmee occupied so she wouldn't accidentally stumble upon Rachel and the Elders as they were leaving the castle.

Claire's voice pulled Emily and Renesmee back from each of their respective reveries –

"So Miss Renesmee," the youngest of the trio began, plonking herself down next to mistress and then running her fingers through Renesmee's long bronze curls, weaving them into the beginnings of a braid, "I want to hear about this dream you had."

Renesmee's cheeks flushed again - something that did not escape Claire's notice. Oh, this was gonna be fun, Claire thought mischievously. Emily looked at her as if to say 'Be careful, Claire', but her niece was too intrigued by Renesmee's reactions to notice.

"Well… umm, there's not much to tell really," Renesmee answered tentatively. In truth, she was dying to share the excitement of the dreams with Claire and Emily and have a good old gossip with the girls, but at the same time she wanted to hold the dreams close to her heart because they felt so… she searched for the right word… so sacred. Yes, that was it– she felt as if they were more than just dreams; they felt as if they weren't just the workings of an overactive imagination but rather a secret rendezvous shared only between herself and her dream companion, their own private world, and she wanted to keep it just to herself.

But on the other hand, Renesmee didn't want to be rude, and truth be told, she had been racking her brain for so long trying to unravel the mystery of the dreams and had had no luck. Perhaps three heads were better than one when it came to solving problems. Claire was smiling expectantly at her, and so Renesmee began her tale –

"I guess I'd better start at the beginning," Renesmee smiled, as she sat herself up a little straighter. "Well, it all started years ago, when I was… oh goodness," she sighed, "I can't even remember how old I was when the dreams began. Let's just say that, for years now, I've been having dreams of a giant russet wolf and always it was the same recurring dream. At first the dreams only came every few months, and then they started happening more frequently, every few weeks, then days, and then pretty much nightly leading up to my arrival at this castle."

"In the dreams, I'm about eight years old," she continued, "and I encounter the wolf deep in the meadow near my home. I'm afraid of him at first, but he reacts to me more as if her were a human than a beast – and so I don't fear him anymore. He allows me to touch him, and then I find that I'm no longer in a child's body but in my current state, and the wolf's body begins to change as well, morphing into a man, and then I wake up. The strangest thing about them though, is that the wolf looked just like Jacob. When I first met him here at the castle, I had to pinch myself."

Renesmee noticed that Emily had stopped pruning and was now standing perfectly still. Either the older girl couldn't multi-task, which Renesmee thought was highly unlikely, or something about what was being recounted had held her attention. Renesmee continued –

"The dreams have all but stopped since I arrived here, though I did have one more dream of the wolf. It was different to the recurring dream - I was following him through the forest, but I lost him among the trees and that's when I first dreamt of the young man." She paused, thinking of her dream companion and her lips curved upwards in a wistful smile – an action that didn't escape Claire's eagle eye. "The dreams of the wolf now seem to have been replaced by dreams of the man – though these aren't recurring, they're different each time. And I can never remember his face when I wake up. The dreams are so vivid and clear, and though I can remember everything about them, the face of the man in the dream is just a hazy memory."

"So you can't remember _anything_ of him?" Claire asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Well," Renesmee was thoughtful, "I sometimes catch fleeting glimpses of him, but not enough to form a proper image. The strange thing about all this is that even though I can't remember how he looks, I can remember everything about how he makes me feel, his comforting presence, the warmth of his skin..." She stopped suddenly, the heat rising to her cheeks again.

"Ooh, dreams of a mysterious stranger," Claire cooed. "So what do you two do in these dreams?" she asked mischievously, winking knowingly at the blush in Renesmee's cheeks.

"We just talk, mostly," Renesmee feigned. They did more than that, but saying that they mostly just talked wasn't entirely inaccurate, right? The dreams always started off with talking, and anyway Emily and Claire didn't need to know about the other stuff. "He… er, he often asks me about Jacob."

Emily had since stopped pruning and had now turned around to face where Renesmee and Claire were sitting, and Renesmee saw them exchange a knowing look. They must know something, she thought to herself. She had this niggling feeling that somehow the wolf and her dream companion were linked somehow, and if the two girls before her knew something, she sure as hell was going to do her damnedest to find out. They didn't look like they were going to volunteer any information, so Renesmee started by sharing some first –

"I can't help but feel that there's something more to these dreams than meets the eye," she began tentatively. "We usually meet by a lagoon, and that's where the dreams take place, except for this last dream, which took place in a ballroom. And umm… I… er, I let him kiss me."

Renesmee heard a rustling above in the branches of the large tree overhanging the garden. This was swiftly followed by a male voice swearing and then a massive thump as the body of a young man landed on the ground about a metre and a half away from where she and Claire were sitting.

She stared at the young man in surprise as he gingerly sat up and brushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"Oops," he grinned sheepishly at them.

.

.

Seth and Quil were perched up in the branches of the old oak tree, high above Emily's private garden. From where they sat, they had a perfect view of the three girls in the garden below. Renesmee was sitting on the grass, pulling out tufts of it as she fidgeted uncharacteristically, while Emily gently clipped away at the wild roses, gathering them to fill the vases throughout the castle's rooms. Claire was standing just to Emily's right, holding the basket into which her Aunt dropped the velvety red blooms.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Quil sighed as he looked at his Claire.

"I'm not answering that," Seth quipped, thankful that they were high enough up in the trees that the trio of young ladies below couldn't hear them. "If I say yes, my ass is fried. If I say no, my ass is fried. There will be no– I repeat, no- ass-frying today, thank you very much."

"Whatever, pup," Quil snorted. "Not my problem you can't appreciate the joy and wonder that is Claire." Not his fault either that Seth had decided to come and hang with him while he waited for Claire and Emily to turn up. Emily was, apart from pretty much the most awesome cook ever and their honorary Pack-Mother, a creature of habit. Every three or four days, she would come to gather flowers here, and Claire would accompany her– and therein lay the point to Quil's loitering high up in these branches. He'd come out here at the crack of dawn, climbing high up into the old oak tree's branches where he knew he'd have a good vantage point from which to watch his Claire-Bear. He knew it was a little bit creep-o to be stalking her like this, but his feelings toward Claire had started to change of late, and truth be told, he was a little shy to interact with her. Watching was so much easier. In his eyes, she was still young, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with admitting his feelings, so watching her while he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts pretty much was the extent of how far he was willing to take it. For now, anyway.

Seth and Quil returned their attention to the scene unfolding below them. Even though the girls couldn't hear them, their wolf-hearing meant that they could hear everything that was being said below. Claire had now moved from Emily's side to sit beside Renesmee, who was now telling them about some dreams that she'd been having.

Seth yawned and stretched himself out a bit more along the giant branch on which he was resting. Quil was, as usual, mesmerised by Claire now that she'd turned up and so wasn't any fun for the time being. He closed his eyes, half dozing and half listening to Renesmee's tale – recurring dreams, big wolf, the lagoon, the ballroom, some dude, she let him kiss her…Wait a minute! She did what? Ahhr, shit, shit, shit, Jake's gonna fucking go apeshit when he finds out…!

In his surprise, Seth unwittingly twisted his body and lost his balance. Next thing he knew, he was falling through the branches, ass-first towards the ground below.

The last thing he saw before he hit the grass with a massive thump was Quil's face high above in the branches, smirking at his clumsy ass and holding a thumb and forefinger against his forehead in an "L" formation.

"Oops," Seth grinned sheepishly, looking at the bewildered faces of the three girls around him.

"Oh, my God, Se… er, Sebastian!" Claire exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Urgh," Seth winced at the sting of having hit the ground from such a great height, but was still thankful that Claire had had the presence of mind to give him a different name so as not to set the hares running. Clever girl, he thought to himself. He glanced up into the trees and saw that Quil was grinning like a Cheshire cat. His cousin obviously thought the same. "I, ummm, I fell out of the tree."

"Well, that's fairly obvious," Claire retorted. "What were you doing up there in the first place?"

"Oh, err… just hanging about. Umm, well, I guess I'd better get going!" Seth a.k.a. Sebastian brushed the dust off his clothes and made a hasty exit before things got any worse. If Jake heard about this – correction, _when_ Jake heard about this – Seth was gonna be in so much shit.

"Who was that?" Renesmee asked, watching as the copper-skinned young man bounded away. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place it. She could swear that she'd met him before somewhere.

"Oh, that was just, er… Sebastian," Claire explained. Renesmee stared after the gangly figure of the young man who had beat such a hasty retreat. He looked so familiar, especially the sandy highlights in his hair and the way that he'd grinned at them. And then it occurred to her – he reminded her of Seth – well, as much as two different species could remind you of the same person anyway. What was it they said about people looking like their pets and vice versa?

"Does he own Seth?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily and Claire asked in unison. Renesmee thought she caught some rustling in the branches above her, but when she looked up there was nothing out of the ordinary to been seen. Must have been the wind, she reasoned.

"Does Sebastian own Seth?" she repeated, expanding her earlier statement slightly. "He reminds me so much of Seth, and well, you know what they say about pets sometimes looking like their owners and vice versa."

"Oh my dear," Emily laughed, "No-one owns the wolves! As for the similarity that you _imagine _there to be, I'm sure that's just a co-incidence."

But Renesmee wasn't letting go so easily. "Does Sebastian live here too?" she eyed Emily curiously. "I thought everyone else around here other than us was a wolf."

"No, he doesn't," Emily smiled, hoping that Renesmee wouldn't catch her out on this white lie. "He's one of the local boys, and he's taken to hanging around here sometimes."

"Oh," Renesmee bit her bottom lip. She suddenly felt quite rude for having classified Seth as some kind of household pet. Emily was right, there was no way anyone could 'own' the wolves. They were such majestic creatures – her thoughts drifted to Jacob – he was so commanding and powerful, the thought of anyone 'owning' him was impossible.

Renesmee's thoughts returned to the strange scene she'd just witnessed, and she surmised that she must have seen Sebastian around somewhere – maybe in one of the nearby towns that she'd passed through on her way here – and that was probably why he seemed so familiar. A brief thought flickered through her mind – What if Seth was Sebastian? The legends of the Children of the Moon told of how they were both man and beast – so why not the wolves? But no, she remembered, these wolves were nothing like the wild and terrible Children of the Moon. Of course Sebastian wasn't Seth – that would just be silly and pretty much impossible, she snorted to herself.

"Miss..?" Claire looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself how funny it would be if Sebastian was Seth. But that would pretty much be impossible…"

Renesmee's voice trailed off as she picked up her book again, flicking through its pages, completely oblivious to the worried glances exchanged between her two companions.

.

.

The long hallway stretched out, a seemingly endless boulevard extending into the carpeted distance. Renesmee walked along slowly, examining the rich furnishings and various treasures that littered its path. The palace was filled to brimming with all manner of curiosities, and Renesmee realised that if she stopped to examine each and every thing that caught her fancy along the way, she'd never make it to the entry foyer and find this so-called Great Hall.

After spending the remainder of the morning with Claire and Emily, Renesmee had made her excuses, explaining that she wanted to see the ballroom. There had not been much conversation after their encounter with Sebastian and so Renesmee had decided to indulge her curiosity. She had re-entered the castle via one of the side entrances closest to Emily's garden and was now kicking herself for doing so, having now realised that this was a much longer way than going around to the front and entering via the main foyer.

Wandering now down the long hallway, Renesmee realised that it had become a sort of gallery, with paintings adorning the walls on both sides. As she wandered along its path, Renesmee's attention was piqued by a glint that caught her eye. Following the glimmer, she found that the gleam had come from a corner of a large and ornate gold frame hidden behind one of the cabinets. Renesmee wondered to herself, what was a picture doing hidden behind here?

Mustering up her strength, Renesmee pulled the enormous frame out from its concealed location, and found that its golden edges surrounded a portrait of five people. They all had the same tanned russet skin, dark almond-shaped eyes and high cheekbones. The familial resemblance was undeniable.

The older of the two men was seated, his eyes looking directly ahead, challenging and fearless. Beside him was seated a woman, regal and majestic, yet there was an air of kindness about her and Renesmee immediately warmed to her. On either side of the seated couple stood two young women, both of whom looked to be in their early twenties. From their dark chocolate eyes, long lashes, full lips and perfectly shaped noses, they were identical. Renesmee noticed how two of the women–the older one whom she had immediately warmed to, and the younger woman to the side of the seated man–remained untouched, but there were slashed claw marks over the man and the other young woman. What had these people done to have their likenesses vandalised so?

But the strangest part of the picture was the fifth person, who had been almost completely torn out of the portrait. He stood immediately behind and between the seated couple. His dark onyx eyes were the only things that remained discernible, and they stared directly forward, confident and unafraid.

Renesmee looked at his eyes curiously. They looked so familiar and she was certain that she'd seen them before somewhere. There, again, was that strange sensation of déjà vu, she mused, but it was different to what she'd felt about the Sebastian-Seth notion– That had been more of a minor suspicion. What she felt as she looked into the eyes of the young man in the portrait awakened something within her that she struggled to put a finger on. Her heart began to inexplicably beat faster, and she didn't know why.

As if on cue, a soft breeze fluttered through the gallery, and Renesmee suddenly felt that strange pull in her chest again. It was the same strange sensation she'd felt yesterday morning, though instead of tugging towards the courtyard below her bedroom balcony, this time it pulled down the hall and in the direction from which she had just come. She tore her eyes away from the portrait and looked over in the direction to which her heart beckoned. With dawning realisation, she watched as the silhouette of a giant russet wolf padded along the hallway towards her.

She looked back to the picture again. The eyes looked so familiar, and as she stared into those dark pools, Renesmee wondered what unspoken truth might be hiding within the depths of those deep onyx windows to his soul.


	9. Dare to dream

**A/N **_– Hi Everyone! Welcome to chapter 9, finally :) Sorry for the long hiatus in updating—the day job has been kicking my butt big time this last month—I've either been at the office, on a plane or on my way to one or the other! It's probably not going to get much better as far as I can tell, but I'll keep writing and updating as much as I can. In the meantime, thank you in advance for your (anticipated) patience. ;)_

_In other news, The Wolf Prince was recently selected to be featured on the LUV'NV's de Vill's Advocate column! Big hugs and thank you to blog-owner RaindropSoup for the awesome shout-out—You can read the review at her twific blog on www(dot)theluvnv(dot)com_

_And, as always, a very big thank you to everyone for reading, fav'ing and reviewing! I really do appreciate the feedback, and I make it a point to reply to each and every review. I'm also pretty chatty and love making new friends too—so if you have a Twitter account, come find me (at)BlackImprint_

_And now, back to Jake and Nessie…_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dare to dream<strong>

"_When I saw you I was afraid to meet you.  
>When I met you I was afraid to kiss you.<br>When I kissed you I was afraid to love you.  
>Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you."<br>~ Anonymous_

"Your Highness, a word please," Sam's deep voice echoed through the large hall where Jacob was holding his weekly audience with the Regent and the Council of Elders.

All heads in the room turned to look at the tall frame of Sam Uley—the Prince's cousin and Captain of his Guard. Though Sam tried to keep his voice even since he was speaking with formality given the presence of the Council, there was a hint of urgency to his tone which was not lost on those present.

Jacob put down the papers he had been examining, and turned his attention to his Beta. For Sam to interrupt a meeting such as this, there had to be a good reason. "What is it, Sam?" he asked.

"Renesmee saw one of us in our human form, but—" Sam added quickly, knowing only too well the ferocity of the Alpha's temper, "all is well. It wasn't during a phasing, so she has not made the connection."

Jacob felt the back of his neck bristle and a growl rumble in his chest. How could the wolves have been so careless? Did they not know what was at stake? If their secret were to be revealed, they all knew full well the consequences.

"All right," Jacob said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. His kneejerk reaction was to rip into Sam, but he knew better than to shoot the messenger. The other side of the coin of course was that Jacob couldn't really talk—He'd phased back to human last night and carried Nessie to her bed. _Pot…kettle…black_—use these words in a sentence, he thought sarcastically to himself. But at least _he_ had been certain that his Nessie was fast asleep. From what he could gather had happened here, what Sam was now bringing to his attention had probably taken place in the cold light of day and Renesmee would most certainly have _not_ been asleep.

Turning to the Council, Jacob announced, "Thank you for coming. I will look over the proposals you have brought and send word to you of my decision before the end of the week."

"Very good, your highness," Rachel said, bowing low to her Prince. Jacob smiled tenderly at his sister. He knew what she was doing—had they been alone, there would be no such pomp and ceremony; however he knew that the Regent was making it clear to the Council who was in charge. Jacob was the rightful king, though he was well aware of the murmurings in some Council corners questioning the validity of a king who never showed his face in the Capital. Rachel would protect her brother's rule with her last breath, and while the Regent did not question Prince Jacob's right to the throne, no-one else would dare to.

The Elders bade their prince farewell and gathered up their things. Jared and Embry appeared at the door and escorted the Council out. Rachel, however, remained behind to spend some time with Paul—between her responsibilities as Regent and his responsibilities as protector, they very rarely got much time together and stolen moments were few and far between. She kissed her brother's cheek and then happily went off to meet her husband at their usual rendezvous.

Jacob waited until the doors had clicked closed behind his sister, and then returned his attention to Sam. "All right," he said sternly. "Who was it?"

"Umm…" a voice squeaked from behind the doors, "Me."

_Seth_. Jacob had always had a soft spot for the pup, but he had to be fair. Playing favorites when it came to dealing with disciplinary action was not a good look in anyone's book, least of all for the Alpha.

"Okay, you can come in now," Sam called out towards the enormous oak doors. Slowly they creaked open, and the figure of one Seth Clearwater slunk in through the doorway to stand before his Alpha, his eyes to the floor in a gesture of submission. Dammit, Jacob thought, the kid knew exactly how to play on his soft spot. If he was going to rip into Seth, he'd feel bad about doing it now because the pup looked so remorseful.

"Tell me what happened." Jacob's tone was kind but firm.

Seth was still staring at the floor. "It was an accident," he mumbled.

It damn well better had been, the Alpha wanted to snap. But the pup looked like he was ready to crap himself, so instead Jacob took a deep breath and reprimanded "After that near miss with Embry and Quil in the garden parlour a few days ago, I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that outside the locked doors of North wing, no-one is to be in their human forms."

"Yeah, but we couldn't get up the tree in our wolf forms," Seth protested.

"What?"

"They were up in a tree," Sam explained.

"Yes, I gathered that," Jacob growled. "But what does _that_ have to do with anything?" he eyed the Beta and his younger cousin suspiciously. Then something that Sam had said caught his attention. "What do you mean 'they'?" Jacob asked with narrowed eyes.

"Umm," Seth's voice was shaky, "Me and Quil. We were up in the tree."

"Enough with the tree!" Jacob could feel his brain starting to throb. His patience was beginning to wear thin. "Will you just get to the point? How exactly did being up in a tree lead to this particular debacle?"

Seth was looking increasingly flustered. "We were Claire-spotting. Well, Quil was Claire-spotting. I was just hanging out in the tree with him."

"This is going nowhere," Jacob could feel his temper beating against the box that he'd successfully kept shut so far. "Sam, will you _please_ just put me out of my misery and explain exactly what happened?"

"Here's the nutshell version of it," the Beta began, shooting Seth an exasperated look. "Quil and Seth were up in the tree above Emily's private garden. Quil was doing his usual Claire-stalking thing. Seth here was following his friend around again. They were waiting for Emily and Claire—" he glanced over at the younger man, not entirely happy that Emily had inadvertently been dragged into all this. Seth immediately lowered his eyes to the floor again, "—but hadn't expected Renesmee to turn up too," Sam continued. "Long story short, the girls talked, these idiots eavesdropped and bright spark over here was so surprised by something Renesmee said that he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, landing right at her feet."

Jacob could feel his temper rising—how could they have been so careless?—but something Sam said had caught his interest. What could his Nessie have revealed that was so surprising it had made someone as agile as Seth lose his balance?

"Anyway," Sam continued, "No harm done. Claire thought quickly enough and made up some story that clumsy ass here was a local boy called 'Sebastian' who liked to hang around the palace grounds sometimes. I think your imprint bought the story."

Jacob looked at the two of them. Seth was still staring at the floor, looking suitably remorseful. Sam was obviously annoyed with him and had more than likely already given the kid a dressing-down for almost letting the wolf out of the bag. Jacob decided not to add insult to injury.

"So I guess I'd better make sure I keep up the charade then," Jacob sighed. In his view, the story had holes the size of which you could drive a carriage through—Why a teenage boy would ever take to hanging around a castle inhabited by giant wolves, he really couldn't make sense of—but if that was the story that had been told to Nessie then that would be the one he'd maintain. Although, he mused, his Nessie had a mind like a steel trap and it would only be a matter of time before she started asking more questions so he'd better have some good answers ready. Keeping a secret from your imprint was so completely at odds with the very essence of the imprint bond, it was a heavy burden for any wolf to bear. But Jacob knew full well the price of revealing his secret—he and his cousins would be cursed to remain wolves forevermore, losing whatever was left of their humanity, so revealing it to her was out of the question. Then he remembered something that Sam had mentioned earlier that had piqued his interest—

"What was it that Nessie said that caused you to fall out of the tree?" he asked, looking directly at Seth.

"Ummm… well," _oh crap_, Seth thought to himself, he'd better word this carefully or else the Alpha would probably rip his head off. "I… um, I didn't hear all of it, but ummm, she—"

"Get on with it!" Jacob snapped, his temper now starting to fray.

"She's having dreams about kissing some dude in the Great Hall!" Seth suddenly blurted out.

The air in the room hung heavy and still as the words echoed in the uneasy silence. Jacob was confused for a moment. Hold on—that was the dream _he'd_ had last night. How did Seth know about that? Had those guys been pranking him again, Jacob wondered, remembering how they'd all thought it was hilarious a few months ago to try and catch him talking in his sleep. But no, he remembered, Seth was talking about a dream that _Nessie_ had had, not _his_ dream.

Sam and Seth were standing absolutely still as they tried to work out what to do next. They'd expected Jacob to fly into a fit of fury or at the very least break a wall, but like them the Alpha was standing perfectly still as if deeply engrossed in thought. Finally he spoke—

"Did she say who this man was?" Jacob asked.

"No," Seth answered, "just that she'd been having recurring dreams of a wolf, meeting up at the lagoon, the ballroom and then she'd let some guy kiss her…"

Seth and Sam waited for the inevitable 'crack' that normally accompanied the slamming down of the Alpha's fist on the table, but it did not come. They watched as instead the prince quietly sat down, leaning back into the chair and placing a hand on his chin as he pondered what he'd just been told.

"I see," Jacob murmured thoughtfully. "Did she say anything else?"

"I wasn't really listening, but Claire or Emily could probably give you a more detailed account," Seth volunteered.

"Okay, good then," Jacob concluded. His two companions looked at each other in disbelief. They didn't know what they'd expected, but not an _Okay, good then_. Where was the fury? The rage? His imprint had been dreaming about being kissed by another man, and the Alpha was just going to take it? They had expected to have to hold him down or at least to barricade the doors, but here he was, just sitting there calmly. They eyed him curiously.

"Jake," Sam asked tentatively, "You okay?"

"Sure, sure Sam," Jacob answered. "I'm fine—just thinking. Hey, could you ask Emily for a moment of her time. I'd like to hear more about Renesmee's dreams, if she wouldn't mind having a quick word with me. I'd like you to sit in on the conversation as well," he added, sensing that Sam felt some unease about involving Emily in all this, and so this was his way of giving his Beta some degree of comfort.

"Of course," Sam answered. Then turning his attention to Seth, he barked "All right, pup—off you go. Be more careful from now on, okay?"

"I will," Seth replied with a relieved smile, thankful that he'd gotten off with only a figurative slap on the wrist.

"I mean it, Seth!" Sam called out after the younger man as he bounded off. Then turning to his prince, Sam said, "I'll be back shortly with Em, Jacob."

"Thanks Sam," Jacob nodded as Sam closed the doors behind him. And while he waited for Sam's return, the prince pondered the potential enormity of what had just been revealed to him.

.

.

Jacob made his way along the long hallway towards the Great Hall, his giant paws padding softly against the rich carpet as he walked. Renesmee's scent had been easy enough to pick out, and he'd followed its sweet strawberry deliciousness to where he could see her standing now—and, he smiled happily to himself, with his work with the Elders now concluded he had the rest of the day to devote entirely to her.

But Jacob's heart skipped a beat when he saw the portrait of his family leant up against the wall and his imprint studying it intently. _Ahhrrr, crap_. he thought he'd had all the portraits of the royal family removed and put in storage already.

He felt the pull of the imprint tugging in his chest, towards where his bronze-haired angel stood, one hand on her hip and the other thoughtfully on her chin, contemplating the portrait before her. As he approached, Nessie looked up and Jacob could have sworn that he saw something flicker in her eyes—it seemed like recognition, or maybe even dawning realisation, though he couldn't be sure. It was so brief, so fleeting that had he blinked in that instant, he would have missed it.

He saw that Nessie had now returned her attention to the portrait and was examining it with the same intense concentration as before. As Jacob continued walking towards her, he mused to himself that to Nessie the contents of the golden frame should have just been a portrait of some unknown people. However, she seemed unusually taken with studying its subjects, and he hoped that it was nothing more than just her innate curiosity that was driving this seemingly intense interest. At least she hadn't seen Rachel this morning—of that, he was fairly certain—he'd sent word to Paul to ensure that his sister stayed in the North wing, far away from the prying eyes of a certain inquisitive imprint.

Some part of him wished that Nessie would discover the truth, so that the secret would no longer weigh heavy on his shoulders—But there was only one way to break the Shaman's curse, and anything except that way was out of the question, especially with the deadline looming ever closer. Jacob stepped up his pace a bit—Nessie was looking a little too interested in the portrait for his liking. Better to nip this in the bud if at all possible, he thought to himself.

As he moved ever closer to her, it seemed as though she sensed his approach and she looked away from the portrait again and smiled at him. Her eyes met his, and he felt his giant heart swell with happiness. Nessie. _His _Nessie. She was so perfect, inside and out. Jacob's thoughts wandered back to his dream of their encounter in the Great Hall, how she had looked up at him through those long eyelashes, craning her face up towards him and enticing him to kiss her, pressing her body against his own… God, if she knew what kind of dreams he'd dared to have about her, she probably wouldn't be smiling at him quite so affably.

It had been challenging to sit through the meeting with Rachel and the Council this morning. Jacob's thoughts had kept straying to the wonderful day he and Nessie had shared yesterday together, the dreams he'd been having of her, her smile, the soft touch of her skin, the delicious taste of her lips… He'd managed to get through the meeting without anyone noticing what a lovesick puppy he was in danger of becoming, although Rachel had looked at him questioningly more than once. He was thankful that Sam had interrupted them, even if he had been the bearer of bad news. Well, Jacob mused, maybe not all bad.

His thoughts drifted to the discussion with Emily, and how she'd recounted her earlier conversation with Renesmee. She had said that Nessie had asked about a ballroom, describing how she'd had a dream about a man whose face she couldn't recall. Jacob had listened, fascinated, as Emily related his imprint's descriptions of the scenery in each of the dreams and what had happened in them. They were identical to the dreams that he had been having, and Jacob's mind was working overtime as he listened. Could it be possible that he and Nessie had been sharing the same dreams? She was his imprint and their souls were inextricably linked—It wouldn't have been a long stretch to imagine that finding each other in that dream world was entirely possible. He was drawn out of his reverie by a tinkling voice calling out his name—

"Jake," Nessie beamed at him once he was within earshot of her. "I wondered where you were. How did you find me?"

_I'll always find you, Nessie_, Jacob smiled, looking deep into her eyes. Renesmee felt her heart flutter a little, the way it always did whenever he was close, and even more so when he looked at her like that.

He padded to a stop next to where she was standing, and Renesmee felt her heart skip another beat. She tried rather unsuccessfully to regain her composure, and decided that the best way to deal with it would be to deflect attention away by changing the subject.

"Look what I found," she said, gesturing to the portrait that she had leant up against the wall. "It was hidden behind this old cabinet here. I wonder who these people are. Do you know who they are?" Renesmee asked, suddenly realising that she was speaking at what seemed like a thousand miles a minute. She always spoke too fast when she was nervous, dammit.

Jacob was quiet for a moment, as he considered how best to answer her. He would not lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the whole story either.

_Just people who used to live here_, he replied softly, and Renesmee noticed the sadness well up in the great wolf's eyes.

"Did you know them?" she asked, her curiosity now piqued. Today was turning out to be an interesting day indeed, she thought to herself.

Jacob paused momentarily, and to Renesmee it felt like the castle held its breath while he contemplated his answer. _A long time ago_, he finally replied.

Renesmee felt the emotion in his body, and she could tell he was fighting to hold it back. She considered not asking her next question, but her innate curiosity overtook her. "Where are they now?" she asked.

He drew in a breath as he answered softly, _They are gone_.

Renesmee noticed the sadness well up in his eyes again. She didn't want to cause him any more pain, but she had to know.

"Are they dead?"

Again he paused._ Yes and no_, he answered carefully. When she arched an eyebrow at him he added somewhat reluctantly, _Some of them have died, while the others continue to suffer a fate worse than death. In the end, it doesn't really matter, Ness. The portrait is just that—a portrait—a moment from a time long past, captured by an artist's swirls of paint on canvas. Its subjects are of no consequence._

Renesmee wanted to know more about the man whose face had been scratched out of the picture—the fury with which his image had been vandalised and the feelings that had been awakened in her when she had gazed at his eyes only served to fuel the confusion she already felt—but Jacob's tone told her that, as far as he was concerned, there was no more to be discussed about the portrait. The sadness in his own eyes was still very much evident, although Renesmee could tell he was fighting to hold it back. Without realising it, she lifted her hand to the great wolf's warm muzzle and touched it tenderly in a gesture of comfort.

She noticed that he seemed surprised at first, but then he seemed to accept it with graciousness, leaning his head in to her touch ever so slightly. Standing face to face now, he was still taller than her by almost a head, and Renesmee marvelled how gentle he was, despite his fearsome exterior.

She recalled how, only moments earlier, she'd felt the pull in her chest tugging towards him as he approached, and the dawning realisation of the feelings she was beginning to develop for the giant russet wolf who now stood only inches from her. She felt an overwhelming urge to be closer to him, and before she knew it, she'd wound her arms around his massive neck and nuzzled her face into his rich velvety fur. He'd stiffened at first, but then had almost immediately relaxed, allowing her the closeness that she needed.

Renesmee could feel the beating of his giant heart against her breastbone and the softness of his muzzle against the back of her neck. He smelled like pine trees and warm earth, and it made her feel so content and protected. She was reminded fleetingly of the embrace of her dream lover, but she pushed the thought aside. Her dream man might not even exist, but this—what she felt for the giant, gentle beast around whom her arms were now entwined—this was real, she told herself.

As they stood there in companionable silence, Renesmee mused how strange it was to be feeling this way about a beast. They were feelings that she'd never had before about anyone, let alone an innately dangerous creature like a wolf. She didn't quite understand what they were, only that she felt so empty when Jacob wasn't around, and when he was she wanted to be closer to him. She felt so drawn to him, as if they were connected somehow. But, she told herself, it couldn't be love—after all, they were so completely different. Perhaps she was confusing friendship and affection for something else, after all, they'd only known each other for such a short time—how could she even know how she truly felt about him? She was so confused right now, and instinctively she nestled herself further into his embrace to calm the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind.

Renesmee wasn't the only one who was confused. Jacob's thoughts were running at a million miles a minute. What the hell..? What was going on? Had Nessie figured out his secret? No, that couldn't be. If she had, his wolf form would have been cast off and they'd be living happily ever after. Well, she had to fall in love with him first, and then admit her feelings to him—and that obviously hadn't happened yet. No, this was just a hug of comfort, friendship and nothing more, he reasoned, feeling a pang of sadness as he did so. He wanted so much more from her, but if she would not give it, he would not force it from her. She would come to him of her own free will, or not at all.

He pulled away from her, unable to bear the pain any longer. The ache of wanting her pulled painfully at his heartstrings, but the agony of pulling away from her tore at his very soul. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't, Jacob mused ruefully—his own personal purgatory as it were.

"Jake, are you all right?" Renesmee asked, bewildered by his abrupt withdrawal from her. Did he not like being hugged? She would be careful not to do that again if it made him uncomfortable.

_I'm… uh, I'm fine, _he answered, a little flustered at having been caught out._ C'mon_, he said, nudging her with his muzzle, _I heard you were looking for the Great Hall. It's this way._

"But what about the portrait?" she asked, still somewhat baffled by his seemingly sudden change in demeanour.

_Just leave it there. I'll have one of the guys come and put it away_. Far away, he added silently to himself, as they padded down the long hallway together.

.

.

_May I present…_ Jacob announced as he pushed open the massive gold-trimmed doors to the ballroom with one of his shoulders and beckoned Renesmee to follow. _…The Great Hall! _he added with an exaggerated flourish.

Renesmee stepped in after him and looked around, stunned by the majesty that surrounded her. Although somewhat older and more obviously timeworn, from the floor to ceiling windows, marble floors and sumptuous furnishings, the room was exactly as she had dreamed. She stood there dumbfounded—How could she have dreamed of this space so accurately when she had never even seen it before? She wondered briefly whether it had been one of the rooms that Sam had shown her when she had first arrived, but no, they had gone another way and the Great Hall was not on the route that they had travelled.

"I dreamed of this room," she suddenly blurted out. In embarrassment, she turned to look at Jacob, but it was not a look of surprise that greeted her but rather one of indulgent mischief.

_I know_, he answered flatly.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee's voice sounded like it had raised itself a pitch.

_I am the all-powerful Beast_, Jacob announced in a mock authoritative tone, stretching himself to stand at his full height as he towered over her. _I know all, I see all!_ Jacob's eyes twinkled with laughter, and Renesmee realised he was teasing her.

"Oh Jake," she tried to give him a stern look, but failed miserably. "You're impossible," she laughed as he grinned back at her. "Seriously, did you know?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

_Not a lot goes on here that I don't know about, Ness_, he replied softly, a teasing smile lighting up the corners of his eyes.

Renesmee immediately felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Could he read her mind? Did he know what had happened in the dream too? The intimacy she'd shared with her dream lover, his kiss, his touch..? Her heart began to beat faster, a fact that was not lost on Jacob's super-sensitive wolf hearing.

Of course, Renesmee suddenly remembered, the thought now calming her down somewhat—Emily must have told him. It would have been naïve of her to think that Emily would not report to the master of the castle everything that went on within its walls. Wow, news really travelled fast. Renesmee really hoped that Emily hadn't divulged to him _all_ the intimate details about her dream.

"What else did Emily tell you?" she asked carefully.

Smart girl, Jacob thought to himself. Nessie had put two and two together and almost gotten four. It wasn't Emily who'd told him, but rather Seth. At least Nessie hadn't put _that_ little equation together—well, at least not yet, anyway. He decided not to tell her everything that he knew. He was still sorting through some questions in his own mind, and he really didn't want to be talking about them with anyone else while they were still a fuzzy mess. And, truth be told, he really didn't want to be hearing Nessie tell him about kissing some guy either—at least not while he couldn't be sure that it was him she was kissing and not some other lucky bastard.

_Just that you'd had a dream about a ballroom and were interested in seeing what ours looked like_, he answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Jacob hated lying to Nessie, but this was as far as he was willing to go at this point in time. _So, what do you think?_

"Oh, it's beautiful," Nessie sighed, spinning herself in a circle as she swept her eyes around the room. "Do you use it much?"

_No, not really. It's pretty much been closed off since_—Jacob's voice trailed off, but he caught himself in time—_since, well pretty much forever. I actually can't remember how long it's been_, he lied. He knew full well how long it had been. That fateful day was seared into all of their hearts and minds—the day the Shaman had made her appearance.

Nessie noticed that Jacob had paused and then used almost the same words as Claire when describing how long it had been since the Great Hall had last been in use. She eyed him curiously, but he seemed not to notice, instead continuing to watch her with that unwavering gaze that made her stomach flip little somersaults.

She continued walking around the room, examining its various bits and pieces. Without realising it, she began humming the tune that she'd heard from her dream—how strange, she mused—the tune was not one that she'd heard before last night, but ever since then it had echoed in her mind as if the melody had always been there, unnoticed until awakened by her dream lover's kiss.

Renesmee closed her eyes as she tried to remember more of the dream—the warmth of her prince's hand upon her back, how his heated kisses were like the warm rays of the sun upon her skin. But when she tried to recall how it felt to be in his arms, her thoughts were instead filled with the delicious earthiness and warm, woodsy comfort of her wolf's embrace.

And she wondered silently to herself what it all meant.

.

.

"Jake, seriously you need to do something about this," Leah scowled at him.

Jacob looked up from where he was sitting at the head of the long dinner table. He'd been lost in thought, musing about his dream encounter with Nessie in the Great Hall, and then thinking about how surreal it was to be visiting it with her so soon after in real-life. He knew it had been risky to take her there, but he had to see for himself how she'd react.

He still couldn't quite believe that she'd had exactly the same dreams as him, at exactly the same time—if it were true, then in essence that would mean they'd been sharing the same dreams. He'd wanted to see her reaction to the Great Hall, and the look of recognition that had lit up her face pretty much clinched it for him. The icing on the cake was when she began to hum the tune that had been playing in the background to last night's dream—it was the melody of an old and forgotten Quileute love song, known only to certain members of the royal family and therefore there was no way that Nessie could have come across it previously. It was at that moment that Jacob knew without a doubt they'd been sharing the same dreams.

He'd been ecstatic, but there was a niggly annoying feeling that he just couldn't shake. He'd finally found a way to interact with his love in his human form, even if it was just in that dream world and he should have been over the moon. But the downside of course was that she had no idea that it was him, and he was forbidden from revealing the truth to her. And therein lay the niggly, annoying catch—what if she ended up liking human-Jake better than wolf-Jake?

"About what?" Jacob asked, pushing his inner turmoil to the side for now. Leah was staring at him intently as if he should know what she was talking about, and it was kinda creeping him out. He looked around the table for a clue, but the guys were all tucking into their evening meal with their usual gusto, and none of them were paying any attention to the conversation that Leah was obviously trying to strike up with him.

Leah sighed as she waved a slim, tanned arm in the air exasperatedly. "This, Jacob. This whole situation!" she scowled at him again.

"Dinner..?" he asked in bewilderment.

"No, dumbass," Leah glared him. For someone who was a master battle strategist, Jacob could be so dense sometimes. "This—All of us, here, living like this. The deadline's getting ever closer—judging by the waning moon, including tonight there's only two more until the dark night of no moon. After that, the Hunter's Moon will begin waxing towards its zenith—which means there's only two and a half weeks at most until either you get your happily ever after, or none of us do."

"Oh, that," Jacob muttered.

"Yeah, that," Leah responded. He'd been so goofy since Renesmee arrived and considering that breaking the curse hinged entirely on the girl falling in love with him, the Alpha had better crank up the charm a few notches or else not only wouldn't there be a happily ever after for anyone, the flip side was an eternity of living hell as feral creatures. She was going to get through to him one way or the other and since Jake didn't usually mind her giving him a hard time Leah was going to use it to her advantage. She was going to push him as far as she could, or at least until he bit her head off anyway.

"I've got it under control, Leah," Jacob replied calmly.

"Sure you do," she drawled at him. "That's why you're sitting here with us, daydreaming about your imprint instead of spending the evening with her."

"We had dinner together," he grumbled defensively.

"Uh-huh," came Leah's derisive answering snort. "Riiiight. And like I said before, that's why you're sitting here with us, daydreaming about her instead of being with her."

"Okay Leah," Jacob put down his fork and turned to give his cousin his full attention. She could be a right royal pain in the ass sometimes, but she was usually right. "Give me your expert opinion on what I should do about my love life then."

Leah looked dumbstruck for a moment. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. She had an as yet unused barrage of sarcastic and highly irreverent comments ready to level upon him, and he'd already rolled over? She couldn't work out whether to be ecstatic or annoyed.

"Well?" Jake was still looking at Leah, waiting for an answer. "What's your advice?"

"Well, you won't be able to rely on your pretty face to get her interested, so it'll be all up to your winning personality," she smirked at him. "You've spent some time with her, yes?" she asked. When Jacob nodded his answer, she continued "So what does she like?"

"Books and music, as far as I can tell," he answered. "I've given her the library, the piano, and access to all the musical instruments in the castle. Am I missing something?"

"It's not just about material possessions, Jake," Leah sighed. "Sometimes a girl just wants attention to be paid to her. You should spend time with her when she's reading or playing music. Take an interest in what she's doing. Take an interest in her. Did you ever stop to think what it is about the books that she likes so much? Which books does she like, and why?"

Jacob found himself drawing a mental blank. He'd never thought to ask Nessie. She seemed to like reading about faraway places and long lost mysteries. He knew that she was innately curious—every time something happened that piqued her curiosity, she would get this ever so cute look on her face—she probably thought no-one had noticed. His Nessie was one of the most guileless creatures he'd ever known and wore her heart on her sleeve—yet another reason why he loved her so much.

But back to the matter at hand—could it be that his Nessie harboured a secret desire to be an explorer, to sail the seven seas and solve the mysteries of the world? He wondered how he could build on that? Maybe not in real life, as he was fairly limited by what he could do as a wolf and in this castle. But maybe perhaps in one of their dream encounters? He smiled to himself as he imagined them sailing the oceans together, the captain and his first mate, or explorers of wild and unknown lands, discovering things as yet unseen by man. But then that niggly annoying feeling reared its ugly head again—what if she wound up liking fantasy Jake better than real Jake?

"Huhhhrrrr…" he sighed.

"Oh, come on Jacob," Leah rolled her eyes. "It can't be that hard to work out what she likes."

"It's not that," Jacob muttered. "Look, don't worry about this. I get that everyone's happily ever afters are dependent on mine, so I'll give it some serious thought. I'll let you know if I need any help." He stood up abruptly, "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now. Don't forget to tell the guys to clean up after they've finished—don't leave it all for Emily and Claire to do, okay?"

Sam looked up as he heard the sound of Jacob's chair being pushed out as its owner rose to leave. "Everything all right, Jacob?" he asked, casting a curious glance over at Leah. Sam never missed a beat.

"I'm just tired, so I'm going to bed. You guys stay as long as you want, but try to keep the noise levels manageable. I'm going to try to get some shut-eye," Jacob called out as he made his exit.

As the door clicked closed behind him, Leah watched and decided that it looked like Jacob could do with a hand, even though he hadn't explicitly said so. The fact that he'd asked for her advice so readily was testament to that.

Sighing as she returned her attention to finishing her half-eaten dinner, Leah decided that she was going to have to make friends with Renesmee after all.

.

.

Jacob had intended to go straight to his room, but his feet led him instead to the garden below Renesmee's balcony. He knew it was dangerous to be here in his human form, but he could hear the steady sounds of her sleeping, and so he knew that he had nought to fear.

He looked up at the ghostly sliver of moon in the sky—Leah was right, the moon was waning fast and soon it would be the dark night of no moon. On the horizon Jacob could see stormclouds beginning to gather, a fitting metaphor for the turmoil that was brewing, he mused ruefully.

Jacob felt the pull of the imprint coaxing him closer to his sleeping angel, and he leapt onto the balcony where he landed with nimble precision just beyond the entry to her room. From where he stood, he could see her slumbering soundly and he took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet strawberry deliciousness that was his Nessie. It called out to him, daring him to venture in again as he had done last night, but he fought against the pull and instead he sat himself down in the shadows at the far end of the balcony, where she would not see him and where he could slip away silently if needed.

And without meaning to, he dozed off…

.

.

_The cool water lapped at Renesmee's feet as she splashed her toes around playfully. The handsome russet-skinned man seated next to her watched as she played, his smiling eyes gazing indulgently at her._

_He picked up one of her tiny pale hands in his larger one, and Renesmee's cheeks flushed when she remembered who she was with, and the memories of their previous encounter in the ballroom came flooding back. She had enjoyed it—oh how she had enjoyed it—and she had relived the memories over and over in her mind, but having him right here and touching her now just made her go all funny and tingly inside._

"_We're back at the lagoon again," she said. Wow, good one Renesmee, she thought to herself. Way to state the bleedingly obvious._

"_Yes, we are," her companion continued to smile indulgently at her. "Did you prefer the ballroom? We can go back there if you'd like?"_

_Renesmee's cheeks flushed again, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her companion. He smiled even wider, and she flushed even more. "Uh… this is okay," she managed to squeak. _

_He smiled at her again and moved in a little closer. Her heart began to flutter at the closeness of him. And then to her surprise, he picked her up and placed her on his lap, so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and then nuzzled his face against hers. With his warm lips against her ear, he asked—_

"_Are you happy at the castle, Nessie?"_

_Renesmee shuddered at the pleasurable warmth of his breath against her ear. "I'm not unhappy, if that's what you mean. I am well treated, but I do feel lonely sometimes."_

"_Then we shall have to find you some companions," he murmured, absentmindedly tracing little patterns on the inside of her wrists with the pads of his fingers. The touch of his skin sent Renesmee's pulse racing, and she wondered if he could feel it beneath his fingertips._

"_Oh, it's not that," she tried to keep her voice even. "The Beast has been wonderful to me, but I just… I just wish that he was around more."_

_Renesmee felt as if the air around them stood still, as her companion held his breath. Finally he spoke—_

"_Do… do you care for the Beast?"_

"_Of course I do."_

_Renesmee felt a sharp intake of breath from her companion and it was as if the air around them stopped and even the waters of the lagoon seemed to pause in anticipation. Finally he spoke again—"Do you love him?"_

"_Well, yes. He's my friend," she answered, and noted with surprise the flicker of sadness in her companion's eyes. "I do very much enjoy his company, although he always seems so busy. I guess that's to be expected, considering that he's master of the castle…" her voice trailed off. Renesmee wondered why her companion was asking her yet again how she felt about the Beast, although she couldn't really fault him as this time it had been she who had brought him up in discussion._

_She leaned in to the warm body encasing hers as they continued to sit together in companionable silence. She ached to feel his lips on her skin again, but she didn't know how to show it without seeming too forward or brazen. What was she worried about, she chastised herself. They'd already kissed, and well, actually they'd done even more than that. It wasn't as if he would reject her if she made a move, right?_

_Renesmee couldn't believe what she was about to do, but decided to do it anyway before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath, gathered up all her courage and twisted herself around so that she was facing her companion with her legs placed on either side of his hips. The sudden movement surprised him and he looked at her, his eyes momentarily wide with astonishment. And then she saw them light up with that look she was now beginning to know all too well, before a wide, white-toothed smile lit up his handsome face._

_Before she could lose her nerve, Renesmee leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back with fervour, his large hands on her waist tightening as he held her closer to him. The strange pooling warmth she had felt last night flooded her stomach again, and she shuddered as it made its way downwards to become that increasingly desperate need that she still didn't quite understand. All she knew was that she hungered to be closer to the man whose body was now entwined with hers, and as if he were perfectly attuned to her every need, he pressed her in closer to him, his breathing becoming increasingly more ragged as their passion intensified. _

_She pushed him down onto the soft grass, as he continued to press hot, burning kisses against her lips. A large hand travelled from her waist to cup one of her breasts and as he flicked his thumb against its centre, she could feel it instinctively harden at his touch. An involuntary moan escaped her lips, and the yearning between her thighs began to ache again with that familiar sweet agony. _

_He began to unbutton her dress, and Renesmee's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest as she willingly allowed him to slip the silky fabric off her shoulder…_

_._

.

The not-so-distant sound of thunder awakened Renesmee from her slumber. Sleepily she opened her eyes, and was greeted by flashes of lightning dancing in the sky. A storm was brewing.

She closed her eyes again, trying to hold onto her dream lover but as always he receded back into haziness. All that remained was the memory of how he made her feel, the physical evidence of her need for him still smouldering between her thighs.

The wind blew at the translucent curtains of her balcony doors, and they shimmered in the moonlight like swathes of ethereal waves. She felt the strong breeze against her cheeks and while it helped to cool her down somewhat, she knew it also meant that the storm was not too far away. Renesmee stretched out lazily and decided to get up and close the doors—with the storm getting closer, rain would be inevitable and she'd have to close them sooner or later anyway.

Slowly she got out of the enormous four-poster bed and made her way over to the balcony. She had intended just to close the doors and then return to the feathery softness of her bed, but the thunder rumbling across the mountains combined with the panorama of swirling grey clouds punctuated by flashes of silver were mesmerising, and Renesmee instead found herself walking out into the cold night air to take in the show that was Mother Nature's concerto.

She leaned up against the balcony railing. It was almost completely dark, the light of the waning moon obscured by the stormy clouds overhead. The only illumination was the periodic explosions of silver against the night sky, followed by the rumbling sound of thunder and Renesmee mused how it was like the sound of a thousand horses galloping across the cloudy plains.

Absentmindedly she played with one of the tendrils of green ivy that wound itself around the balcony railings, and stroked the velvety red petals of a wild rose as it fluttered in the stormy breeze.

The wind began to pick up, and with the interval between each flash of lightning and thunder crack now decreasing rapidly, Renesmee realised that the storm was moving ever closer and with greater speed than she had realised. She closed her eyes and breathed in the distinctive smell of an approaching rainstorm, awareness dawning on her that it would be at most only a few minutes before the downpour began. Renesmee was just about to head back inside when she was suddenly conscious of another presence close by.

"Who's there?" she called out, spinning around abruptly and scanning her eyes in the surrounding darkness. But all that greeted her in response were shadows and stillness, save for the brambles of wild red roses and tendrils of ivy billowing in the wind. A flash of silver suddenly lit up the sky, illuminating the balcony, and Renesmee looked around again but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps she had imagined it all, she thought to herself. But one corner of the balcony remained shrouded in darkness, hidden by the shadows overhead. Renesmee felt a tugging in her chest, as if the essence of whatever was hidden there was beckoning her towards it.

"Who's there?" she called out again. Her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles a minute, though it was not out of fear. She stood there, just beyond the shadows, unwilling to move for some inexplicable reason. She felt something cold and sharp land on her arm, then another, and another, and soon the pitter patter of raindrops was falling all around her. But still she did not move.

Jacob stood in the shadows, still as a rock and willing Renesmee to go back inside. Goddammit, he swore silently to himself, how could he have been so careless? It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been in his wolf form—he could at least have explained it away with an 'I wasn't stalking you, I was just checking to make sure you were okay with the storm and all', but this—this was a fucking disaster. And to make matters worse, he could still smell her arousal from the dream they had just shared and it was driving him crazy—actually, that had been what had woken him up in the first place. He hadn't expected her to be so…er, forthcoming with her affections, not that he was complaining. But as soon as he'd woken up, he should have just high-tailed it out of there rather than sitting there savouring the afterglow of their encounter. To make matters worse, the rain had now soaked Nessie's nightgown right through and despite the darkness, thanks to his wolf-eyesight Jacob could see with annoying clarity how the thin, damp silk clung sensuously to every curve of her body, taunting every fibre of his willpower.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, moving towards him. Jacob held his breath. At least he was still hidden in the shadows. He tightened his muscles, ready to spring from the balcony and make his escape, when he felt a light touch on his arm. Dammit, she had him.

In one swift movement, he shifted himself behind Renesmee so that she could not see him, his strong muscled arms encasing her torso like a steel cage as he held her with her arms down and her back flush against his body.

"Who…who are you?" Renesmee stammered. She surprised herself when she didn't struggle against his hold. She should have been afraid, but she felt no fear, instead feeling a sense of warmth and protectiveness that seemed to calm the tension in her bones. His breath, hot against her skin, and how he made her feel, reminded her of someone—her companion from the dream. _I must still be asleep_, she surmised.

When he finally spoke in reply, the deep voice whispering against her ear sent shudders down her spine. "Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm."

Yes, it was him. She would recognise that voice anywhere… strong and reassuring, just like him. She leaned in to him, savouring his touch and the wonderful feelings that it brought her. Her companion's warm, hard body pressed up against hers and the contrast of the cold rain beating down against her skin made Renesmee shudder pleasurably. As if on instinct, he leaned down and pressed a burning kiss to her neck, just below her jawline, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from his love's lips.

It took all of Jacob's strength of will not to take her right then and there. The soft touch of her skin against his bare chest, how she instinctively leaned in to him, and the top of his forearm brushing against her breasts, caused a low lusty growl to escape his throat.

He snapped himself out of it. He had to get out of here right now, or it would all be over. Gathering up every ounce of determination in his body, Jacob forced himself to break away from his love, and swift as the wind he was gone.

Renesmee expected to find herself in her bed when she opened her eyes again, but instead here she was alone on the balcony. Her mind began to race. Although she did not see his face, she knew without a doubt that the man who had held her just now was her dream companion. It followed then, that she must have still been dreaming. But here she was, wide awake, standing in the middle of a rainstorm—had she been sleepwalking? She had been so certain that it had all been a dream, but now she was beginning to waver, unsure if what she had just encountered was indeed a dream or not… or perhaps even a hallucination? It had felt so real—not just in that it was vivid in the way the dreams usually were—this was… different, somehow.

Renesmee stood there, unable—or unwilling—to move from the balcony, as the storm raged around her in windy confusion, echoing the turmoil in her own heart.


	10. Of halos, horns & promises misconstrued

**A/N **_– Hi everyone. Sorry, sorry, sorry again for the very long time between updates! I have no excuse other than that the day job has really been kicking my butt these last few months. _

_Firstly, a special thank you to my dear friend NinkyBaby for lending a much needed helping hand in refining the angel/devil banter scene in this chapter, and to Beaches of La Push for her very astute observations and letting me weave some of them into this tale! Thanks to Writer-in-the-making16 for, well, pretty much everything to do with this story! And, as always, a HUGE thank you to everyone for reading, fav'ing and reviewing! _

_And BTW, it's almost a year to the day since I started writing fanfics, so this chapter marks a bit of an 'anniversary' of sorts for me :) Yayyyy! *waves arms in the air wildly like Kermit the Frog* :D_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Of halos, horns &amp; promises (mis)construed<strong>

"_For the strength of the pack is the wolf;  
>And the strength of the wolf is the pack."<br>~ Rudyard Kipling_

Jacob pushed open the balcony doors and entered his bedroom, the droplets of rain running off his bare skin and tanned leather breeches leaving a trail of wet footsteps behind him.

He sat himself down on the wooden bench next to one of the large bay windows. Reaching for a nearby towel to dry himself off, he realised he'd been holding his breath. A silent sigh of relief escaped his lips now that he was in the privacy of his own quarters. Closing his eyes, the prince allowed himself the stillness of the moment to gather his thoughts.

He ran through the events of the last few moments in his mind, the adrenalin still coursing through his veins intensifying every memory with heightened clarity. As far as he could tell, Nessie hadn't made the connection between his wolf and human selves, and so his identity was still a secret. She hadn't seen his face—of that he was fairly certain—the waning moon was only a sliver in the sky tonight. He'd remained hidden in the shadows and had been careful to hold her with her back to him so that she was facing away.

But, he remembered—and his heart began to involuntarily race as he recalled the delicious touch of her skin against his own, the scent of her arousal still wonderfully disorienting his senses—she had instinctively leaned into him, the way that she often did in their dreams. Had she recognised him? Or was it the pull of the imprint, drawing them towards each other like some inexplicable force? The softness of her body against his, how she had shuddered pleasurably at their closeness and the undeniable scent of her need for him had combined deliciously to rouse the wolf simmering beneath his human surface. Unable to hold back any longer, he'd placed a burning kiss on the soft paleness of his imprint's neck, the wolf's need to mark her as his own overwhelming the man's need to reason. But then the man had wrested back control, forcing himself to break away from their embrace and fleeing into the darkness of the night.

_Ahhrr fuck_, Jacob suddenly remembered—he'd left her on the balcony, cold, wet and alone. A moment of panic made his heart wince, but then the Alpha regained control once more. Jacob stood up and removed the tanned leather breeches he was wearing in one deft movement, the air around him shimmering as he phased to become the majestic russet wolf.

As his wolf form took shape, Jacob felt the presences of Embry and Collin on the edge of his consciousness. _Ah good_, he thought to himself, taking a deep breath as he closed off the telepathic link between himself and the Pack down to only what he wanted them to see. He was glad it was Embry who was on patrol tonight. At least Embry could be relied on not to ask too many questions.

_Emb, _Jacob telegraphed out to his friend. _Are you close by the castle?_

_Hey, Jake,_ came Embry's response. _I'm just past the gardens between the North and East wings. What's up?_

_I need to ask a favour, _Jacob replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible so as not to betray the anxiety coursing through his veins._ Can you go and tell Leah to phase to wolf and check up on Ness… Just to make sure that she's not frightened by the storm._

_Sure, no problem,_ Embry answered. _On my way now—Gimme a few minutes… _Embry's voice trailed off as he turned from his patrol route and towards the dining room, where he knew the Pack would still be finishing off their evening meal. Jacob felt the air against his face, no—not his face, against Embry's face—as the mottled grey wolf sprinted towards the castle's Northern wing.

Jacob stood in silence as he watched the branches of the old sycamore tree outside his bedroom window twist and bend in the stormy winds. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the heavy raindrops battering against the castle's ancient stone walls, waiting impatiently for Leah to check in. Goddammit, what was taking so long? He was just about to go and see for himself what the hell the delay was, when—

_Jacob_, Leah's voice finally echoed in his mind, _Renesmee's fine. She seems a bit confused though, but she's otherwise okay. _

_What the hell took you so long? _The Alpha demanded.

_Don't get your panties in a knot, Jake_, the she-wolf admonished._ I found her on the balcony, standing in the rain. I figured that Renesmee's well-being was the immediate priority, and your impatient ass could wait a few minutes while I saw to that._

_Uh, sure Leah, _Jacob answered a bit sheepishly. He winced at the thought of Nessie on that balcony, cold and confused_._ Why the fuck was Leah always right?

_Jacob, _Leah began, concern evident in her voice,_ Renesmee was_ _just standing there in the rain, staring out into the night. Look, I don't know what happened tonight but I get the feeling that something pretty major went down—_

_I don't want to talk about it_, Jacob snapped, cutting her off.

_Touchy, touchy_, the she-wolf sniffed. Then she decided to change tact—pissing off the Alpha wasn't going to get anyone very far. _So how about I stay with Renesmee tonight, just to be safe, _she suggested_. And don't you worry your pretty little head about anything-I'll send word if anything changes._

_Thanks Leah,_ Jacob answered, pointedly ignoring his cousin's attempt to bait him with the 'pretty little head' comment.

Jacob opened the telepathic link up slightly, and saw through Leah's eyes that Nessie had changed into dry nightclothes and was now tucked up in bed.

And with the knowledge that his imprint was safe and sound, the Alpha finally allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he phased back to human and staggered over to the inviting softness of his own enormous bed, falling into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

.

.

"A-a-atchoo!" Renesmee sniffled as she covered her nose with a soft silk handkerchief.

Claire eyed her mistress curiously as she poured her a cup of hot tea. When she had entered Renesmee's chambers this morning, to her surprise Claire had found Leah curled up on the couch next to one of the windows. On the floor near the balcony doors was a pile of damp and muddy nightclothes. Claire had looked from one to the other, trying to work out how this curious scene had unfolded. From her spot on the couch, the she-wolf had opened one sleepy eye and shot her a look as if to say 'Don't ask, I'll explain later,' and the younger girl had discreetly nodded her understanding.

The fresh after-rain scent of the morning air roused Renesmee to wakefulness; the sound of birds chirping merrily in the gardens below drifted up through the windows and open balcony doors, enticing her to cast her gaze out towards them. The morning sun was shining brightly, and she mused how efficiently the clouds had emptied themselves after last night's storm to reveal this beautiful, clear morning sky. However, unlike the clear, blue sky outside her window, the events of last night were still very much a jumbled mess in Renesmee's mind.

She remembered how the distant sound of thunder had awoken her in the middle of the night and how she had wandered out to the balcony, initially with the intention of just closing the doors, but had instead ended up remaining out there watching the approaching rainstorm. Upon realising that the storm was almost upon the castle, she had turned around to go back inside—and that was when things had gotten interesting.

She remembered feeling aware of another presence close by, although in the darkness she could see nothing to confirm this. She had stood, rooted to the spot and unable to move—not by fear, though her brain told her that she should have been afraid. If she had to describe it, it would have been that she had felt captivated more than anything else. It was almost as if the presence hidden in the shadows of the balcony had pulled at something within her soul, beckoning her, and she had allowed herself to be drawn towards it.

Recognising the sensation as being one and the same as when she had encountered her wolf in the gallery the previous day, Renesmee had half expected to find him hidden in the shadows. And so she had reached out to touch him, and to her surprise had felt warm skin under her fingertips instead of the soft velvety fur to which she had become accustomed.

Her brain almost hadn't had time to register this startling turn of events, because the hidden figure had grabbed her suddenly, holding her with her back against his warm, muscular chest. He had whispered to her not to be afraid—she shuddered involuntarily at the pleasurable memory of his breath hot against her cheek—and then swift as the stormy wind, he had disappeared.

Renesmee remembered how she had remained there on the balcony, unable—or unwilling—to leave, peering into the darkness as she tried to make some sense of what had just transpired. She didn't know how, but in her heart she knew the man in whose arms she had just been held was one and the same as the one who had held her night after night in that hazy dream world. And then in the middle of it all, she had heard Leah's voice in her room, breaking through the confused din in her mind—

_Renesmee, are you all right_? The she-wolf had called out as she bounded out towards the balcony. _Oh my God, look at you! What are you doing out there? Come back inside now! _

Renesmee had stood there, still unable to move and confusion still raging through her heart and mind. Indeed, what _was_ she doing there? If the man she had encountered was indeed her dream lover, then she must have been asleep. But Renesmee had found herself not in her bed, but wide awake and standing in the midst of a rainstorm, the memory of that strange pull she had felt still tugging in the empty ache of her heart. Everything had felt so real—had it not been a dream after all? Of course it had been a dream, she reasoned to herself—anything else would have been impossible. The only explanation that she could come up with that made any sense was that she must have been sleepwalking. Yet somewhere in the depths of her soul, she wondered if the truth lay not in the reasoned explanations her mind gave her, but rather in her own heart's hazy suspicions.

In the meantime, Leah had decided to take Renesmee's confused silence as acquiescence and had managed to nudge the Alpha's imprint out of the rain and back into the warmth and shelter of her bedroom. She had handed her a towel with one giant muzzle and then pawed through the armoire for dry nightclothes. Like an automaton, Renesmee had dried herself and then changed into the nightgown Leah found for her, and then she had climbed into bed and fallen into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

Lying now in her bed, the events of the previous night still a jumbled mess in her mind, Renesmee watched as Claire finished pouring her the usual morning cup of hot tea. Out of the corner of her eye, Renesmee noticed that Leah was watching her with that same unwavering gaze from their first few encounters, and just like it had done then, the she-wolf's steely gaze still unnerved her now. To make matters worse, she remembered that Leah had found her standing in the rain, probably babbling incoherently about God-knows-what. No wonder she was being looked at so strangely, Renesmee reasoned—Leah must think she's crazy. Renesmee cleared her throat as she began to attempt an explanation for the previous night's circumstances, but she suddenly felt a tickle in her nose—

"A-a-atzhutt!" came her muffled sneeze, accompanied by another sniffle.

_You okay?_ Leah asked, lifting her head to look more closely at the Alpha's imprint. Renesmee's large brown eyes peered back at the she-wolf from beneath the mass of downy blankets on the enormous four-poster bed as she choked back another tickle in her nose.

"At-atzhutt!" came another muffled sneeze.

_Looks like someone's caught a cold_, Leah observed wryly.

"No kidding," Renesmee snorted in reply. Leah's ears perked up, and for a moment she thought the Alpha's imprint might have been mocking her. But when she searched Renesmee's face for signs of disparagement she was instead greeted with a look of amusement. To Leah's surprise, the twinkle of laughter in the younger girl's eyes found its way south as the corners of her lips twitched and then curved upwards into a smile before she erupted into full blown giggles. The mirth was contagious and the she-wolf couldn't help herself, a low lupine sound rumbling in her throat and then exploding into laughter as they both doubled over in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked, a bit annoyed that she'd missed out on the joke.

"Nothing," Renesmee giggled, catching her breath and still smiling at Leah. When the she-wolf had found her last night, she'd been standing out in the rain for God knows how long and was pretty much drenched to the core. She would have probably stood there all night if Leah hadn't intervened and brought her back inside. Judging by the redness of her nose and the non-stop sniffling, the fact that Renesmee now had a cold would have to pretty much be the understatement of the year. And for some strange reason, they both found the observation hilarious.

"Fine," Claire pouted. "I know when I'm being held on the outer."

"Oh sweetie, don't be like that," Renesmee coaxed. "It really is nothing—I just got caught out in the rain last night, and Leah sort of rescued me."

"Oh my goodness!" Claire exclaimed, her previous annoyance now overtaken by concern, and the pile of damp and muddy nightclothes on the floor now suddenly making sense. "In that storm? What were you doing? Are you all right? You should have called me or Aunt Emily."

_It's all right,_ Leah said. _I was…uh, patrolling nearby and umm, saw Renesmee on the balcony so I came over._

"You patrol inside the castle too?" Renesmee asked.

_Huh?_ Leah gulped, caught off guard by the question.

"You entered through the bedroom, not the balcony," Renesmee offered by way of explanation.

_Uh, yeah, sure—we patrol everywhere, just in case_, Leah fibbed as she made a mental note to be more careful in future. In her attempt to cover up the fact that Jacob had instructed her to come and check on Renesmee, Leah had almost let the wolf out of the bag. The Alpha's imprint was very clever indeed and could very easily catch them out if they were careless, she reminded herself.

On the issue of Jacob's strange request from the previous night, Leah's thoughts drifted to how Embry had come to tell her that the Alpha wanted her to go and check on his imprint in case she was afraid of the storm. That, in and of itself, was not a strange request since Emily, Claire and Kim would have been asleep and Leah was the only female likely to still be awake; it made sense that Jake wouldn't want a guy in his imprint's bedroom. What was strange, however, was what Leah had found when she'd pushed open the doors to Renesmee's quarters.

She had expected to find the girl fast asleep or at worst hiding under the blankets if she was indeed afraid of the storm. Instead, she had found the Alpha's imprint standing on the balcony, peering out into the darkness and seemingly dazed, confused and not noticing the gale that was raging around her. And then when Leah had reported to Jacob the state in which she'd found Renesmee, to her surprise the Alpha had snapped at her. Normally, he would have been all over it, wanting to know what had happened, but instead he'd dismissed the issue by declaring that he didn't want to talk about it. In a word (or three), the she-wolf contemplated—_What the fuck?_

Leah suspected that there was definitely more going on here than met the eye, and began to wonder whether Jacob had indeed 'seized the night' after all, especially after the pep talk she had tried to give him at dinner, but her thoughts were interrupted by Claire—

"Well, still…" Claire pouted at Renesmee, as she placed the cup of steaming hot tea on her mistress' nightstand. "Aunt Emmy's going to be so worried when she finds out. And oh goodness, wait till the master hears of this…" Claire's voice drifted off as she fussed about the room, tut-tutting to herself.

Yes indeed, Leah thought to herself—Wait till Jacob hears about this, although she was fairly certain that he already knew more than he was letting on.

.

.

It was already late afternoon, and Renesmee hadn't heard a peep from Jacob all day. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. She'd seen him at breakfast, but he had been so quiet at first she had wondered if he was unwell—which was ironic really, considering that _she_ was the one with the cold.

The only semblance of alertness the russet wolf seemed to have was his excessive concern about her sniffles—the way he was carrying on, Renesmee mused, you'd have thought that it was all his fault somehow.

When she'd made it clear to him that she was fine and that the sniffles had already begun to clear up, Jacob had seemed relieved beyond belief. That said, he had continued to fuss and carry on until Renesmee was so annoyed she'd threatened to kiss him so that he could catch her cold and judge for himself how bad (or not) it really was. That had pretty much shut Jacob up, Renesmee recalled as her lips curved upwards into an amused smile—if a wolf could blush, he would have been a bright shade of beet red. It was so strange though, Renesmee mused at the memory of it—she couldn't work out if she thought he'd looked more embarrassed or more like a small child who'd been caught out doing something that he shouldn't have. And she couldn't quite work out why.

Her wolf hadn't said much else during the remainder of breakfast, other than seeming to alternate between overt worry and detached coyness, as though he was riding some bipolar emotional runaway carriage. And then every now and then, she'd catch sight of him watching her, his dark onyx eyes causing the butterflies in her stomach to start up their fluttering again every time they met hers. Renesmee had looked over to Leah, who had joined them in the courtyard, to see if she might be able to shed some light on Jacob's strange behaviour, but the she-wolf had just cocked an ear curiously and then resumed munching happily on the delicious morsels Emily had plated for her as she continued laying on the daybed.

After breakfast, Jacob had beat a seemingly hasty retreat from the garden parlour, followed out closely by Leah. Renesmee recalled how the she-wolf had looked like she wanted to talk, their newfound camaraderie strengthening pleasantly since the laughter they had shared this morning—but then seemed to have changed her mind at the last minute, instead following hot on the Alpha's heels as if she sensed that the younger girl could use some time to herself to sort through the myriad of thoughts dancing in her mind.

And so Renesmee had spent the rest of the day exploring the castle on her own. The sun was now beginning its journey back down towards the horizon, and allthough Renesmee had enjoyed some alone time to think about all that had happened, she was now beginning to yearn for some company. Her thoughts drifted to her family back home, the memory of the portrait that she'd found in the gallery the previous day awakening feelings of wistfulness for her loved ones. She wish that she could somehow share the wonders of this castle and their intriguing wolfy inhabitants with them, but then she snapped herself back to reality—there was no point in mooning. She was here, they were there, and she'd just have to deal with it. Renesmee choked back the salty tears that had begun to well up in her eyes, when she noticed that her sniffles from this morning had pretty much cleared up—Oh good, she smiled a little to herself, thankful for small mercies.

She had been so lost in her thoughts, Renesmee hadn't realised that she'd wandered to the threshold of the Northern wing.

She stood there, staring at the enormous oak doors, flanked on either side by massive marble statues of Quileute warriors who stood like stone sentries guarding the entrance to some elusive vault of secrets. She had wondered about the Northern wing ever since her arrival at this wondrous place, but it had been a slow simmering curiosity up to this moment. Now that she was actually standing there at the threshold, it was a completely different story. Her heart began to thump erratically at what she knew she was about to do.

Gingerly, she pressed down on the door handle, and to her surprise found it unlocked.

She quickly drew her hand back, unsure of what to do next. She looked at the doors, then up at the enormous marble statues, their empty eyes seeming to watching her every move.

"Don't judge me," she sniffed at the stone sentinels. The statues' answering silence echoed in the air around her as they stood there, stoic and unmoving, and Renesmee sighed quietly to herself as she realised she was berating a bunch of inanimate objects.

Renesmee looked at the doors again. It would be so easy—all she had to do was push them open—no-one would ever know. But she'd promised Jacob. Well, actually, no she hadn't exactly. She recalled the conversation that day with him—he had asked her to promise that she wouldn't venture past the locked doors to the Northern wing, and she had responded 'Okay, fine. I won't go into the Northern wing.' And there it was—Not a sign of the word 'promise' in sight, not literally at least from her side of the conversation. Renesmee knew that she was splitting hairs, but the curiosity burning inside her kept egging her on. It was almost like she could picture both her angel and her devil selves perched on her shoulders, arguing.

_He asked you to promise that you wouldn't go in there, and you said yes_, angel Ness reminded her.

_No, she didn't_, devil Ness replied. _All she said was 'fine, I won't go in there'. She didn't promise that she wouldn't. Anyway, what she actually agreed was to not go beyond the locked doors. And the doors aren't locked now,_ devil Ness tempted her.

Her inner devil won, and Renesmee pushed open the enormous oak panels.

.

.

"Man, Emily's muffins are amaaaazing," Seth chirped enthusiastically as he reached for another handful of buttery blueberry goodness.

All heads along the length of the dinner-cum-meeting table turned in unison to look at Sam as he coughed and spluttered, having choked on his mug of tea upon hearing Seth's pronouncement.

"Watch it, pup!" the Beta growled. "You're treading on thin ice already after your and Quil's little stunt the other day. Don't push me."

"Uh, sorry Sam," Seth lowered his head sheepishly. He'd been lucky to only get off with a figurative slap on the wrist the other day and he really didn't want to push his luck. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that Em's a great cook."

Leah rolled her eyes at her brother's wet-behind-the-ears commentary and Sam's melodramatic overreaction. Typical, she thought—stupid males running off at the mouth, being territorial and making a big deal out of nothing. _What a bunch of silly boys_, she snorted to no-one in particular, not-so-secretly hoping that they'd all heard her.

The younger wolves' ears had perked up at the interaction between Sam and Seth, but Paul and Jared were already pissing themselves laughing.

"Cut him some slack, Sam," Paul was trying desperately to contain his guffawing. "The pup was just trying to express his appreciation of Emily's….ah, _muffins_!" he snorted in hysterics, wiggling his eyebrows as he deftly dodged a swipe from the Beta. The next blow, however, found its mark and the Third found himself flat on his back staring at the ceiling. "Urnghhh…" he moaned, pushing his dislocated jaw back into place.

"All right, all right, everyone settle down," Jacob's deep voice broke through the melee, resonating around the room as he closed the doors and took in the scene unfolding in front of him. "Everyone's on edge at the moment, so let's try not to kill each other if we can help it, okay?"

Everyone took that as their cue to disperse from the scuffle and made their way back to their seats. Sam held out a hand to Paul, helping him up off the floor, a gesture which the Third accepted gratefully as he nursed a bruised jaw that, thanks to super-wolf healing powers, had already started to repair itself. Sam grinned at his cousin—the ass-wipe had deserved that little clobbering, but at the end of the day they were Pack and Sam was a maybe little bit sorry that he'd hit his cousin so hard. Maybe.

"Sam, Paul—Are we cool?" Jacob barked at the captain of his guard and his lieutenant. Having the younger wolves witness two senior Pack members squabbling like this wasn't doing anyone any favours.

"Yeah, we're cool," Paul smirked, adding "… as long as Emily's _muffins—"_ he put unnecessary emphasis on the word and chuckled at the double entendre "—stay part of the deal."

Sam was winding himself back up to wipe that shit-eating grin off Paul's face, but a growl from his Alpha stopped him cold.

"Sorry," the Beta mumbled.

"It's okay, Sam," Jacob reassured him. Next to Jacob, Sam had the best control of all the wolves. For him to react like this was very out of the ordinary—although, Jacob reminded himself, nothing about these past weeks, nor the ones looming on the horizon, was ordinary. It was understandable that the Beta was edgy. Recalling the role that Paul had played in goading Sam into the scuffle of a few moments ago, Jacob turned to his brother-in-law, a low growl rumbling dangerously in his chest.

"And you, Paul—Can it, or I'll stuff those muffins so far down your throat, your ass will be tasting blueberries for a month," the Alpha warned.

"Sure, Jake," Paul grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I mean it, Paul—or I'll make sure Rachel hears about this."

"Uh, sure Jake," his brother-in-law answered again, a little less enthusiastically this time.

Jacob knew that it wasn't just Sam who was on edge—they all were. It would be the dark night of no moon tomorrow, which meant that there was at most only a couple of weeks remaining until the dreaded deadline to break the curse would be upon them. It would either be happily ever after or an eternity of feral chaos, and everyone was feeling the strain. Add to that, the constant reminder in the form of the four youngest wolves—Owen, Tom, Shaun and as of yesterday, Jeremy—who had since lost the ability to phase back to human and who were slowly losing their grip on their humanity, snarling through the walls of the apartments next to Jacob's, and the result was that the spectre of the curse loomed even more menacingly with every passing day. Tensions were running high, and who could blame any of them for needing to blow off some steam.

And to top it all off, amongst all of this Jacob was still harbouring his own secrets—his little excursions to Nessie's room last night and the night before, not to mention the increasingly explicit dream-dating expeditions, were playing on his mind and driving him almost to distraction. He'd tried to play it cool at breakfast this morning, but between Leah's curious and seemingly knowing gaze and his own guilt over having caused Nessie's sniffles, he had pretty much failed miserably. And the icing on the cake was when Nessie had threatened to kiss him so he could experience her cold for himself—he'd been ecstatic, then embarrassed, and then mortified and back to embarrassed again—the memory of the kisses that he'd stolen from her surfacing in all their deliciousness. She made him crazy, there was no doubt about it—this constant yearning, wanting, longing, need for her. He loved her with every fibre of his being and with all of his heart and soul, and though the ache of wanting her pulled painfully at his heartstrings, he cherished that too because it was proof that what he felt for her was undeniably real.

Jacob forced himself back to the present. He needed to focus if they were to deal successfully with the matter at hand.

"All right," Jacob continued, looking around the room and seeing that the Pack's eyes were all focussed on their Alpha. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say."

Knowing how tetchy everyone was already feeling, Jacob really didn't want to rub salt in the wound by telling his Pack the reason he'd called them here for this urgent meeting, but he knew it had to be done. They needed to know, so they could be ready for whatever it was that was looming on the horizon. Taking a deep breath, he spoke—

"I've just received word from Rachel," Jacob began. "The Children of the Moon have ravaged some of the nearby towns. Three villagers are already dead, and a number of others have been injured."

The silence in the room was deafening. The air hung heavy as the significance of the information that had just been imparted sank in.

Jared spoke up, voicing that which was on the minds of everyone at the table. "But that doesn't make sense," he countered. "The Children of the Moon don't hunt in the towns."

"That's right," Leah agreed. "Their modus operandi is to pick off targets who have wandered into the forest. Attacking the towns makes them too vulnerable."

"Exactly," Jacob answered. "There has to be a reason for this seemingly erratic behaviour. Something is afoot here, but we don't yet know what. While it's possible that it could all be a co-incidence, the fact that it's all happening so close to the curse's deadline is disconcerting. For twenty years, they've behaved predictably and then suddenly there's a change in the weeks leading up to the day of reckoning? It's a little too convenient for my liking," the Alpha pronounced, a low growl rumbling again in his chest.

"Something just occurred to me," Embry volunteered. "On our patrols this last week, there's been less activity on the outskirts of the castle grounds. Do you think that's why they haven't been around here? They're targeting the towns?"

"It's possible that these events could be linked," Sam mused as he rubbed his chin, a mannerism he tended towards whenever he was deep in thought. "There's normally at least one or two lurking in the forests around here, watching the castle grounds—watching us—but you're right Embry, the lack of activity has been very conspicuous. Combined with what's been happening in the towns, I might even go so far as to describe it as painfully obvious."

"There's more," Jacob continued. "Edward Cullen's story has circulated around the villages, and many townsfolk are growing more anxious. They seem unable to differentiate between us and the Children of the Moon, and rumours have begun circulating that the wolves who demanded Cullen's daughter are the ones now directing their attentions at the towns, and that it's only a matter of time until Forks is laid to waste."

"But that's crazy," Brady and Collin protested in unison, with Collin then continuing "Can't they tell the difference between a bunch of crazy-ass slobbering werewolves and _real_ wolves like us?"

"Apparently not," Leah drawled. What she really wanted to say was _stupid townspeople, don't they realise who's been protecting them all these years?_ but that wouldn't have been particularly constructive at this point in time, so instead she asked "So Jake, what are our orders?"

"Yeah, so are we going to take these fuckers down or what?" Paul joined in. He'd been gunning for a fight, and it was time these assholes got what was coming to them. If he couldn't get his claws on their Shaman, the Children of the Moon would do for now.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "We need to be smart about this," he said. "Something is in the wind—of that I am certain—and we must be vigilant. No point in rushing in blind." He paused before continuing, "Here's the plan... As of tonight, to be on the safe side we'll patrol in threes instead of pairs, and in shorter shifts but around the clock. The quicker shifts should at least help in alleviating some of the inevitable fatigue. Sam—" he turned to his Beta, "Run recon to the towns each day and night—draw up the roster, a younger wolf always paired with a more experienced one. Until we can work out what's going on, information will be our best defence. In the meantime—"

Jacob stopped short. He felt the tugging in his chest even before his super-sensitive wolf hearing had picked up the sound of footsteps in the adjoining room. His heart skipped a beat as he realised to whom the soft footfalls belonged—

_Nessie._


	11. Truth and denial

**A/N **_– Thanks to Writer-in-the-making16 for helping out with the scene where Nessie is tending to Jake's wounds, and thank you to all you awesome readers for reading, faving and reviewing! You are what keeps this story going! _

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Truth and denial<strong>

"_. . . there was about him a suggestion of lurking ferocity,  
>as though the Wild still lingered in him<br>and the wolf in him merely slept."  
>~ Jack London, 'White Fang'<em>

They all heard the footsteps about a millisecond after Jacob did. A flash of panic flickered across the younger wolves' faces, and they froze, their fear holding them immobile like deer stuck in the glow of a hunter's firelight.

"Everyone phase, _now_!" Jacob ordered, the Alpha timbre resonating in his voice. With a shimmer in the air, fur erupted through skin and the crack of rearranging muscle and bone echoed dully in the chamber. The air reverberated around them as the 13 wolves took their massive forms.

_Stay here,_ the Alpha growled, as he raced towards the doors, hoping desperately that he'd be in time to stop his imprint before her curiosity killed the metaphorical cat.

.

.

Renesmee peered through the doorway. The room looked like any other, but just larger—much larger. She didn't know what she was expecting—something exotic and mysterious perhaps—but what greeted her was so normal it was almost laughable. _This_ was the so-called forbidden wing? She almost snorted at the absurdity of it all.

She took a step into the room, closing the enormous oak panels behind her as softly as she could. She stood there for a moment, taking in the space around her. The sitting room was tastefully furnished—a bit masculine, she mused, with its dark panelled wood accents and tanned leather couches—but still so very warm and inviting. The space was almost den-like in its cosiness, and Renesmee thought how it reminded her of Jacob—undeniably magnificent and impressive, yet still so warm and appealing—and she wondered briefly if this room was part of his private quarters?

Her eyes travelled to the large, velvet curtained windows which took up the entire wall on the far side of the room, and then to the left where a crackling fire burned at the hearth. To the right hand side of the space was another set of doors, and Renesmee turned to walk towards them, her curiosity urging her on. However, she had only taken a few steps when her attention was caught by a large mahogany desk not far from the windows—or more to the point, the object that was displayed upon it.

Renesmee's heartbeat quickened as she recognised the white rose that she had brought with her. She hadn't seen it since the day of her arrival, having unwrapped it from her satchel to show to Sam and the wolves who had met her at the castle's entrance. She had been searching her brain trying to remember what she'd done with it after that, but its whereabouts had remained a mystery to her ever since. What in the world was it doing here?

She noticed with a pulsing sense of awe how the rose was suspended in mid-air about two inches above a solid crystal base, hanging in perfect equilibrium with neither string nor any other attachment holding it in place. Its pure white petals seemed to glow softly in the late afternoon light, adding to the ethereal setting. To her amazement, she saw that the rose remained as perfect as the day it had fallen from her father's grasp. But that should have been impossible, she reasoned, given that it had now been over a week. Yet here it was, dewy-fresh and resplendent as the day she had first laid eyes on it.

Renesmee tip-toed towards the pure white bloom, spellbound by the otherworldliness of the sight before her. Just as she reached out to touch its snowy white petals, the air seemed to quiver, as though silent echoes were reverberating off the adjacent walls. She looked up just in time to see the doors to the adjoining room fly open and the unmistakeable form of her russet wolf appear suddenly, stopping less than a only metre from where she stood.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? _he thundered, the doors through which he had seemingly materialised banging closed behind him, punctuating his fury. _I told you the Northern wing is FORBIDDEN!_

Renesmee was so taken aback by his rage she couldn't speak. "I… I'm, sorry," she managed to squeak. With a sudden sinking feeling, she remembered how very much she was at the mercy of the Beast, and that while he had been kind to her he could very easily tear her to pieces—and how silly she had been to forget that. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest—Was this it? Had she finally gone too far? Would this be the moment of her undoing? Hot tears stung at the corners of her eyes, but she choked them back down.

_All I asked of you— _the Alpha thundered, the combination of alarm, frustration, dread and worry coalescing to fan the fire of anger already threatening to burn over inside him_ —was that you not venture into the Northern wing! Do you realise what you could have done? DO YOU?_—

But Jacob stopped suddenly, a squeezing pain in his heart making him feel as though he would surely die. The flash of fear on Nessie's face was like a blade to his soul. And in that moment, as he looked into the frightened face of his imprint, Jacob's anger turned to anguish as he realised the terrible thing that he had done.

_Nessie, I'm sorry. Don't be afraid, please_— He started towards her but she backed away from him, her eyes still wide with fear. And with every faltering step she took, his heart broke a little more.

_Ness, I—_

But it was too late. Renesmee had turned and fled, slamming the enormous doors shut behind her.

Jacob stared after her through the massive oak panels that now separated them. He could hear her footsteps growing fainter as she ran down the long hallway, away from the Northern wing, away from the terrifying Beast who had frightened her… away from _him_.

He was about to take off after her when he recognised the familiar sound of Leah's footsteps coming to a halt beside him.

_Give her a couple of minutes to gather herself_, the she-wolf consoled. _She's upset and probably needs a bit of time. _

Jacob realised that he'd been holding his breath._ I… I should go after her_—he began.

_Yeah, right,_ the she-wolf snorted. _Like that's really going to help, considering you just damn near ripped her head off._

The memory of the fear on his imprint's face cut like a knife to Jacob's heart. _Shut up, Leah_, he snapped.

_She's right, you know_, Jared appeared on the other side of him. Jacob was now suddenly aware that the rest of his Pack had since entered the room. Great, that's all he needed—everyone witnessing the aftermath of him losing his temper with Nessie.

_What the hell would you know?_ the Alpha grunted indignantly.

_Plenty,_ Jared smiled. _Imprinted wolf, remember? Trust me, count to 100 and then go after her. Anytime before then and she'll probably just refuse to listen to you. Actually, considering how loud you just yelled at her, better count to 300—_

Jacob glared at his cousin, who immediately lowered his eyes to the floor. Even though the Alpha's fierce glower had had the intended intimidating effect, it didn't change the fact that the brown wolf beside him was right. _Fuck._

_Fine, _Jacob grumbled._ I get it. Five minutes, and then I'll go after her. Now everyone get outta here_, he muttered. A few of the wolves exchanged knowing looks, a fact that did not escape the Alpha's eagle eye. _NOW!_ he thundered.

Jacob watched as they moved off, the youngest ones scurrying hastily for the door. Sam was the last to leave. He turned at the doorway to shoot the Alpha an inquiring look.

_Something you want to say, Sam? _Jacob raised a figurative eyebrow.

_Yeah—Don't fuck it up, _the Beta deadpanned_._

_Helpful, thanks_, Jacob snorted, feeling a tiny smile twitch at the edges of his muzzle. To his surprise, he felt the suffocating heaviness of the past few minutes lift slightly from his shoulders.

_I do what I can,_ Sam shrugged as he exited the room, the door swinging closed behind him.

Jacob padded over to the mahogany writing desk and stopped to examine the fateful white rose displayed upon it. Nessie had recognised the rose—of that he was certain—the question now was whether she had made the connection to its significance? He would have a lot of explaining to do if—no, not if, _when_—she called him on it. He glanced up at the old grandfather clock in the corner. All right, five minutes. He could cool his heels until then. Well, he'd give it a damn good try, anyway.

The next few minutes seemed as though they were the longest that Jacob had ever had to endure. He tried to rehearse the explanation he would give Nessie for the white rose, but he was so unsettled, his mind kept snapping back to the distress in his imprint's eyes and the fear on her face. Agitation oozed from every fibre of his giant being, the need to find and comfort her thwarting his attempts to sit still and patiently wait out the time. He paced around the enormous room, anxious and fretful. Finally it became too much, and at four and a half minutes the Alpha decided that close enough was good enough. He pushed open the oak doors that separated the Northern wing from the rest of the castle and made his way down the long hallway towards Nessie's quarters.

He had started off slowly enough, but his concern had caused him to break into a trot about half way down the hallway. By the time he was within sight of Renesmee's rooms, Jacob had practically reached sprinting speed. He skidded to a stop just outside her door and gently tapped upon it—

_Nessie? Are you there? _He called out softly.

But all that answered him was silence.

_Ness, it's me_, he tried again, a little louder this time. _I'm sorry I frightened you. Are you all right?_

Still silence.

_Nessie, I'm coming in,_ Jacob announced, a hint of desperation edging into his voice as he pushed open the doors to Renesmee's quarters. The great wolf's heart sank at the emptiness that greeted him. His Nessie was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent. Yes, she had been here recently, but not for long. He knew that she wasn't elsewhere in the castle, or he would have picked up her scent when he'd made his way to her room. His mind began to race, wondering where she might be. It had only been ten, maybe fifteen, minutes at most—she couldn't be far.

Jacob padded out to the balcony and then raised his nose to the air again as he tried to work out in which direction his Nessie might have wandered. Her scent was so faint now, as if she were quite some distance away—surely she couldn't run _that_ fast? The scent was so weak that he couldn't quite place her location either, causing a flicker of unease to rise up inside him.

In desperation, Jacob closed his eyes and reached out to her through the imprint bond. The tugging in his chest pulled towards the long tree-lined avenue, across the rambling gardens of wild red roses, and past the massive front gates to the shadowy forests beyond. Jacob's stomach dropped like a rock into water, as a cold and ominous dread gripped his heart.

With a sickening, sinking feeling he realised Nessie had left the castle grounds.

.

.

The wind beat against Renesmee's face as she galloped her horse away from the castle, desperately fleeing the terrifying Beast whose fury had been directed squarely at her.

Her first reaction to his rage had been fear, though she knew in her heart of hearts that her wolf would never hurt her. But he was so terrifying when he was angry, and so she had panicked and run. By the time she'd made it about three quarters of the way down the long hallway, her fear had turned to indignation. Master of the castle or no, how dare he speak to her like that? Even if she _had_ disobeyed him by venturing into the Northern wing, he didn't have to be such an ogre about it.

Renesmee had, at first, sulkily withdrawn to her room, but when the realisation dawned on her that it wasn't her room at all but just another part of another place that belonged to _him_, she had made a beeline for the stables, saddled up her horse and taken flight. She knew she was behaving like a petulant child and that she would get over it and head back to the castle eventually, but for now, she just needed to escape for a little while.

Her first instinct had been to run home to her family, but she knew that a promise was a promise—her life in exchange for her father's—and so she would honour that debt and return to the castle…eventually. In the meantime, an hour or so of alone time was what she needed now, and so she rode and rode, not really knowing where she was headed, just that she wanted to get away from everything.

Renesmee slowed her horse down to a canter and cast her eyes at her surroundings. She'd ridden so fast and with such a need to get away, she had not looked where she was going. She remembered passing through some enormous gates and following a road, but that road had now worn down into an old and overrun dirt path which was barely visible as a path at all. In every direction around her, the shadowy forest stretched out as far as the eye could see, every tree looking exactly like the one next to it. Renesmee felt a shudder in her spine.

She was lost.

She was suddenly aware of another presence nearby, and her heart lifted with the hope that it might be her russet wolf come to rescue her.

"Jake?" she called out, a hopeful lilt to her voice, "Jake, is that you?"

Renesmee heard a rustling in the thicket. For a brief moment, the memory of the recurring dream that she'd been having up to her arrival at the castle flickered in her mind—how she would be in the meadow and then she'd hear a sound in amongst the trees and then the giant russet wolf who looked so much like Jake would emerge from the underbrush. Encouraged by this memory, she dismounted her horse to have a closer look.

Renesmee reached out to part the bushes, expecting to find her wolf's warm onyx eyes. But the wild, yellow orbs that glowed back at her from the darkness of the underbrush did not belong to her Jacob.

With a startled cry, Renesmee drew her hand away. A large hulking shape emerged from the thicket as she scrambled backwards, terror gripping every bone in her small body. The creature stood on its hind legs, so strangely wolf-like, yet not a wolf. It ambled towards her with an ape-like gait, its lips curled back in a menacing snarl. Renesmee paused for a moment, thinking that perhaps this creature might be tame like the wolves at the castle. But one look into its wild, yellow eyes and her hopes were immediately dashed. This was a wild and feral creature, and she knew that it would tear her to pieces the first chance it got.

Renesmee scrambled away as the creature continued moving towards her. She saw it leap her way and she closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. But the blow did not come. Instead, she heard a massive thud, and opened her eyes to see the creature had been pinned to the ground by something huge and sandy-coloured.

"Seth!" Renesmee cried.

_You ok, kid?_ Leah's warm voice echoed in Renesmee's mind as the she-wolf trotted up to join her brother.

"Oh Leah, Seth, oh thank God," Renesmee sobbed, hot tears of relief escaping to fall unashamedly down her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you for saving me! What is that creature?"

_Chrrmldovvamuhn_, Seth answered through teeth that were still wrapped around the creature's neck. One of his giant paws held the creature flat against the ground as it struggled against his hold.

_It's a Child of the Moon_, Leah translated, padding over to help her brother keep the creature down. _What are you doing out here anyway? Lucky we were patrolling nearby. Don't you know how dangerous it is? I thought Jake told you never to leave the castle grounds without an escort_, she admonished.

"Well," Renesmee huffed through teary indignation, "It's all well and good for Jacob to be handing down orders—" but she didn't get to finish what she was saying. Three more of the creatures had emerged from the dark forest, and now had them surrounded.

A look of confusion crossed Leah's face._ What the hell—_

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked, sensing the edge of panic that had bled into the she-wolf's voice.

_They're not supposed to hunt in packs._ Leah answered, circling around to position herself defensively in front of Renesmee as she kept a guarded eye on the new arrivals. _Seth, put that thing out of its misery and get your ass over here, now!_

With military precision, Seth picked up the Child of the Moon that was in his giant jaws and slammed it against a large tree trunk, knocking it out cold. Then quick as a flash, he leapt to the other side of Renesmee, ensuring that she was flanked on both sides by her protectors.

The seriousness of the situation slowly sunk in upon Renesmee. What did Leah mean, these creatures aren't supposed to hunt in packs? Had the wolves never taken down more than one of them at a time? She'd noticed the panic in Leah's voice, and the sudden alertness in Seth's demeanour. Her heart began to beat wildly, the realisation that they were outnumbered and in mortal danger causing a sickening, sinking feeling in her chest.

Upon seeing the fate of their packmate, the three Children of the Moon growled and gnashed their teeth. Their lips curled back in menacing snarls as they coiled themselves ready to spring.

_You take the one on the left, I'll take down the two on this side_, Seth signalled to his sister. _And as soon as they charge at us, Ness you run as fast as you can, okay?_ _The castle's this way,_ he signalled with his muzzle, _Just keep running straight and you'll get to the road. That'll take you back to the castle._

"But I—" Renesmee began.

_RUN!_ Leah cried at Renesmee, as the Children of the Moon launched themselves towards them.

Renesmee took off as fast as her feet would take her. She was worried about Seth and Leah, but she knew that they were much more capable of fighting off the creatures than a frail human such as herself. Her presence would only distract them. And so she ran and ran, a tugging in her chest pulling her towards something in the distance.

The trees suddenly opened up onto a clearing and Renesmee was taken aback for a split second, surprised by the sudden change in her surroundings. But that was not the only thing that stopped her dead in her tracks. To her dismay, she saw three more Children of the Moon had positioned themselves directly in her path. For a moment she thought they might have been the ones who had ambushed Seth and Leah earlier, and an icy horror gripped her heart at the thought that her friends might have been slaughtered. But she could still hear the sounds of their fighting, which meant that at least they were still alive. But this meant that the ones now before her were a different lot from those she had encountered earlier. How many of these creatures were there? She had heard the old legends, but the sightings were supposedly few and far between. And, as Leah had pointed out—_They're not supposed to hunt in packs_.

The three Children of the Moon advanced across the clearing towards her, their eyes wild and furious as they watched her back away from them. But then to Renesmee's surprise they stopped suddenly, their hackles now raised in defence rather than attack.

Renesmee felt that pull in her chest again, only this time it reached through the back of her chest to something—or _someone_—behind her. She turned to see a giant russet wolf emerge from the darkness of the trees, a low growl rumbling dangerously in his chest. The usual warmth of his onyx eyes now replaced with a cold rage directed squarely at the Children of the Moon who threatened the safety of his imprint.

"Jake!" Renesmee cried, relief flooding through every fibre of her being.

The Alpha's eyes softened as he looked at his love. _Are you all right, Nessie?_ he asked, stepping protectively in front of her and returning his fierce glare to stare down the Children of the Moon. 'Touch her, and I'll tear your throats out', it seemed to say.

"I am now," she answered, nuzzling into the warmth of his rich, velvety fur.

And then something odd suddenly occurred to Renesmee—why had these Children of the Moon not attacked Jacob? Their packmates had attacked Leah and Seth, but these three were crouched down in a defensive stance rather than in attack. And then it dawned on her—As Alpha, Jacob was larger than all the other wolves, with a presence more intimidating to the enemy than the rest of the Pack put together. They were afraid of him. And as if confirming her hypothesis, the three werewolves snarled defensively at Jacob, but made no move to attack.

For a brief moment, Renesmee thought she and Jake were home free and all they would have to do was back away and leave the scene (and maybe even circle back to give Leah and Seth a helping hand), but then two more werewolves emerged to join the first three. Their confidence now buoyed by the fact they outnumbered their enemy five to one, the Children of the Moon began circling and moving themselves into attack formation.

_Nessie,_ Jacob's voice was a deep rumble in her mind, _Listen to me carefully. Stay close to me. I'll do what I can to keep them away from you, but if I should fall, then you run, understand? Do not hesitate or look back. I will protect you with my dying breath, but if you see a chance for escape, take it. _

"Jake, no…" she sobbed, the tears now falling freely, not out of fear for her own life but at the thought of what might become of her wolf. All the anger and indignation she'd felt towards him less than an hour ago fading into insignificance. She nuzzled further into his rich velvet coat and breathed in his comforting pine and warm-earth scent, willing the nightmare that now surrounded them to go away. If anything were to happen to him, she knew she couldn't bear it. Her heart felt as if it was on the verge of breaking, and she stopped abruptly, confused by the feelings rushing around in such a jumbled mess in her heart and mind. But Jacob's voice drew her back from her reverie—

_Sam and the others are on their way and will find you, _he whispered,_ but in the meantime, stay out of sight as much as you can because there could be more Children of the Moon lurking in the woods. If I fall, Nessie, you must run. Do you understand?—_

Without warning, one of the Children of the Moon lunged at them. Jacob batted it off without effort, keeping his body sheltered over Renemee as a protective shield. The creature rounded back, snarling as it readied itself for another attack.

This time, as it launched itself at the russet wolf, another two lunged at him at the same time while the remaining two headed straight for Renesmee. Jacob spun around to keep himself between his imprint and her attackers, grabbing one with his giant muzzle and striking the other out of the way before either could get close to her. The others saw their chance now that his attention was directed away from them, and they attacked him simultaneously.

A scream caught in Renesmee's throat as she saw the creatures sink their teeth into her wolf's neck and back. Jacob pushed them off easily, crashing their bodies onto the ground but they rose up again and resumed their attacks with renewed effort. One of them broke away from Jacob and turned to Renesmee, snapping and dragging at her dress, causing it to tear with a sickening rip.

Jacob's head spun around at the sound, his body seemingly oblivious to the four assailants tearing at his flesh.

_You're dead, fucker!_ the Alpha thundered, and with one massive swipe of his paw the Child of the Moon who had attacked Renesmee lay lifeless on the ground.

The creature's packmates were momentarily taken aback by the russet wolf's ferocity, but then snapped out of it and resumed their attacks with renewed vigour. Returning his attention to the remaining assailants, Jacob snapped and swiped to free himself of them, but every time he succeeded in disposing of one, its packmates would double their efforts while their fallen comrade regrouped before resuming its attacks. Renesmee looked around desperately for a stick or rocks or something, _anything,_ with which she could help to beat off her wolf's attackers, but to no avail.

And then suddenly a black blur came in to view and one Child of the Moon was yanked off Jacob, then a brown blur wrenched another one to the ground. With only two remaining on him now, the Alpha was able to make quick work of his attackers.

It had all happened so fast, one blur after another, moving so fast that if she'd blinked she might have missed it. When the dust settled, Renesmee looked around to see that Sam and Quil now each had a Child of the Moon pinned to the ground, and Jacob had two whimpering pitifully in front of him. Paul, Jared and Brady had also appeared and now stood guard over the scene like three enormous canine sentries, their teeth bared menacingly at their now subdued adversaries.

_Looks like the Cavalry's arrived_, Seth grinned as he bounded into view, followed closely by Leah. He was dragging two Children of the Moon in his giant jaws, holding them by the scruff of their necks, and his sister had two more of the same. Renesmee felt the relief flood her body at the knowledge that her friends had managed to escape their battle unharmed. With a massive heave, Seth and Leah threw their prisoners onto the pile of cowering werewolves, and marched over to join their cousins.

_What do you want done with these?_ Sam asked, gesturing to the now rather large collection of creatures on the ground before them.

Jacob eyed his captives carefully. Now was as good a time as any to interrogate them.

_Why did you attack us?_ he growled at them.

Their snarling cries answered nought.

_Why did you attack us_? Jacob demanded again, the anger simmering beneath his skin threatening dangerously to boil over.

The creatures pressed themselves further into the ground, as if burrowing into the dirt would somehow offer a way of escape from the Alpha's fury. Finally, one of them answered, lifting a rangy finger and pointing it at Renesmee.

All eyes turned to the Alpha's imprint, who stood there wide-eyed, stunned and more surprised than any of them.

_What does Nessie have to do with any of this?_ Jacob's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the creature cowering on the ground before him. His mind raced, anxiously trying to reconcile what had just been revealed to him, with the intel he'd been imparting to his Pack only hours before.

The Child of the Moon lowered its head to the ground again, providing no further response other than its pitiful whimpering.

_ANSWER ME!_ the Alpha demanded, barely able to contain his fury.

"Jake," a soft touch upon his shoulder melted the rage away and brought a sudden calmness to his soul. He turned to look at his imprint, her tiny hand upon his massive shoulder and her deep brown eyes looking earnestly into his own. "I don't think they can talk," she offered softly.

Jacob returned his gaze to the creatures trembling on the ground before him. Neither he nor his Pack had ever tried to communicate with the Children of the Moon before—indeed they'd never had any need to, given that their interactions until now had only been to chase them down and away from villagers and townspeople. This was the first time any of them had even attempted to converse with the creatures.

_What—_ Jacob asked the werewolves again, with slightly less anger in his voice though his tone remained stern and firm —_do you want with Renesmee?_

The whimpering and snarling sounds coming from the Children of the Moon confirmed to the Alpha Renesmee's suspicions. Though they could understand what was being communicated to them, they weren't able to communicate back—at least not verbally in a way that Jacob or any of his wolves would be able to understand.

_So what do you want done with them, Jacob?_ Sam asked. _Dungeon, or… _the Beta's voice trailed off. The only other option than imprisonment was death.

The Alpha's thoughts flickered briefly to the dungeons. Though incarceration would be the more humane choice, the Pack had its own problems with which to contend—the curse spiralling towards its inevitable deadline, the younger wolves beginning to slowly lose their humanity one by one, not to mention a certain inquisitive imprint keeping them all on their toes. Taking prisoners would only serve to add to their worries.

The other option would be to execute them. But, Jacob reflected as he contemplated the wretched creatures cowering on the ground, he would not take a life needlessly, even if it was the life of his enemy. He looked over at the limp and broken body of the Child of the Moon who had dared to attack his imprint—the creature was dead at Jacob's own hand, a victim of the Alpha's fury. Other than in self-defence, _that_ would be the only reason he would take a life—to protect the one whom he held most precious.

As if she sensed his thoughts of her, Renesmee tightened her hold upon Jacob's fur. He turned to look at his bronze-haired angel and as her eyes met his, she felt his gaze reach through those windows to her soul and how willingly it was laid bare for him. The familiar fluttering in her stomach started up again, and Renesmee lowered her eyes, suddenly self-conscious of the blush rapidly rising to her cheeks. She twisted nervously, wanting to escape the unwavering gaze that caused her so much confusion, yet not wanting to be separated from the wolf whose presence gave her such comfort. Instinctively, she nuzzled herself further into his side, seeking reassurance in his touch.

Jacob felt her curl into him, and his heart swelled with love for his imprint. Feeling her now nestled into his side, such a sense of contentment rushed through him as his whole body hummed in pleasure. Reluctantly he tore his gaze away from her, steeling himself to deal with the matter of what to do with these eight captives. Taking a deep breath, he uttered the words he hoped he would not come to regret—

_Let them go_, he said.

All eyes turned to look at him in disbelief. Snarls of protest began to rise from his wolves, but the Alpha silenced them with a single look.

_I will release you this time_, he declared to the Children of the Moon. _But heed my words—return and I shall not be so merciful. And, _he lowered his voice to a menacing growl,_ to your leader, take this warning—Stay off our lands!_

Upon the nod from their Alpha, Sam and Quil lifted their giant paws from their two captives and at the same time Jared, Seth, Leah, Brady and a reluctant Paul stood aside to allow the Children of the Moon their escape. As soon as they saw their chance, the creatures beat a hasty retreat, scuttling off to disappear into the dark shadows of the forest.

_What the hell was that?_ Paul snarled at Jacob. _Why the fuck did you let them go? _

_PAUL!_ Sam reprimanded. Aside from the fact that Jacob was Alpha and did not have to justify his decisions to anyone, Renesmee was standing right there listening to the conversation and Emily would have his hide for allowing that kind of language in front of a young girl.

_It's all right Sam,_ Jacob said. _An explanation is probably warranted._ Turning to his wolves, he proffered—_The change in behaviour we've seen in the Children of the Moon this last week must be happening for a reason. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who noticed that they were hunting as a pack—something unheard of until now. Aside from the fact that we've got too much at stake right now to be extending ourselves to guard a bunch of unwieldy prisoners, executing them would give us no discernible benefit. They'll deliver to their leader the message to stay off our lands—that will either work and they'll keep to themselves from now on, or we'll have more attacks to contend with, but at least we'll be ready. Releasing them also means that they might lead us back to their nest since we've encountered them, and so now we can track them by their scent and—_

Jacob stopped suddenly, his vision beginning to swim before his eyes. He took a deep breath to steady himself, but he felt his legs threatening to give way.

"Jake, are you all right?" Renesmee asked, pulling away to examine Jacob's injuries. To her horror, she found her dress and hands covered in blood. More of the bright red liquid was pooling at the russet wolf's feet, seeping down his mighty limbs in crimson streams from the savage wounds inflicted upon him by the Children of the Moon.

Until now, none of the wolves had noticed that Jacob's wounds were still raw—they had just assumed that the accelerated healing powers to which they'd become accustomed would kick in and do their job. Looks of panic crossed their faces. What the hell was going on? Even the usually stoic Sam was looking rattled.

_Oh shit, _Leah gasped. _Why isn't he healing? _

Renesmee's mind was reeling. She'd read something about this before, recalling an obscure chapter somewhere in one of her Grandfather's journals. What was it? She searched within the recesses of her memory, and then it came flooding back to her.

"Their bite is poisonous," she explained flatly. "I think I might know how to treat the poison, but we must get Jacob back to the castle. It's not safe for him to be out here in his weakened state…"

The russet wolf's ears were ringing with the conversation going on around him. He tried to respond to say that he was fine and to stop fussing over him, but his body wouldn't obey. The dizziness was so overwhelming, and suddenly he felt his world spin and his legs involuntarily buckle.

With a sickening thud, the Alpha fell to the ground, his consciousness engulfed by dark nothingness…

.

.

_Renesmee watched as the clouds swirled overhead, curling to slowly form shape after wispy shape against the backdrop of seemingly endless blue expanse of sky. The young man laying on the soft grass beside her seemed to growl gently in his sleep, and she wondered briefly why the sound seemed so familiar. _

_Renesmee propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over to admire her companion's handsome chiselled features. From his high cheekbones to the strong line of his jaw and full sensuous lips, he was undeniably beautiful, yet indisputably masculine. She placed a soft, lingering kiss on his brow, and his eyelids fluttered open, the long, black lashes flickering against his smooth russet skin. _

"_Hey," he smiled at her languidly through heavy lidded eyes, his voice husky with sleep. Even half asleep, he was still beautiful._

"_You're awake," she smiled._

"_Mmmm," he sighed contentedly, gazing up at the perfection that was his bronze-haired angel. "That I am."_

"_I… uh, I didn't meant to wake you," Renesmee murmured shyly._

_Her companion's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm glad you did," he winked. "And as far as wake-up calls go, it's pretty hard to top being woken with a kiss from you, Ness." _

_Renesmee felt the blush rise to her cheeks, and she lowered her gaze demurely. She felt a warm touch on her cheek, as a strong russet hand caressed its softness, his thumb tracing tender patterns across her flawless white skin. She smiled into the warmth of his touch, nuzzling her face into the hand that tenderly cupped her face. _

"_C'mere," he growled playfully, rolling his massive body over. With a strong arm snaking around to Renesmee's back he leaned her backwards until she lay on the soft grass, her hair splayed around her like a silken bronze halo. _

_Leaning over her, he propped himself up on a muscled arm, his large body pressing her much smaller one into the soft grass. Gently, he touched his lips to hers, and she opened them, inviting him to deepen the kiss. She felt his wet tongue trace the inside edge of her mouth, warm and indolent like a lazy summer's day, and its sweetness drew a soft moan of pleasure from her lips._

_He lifted his head to look into his eyes, and she saw her own reflected in the dark onyx pools, darkened with desire and need. "I love you, Ness," he murmured, so softly it might have been mistaken for a whisper on the wind. Before she could answer, he leaned back down again, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip and eliciting a sigh of pleasure from his love. _

_As he traced his other hand down the side of her body, from the underside of her breast, down the flat plane of her stomach to settle on the curve of her hip, she felt his need for her pulsate through the warm touch of his fingertips, causing a flash of heat to ignite between her thighs. Instinctively she arched her back, trying to press as much of herself into him as she could, a whimper of pleasure escaping her heated raspberry lips. She felt a rush of damp need between her legs, and the now familiar craving became ever more agonising in its sweet intensity._

_The scent and sound seemed to trigger a reaction in her companion, and she felt a low purr of pleasure rumble in his chest. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed both of her wrists, and with one hand pinned them above her head as his hot tongue continued to push hungrily inside her mouth. The sudden movement surprised her, and her sharp intake of breath was all it took—_

_He pulled back suddenly, causing Renesmee to reel in confusion. Had she done something wrong? Why had he withdrawn from her? She looked at him, wide-eyed and confused, not understanding what had just happened. _

"_You fear him," he said quietly, as if by way of explanation._

"_Fear who?" she asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow, her face still flushed with traces of passion. No-one else was here. Who was there to fear?_

_He took a deep breath before answering. "The Beast."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Renesmee felt the annoyance beginning to bubble up. Why did they always have to end up talking about the Beast? Yes, she cared for him, but she cared for her companion too and this was their 'dream-dating' time, dammit. The physical frustration she felt building up inside her wasn't helping either, as if there was some pressure valve in her body clamouring for release. _

"_I felt your fear, Nessie—when I... when I grabbed your wrists and held them above you, I felt it. I'm so sorry."_

_Renesmee was confused. Yes, she had been surprised by his sudden movement, and perhaps there had been a split second of alarm because of its suddenness, but certainly not enough to dull the desire. If anything, it had only served to heighten her awareness of it, of him. Her heart fluttered at the memory of it, and of the strange sensations her companion's seemingly innocuous act of dominance had awoken in her, and her strange desire—her inexplicable need—to submit to him._

"_I didn't mind," she chose her words carefully, "When you grabbed my wrists, I mean. I think I even kind of liked it."_

_His eyes took on a strangely visceral, almost primal, hunger and she shuddered pleasurably at the intensity with which they watched her. 'Mine' the onyx pools seemed to susurrate. But then he blinked, and they were back again to the gentleness that she knew so well._

"_But you fled from him today," her companion observed, returning the conversation back to the matter of the Beast. Why did he always have to do that? It was as if it was always the three of them here, the Beast prowling in the background like some unseen but ever-present spectre. _

"_Of course I did," she retorted. "He scared me."_

"_You fear him then," her companion observed quietly._

"_No, I feared his temper," she corrected. "The Beast is terrifying, I'll admit," but, she added silently to herself, at the same time there was such a gentleness about him—one that tugged inexplicably at her heartstrings. He was such a contradiction—fierce yet gentle, terrifying yet undeniably magnetic, and the confusion it caused in her heart and mind was starting to reach crescendo pitch. "And anyway—what's not to fear?" she continued, hoping that the slight tremble in her voice would not betray the turmoil coursing around inside her. "He's a terrifying Beast, with enormous teeth and giant claws. I saw what he did to that Child of the Moon today—all it took was one enraged swipe of his paw, and it was dead."_

"_He did it to protect you," her companion defended._

"_Don't you think I know that?" Renesmee retorted. "But what's to say that he wouldn't one day lose control and take a hand to me? One snap of his giant jaws, and I'd be gone."_

"_He would never hurt you," her companion replied, the stinging rebuke that shone in his eyes causing her to immediately reconsider her careless assertion._

"_What makes you so sure?" she nevertheless bit back, all the while knowing in her heart that her companion was right. The Beast would never hurt her, and she knew it deep within her bones. There was always an air of controlled fury about him, like the thorny brambles of wild red roses that interwove with the soft tendrils of green ivy throughout the castle and its grounds—pushing and pulling against each other in a delicately balanced ballad of control and surrender._

_Her companion took a deep breath and leaned back in to her again, his eyes gazing earnestly into hers with a dark onyx intensity that made her stomach flip somersaults, just like when Jacob looked at her, she recalled with a brief flash of puzzlement. _

"_He loves you," her companion stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He loves you with all his heart and soul. With his dying breath he would protect you, forsaking all others, forsaking even the world—for a world without you would be a dark and meaningless existence for him."_

_The young man's pronouncement echoed silently in the air. Such a declaration of love, it made Renesmee's head spin and her heart giddy with joy, and she felt the blush creep into her cheeks again. But this was no declaration, she reminded herself, merely one person's interpretation of another's feelings._

"_Do you love me?" Renesmee asked her companion, some unfathomable need to know suddenly nipping at her curiosity. _

"_I do," he murmured softly, a warm hand gently caressing her face as she leaned in to it. "With all my heart and soul."_

"_As much as you claim the Beast does?" she ventured._

"_With all my heart and soul," he whispered again._

"_Then what does it matter what the Beast feels?" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I care for him—that I will not deny—We are friends, and in the time we have spent together I have come to see that he is more than just a dangerous and terrifying Beast. He also has a warm heart and gentle soul. But I also care for you—and you admit yourself that you return my affections."_

"_But you ran," her companion murmured. "You ran away. We cannot protect you if you do not allow us to…"_

_We? Renesmee felt a sudden confusion in the back of her mind. Why was her companion referring to himself in the plural? She wondered if it was indeed only a slip of the tongue, or a symptom of something more significant. She started to ask him, but her voice caught in her throat as she felt herself being pulled away…_

.

.

.

When Jacob came to, he was lying on the daybed in the library. How did he get here? Everything was a blur—one moment he was explaining to his wolves why he'd let those Children of the Moon go, and the next minute everything looked like it was underwater and then… darkness.

And then he'd opened his eyes in that wonderful dream world, awakened by the soft touch of his Nessie's lips upon his brow. Passing out wasn't so bad after all, he decided. Embarrassing, sure, but given what greeted him afterwards, he was willing to deal—as long as no-one used the "F" word. The Alpha did _not_ faint, and any wolf who begged to differ would deal with a broken jaw as their reminder.

Jacob's gaze drifted to the window and he saw that night had now fallen—the moon was less than a sliver in the night sky now, and tomorrow it would be the dark night of no moon. A warm fire crackled at the hearth, and he saw that Sam and Seth were seated on their haunches nearby, not far from where he lay. Their ears cocked up in alertness at the movement of their Alpha, but then settled down again once it was clear he was all right. Sam yawned and returned his attention to the crackling fire. _Sure Jake_, his lazy yawn seemed to say, _no F-word_.

Jacob looked over to the armchair next to the daybed. Nessie was curled up in its enormous upholstered fittings, her long bronze curls sprawled out on the armrests as she rested her head in sleep. As if sensing his presence, she opened her eyes slowly and a flicker of awareness twinkled in the dark brown orbs.

"You're awake," she smiled, gazing at him, and he was briefly reminded of how she had looked at him in that hazy dream world from which they had just awoken.

His thoughts flickered back to their kisses, and the passion that had overtaken him. The undeniable scent of her arousal and the whimper of pleasure he had elicited from her lips had confirmed her need for him. She was his mate, and she had wanted him. He'd grabbed her wrists, the need to mark her as his own intensifying in every fibre of his being with a passion that surprised even himself. And then he'd sensed it, the fear in her body. It was only momentary, but it was enough to bring back the memories of how he had shouted at her earlier that day and the fear it had painted across her face. And the guilt was overpowering.

And so he'd pulled away. She had been confused at first, but then they had talked and she had made it clear that it was not the Beast whom she feared, but rather the ferocity that he was capable of. He had confessed to her how he felt, but then absentmindedly he'd referred to his human and lupine selves as one entity. Realising what he'd done, he had panicked and begun to stir to wakefulness, and so that was where they were now.

Jacob tried to get up, but a pain in his side tugged at him, making him wince.

"Don't move, Jake," Renesmee admonished. "Most of the poison is gone now, but the wounds are taking a bit longer to heal."

_Poison?_ he looked at her, not quite understanding. _What poison?_

"The Children of the Moon," Renesmee offered by way of explanation. "Their bite is poisonous. I remembered reading in my Grandfather's books about a remedy to treat them, but I wasn't sure if it would work on you—you know, since you're a wolf and all. But it seems to be coming along just fine."

Jacob smiled internally. Of course the remedy would work on him. After all, he was human too, even if he did seem to spend most days walking around as a giant furball. He glanced over to Sam and Seth, who seemed to be chewing the insides of their cheeks—if wolves could even do that—trying not to laugh. Then slowly the door opened, and the rest of the Pack, except for the ones on patrol, filed in one by one. _Pack mind_, Jacob surmised, as he acknowledged their entrance with a nod. Seth or Sam must have sent a message to them saying that he was awake.

Renesmee rose from the armchair, picking up a basketful of herbs, bandages and creams from the table beside her. She positioned herself next to him on the daybed, taking out various bits and pieces from the basket. Jacob shrunk away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_What do you think you're doing?_ he looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm going to change the dressing on your wounds," she stated matter-of-factly.

_No,_ he said.

"No?" she countered.

_No_, he repeated.

"Jake, I can tell you're still in pain. The sooner you let me deal with these wounds, the sooner they will heal."

_I said no. N. O. No! _Jacob's nostrils flared in indignation. He wasn't going to be waited on like some invalid. He was the Alpha and he'd heal under his own steam, pain be damned.

Renesmee sighed, ignoring him as she pulled a square of gauze out from the basket, shaping it to a size sufficient to cover the gaping wound on the Alpha's side that still oozed crimson pain. Gently she pulled off the old dressing.

_AWRRRHH!_ the Beast moaned as she placed her hand over his wounds, gently dabbing cool salve to soothe his injuries. Several of the younger wolves cowered back at the sight of their leader in such a ferocious state.

"Will you just hold still?" Renesmee begged as Jacob evaded another attempt to cleanse his wounds.

_That hurt!_ he snapped at her.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would just hold still!" she retorted.

_Well, I wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't had to save you from those monsters!_ he bit back. _What did I tell you about not venturing out of the palace grounds on your own?_

"You frightened me!" she protested

_You shouldn't have run away!_

"Well you shouldn't have shouted at me!"

_YOU shouldn't have gone into the Northern Wing!_

"Well, you …" Renesmenee stopped. He had her there. This really was all her fault. "Fine, well maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself into that mess if you hadn't frightened me so," she sniffed indignantly.

Jacob's face softened as he looked at his imprint._ I'm sorry I scared you, _he whispered gently.

"I'm not scared of you," Renesmee said softly. And, surprisingly, she found truth within those words. The Beast no longer gave her such a fright. Indeed, he hadn't put her ill at ease for quite some time now. Even in this wild, growling and very ungentlemanly state, she saw no frightening animal; only someone who was deeply hurt and needed a gentle touch.

"And thank you, for saving me," she added softly, gratitude brimming from her voice.

_You're welcome_, he replied graciously. His Nessie had said that she did not fear him, and as Jacob looked into her eyes, he saw they only spoke the truth. There was no fear, merely concern for his well-being—concern, for him. And to know that she cared, really, truly cared, filled his heart with warmth.

And so he gritted his teeth and sat still, finally allowing her to finish dressing his wounds.

.

.

_Renesmee watched as the leaves in the trees overlooking the small private garden fluttered gently in the breeze. The waters of a small babbling brook giggled its way over the cobblestones, winding its way around the large weeping willow in its centre. The setting seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It was as if something were missing, and then she realised—the garden had no wild red roses, only soft white lilies and boughs of lavender. She had become so accustomed to the backdrop of rambling red roses and tendrils of green ivy, it now seemed strange to be anywhere without it. She was drawn out of her reverie by a voice—_

"_Hello, Renesmee," a warm, sweet sound greeted her. Renesmee turned towards it, and found herself face-to-face with kind, chocolate eyes that appraised her affectionately. She immediately recognised their owner as the regal older woman from the family portrait she had been admiring only days ago._

"_Good day Ma'am," Renesmee curtsied. She didn't know why she did that, only that she felt she was in the presence of royalty and needed to do something to acknowledge it. _

_The queen (she supposed she must have been a queen) looked at her, a mocha smile full of warmth and kindness illuminating her face. "There's no need for pomp and ceremony, my dear," she said kindly, as she moved over to the marble bench under the large willow, beckoning Renesmee to join her._

"_Now come and tell me what it is that troubles you so," she patted the seat next to her._

"_Is this a dream?" Renesmee asked as she made her way over to sit as she was beckoned, somewhat baffled by this new setting and meeting someone from a seemingly old and forgotten portrait._

"_It is and it isn't, dear," the older woman smiled at her kindly, a wonderful motherly smile that warmed the corners of Renesmee's heart. _

_Renesmee felt such love and compassion coming from the older woman, and she wanted so much to nestle in to her embrace, memories flickering in her mind of how it had felt, so many years ago now it barely registered anymore, to be held in the warmth and safety of her own mother's loving arms._

"_I… I don't understand," Renesmee stammered. "Am I dreaming or not?" _

"_In a manner of speaking," the queen answered cryptically. "But that doesn't really matter. There is confusion burning inside you, my child. But the source of your troubled soul lies not in the matter of whether this is a dream or not—but in the truth that you continue to deny," she said. _

"_I still don't understand," Renesmee murmured. She didn't wish to be rude, but the queen was speaking in such enigmatic terms it was beginning to give her a headache._

_The older woman smiled at her kindly, taking Renesmee's hand gently in her own. "I wish I could do more, my child. But all I can offer you is this— However cruel the mirrors of trespass may seem, search within your own heart and soul and you will find beauty within the beast…"_.

.

.

Renesmee awoke with a jolt. She looked around and realised that she was in the library, having fallen asleep again in the armchair as she watched over Jacob. She looked up to see that he was still dozing fitfully on the daybed, his wounds not yet fully healed. Leah and Embry had taken over from Sam and Seth, and were dutifully guarding them—Leah by her side, and Embry crouched down next to where their Alpha slept_._

Renesmee got up from the chair, and Leah and Embry flicked their ears at her quizzically. She nodded an 'it's okay' gesture to them and they settled back down, as she made her way over to the daybed upon which Jacob slept. As she sat herself down and nestled into his side, he sighed contentedly as if her touch had soothed away the pain and fever in his ravaged body.

Nuzzling closer to him, Renesmee's thoughts wandered to that hazy dream world, and to the words of love her companion, whose face was now again just a misty memory, had professed to her about her wolf—'_With his dying breath he would protect you, forsaking all others_…'

Indeed, Jacob had almost given his life to protect her today, and had that eventuated and not merely been an 'almost', Renesmee began to comprehend with startling realisation that it would have left an emptiness in her soul that could never be filled. A lump rose in her throat, as she choked back the hot, salty tears welling up in her eyes. She loved this mighty Beast—of that she was certain—but what definition of 'love' had she been hiding behind?

Renesmee touched her tiny hands gently to her russet wolf's face, as the old queen's words reverberated within her consciousness—s_earch within your own heart and soul and you will find beauty within the beast…_


	12. Truth or Dare

**A/N **_– Hi everyone—Firstly, sorry, sorry, sorry for the excruciatingly long time between updates. I had a really bad case of writer's block, and then when that finally dissipated, I got really angsty about the love scene (yes, that's right—there's a lemon in this chapter, so consider yourselves warned!) and ended up with a severe case of analysis paralysis. Hopefully since this is an extra long chapter, you'll forgive me for the long hiatus! *cue Puss-in-boots big-eyes* ;-)_

_A big thank you to my wonderful readers for bearing with me through all this, and for continuing to read, review and fav! You truly are what keeps this story going! _

_And last but not least, a very special thank you to Pemberly Rose for her early help with setting up the love scene, and also to my dear friend NinkyBaby for pre-reading and beta'ing this chapter, and doing some much needed workshopping of storylines through with me—you rock, bb! _

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRUTH OR DARE<strong>

"_Hold me close and hold me fast,  
>This magic spell you cast,<br>This is la vie en rose…"_

_~ Mack David, 'La Vie en Rose'  
>(original French lyrics, Edith Piaf)<em>

The sunlight prickled at Renesmee's eyelids, dancing shades of orange and red against the closed sheaths of skin. Remembering that she had fallen asleep last night nuzzled into the body of her wolf, she slowly turned to her side, her body still heavy with sleep, searching for the touch of his rich velvety fur.

Upon feeling the emptiness next to where she lay, Renesmee's eyelids fluttered open. Where was he? Had his injuries gotten worse during the night? A moment of panic gripped her heart, but loosened its grasp when she saw that he was standing by one of the windows, gazing out to the gardens beyond.

As she watched the russet wolf, Renesmee couldn't help but see how he stood, strong and majestic. A quiet power exuded from him, and all traces of debility were now gone. It was as if the poison that had ravaged his body only hours before had never even touched him, and that whole fearful encounter with the Children of the Moon less than a day ago had been but some distant dream.

Sensing his imprint beginning to stir from slumber, Jacob turned his eyes from the window to gaze affectionately at her. He watched as she stretched herself out languidly like a cat, allowing the wakefulness to slowly permeate through her body. She looked so beautiful in the morning light, so enticing as she lay in the daybed with her long curls cascading like bronze waves of silk against the cushions. With superhuman effort, Jacob tamped down the wolf's instinct to take its mate and ravish her.

_Down boy,_ he exhaled quietly to himself.

Jacob had awoken just before dawn to find, as expected, that his wounds had completely healed. He'd felt Nessie sleeping next to him, and though he adored the closeness of her, it was all he could do to resist the temptation to do more than just lie there beside her. And so he had roused himself from slumber, ever so gently so as not to wake his sleeping angel, and moved himself over to the stand by the window. He'd spent a good part of the last hour or so going over in his mind everything that had transpired in the last day, and he now had a reasonable idea of what needed to be done next. He returned his attention to the slowly awakening angel before him.

'_Morning sleepyhead_, Jacob's deep bass rumbled, brimming with warmth and affection, as he looked at his imprint and felt his heart swell with love for her.

" 'Morning," Renesmee replied lazily, gazing up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

_Just thinking_, he replied gently.

"About what?" she asked, and then remembering how injured her wolf had been, "And anyway, should you even be up and about yet?"

_I'm fine, Ness_, he assured her.

"Well, at least let me see your wounds," Renesmee said, beginning to move from the daybed.

_No_, the russet wolf replied.

Renesmee paused, annoyance beginning to nip at her heels. It was way too early in the day to start this again.

"No?" she countered, arching an eyebrow at him.

_No,_ he replied firmly.

"Do you really want to do this again, Jake?" she asked, exasperation beginning to seep into her voice.

_I can do this all day_, he chuckled.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly," Renesmee replied, her earlier annoyance dissipating with Jacob's infectious chortle and a smile now beginning to flirt at the corners of her own lips, "last time, _you_ were the one who conceded defeat."

_That's what you think_, Jacob smirked. But, he sighed internally, she was right—he had surrendered. Whenever it came to Nessie, it was no contest. Unless her safety or well-being were at stake, he would always give in to her. But, as far as he was concerned, this little battle of wills they were having right now wasn't quite over yet.

_Who says that getting you to dress my wounds wasn't part of some very complicated and strategic plan all along?_ he teased.

"I'm sure it was," she chided him playfully. "And that indignation was all a put-on, right?"

_Maybe not all of it,_ Jacob winked. _But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm fine now, so there's no point in you fussing over me. _

"But I…"

_No._

"But— "

_I said, no._

"Please, Jake," Renesmee coaxed gently, "let me have a look."

Jacob took a deep breath. Dammit, she knew exactly how to get him. Nessie had asked, and that was more powerful than any demand or order. He could never deny her. He _wouldn't_ deny her. He sighed again. He was such a pushover when it came to her.

_Okay, fine_, he grumbled. _But I'm telling you, everything's healed_.

"I'll be the judge of that," Renesmee scolded playfully. She rose from the daybed and made her way over to Jacob, who was now sitting sulkily still.

Renesmee ran her hand over the bandage ever so gently, and then slowly peeled it away. To her amazement, she found that Jacob was right. The wounds had completely healed.

"It's as if they never happened," she gasped in astonishment.

_Told you_, he smirked.

"Who would have believed it," Renesmee mumbled as she finished unwinding the bandages from his body.

It was then that she noticed her wolf was watching her with a strange expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

_Ness, we need to talk_— Jacob began.

"Yes, we do," Renesmee answered abruptly, and the curtness in her tone made Jacob's gaze snap to her eyes as he checked for signs of displeasure. To his relief, there were none.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to sound terse. I'm a little anxious. There's a lot that's been playing on my mind."

No kidding, Jacob thought quietly to himself. His own mind, up until about half an hour ago, had been a jumbled mess of thoughts too—the strange behaviour of the Children of the Moon, the Shaman's curse spiralling towards its inevitable deadline, not to mention what to do about Nessie's little excursion to his private quarters yesterday and her stumbling upon the fatal white rose.

But, he mused, at least _he_ knew what was what—Nessie, on the other hand, was operating within a complete bubble, oblivious to the dangerous truth simmering beneath the surface of the castle and its mysterious surrounds. Jacob reminded himself how overwhelming it must all be for her, being uprooted from all that she had ever known and then thrust into this completely new environment, with so many secrets around every corner and isolated from the familiarity of family and home. It was a testament to her strength of character that she had maintained her composure—a lesser person might have broken down by now. The russet wolf's giant heart swelled with love for her... and maybe a little pride too.

He looked over to his imprint again, looking back at him expectantly. It was now or never, he supposed. Jacob drew in a deep breath as he braced himself for the onslaught of questions—

_I can appreciate your anxiety_, Ness, he said. _Why don't you go first then._

"I... I don't quite know where to start," Renesmee began.

That makes two of us, Jacob mused quietly to himself, but he kept his mouth shut. There was so much that he wanted to say, yet still so much more that he couldn't. He sat back on his haunches, giving her the space, both literally and figuratively, to sort out her thoughts—

_It's all right, Ness. Just take your time_, he assured her gently.

"So much has happened in the last few days," Renesmee murmured. "I... well, I was wrong to venture into the Northern Wing and—" she added hurriedly, remembering her role in yesterday's debacle "—for that, I apologise. But the rose that I saw on the writing desk—I'm certain that it's the one I brought with me—but how can that be? That was nearly ten days ago, it should be wilted by now. And the Children of the Moon—they're supposed to be the stuff of myth and legends. But they're real, so indisputably, absolutely real, as evidenced by yesterday's happenings! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, until recently, I didn't know that giant talking wolves existed either! But what do the Children of the Moon want with me? Furthermore, both you and Leah said that they aren't supposed to hunt in packs, yet there they were, ambushing and outnumbering us. And then there's all these strange dreams I've been having..."

Renesmee realised that she had run out of breath. In her enthusiasm to verbalise, the myriad of thoughts that had been stampeding through her mind came tumbling out of her mouth in confused disarray.

"Sorry," she breathed. "Like I said—a little anxious."

Jacob nudged his imprint sympathetically with his huge muzzle. His Nessie could be so cute sometimes. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and that was one of the reasons he found her so undeniably adorable. But internally he sighed. How the hell was he ever going to do this? He wouldn't lie to her—of that he was certain, but he had to be very careful about how he went about answering her questions. This was a dangerous game of Truth or Dare that he was playing—one foot wrong, and happily ever after could disappear in a puff of figurative smoke.

_Why don't we sit down first_, Jacob offered as he padded over towards one of the couches and beckoned for Nessie to follow him.

Renesmee did as she was invited to and settled herself into one of the armchairs as Jacob hopped up onto the large couch next to it. He watched as she straightened out her dress, which was still rumpled from the previous day's wear, and looked at her tiny pale hands patting the material flat—hands that had gently nursed him back to health with soft and loving care—and his heart swelled with love for her again.

_All right then, _he began. _There's no easy way to explain this, so you'll just have to bear with me. I will tell you as much as I can, Ness, but there are some points at which I won't go any further, and you'll just have to accept that._

"But—"

_No buts. That's the way it is, Nessie. You can take it or leave it._

"Okay, fine," Renesmee pouted sulkily, drawing her legs up underneath herself as she let out an overly dramatic sigh.

_Good_, Jacob smiled, ignoring his imprint's pointed attempt to communicate her irritation at his rebuff. _Now that's settled, we can start. Firstly, the Children of the Moon—Yes, they are very real, Nessie. And the myths and legends surrounding them are as true as the ground upon which we stand. While there are some who have learnt to manage their transformations, there are those who cannot—or will not—and they are the ones who are a danger to themselves and to those around them. They sometimes attack the townspeople, though the attacks have always been sporadic and disorganised—not like the ones we witnessed yesterday. Unfortunately, our intelligence on the Children of the Moon at the moment is limited. All we know at this stage is that they've changed their behavioural patterns in the last week or so, which seems to coincide with your arrival here at the castle. As for why they have such a keen interest in you_—a low growl rumbled dangerously in the Alpha's chest at the thought of his imprint's safety being threatened _—I have Sam and the others hunting down their nest and running recon around the clock. We'll find out soon enough what their intentions are, and who is behind it. _

Renesmee sat silently as she tried to take in everything that Jacob had just explained to her. Her mind was still coming to terms with the fact that the Children of the Moon were not just the stuff of myths and legends after all—even when Leah and Seth had told her fairly early on in the piece that they protected the townspeople from werewolves, she had thought that they were just pulling her leg or that it was an attempt to scare her out of trying to leave the castle grounds. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that the stories were all true. But the undeniable truth had stared her in the face less than 24 hours ago—the monsters were real. And they were after her.

In an attempt to ward off the icy fear that was inching its way through her veins, Renesmee decided to change the subject. "What about the rose I saw in the Northern Wing?" she asked.

_It is one and the same as the one__you brought with you, _Jacob answered simply.

Renesmee looked up in surprise. She had half expected him to come up with some wild and complicated story about how every rose pretty much looked the same, and that she was imagining things, but to his credit, Jacob had answered her honestly and without pretence. Encouraged by this thought, she ventured—

"So why hasn't it wilted yet?"

_The rose is enchanted, Nessie. It is a very special rose and—_Jacob paused upon sensing the question on the tip of his imprint's tongue—_do not ask me how and why, for I will not answer that question. The important thing is that the rose is unique, and must be protected._

Renesmee's eyes widened with surprise—not upon learning that the rose was enchanted, but from the fact that Jacob's answer had been so... well, so frank and honest. Ever since her arrival, with the exception of Seth, she hadn't really gotten a straight answer from anyone on any of the issues that had piqued her curiosity.

"Is that why it's kept in the Northern Wing?"

_Yes and no,_ Jacob answered, mindful of the need to tread very carefully. Clever girl, he thought—she was starting to edge the conversation towards the Northern Wing. He knew that a flat refusal to answer anything about it would just result in her trying to venture in there again. The doors had been inadvertently left unlocked last time, but even if they remained locked from now on and were guarded around the clock, he was sure she'd find another way to steal in. And that would just spell disaster for all of them if she uncovered their secret.

_It's kept there because the Northern Wing is one of the most protected sectors of the castle, Ness._

"If it's so protected, why don't you put me in there if you're worried about the Children of the Moon, instead of forbidding me to enter it? I promise not to endanger the rose."

She had him. _Fuck._ Okay, here goes, Jacob thought to himself. It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either. He crossed his paws and hoped that whatever great spirits guarded the sanctity of honesty, they wouldn't strike him down for bending the truth to his imprint.

_The Northern Wing is protected_, he began carefully, _not to keep anyone out, but to stop that which is dangerous from escaping. _Jacob's mind wandered to the four youngest wolves who were locked up in the apartments adjoining his own, and who with every passing day, were increasingly losing their grip on their humanity.

"Oh," Renesmee's voice was small. She hadn't thought about that angle. No wonder he was angry with her when she went snooping around there. But her curiosity still egged her on. "What is it that's so dangerous?" she asked.

_There are a great many dangers in this world, _Jacob began._ And the day will come when all will be revealed to you, Nessie, but you must be patient. Everything has its time and place, and the time for you to know all of the castle's secrets is not yet upon us._

"But when?" Renesmee asked, impatience beating against the lilt of her voice.

_All in good time, _Jacob stated with finality.

"But—"

_Remember our deal, Ness. _

"Fine," she pouted in response. "But that doesn't mean this is the end of the conversation."

_It is for now, Nessie, _Jacob replied gently but with a firmness that made it clear he meant business._ In the meantime, given these new developments with the Children of the Moon, you will be guarded around the clock. _

"Excuse me?"

_Well, simply put, there will always be a wolf within sight of you. _

"Even when I'm sleeping?" Renesmee squeaked. She wasn't sure how she felt about having a wolf guard her 24 hours a day. It felt, somehow, as if her privacy was being invaded.

"Can't I just sleep with Claire or Emily in their quarters?"

_They can't protect you the way a wolf can, Ness_._ Until we have this issue sorted out, you are never to be alone under any circumstances. _

Realising that his Nessie might be feeling some apprehension about the level of danger that she must be in for him to order a round the clock guard, Jacob attempted to allay some of her fears by adding, _You should be safe in the castle and its grounds, Ness, so this is really just an added security measure, okay?_

Renesmee was still looking at him with an expression of mild sullenness. "I just... I don't like the idea of being guarded like that. It makes me feel like I'm a prisoner."

_How can you say that? _Jacob felt the hurt rising up inside him. _You're not a prisoner, Ness, you never were. This is for your own protection, _he stated in a tone that told her, in no uncertain terms, that he wouldn't be entertaining any arguments to the contrary.

"I didn't mean it like that," Renesmee pouted. "I know I'm not a prisoner, but just being watched 24 hours a day makes me a bit uneasy."

_Well, how about this then_, Jacob offered, _Think of it as having a 'companion' rather than a guard. You seem to get on well with Seth and Leah—Why don't I make sure that Seth does as many 'day-shifts' as possible. As for staying with you in your room overnight, Leah will be the only wolf to do so._ No way in hell any male wolf is going to spend time in Nessie's bedroom, Jacob growled quietly to himself.

Renesmee was a little appeased that if she had to share her quarters with a wolf, it would at least be Leah. After all, Leah had stayed over the other night and that had been okay. But what Renesmee really wanted was for Jacob to watch over her. She felt so safe and comforted whenever he was near. She wanted to spend more time with him—that she couldn't deny—but was this sudden clinginess because she had come so dangerously close to losing him yesterday? Or was there something more to it than that? Renesmee took a deep breath and summoned up what courage she could, hoping that she didn't seem too forward.

"C...Can't you stay with me?" she ventured.

_I have business to attend to during the day,_ Jacob answered softly. _But I will return to your side as soon as those duties are discharged._

Renesmee felt the heat rising to her cheeks even before she uttered the words. "I... uh, I mean at night, Jake." She couldn't believe she was actually saying this. "Can't you be the one to watch over me... in my bedroom?"

Jacob's heart leapt with joy at his imprint's words. He looked at her face, a pink blush glowing over her cheeks, and he felt an overwhelming urge to nuzzle his face against hers. She was looking at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.

_I'm a male wolf, Ness. I don't think that would be proper_, and even as the words left his mouth, Jacob felt like such a hypocrite. He'd been creeping on her for days now—well, nights really, if you wanted to get technical about it.

"I don't care," Renesmee pouted. "I just... I feel so much safer when you're around."

Jacob couldn't help but feel his love for her swell inside his giant heart._ We'll see, Ness._

"Pleeeeease?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

She had him again. Why was he such a pushover when it came to her?

_All right, _Jacob said,_ but only as long as you agree to be accompanied by a wolf at all other times of the day as well._

"Deal!" Renesmee trilled as she held out one tiny hand towards him. Jacob eyed her suspiciously.

"Let's shake on it," she offered by way of explanation.

_All right then, it's a deal_, Jacob nodded as he held out his own gigantic paw for Nessie to take.

He couldn't work out if he was ecstatic or anxious at the thought of spending the night with Nessie in her room—finally, with her permission. On the one hand, he was going to be so close to her, enveloped in her delicious strawberry scent, and his body hummed in pleasure at the anticipated intimacy. On the other, it was going to take just about every ounce of willpower in his mighty frame not to cross the line and do what every fibre of his being screamed out to him to do.

Jacob sighed. This was really going to test his mettle. But at least he had her agreement to be escorted at all times—and that might just be the safety measure he needed to keep her out of the Northern Wing for the time being as well.

.

.

"Gee, Aunt Emmy—take it easy!" Claire giggled as she watched her aunt mercilessly pound yet another giant mound of pastry against the kitchen bench before pulling it in and deftly kneading it with experienced hands.

"I can't help it," Emily frowned as she continued kneading the dough with what was obviously more force than necessary. "With all that's been happening—Renesmee wandering into the Northern Wing, Jacob's injuries, the showdown with the Children of the Moon and the boys refusing to tell us anything more than the bare bones of what took place—better that this pastry bear the brunt of my frustrations than anything else!"

The other girl sitting not far from Emily and Claire looked up from the pile of apples she was peeling. Kim hadn't even met Renesmee yet—and indeed she had no need to, as Emily and Claire took care of most of the princess-to-be's needs. And anyway, they had all agreed that it was safer for Renesmee's contact with the castle's humans to be limited for now, so that secrets weren't inadvertently spilled. That was why Kim stayed out of Renesmee's way and hadn't often ventured far from her quarters since Renesmee's arrival, and that suited her just fine. As long as Jared came back to her each night, she was content to stay in the shadows, so to speak. The only exceptions were days like this, when she helped Emily out with the cooking while they caught up on the news and views of the day. Besides, Emily was her friend, and some girl-time was just what they needed right now.

Kim put down the apple that she'd finished peeling, picked up another one and began running the knife skillfully along its edges. "So thank goodness for apple pie then?"

"Apple pie makes everything better," a teasing smile twinkled at the corner of Emily's eyes as she continued kneading the pastry.

"It sure does," Claire agreed enthusiastically as she lined up the tubs of sugar, nutmeg and cinnamon in readiness for making the pies' filling. "I'm going to make one especially for Quil," the youngest of the trio announced.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, honey," Kim smiled at Claire and continued peeling the crisp green fruit. "Well, at least Renesmee and Jacob seem to be connecting," she observed. The upshot of all of yesterday's drama, Kim mused, had of course seen the Alpha and his imprint finally making some progress. Renesmee had nursed him back to health, refusing to leave his bedside, and he in turn had seemed to heal faster once he had allowed himself to relax into her care.

Tonight would be the dark night of no moon, which meant that tomorrow the Hunter's moon would begin waxing towards its zenith... and the deadline to break the Shaman's curse. There was no guarantee that this was all going to end well, and if two weeks was all she had left with her husband before he degenerated into a feral creature bereft of his humanity, Kim was going to make as much as she could of the time they had left. She turned her face away, hoping that her companions wouldn't see the glimmer of tears threatening to brim over her eyes.

"Yes, but Sam won't give me any more details," Emily frowned again. "All I got was the basic summary—Renesmee went into the Northern Wing, Jacob lost it, she ran away, and they rescued her from the Children of the Moon. Though—" Emily looked thoughtful "—who would have known that the werewolves' bite was poisonous? Luckily no one else got bitten, and Renesmee was able to heal Jacob."

"See," Claire piped up, "he did tell you more than you thought he did!"

"Yes, perhaps, but it's just so frustrating, only getting snippets," Emily's brows knitted together. "It's like pulling teeth, trying to get information out of Sam sometimes."

"Jared's the same," Kim rejoined the conversation, having now quietened the emotions that had been threatening to spill over. "It's almost as if they're deliberately trying to keep us in the dark—out of their wolf business, so to speak. Did you try asking Leah?"

"No, not yet," Emily sighed. "Leah was watching Jacob and Renesmee last night, and she was on patrol this morning. Actually, that's a good idea, you know," she mused thoughtfully, "the boys hardly tell us anything, but Leah's always good for an honest conversation. I might try Rachel as well, next time she's here."

The three girls continued their tasks in companionable silence, each contemplating the events of the past days and the inevitable consequences that would follow. What was really playing on all of their minds, of course, wasn't the superficial 'this happened and then that happened' commentary they'd received from their respective spouses, but rather what might be the unspoken motives of the Children of the Moon in having changed their battle tactics. Sure, all that stuff might have been 'wolf business' but Emily and Kim had been the wolves' companions for years now and saw a lot more than the others might have perhaps given them credit for.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping on the door. Slowly, the oak panel creaked open.

"Hello? Anybody there?" big brown eyes framed by long bronze curls peered through the half open doorway.

Emily looked up from the production line of apple pies that was now beginning to take shape. "Come in, Renesmee," she called out. "Just us girls in here."

Kim shot Emily and Claire a look as if to ask whether she should make herself scarce. Emily shook her head in answer. There was nowhere to run to anyway, and Emily didn't really fancy hiding her friend in the pantry. Besides, it's not as if they'd ever told Renesmee that no one else lived here except Emily, Claire and the wolves. That was just a conclusion that the Alpha's imprint had come to of her own accord, and nobody had bothered to correct her. Emily wondered if Renesmee had come looking for them specifically since she hardly ever ventured down to the kitchens.

Claire put down the pie pans with an unintentional noisy clutter in her haste to get to the door, sending the older girls an apologetic look as she did so. "Afternoon, Miss," she chirped happily, skipping over to open the door all the way so Renesmee could enter. "We're just making apple pies for afternoon tea."

"Thank you, Claire," Renesmee smiled as she stepped through the door gingerly, followed closely by a sandy colored wolf.

"Seth!" Emily cried out. "You know the rules—no wolves in the kitchen!"

_Awww, come on Em_, Seth grinned. _I promise not to get any fur in the foo—Ooh, yumm, apple pie!_ The smell of baking buttery goodness was unmistakable, and the sandy wolf's attention was drawn to the ovens from whence the delicious scent was wafting. He started padding over towards the oven, oblivious to Emily's cries of protest.

_Anyway, I have to go wherever Ness goes—Jake's orders_, he announced with a satisfied grin on his face. _I'm her guard-wolf._

"Really?" Emily arched an eyebrow curiously at him. These boys would try anything to get into the kitchen sometimes—why, only two days ago, she'd found Quil and Embry raiding the pantry for cookies. The way these boys ate, it's a wonder they weren't all the size of houses. "And in what universe would that be a reality?"

"It's true," Renesmee sighed. "Jake ordered it this morning. After yesterday's events, he's worried that the Children of the Moon are going to break in and kidnap me or something. So now Seth has to follow me around all day."

Renesmee noticed the other girl sitting at the kitchen table. She had the same copper skin and silky black hair as Emily and Claire, and Renesmee wondered briefly if they were all related somehow. "Oh, how rude of me to intrude without so much as a hello. We haven't met before," she smiled, walking over to introduce herself to the mystery girl. "I'm Renesmee."

"Hi, pleased to meet you," Kim answered. "I'm Kim. I... uh, I work here."

"Oh? Do you live in the town?" Renesmee's curiosity was suddenly piqued. Other than Sebastian, Kim was the only other human she had seen in the castle or its grounds.

Kim flicked her gaze briefly at Emily before answering. It would be safer to tell the truth in case she was spotted again. "No, I live here, at the castle," she answered.

"But I thought that other than Claire and Emily, everyone else who lived here was a wolf."

_Are you kidding? Of course Kim lives here_, Seth piped up. _She's Jared's wi—_

"Kim is Jared's _wild and_ _wonderful_ friend," Emily interrupted sternly.

And there it was again, Renesmee huffed to herself, that strange feeling that everyone else in the room knew something that she didn't. In her opinion, Kim didn't look that wild—wonderful, maybe—but definitely not wild. Maybe it was just a figure of speech on Emily's part.

"So how do you know Jared?" Renesmee asked but Kim's ability to answer was cut short by Emily's cries of remonstration—

"SETH! No! Those pies are for afternoon tea—"

But it was too late, the sandy wolf had caught sight of the first batch of pies cooling on the window ledge and was making a beeline over to them. In one swift movement, he'd wolfed down two of the delicious round pastries. Within moments, a very cross Emily was standing over him, an equally annoyed look on her face.

"All right, out, out, OUT!" she reprimanded him. "Renesmee can stay, but you—you can wait outside in the hall, thank you very much, young man!"

_Awww, Em_... Seth whined, giving her his best puppy dog look and pressing himself down onto the floor. He covered his muzzle with one gigantic paw as he looked at her pleadingly with his eyes. Why had he let his stomach get the better of him again? Jake was gonna rip him a new one if he messed up guard duty and lost sight of Nessie. _I'm sorry, I'll be good. Promise._

Emily felt her annoyance fade at the young wolf's repentant stance. "Fine. Just stay still and don't raid the pies again, understand? No. Pie. Raiding."

_Sure thing,_ Seth mumbled apologetically. _No pie raiding._

With the drama settled for now, Renesmee returned her attention back to her companions. She was about to continue her conversation with Kim, but poor Seth looked so remorseful sitting alone in the corner that she just couldn't do it to him.

"Come on then Seth," she called out. "Let's go and check out some more of those old galleries."

The sandy wolf's ears perked up as he gambolled over to his charge. _Sure thing, Ness. Let's go!_

Renesmee bade her goodbyes to the three girls. As she exited the door, she looked over and watched as Emily rolled out the pastry and shaped it into pie crusts, passing it on to Kim who combined the apple, cinnamon, nutmeg and sugar mixture, spooning them into the pastry shells and covering each one with another crust of pastry, and finally, Claire popping them into the oven after removing the cooked batches. It was amazing to see how much they seemed like the three Fates—sisters who were the incarnations of destiny—spinning, measuring and cutting each mortal's thread of life.

And Renesmee wondered what destiny had in store for her.

.

.

Renesmee sat at the vanity table, watching Claire's reflection in the looking glass as the younger girl executed what she claimed to be the requisite 100 daily brushstrokes through her mistress' gleaming locks. Renesmee stifled a yawn. She had spent the day exploring the galleries with Seth, and it had been fun but now she was tired and ready for bed.

As the brush flew over her hair... sixty-five, sixty-six, sixty-seven... Renesmee's thoughts drifted to earlier this evening, mulling on how Jacob had been unusually quiet throughout dinner, only stopping every now and then to make polite conversation. It was a complete turnaround from this morning, where he'd been relatively talkative. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so much to tell her more about the Children of the Moon, the white rose, and the dangers in the Northern Wing. He had said that all would be revealed to her in good time—perhaps she'd just have to cool her heels and learn some patience.

Her gaze wandered over to Leah, dozing quietly by the fire. Jake wasn't kidding—Renesmee was really guarded twenty-four seven. After exploring some more of the galleries, which, in truth, had been kind of boring since there were only landscapes, landscapes and more landscapes, Renesmee found herself wondering where all the portraits had disappeared to. Seth had dropped her off at dinner with Jacob. Shortly after, Leah had picked her up and escorted her back to her quarters. The she-wolf had then proceeded to settle herself down in front of the fire and she'd been here ever since.

At first, Renesmee had thought that Leah was going to spend the night with her in her quarters, but Leah had explained that Jake would be by later to 'do the late shift'. Renesmee wasn't entirely impressed with being treated as if she were the subject of some babysitting schedule, but she decided to ignore it for the time being. Jacob was worried about her safety—that much was obvious—and if this gave him some peace of mind, then she was willing to deal with it. For now, anyway.

"So how long has Kim lived at the castle?" Renesmee asked, remembering that she had left the conversation with her new acquaintance unfinished from earlier in the day. She watched as Claire and Leah exchanged looks. There was that feeling again—the one where it felt as though everyone else in the room knew something that she didn't.

"Oh, for a few years now, Miss," Claire answered.

"Emily said she's Jared's friend?"

"Yes Miss," Claire replied, but made no move to volunteer any more information.

The fire burning at the hearth crackled and sputtered as one of the logs broke and sent sparks fluttering into the air. Leah opened one eye sleepily but continued dozing once she saw the embers settle themselves down again. Claire carried on with running the brush through Renesmee's bronze locks... eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three...

"So how long have they been friends?" Renesmee asked, her curiosity not yet satisfied.

_Since Kim came to work at the castle_, Leah mumbled, hoping that would put an end to the questions. It was a lie, but the truth would have just opened up a whole other can of worms, and that was just too dangerous to get into at this point in time.

When Leah found out what had happened in the kitchen earlier today, she could have thumped her little brother for his big mouth, but decided to leave that particular pleasure to Jake and Sam. Seth was having one hell of a shitty week, what with the falling-out-of-the-tree incident a few days ago, and the muffin scuffle yesterday—did the kid have a death wish or something? What was he thinking, blurting out the Kim-Jared connection just like that. Goddamn excitable pup, Leah sighed. It would have been so much simpler to just say that Kim worked at the castle, which Kim had originally said, and just left it at that. At least Emily caught him in time, so no harm done. Sure, Kim was Jared's wife, but you can't explain that away without opening up the whole Pandora's Box of their human versus lupine selves, the curse and everything else that entailed. Leah loved her brother, but the dumbass got himself into so much trouble sometimes. And then of course there was today's apple pie incident...

Leah's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap at the door—

_Ness, may I come in? _Jacob's deep bass rumbled.

Renesmee's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her wolf's voice. "Yes," she called out, straightening her nightgown. Why was she suddenly so concerned about her appearance? "Come in, Jake."

The doors creaked open, and Jacob entered. Renesmee was so happy to see him, so happy that he'd kept his promise, and she felt a smile curve her mouth upwards. He was here, actually really here. She'd been thinking about this all day ever since they'd discussed the issue this morning. Actually, it would probably be more accurate to say that she'd been thinking about _him _all day. She knew that she cared for her wolf, but her feelings were becoming dangerously deeper. Yes, she loved him, as a friend and companion, but she knew in her heart of hearts that it was more than that. Her feelings ran so much deeper than she was willing to admit, and she was so confused by them... yet at the same time, she wasn't.

He was a wolf. She was not. It was pretty clear cut.

And the futility of it all made her heart ache in a way that she just couldn't—or wouldn't—rationalise.

For a brief moment this afternoon, Renesmee had a niggling idea Seth was about to say that Kim was Jared's wife, and a flicker of hope had risen within her heart. But to her dismay, she'd learned that they were only friends. Renesmee chided herself for being so silly as to have even entertained the notion that a wolf and a human could actually have a relationship that was anything more than just friendship.

But that still didn't stop the fluttering she felt in her stomach every time Jacob looked into her eyes, how her heart raced whenever he was near, and how complete and content she felt with just even the most fleeting of his warm touches upon her skin.

Besides, there was the matter of her dream companion, which just served to add more fuel to the fire of confusion already raging inside her heart. She was falling in love with him, yet she knew how futile it all was—after all, he was just a figment of her overactive imagination.

It was as if the universe was playing some cruel joke on her. The one whom she felt so connected to in this world was a Beast and anything more than friendship would be impossible, yet the only other for whom she felt as strongly, and who was a man, existed only in her own dream world. She felt so helpless—as if she had a mouthful of something that she could neither swallow nor spit out. And it was slowly choking her.

"...And ninety-nine, one hundred!" Claire's voice broke into Renesmee's tortured thoughts. "We're done for the night, Miss," the younger girl announced. Placing the hairbrush down on the dresser, she turned to the russet wolf who was now watching Renesmee with a curious expression on his face, she asked, "Can I get you anything, my Lord?"

_No, I'm fine, thank you Claire_, Jacob answered.

"Well, I'll be bidding you all goodnight then," Claire curtsied, as she made her way out of the room.

Leah rose from where she had been laying in front of the fire. _I'm off too if I'm not needed, _she announced._ 'Night Ness, 'night Jake._

"Goodnight Claire, goodnight Leah," Renesmee replied. "And Leah, thank you for keeping me company this evening."

_No problem_, the she-wolf smiled. _Now you kids behave yourselves, you hear?_

Renesmee couldn't help the involuntary blush that lit up her cheeks, and she hoped that no one noticed. She pretended to play with some of the accessories on the vanity table, in a desperate bid to hide the flush of colour that seemed to have no intention of receding.

_Just get out, Leah_, Jacob growled.

_Okay, okay, I'm going_, the she-wolf chuckled. _Carpe noctem, my friend, _she called out as she exited the room.

"Seize the night?" Renesmee arched a curious eyebrow at Jacob. "What did she mean by that?"

_Uh... just to make sure I keep you safe and sound tonight_, he fibbed. Jacob made a mental note to give Leah a piece of his mind the next day. It was bad enough already that he was on edge, trying to keep it together. Just being in Nessie's bedroom, alone with his beloved, brought back all those heady memories of the nights before and already, his body was humming with pleasure at the recollection of it. And Leah's teasing reminder wasn't making it any easier to tamp down his wolf instincts, especially when it came to the matter of his mate.

_So are you about ready for bed?_ Jacob asked, padding out to the balcony and lifting his nose to sniff the clean night air—partly to clear his head, but also to make sure that no Children of the Moon were lurking nearby.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw Alex and Embry standing guard in the shadows of the garden below. After the revelation that the Children of the Moon were after his Nessie and how they had been ambushed yesterday, Jacob had commanded Sam to place two wolves in the garden below Renesmee's room at all times, just to be on the safe side. Yeah, it was overkill, but when it came to ensuring the safety of his imprint, the Alpha wouldn't compromise.

"Yes," Renesmee answered. Slowly she rose from where she had been sitting at the vanity table and made her way over to the enormous four-poster bed, blowing out the candles in the bedroom as she did so. Crawling under the blankets, she waited for Jacob to come back inside. But to her surprise, he settled himself on the balcony floor, just beyond the edge of her room.

"Aren't you going to sleep in here?" she asked him.

_I think it's better if I sleep out here_, Jacob answered. Much better, he muttered silently to himself. If he was too close to his Nessie, he didn't trust himself not to do something inappropriate, especially with her wearing that flimsy silk nightgown and looking just so goddamn beautiful and tempting. _This way I can keep an eye out for any intruders_, he fibbed.

"Oh, okay," Renesmee replied softly, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, goodnight then."

_Goodnight Nessie_, Jacob answered.

The soft glow of the firelight glimmered in the darkness, providing the only illumination in the otherwise darkened surrounds. The dark night of no moon was upon them, and the pitch blackness made Renesmee uneasy. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

After what seemed like eons, she decided to call out to her wolf—

"Jake?" she whispered tentatively, "are you awake?"

_Mm-hmm_, came Jacob's answering hum. _What's wrong?_

"I can't sleep," she whimpered.

_Try counting sheep_, he volunteered unhelpfully.

"I'm scared, Jake."

In one swift movement, Jacob was by her bedside, a comforting nudge of his muzzle against her waist. _Don't be afraid, Ness. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you._

"I'd feel better if you weren't so far away," Renesmee said, and in that same breath she suddenly felt better, more comforted, as if the mere closeness of him had driven away the tension in her bones. Renesmee patted the bed next to where she lay. "Sleep here, Jake. Please."

_I... uh, I don't think that would be a good idea, Ness._

"I'd feel safer if you were close by," Renesmee sniffed. "I promise not to bite," she coaxed teasingly.

The firelight had now died down to just glowing embers, and in the darkness, Renesmee could only make out the outline of Jacob's giant form. He, however, could see everything completely and clearly with his wolf eyesight, and the pleading look that Nessie was giving him had just about melted all of his resolve.

He'd had enough trouble trying to keep it together up to now. Even at dinner he'd been preoccupied, trying to work out how to keep his desire for her at bay, especially if he was going to be spending the night in such close quarters with her. It was then that he'd come up with the idea to sleep out on the balcony. But now, she was begging him to crawl onto the bed and sleep next to her. Jacob's heart leapt with joy at the invitation, yet at the same time, anxiety over what might happen if he couldn't get this longing, craving, yearning that had gripped every fibre of his being, under control. But, he reasoned, if he was only sleeping on the covers, that would at least be all right. Right?

Renesmee's own heart was beating wildly, a fact that had not escaped Jacob's sensitive wolf hearing. Was she still afraid of him? But she had asked him to sleep next to her, so she must trust him. Perhaps she really was afraid of the dark...

_Okay, but if I do, then you'll go to sleep, right?_ Jacob tried to sound stern, but failed miserably as he always did when it came to his Nessie.

"Yes, absolutely!" Renesmee promised, and the relief in her voice was so clear it melted what little was left of Jacob's resolve.

And with that, the russet wolf climbed onto the bed next to his imprint. As he settled in next to her, he felt a tiny hand clutch at the fur on his neck, as she nuzzled herself into his side. He felt her body visibly relax as his own hummed in pleasure from the closeness of her, and soon, the steady sound of her slumbered breathing lulled him into a deep sleep too...

.

.

_The setting sun cast a magnificent haze on the horizon, its brilliance reflecting off the lagoon's waters in a stunning symphony of gold, orange and red. Already, the first stars were beginning to appear high in the dusky sky, shimmering like a million glittering diamonds against the slowly darkening heavens. _

_Renesmee played with the stem of the crystal goblet in her hand, tracing its slender fragility with her pale white fingers as she marvelled at the wonder of Mother Nature's majestic creation. She held the glass up against the glowing fireball that had now slipped almost completely behind the distant mountains, watching as the sparkling champagne liquid it contained seemed to dance mischievously within its crystal confines._

_Her gaze wandered over to the handsome young man sprawled languidly on the grass next to where she sat. He was watching her again with that unwavering gaze that sent such wonderful shudders across her skin, and when their eyes met, she felt those butterflies start up their fluttering again. _

"_Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, gazing up at her with dark onyx warmth. He half sat up, propping himself up so that he was leaning back on one elbow, and with his other arm, raised his own glass and clinked it against hers. _

_Renesmee smiled shyly at him, raising her glass in answer. "Just admiring the sunset," she replied. "And you?" _

"_Just admiring you," he winked roguishly. _

_Renesmee felt the blush rising to her cheeks. There was something about the twinkle in his eye that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. To give herself something to do, she raised the goblet to her lips, taking a sip and stifling an involuntary giggle as the bubbles effervesced on the roof of her mouth. The sweet nectar slid easily down her throat, tasting like liquid bliss. _

"_What is this?" she asked, holding up the goblet as she admired the sparkling champagne-like liquid contained therein. "It's delicious!"_

"_It's the nectar of the Golden Lily" he answered, smiling indulgently at her. "A flower that blooms only once in every fifty years."_

"_It's... it's unlike anything I've ever tasted before," Renesmee breathed. "Once every fifty years," she gasped in wonderment. "Are we celebrating something?"_

"_Just the wonder that is you," he smiled, pulling her down to lay on top of him and placing a heated kiss on her lips. He could still taste the sweet liquid on her mouth, and he flicked his tongue over her lips, drinking in its honeyed sweetness._

"_Mmmm..." a moan of pleasure escaped from deep within Renesmee's body, as she willingly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to trace the wet warmth of her mouth._

_She lifted her head to smile lovingly at him. He was so beautiful—from the smoothness of his russet skin and the chiseled lines of his undeniably handsome face, to the strong, broad planes of his muscled body. But there was something else about him too, something that made her feel so drawn to him, something that made her heart swell with fondness and affection in the same way that she was so drawn to the Beast, and she felt a pang of yearning tug at her heartstrings._

_The Beast... Her thoughts drifted to her russet wolf. She loved him—this she could no longer deny—and the futility of the situation in which she found herself wrenched at the painful emptiness in her heart. It was just so impossible—it didn't matter how she felt about him, there could be no future for them. They were so utterly different—he was a wolf; she was not. How could anything come out of it? _

"_Are you all right, Nessie?" her companion's voice drew her out of her reverie. He had sensed that her attention had wandered off._

"_Yes," she fibbed. "I'm fine. Just thinking about all that's come to pass in the last few days."_

"_You shouldn't worry so much," he chided playfully, touching his index finger gently to her nose. "It'll give you wrinkles!" he winked._

_Renesmee pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_Uh oh," he teased, "you'd better hope the wind didn't change, or else your face is gonna freeze like that!"_

_She gasped back at him in mock horror. "Oh dear, whatever will we do then? Will you still talk to me if I look like that?"_

"_I love you for who you are, Ness," her companion replied, so earnestly that Renesmee felt as if her heart had stopped beating, "no matter what you look like. It's what's in here—" he touched a warm hand to her breastbone and her heart resumed its throbbing beat, "the beauty within—that matters to me. Yes, you are truly beautiful," he said, tracing her doll-like features and flawless skin with a warm finger, "and on that front, I'm not complaining. But I would love you even if you weren't. You will always be perfect to me, Ness, no matter what. I will love you when we're old and grey, in sickness and in health, with every beat of my heart and with my dying breath. Maybe even beyond that," he smiled, looking deep into those big, brown windows to her soul and making her heart flutter yet again._

_He cupped her face, and Renesmee felt the love permeate through his warm touch, as if through that single physical connection, so much more had been communicated between them than a thousand words could ever express. The old queen's voice reverberated somewhere in the recesses of her memory—'However cruel the mirrors of trespass may seem, search within your own heart and soul, and you will find beauty within the beast...'_

"_Why does the Beast keep me here?" Renesmee asked suddenly, sitting herself back up so that she could think a little more clearly. Laying the way she had been, with her body so entwined with her companion's, she had found herself so distracted by the... the sheer maleness of him. His body seemed to ooze a dark and potent sensuality from every inch of its tall, powerful frame. The strength in his broad shoulders and his muscled back and chest were obvious, even under the clothing he was wearing, and she couldn't help but admire the lines of his musculature as they tapered down to narrow hips clothed in well-fitting breeches that skimmed over thick, powerful legs. He was just so impossible to ignore. In any room, he would be the one whom all heads would turn towards, as if his mere presence commanded absolute attention. Renesmee blushed as she wondered whether he knew of the effect he had on her. She cleared her throat self-consciously._

"_You came here of your own free will, did you not?" her companion observed._

"_Yes, in lieu of payment for my father's unintentional trespass," she replied._

"_Then, have you not just answered your own question?" he pointed out. "The Beast doesn't 'keep' you at the castle. You remain here of your own free will, despite whatever the circumstances that brought you might have been. However cruel the mirrors of trespass may seem..." _

_Renesmee turned suddenly to look at her companion, grabbing him by the arm. "Where did you hear that? What does it mean?"_

"_It's something my mother used to say," he answered, arching an eyebrow at her sudden interest and obvious familiarity with the phrase. "It's about seeing the truth, beyond the mere externality of a situation's mirrored reflection. I just thought it fitted rather well with the circumstances under which you came to be here."_

_Renesmee was speechless. He was absolutely right. She had brought herself here in recompense for the trespass her father had committed against the Beast. And up to now, she had viewed the situation as simply being just that—penance for a trespass her father had committed out of love for her. However, in the time she had spent at the castle, with her wolf and the new friends she had made, the truth of it was that she had gained rather than lost. _

_And in searching her heart and soul to find the truth beyond the façade, she had found, despite her own refusal to acknowledge it—that she was inexplicably, irrevocably, undeniably in love with the terrifying yet magnetic Beast, and at the same time also so desperately drawn to the man who was her companion in this wondrous dream-scape. How could it be possible to love both of them, and with such fierce longing it made her insides tear and rend against themselves in a raging maelstrom of confusion and want?_

"_I guess it does," Renesmee mumbled, trying to silence the vortex of emotions raging inside her. Despite her recent epiphany, it still didn't change the fact that there could be no future for her with the Beast beyond friendship—she was human; he was a wolf—and they were just so excruciatingly different. She forced down the hot tears that were beginning to well at the corners of her eyes._

_As if sensing her melancholy, her companion drew her out of her reverie with a gentle touch. "Cheer up, Ness," he said. "Look at the stars, see how beautiful they are." _

_Renesmee turned her attention to the now darkened skyline. It was a completely clear evening. With no clouds in the sky, the stars seemed to twinkle even more brightly, like a million magical fireflies gazing down upon them from the heavens above._

"_Yes," she agreed, the turmoil inside her mind calming down somewhat at taking in the peaceful scene before her. "It is truly beautiful."_

_Her companion lifted his glass. "To evening stars," winked._

"_To evening stars," Renesmee echoed, clinking her glass with his in agreement. She took a mouthful of the sweet nectar, enjoying the sensation of the bubbles as they fizzed against her tongue. Before she knew it, she had drained her glass._

"_Help me finish mine," her companion offered, holding his glass towards her._

"_Are you sure?" she asked. "Don't you want it?"_

"_I want to watch you more," he smiled indulgently at her. She smiled in return and leaned in towards him as he lifted his glass for her to take a sip._

"_Oops!" he grinned mischievously, tipping a few drops of the drink over her lips, deliberately allowing the liquid to run off the corner of her mouth. He watched as the sweet nectar trailed downwards, running a delicious trail of moisture towards the soft warmth of her breasts. "I'd better get that…"_

_He leaned up towards her, lapping at the nectar's wet path with his tongue, tracing it along the soft curve of her neck, from her pulse point to the base of her throat, and then trailing hot, burning kisses down past her décolletage to the milky white softness of her cleavage. His fingers traced the thin edge of fabric at the neckline of her dress, and gently, he slipped them under the silk and felt a different kind of silkiness—a silkiness of satiny soft skin curving the edge of her breast. _

_Renesmee arched her back, instinctively pressing more of herself against him. She needed to be closer to him, to feel more of his lips upon her skin and the delicious heat of his touch. As if sensing her desire, he reached out with a strong muscled arm, pulling her into a fierce kiss that left her breathless and hungering for more. He had kissed her before, but there was something different about this time as she felt her whole body quiver in anticipation. It wasn't long before that familiar tightening began to gather in her belly again, pooling downwards as a delicious rush of damp need warmed at the apex of her thighs._

_Without breaking the kiss, he rolled them over so that his body was over hers, leaning his weight on one elbow. It always amazed her how, for one so large he always seemed to move with a powerful grace that belied his giant form, like a predator prowling sensuously after its prey. He raised his head to look into her eyes, and the intense and primal hunger she saw in those dark onyx pools caused a shudder of pleasure to work its way through her body. She knew he wanted her as much as she did him._

_She tugged at his shirt, motioning for him to take it off, and he acquiesced in one swift movement, ripping the piece of clothing from his body. In the light of the slowly darkening skies, she could see the contours of his strong, muscled torso and arms, and she roamed their hard planes hungrily with her hands, relishing the smoothness of the russet skin beneath her fingertips. _

_He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing, licking, tasting her, his breath hot against her skin, sending ripples of pleasure through her body... _

_._

_._

Her body undulated with blissful ripples, as the heat of his lips on her skin sent her senses reeling. "Mmmm..." she crooned, pressing her body up against him as if accentuating the pleasure conveyed by that throaty sound.

The soft moan woke Jacob up with a start. _Holy fuck_, he'd phased to human mid-dream and was halfway through practically forcing himself onto his Nessie.

He was lying on top of her, in the same way he had been in the dream, his lips firmly placed upon the creamy skin just above the neckline of her silk nightgown. In the pitch darkness, his wolf-eyesight allowed him to see the delicious contours of her body as she moved with an innate sensuousness that had lain dormant until now. He lay transfixed, mesmerised as she arched her back upwards, pushing those deliciously full breasts closer to his already yearning mouth, winding her legs around his as she pushed herself closer in to him. He breathed in her luscious strawberry scent, allowing the honeyed sweetness to play with the craving hunger that was dangerously prowling at the back of his throat.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ how could he have allowed this to happen?

He knew it had been a bad idea to sleep next to her, but the pleading look she'd given him had just about melted all of his resolve, and of so course, he'd given in. And now look at the mess they were in. The only thing separating them now was this swathe of ridiculously thin fabric. Where had all the blankets gone? At least there was still a sheet between them—but that wasn't really doing much to help either. His wolf senses had picked up the unmistakable scent of her arousal, and he was practically choking from trying to tamp down his own desire for her.

He started to pull away, intending to phase back to wolf and chain himself to the balcony door if he had to, but he was held immobilised by the sudden and soft touch of her lips upon his own.

Renesmee's lips moved softly, hungrily, against warm softness, slowly awakening her as that dream world seemed to ebb away again, like waves receding back to the dark blue depths of another realm.

Desperately she held on, not wanting her companion to leave her again, but the lagoon was drifting away, along with the sweet, sparkling nectar, glittering stars and soft grass upon which they had been laying. But her lover was still here, she could feel him, his hard warmth against her body and his heated kisses on her skin. Was she still dreaming? No, it was completely dark here, not dusky like the way it had been just moments before. And there was no soft grass or watery lagoon, only the softness of the pillows beneath her head, and the smoothness of the sheets between which she lay.

With a start, she realised she was in her bed, and another person was there with her. A moment of panic gripped her heart, and she froze, held still by sudden realisation.

"Who... Who are you?" she stammered. In the darkness, she couldn't see his face, but she knew in her heart that this was the man of whom she'd been dreaming. Perhaps she was still dreaming, she mused. But this felt so real, so remarkably real.

A myriad of thoughts began to flood her mind, and memories of the night of the storm came tumbling back in a jumbled mess. She didn't know how, but she knew without a doubt this was the same man who had held her on the balcony that stormy night. And as with that night, she was surprised to find that she felt no fear, only the same sense of warmth and protectiveness that seemed to calm the tension in her bones. Only this time, she felt something else too, something deep inside that licked at her very core, like a flame burning from within. It was desire, pure unadulterated desire. _For him_.

The confusion in her mind was now raising to crescendo pitch. How could this be happening? Could it be that she had managed to wish her dream lover into reality? In a world of enchanted roses and giant talking wolves, anything was possible, she guessed. Magic roses, giant wolves... her thoughts flicked to Jacob, and she wondered where he was. She remembered that he was keeping her company this night, but all she could feel was the presence of the man whose warm body lay on top of her own. So of course she was still dreaming. If this was real, her wolf would be there with her, and there was no way he would have allowed a stranger into her room, let alone her bed.

In the darkness, she could vaguely make out the outline of what she knew to be the wild red roses and tendrils of green ivy winding themselves along the windows and parapets of the castle. They seemed to watch her, amused as they billowed in the soft night breeze.

"Who are you?" she asked again, a little more bravado in her voice this time. Why hadn't she ever thought to ask her dream companion his name before? Yes she had, she remembered, and he had answered cryptically, that she already knew. She hadn't understood what he meant by it all, but for some reason, she hadn't pressed him on the matter again during their subsequent encounters, and now, she felt herself wondering why.

Renesmee felt the muscles in his body twitch, as if he were readying himself to take flight, just like he had done that stormy night.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't go."

He froze, as if her plea had held him rooted to the spot. In the darkness, she still couldn't see his face, but the chiseled jawline, strong broad shoulders... and warmth, so much wonderful warmth, were unmistakable. She pressed her lips to his again.

"Nessie, don't—" he protested, and she recognised the deep, velvety voice. Yes, it was him, her dream lover, the only one who could awaken such reactions within her body, making her feel as if she would surely implode from sheer want.

She held her lips to him, pulling his body down to her own and winding her arms around his neck, her hands hungrily taking in as much of him as she could. She didn't know if this was a dream or if it was real. All she knew was the man whom she loved was here with her now, and she didn't care if he was just a figment of her overactive imagination.

Just then, her thoughts flicked to her wolf again—her wonderful, brave, amazing wolf—Why was it that she could never think of the man without having her heart and soul pulled inexplicably towards the Beast? Thinking about him brought that inevitable painful tugging in the emptiness of her heart again. She loved them both, but there was nothing that could come of her relationship with the Beast. This, however, _this_ was something that the man could give her, which the Beast could not. She needed this, needed _him_. Her body was screaming, yearning, aching for him, and she felt as if she would implode if she didn't get more of him.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

The words hung silent in the pitch darkness of the night. It was as if the air around them had stopped, and even the castle and the roses and ivy inter-weaved along its walls seemed to hold their breath.

Her companion had paused too, as if he was torn between continuing to fight a desperate and losing battle against a power greater than his own, or surrendering to what every fibre in his being screamed out at him to do.

"Please," she whispered.

With a lusty growl, he tore the sheets off her body. She should have been afraid, but strangely she wasn't. In the darkness, she could make out the outline of his powerful build. Unlike their encounters by the lagoon, he was completely naked, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks... and elsewhere. His body was just as she'd imagined it would be—strong and powerful; she ran her hands across his broad shoulders and down his muscled back hungrily, taking in with her hands what her eyes could not.

With a sudden movement, he pulled away to sit back on his haunches, and for a brief moment, she thought that he was going to leave. But she realised that he was sitting perfectly still, watching her with covetous hunger. Though she couldn't see it, she felt it within her bones, and it made her insides blaze with reciprocated desire. _Mine_, his body seemed to pulsate as his eyes raked her in with their dark, primal gaze.

Her sweet smell saturated the air—a wonderful alluring scent that made his mouth water, his stomach tighten and his need for her rage like some unexplainable hunger—and Jacob couldn't hold back any longer.

Though his Nessie could only make out his outline in the pitch darkness, he could see everything of her. The blush in her cheeks, the outline of her breasts against the flimsy silk of her nightgown and the hardening buds in their centres, the sensuous curve of her hips and long, slim legs that seemed to go on forever. His eyes travelled back upwards, along the creamy lengths of her thighs, to the source of that sweet, sweet scent that was driving him wild. Strawberries and cream combined thickly with lust and desire, and he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

With a slow movement, he leaned his body back towards her, and with a gentleness that belied the lusty hunger smouldering beneath his skin, he unbuttoned the silk nightgown and pulled it up over her head. He let his gaze wander over every inch of her body. So many nights he'd dreamed of this, and now finally it was going to happen.

He leaned his body over hers, resting his weight on one elbow. He ran his other hand down the side of her body, from the underside of her breast, down her waist, the curve of her hip, and finally settling his warm touch on her outer thigh. The only thing that separated them now was a thin sliver of lace that covered the simmering warmth between her legs.

Gently he eased his fingers around to feel along the creamy skin just below her belly. He felt his Nessie's breath hitch, and an involuntary smile curved the corners of his own mouth. Jacob fingered the flimsy material that was the last vestige of separation between their bodies, deciding whether to pull it down or just rip it off. He tightened his grasp, and with a firm pull, the material ripped easily beneath his powerful hand.

With nothing between their bodies now, Jacob could feel his Nessie's need for him, pressed up against his stomach, and his own need throbbed with hungry longing. The scent of her arousal saturated the air, delicious and heady, and he pressed a finger into her soft centre, the warm wetness sending a jolt of pure desire straight to his core.

Renesmee felt his touch in that hitherto unexplored place, and she gasped, her hips rocking against him in wanton need. She moaned as he touched her, his fingers delicately exploring her soft warmth. She had never felt anything like this before, in all her eighteen years, and damn, it was just so... so _good_. She gasped again as he slipped it in a little further, and slickly out again as he rolled a skilled finger over her little pearl. "Ohhh..." another moan of pleasure escaped her heated raspberry lips. She felt his eyes watching him even though she couldn't see it, but just _knowing_ that he was watching made her blush.

"Don't be shy, Ness," she felt his breath hot against her ear, dripping with warm velvet sensuality. "Just let go..."

He brought his head down to her neck, trailing hot kisses to that spot at the base of her collarbone, and he traced his mouth downwards, nipping and nuzzling at the softness of her breasts. Slowly he circled one hardened pink bud with his tongue before pulling her into his mouth, and between what was going on between her legs and the sensations that were being wreaked havoc with here, she felt herself go weak at the knees.

"Oh, god..." she moaned, and felt the edges of his lips against her skin curve up in a wry smile.

He moved his attentions downwards and trailed kisses down her stomach, her hip bone, and then to that gentle curve just above her centre. Circling his large hands around her waist, he ran them around to cup her backside, caressing her skin with every movement. Nudging her legs apart, he placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh, and she parted her legs more, willing him to move further in. As his mouth inched closer to her core, she felt as if her insides were melting, pooling between her legs in a delicious wet heat that hungered greedily for more.

Willingly he complied, lapping at her sweet centre, and placing slow, tender kisses as his tongue massaged her heat and her body writhed and moaned in pure bliss.

She felt the pressure begin to build up in her body, a tightening in the base of her belly that made her whole body tauten and then constrict, desperate for some kind of release. She felt has if her body was on fire, the flames fanning themselves towards some breaking point. They urged her to keep on climbing, higher and higher, and suddenly she felt as if she was teetering on some precipice, wanting desperately to cross that line of inevitable surrender—

And then it happened.

A feeling so amazing, the kind which she had never experienced before, rolled outwards from her centre in sensuous, pulsing waves. Everything else fell away, save for those wonderful, wondrous sensations, and a moan of pure pleasure escaped, harsh and ragged, from deep within her soul.

"Oh God," she gasped in heated breaths, feeling her pulse race as though she'd just run a marathon.

Slowly the waves subsided, and it was then she noticed he was watching every movement of her body with covetous hunger. It was as if he was cataloguing every taste, every sound, every sensation, as his gaze ran unapologetically over every inch of her with a ravenous, predatory hunger. And some part of Renesmee decided that she liked it—_really_ liked it.

Pulling him upwards towards her, she nudged him up so their faces were level. In the darkness, she still couldn't see him clearly, but oh how she _felt_ him—the heat radiating off his skin, his scent, full of delicious earthiness and male—so undeniably, incontrovertibly male—and it made her mouth water in anticipation.

She touched her lips to his, tasting the moistness of her own desire still upon his lips, and the tightening in her belly resumed its hold once again.

His naked body was pressed up against her own, and she ran her hands over his chest, the solid ridges of his rock-hard stomach, and then slid them around to caress the smooth skin of his muscled back.

He pressed himself against her, holding her close, his hot tongue pushing hungrily inside her mouth as she kissed him back. With one hand he balanced his large frame on top of her, and with the other, he caressed her body, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips. His hands roamed hungrily across her body to splay against her back and press more of her into him. She felt her own hunger build up again, and as if he knew, he moved himself between her legs, never once breaking the kiss.

Renesmee felt his hardened need pressed against her soft wetness, and her heart skipped a beat. Was she really going to do this? But her thoughts became a hazy blur as his lips continued moving against hers, and she allowed herself to get lost in his kisses, any uncertainty melting away into heated, desperate want.

In her throes of hazy desire, she felt him at her entrance. As he pushed in, she felt tightness, and a twinge of pain, but not enough to dull the desire

"Ahh," she gasped, the sound of her beating heart thundering in her ears, and the delicious scent of musky earth and warm, woodsy comfort filling her senses. He pushed in slowly, allowing his hips to press into her with a pressure that made her close her eyes from the sheer pleasure of it, and her thighs instinctively widen. She felt a sharp pain as he pushed through her barrier—and then the pain melted into a wonderful, delicious feeling of fullness in her core as her body surrendered to him, and he finally pushed himself all the way in.

He lay still for a moment, as if savouring the wonderful, wondrous thing that had just taken place, and she felt it too—the _connection_. They were so inexplicably bonded, and in that moment, it felt as if the world had come to a complete stop, and they were the only two people in it. Then slowly, he kissed her again, and at the same time, his hips began to move, back and forth, finding a rhythm as she felt that wonderful tightness build up in her core again. He kissed her—a long, deep and sensual caress, his lips and tongue drinking in every part of her, pulling her soul into him with every sweet breath and releasing his own for her taking.

She continued to kiss him, moving her soft lips across his face, along his jawline, and continuing south along his neck, his chest. Hungrily, she roamed her hands across his back, relishing the feel of the corded muscles under her fingertips.

He moved against her and an instant rush of fire seemed to ignite from within again. She moved against him, desperately seeking release. In the desert of her need, he was the only water that could quench this insane burning thirst.

"Uhh," she breathed, "More..."

He began to thrust harder, slamming deeply into her body, drawing himself out to his full length and then crashing back in, as his own need soon became so overwhelming.

She was getting close too. He felt her walls tighten around him as they reached the peak together, surrendering to the wonderful release. A low, throaty moan escaped his lips as he let go, releasing into her delicious deep warmth.

He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, and she felt his heart beating loudly against her own. He touched his lips to her and kissed her deeply, gently, a sumptuous and sensual caress, and she allowed herself to become lost in its wonderful tenderness. He held her close to him, and she felt the fatigue sweep over her, like a tsunami of sleepiness, enveloping her in its wake.

She was beginning to drift off, and she didn't know whether what had just happened had all been a dream or whether she'd somehow managed to wish her lover into reality—but there was one thing that had been playing on her mind.

"I... I don't know your name," she murmured.

"Shhh..." he comforted her, drawing her into his chest. "Sleep for now, my love..."

His words were like an anesthetizing drug, making her eyelids grow heavy and her body melt into relaxed contentment. And so sleep she did, breathing in the earthy warmth and woodsy comfort of his embrace, the afterglow of their lovemaking settling down upon her like a warm blanket of bliss.

And though she couldn't see in the pitch blackness, she felt the dark onyx eyes of her wolf on her, watching.

Always watching.


	13. Broken glass

**A/N **_– So it's been a while since the last update, and I'm hoping that people are still reading this story! RL has just been crazy these past few months, and I've been pretty much brain dead by the time I get home from the office each night! Thank you to you all for your continued support —for reading, following, faving and reviewing. And anonymous reviewers—just 'cause I can't reply to you doesn't mean you're loved any less! _

_I should mention too, that Writer-in-the-making16 unfortunately had to step back from The Wolf Prince a few chapters ago due to her own RL doing some pretty serious butt-kicking! It's been tough without her, and updates may be a bit slower without a collab to bounce ideas around with, but I promise you that the story will not be left unfinished._

_And last but not least, (((Big Hugs))) to NinkyBaby for beta-ing this chapter!_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN GLASS<strong>

"_She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."_

_~ Leonard Cohen, 'Hallelujah'_

The soft sound of his Nessie's slumbered breathing told Jacob she was fast asleep. He stroked her hair, watching her with dark onyx eyes full of joy and wonder. He felt his heart swell with love—raw, pure and unconditional—as every inch of his body pulsed with absolute awareness of her; from the way she curled herself instinctively in to him, her legs intertwined with his own as she lay against him, and her small hand placed over his own heart. He had never felt as wholly complete as he did in this moment.

A hum of pleasure vibrated through his body as he breathed in the scent of her… of _them..._ saturating the air.

_Mine_, both man and wolf purred contentedly.

In the darkness of the moonless night, Jacob could see with a clarity no human eye could, and he happily watched his Nessie as she slumbered, marvelling at the perfection he held in his arms. He allowed his gaze to travel over her flawless alabaster skin and plump raspberry lips, enjoying the contrasting soft swell of her womanly curves against his own hard, chiseled planes. Without taking his onyx gaze off her, he touched a large russet hand over the softness of his love's bare back, ever so gently tracing soft caresses with the warm pads of his fingers.

She exhaled gently, a peaceful and contented sound, nuzzling herself in closer to him.

Her soft sigh brought back such vivid memories, and they flashed through his mind in rushes of heated desire—how she had responded to his touch, unfurling like the petals of a fragrant flower—inviting him to explore her sweet mysteries. His gaze wandered back to her lips, remembering how those rose-petal confections had moaned such impassioned pleas for his touch, and he felt the pleasurable telltale tightening in his stomach beginning to take hold again. He took a deep breath, smelling his own scent on her… _in_ her, and the wolf hummed its contented approval.

And then, another scent rose up. Intermingled with the remnants of passion and desire still saturating the air—a scent that prickled the edge of his nostrils with its unmistakable metallic twang. _Blood_.

It was like an icy slap to his face.

The rose-coloured glasses through which he had been viewing the last moments shattered as reality set in. He had stolen his Nessie's virginity. In the darkness of the night, he had seduced her, taking her innocence away in the very bed he had furnished for her. Though part of him took a perverse pleasure in knowing he was her first, it still didn't change the fact that he had violated her trust.

Violated _her_.

This crazy, longing, _aching_ need to be near her had clouded his judgement and he had naively thought that he'd be able to resist the temptation to do more than just lay there next to her. She had invited him onto her bed, a comforting presence to protect her from her fears—and yet, instead of doing so, he had forced himself upon her in that twilight land of almost-sleep like some thief in the night.

He felt the guilt and shame rise up in his throat, thick and bitter, slamming into him like a sucker punch straight to the gut.

Yes, she was his soulmate, and Fate, in her own wily way, had brought them together. But this… _this_ was not how it should have happened. He should have wooed his love, charmed and cherished her—not taken her like some rutting beast, blinded by its own lust.

He hadn't been able to find it within himself to refuse her when she had pleaded with him to lay beside her. Deep down he had known that being so close, the temptation would be great—yet like a moth to a flame he had insisted on flirting with this insane desire for her that blazed within his loins.

And now it had burned them both.

But, he reasoned with himself, he had tried to do the honourable thing, to break away and not give in to this insane need for her that set every inch of his body and soul ablaze like some kind of crazy wildfire.

He'd tried to pull away, only to be halted by those four words...

Four words that were now indelibly etched into his psyche by the caress of that perfect voice upon his soul...

Four words, falling in a soft, almost inaudible, whisper from his love's lips...

'_Make love to me_.'

And that had been his undoing.

The world around him had seemed to hold its breath as he had teetered on the precipice of that moment, deliberating whether to retreat or to cross the line. Up to that moment, he had almost been successful in pushing himself away. But he had seen the hunger in her eyes, how her body had screamed its aching want for him, the scent of her arousal—heated, heady, intoxicating.

It was the most primal of urges—his mate wanted him—and every fibre of his being screamed at him to yield to her need.

And so he did.

He knew she was attracted to the man. Hell, their dream-dates had been enough for him to realise that. Jacob was no stranger to the ways of women, and in those heated encounters, he had felt her desire for him, though truth be told, he had probably done more than his fair share in terms of encouraging her. That said, it was one thing to be indulging desires in that distant realm of dreams, but the implications of following through with them into the real world were something entirely different.

He felt his own remorse cut like jagged glass, straight to the depths of his soul. Sheer self-loathing for his own weakness coalesced with guilt and shame, bubbling up, harsh and bitter like bile in his throat. He should have known better. She was so young—only eighteen—how could he have taken advantage of her like that? He had lost control and allowed this crazy longing, yearning, _wanting_ that tore at his very soul to escape from the cage he had so obstinately confined it to. He should have been stronger and fought harder to wrestle down the burning need.

But he hadn't.

Instead, he had given in to his lust for her. He had desecrated his angel, allowing his need for her to rise up like a tidal wave, swallowing them both in its surging deluge of want.

And yet, amongst all this turmoil, Jacob knew deep down that he'd be lying if he said that was all it was. Their connection was undeniable, and he knew that she had felt it too. The moment he had become one with her, they had become bonded by a promise more pure and powerful than any spoken word could ever pledge—a soul-deep knowing that they were two halves of the same whole finally coming together.

But, despite this silver lining, the clouds of guilt and self-loathing were fast spiralling into a hurricane of despair, and Jacob knew he had to man up and pull himself together.

Silencing the maelstrom of emotions tearing and rending at his insides, he gently extricated himself from his love's embrace. He needed to get himself together and he couldn't think straight when she was this close to him, curled instinctively into his side and so deliciously, delectably bare under his touch. The ache of wanting, no, _needing_, to bury himself in her soothing softness, to pretend that this world of monsters and magic was just some crazy dream, tugged painfully at his heartstrings, and it was more than he could bear. With superhuman effort, Jacob tore himself away from his Nessie and stepped silently away from the bed.

Pulling together all the crushed and broken pieces of himself, he took in a deep breath as he allowed the form of the Beast to take over his body once more.

.

.

.

* _Earlier that night_*

Embry and Alex settled themselves under the large sycamore tree in the garden beneath Renesmee's bedroom. From this vantage point, they could see all the potential entry and exit points to their charge's room with the exception of the internal doors. Technically, with Jacob watching over her from within her room and Leah sleeping guard on the other side of the internal doors, the bubble of protection around Renesmee was pretty much air-tight.

Feeling the presence of their Alpha in the room above, both wolves cast their eyes upwards to see him making his way out to the balcony. They watched as Jacob lifted his muzzle to the air, taking a deep breath to check there were no intruders lurking nearby. They saw him scan the surroundings briefly, their eyes meeting with his for a split second as he blinked his acknowledgement of their presence. Then one by one, they saw the lights in Renesmee's bedroom drop out as she extinguished the candles in preparation for retiring for the night. They watched as Jacob settled himself down on the balcony, just beyond the edge of her bedroom.

_He's gonna sleep out there?_ Alex shot his mottled grey companion a questioning look, flicking an ear in the direction of the balcony.

_Probably_, Embry mumbled.

_But why is he_—

_Dunno_.

_But why—_

_Shut up, kid_, Embry warned. _You know Jake can probably hear everything we're saying, right? D'ya really want him leaping down here and handing our asses to us?_

As if on cue, they saw the Alpha's ears perk up slightly, and on reflex both wolves flattened themselves into the ground in a gesture of submission.

_Yeah, okay, _Alex agreed_. I get it. It's none of our business. So how long do you think we're gonna have to stay out here?_

_Pretty sure we're here for the long haul,_ Embry answered. _Get some sleep. I'll take the first watch._

_No argument from me on that, _Alex yawned, rolling over and settling himself in for a snooze.

Embry's answer was to flick his tail at his younger companion's nose, earning him a muffled noise from the younger wolf that sounded something like a cross between a snort and a sneeze. _Heheh,_ Embry smirked to himself. Teasing the pups was so much fun sometimes.

The soft night breeze rustled the leaves above them. As the cool air swirled gently past, kissing the fur of their bodies and curling around their muzzles like a paramour's tender caress, the wolves slowly began to relax. In the darkness of the moonless night, Embry could see Alex beginning to drift off to sleep and the Alpha pretending to doze off on the balcony. Just as well Jake was staying outside, he mused to himself. Embry didn't have an imprint, but he knew enough from sharing the minds of his imprinted pack brothers how strong the pull was. As far as Embry was concerned, Jake was asking for trouble spending the night in such close proximity with Renesmee, but he had enough faith in his Alpha to hope he knew what he was doing. And staying semi-out of Renesmee's room was at least a somewhat sensible move.

Embry moved a few feet away to give Alex plenty of room to stretch out. He settled himself down on the grass with a sigh. Guard duty was so boring, and so goddamn annoying at the same time. All this sitting around was a real pain in the ass. At least patrolling meant some kind of action was still going on, but this—this was boring as all hell. That said, it was better safe than sorry, and given the happenings of the last days, it was better that they take whatever precautions were necessary. Truth be told, he didn't mind being stuck on guard duty if it was Renesmee whom they were protecting. She was an imprint—that meant she was one of their own—and each and every one of them would protect her with their lives.

Embry's thoughts drifted to yesterday's confrontation with the Children of the moon. As soon as Jacob had realised that Renesmee had left the castle grounds, he'd sent half of the pack out to search for her, except for Seth and Leah who were already on patrol.

Along with Collin and the pups, Embry had stayed back at the castle to guard the imprints—as a rule, at least half of the pack was to stay close to home at all times—and so he hadn't witnessed firsthand what had happened. The news Jacob had been imparting to them less than an hour earlier about the Children of the Moon's changed behavior already had all of them keyed up but watching the events unfold through the eyes of his pack-mates had just about made Embry want to jump out of his skin.

Tracking Renesmee by her scent had been near impossible since she had not fled on foot, so initially his pack brothers had been relying on the Alpha's connection to her through the imprint bond. But once they were able to discern the scent of her horse, they had broken off from Jacob since it then became just a matter of tracking the horse and, by default, its rider—but that strategy had almost been their undoing. They hadn't counted on her being separated from her steed, and to the wolves' dismay, though they had caught up to the horse, the Alpha's imprint was nowhere to be seen. Embry quietened, an involuntary shudder as he remembered how the tension had razed his pack-mates' minds and bodies as they frantically searched for her, their years of training and instinct coalescing to focus with military precision, yet to no avail.

Then, like a ray of sunshine cutting through the thick clouds of apprehension and unease, he remembered feeling everyone's relief as they saw through Seth's and Leah's consciousness that the siblings had caught sight of Renesmee just in time to rescue her from the clutches of a stray Child of the Moon.

But their jubilance had been short-lived. With sickening clarity, Embry recalled the scene through Leah's and Seth's eyes, watching as the figures of three more Children of the Moon emerged from the dark forest—ominous and threatening—and feeling his cousins' initial confusion and then horror as the realisation of what was happening dawned upon them. They were outnumbered, surrounded by the enemy, and the sickening sinking feeling dropped like sandbags into the pit of their stomachs.

The siblings had moved to flank either side of the Alpha's imprint, and they had successfully fended off the enemy long enough to allow her to escape. Embry had watched through their eyes as Renesmee had, thankfully, obeyed Seth's and Leah's orders to run, and despite being concerned for his pack-mates' well-being, he knew they could take care of themselves. Instead, Embry had turned his attention to watching Renesmee, hoping that what he could see would somehow help Sam, Jared and the others in discerning her location. But once she was out of the siblings' sight, she disappeared again into darkness.

After that, Embry's thoughts had been yanked over to the clearing where he'd seen three more Children of the Moon advancing towards Renesmee. But this time, he was looking through the eyes of an wolf approaching from behind her and strangely enough, seeing everything unfold from an angle that was about half a foot higher than he was used to. And the rage—the sheer rage pouring out like molten lava from the eyes through which he was viewing the scene—directed squarely at the three creatures advancing towards the Alpha's imprint made him want to press himself into the ground and yield to their owner's power. It was then that Embry realised he was seeing, _feeling_, through Jacob's eyes. He felt the Alpha's rage soften slightly as he folded himself protectively around his imprint, checking to make sure that she was unharmed. Once he was assured of her wellbeing, the fury resumed, like fire roaring through his veins as Jacob returned his attention to the enemy.

There were three Children of the Moon—they were generally lone creatures and though the pack had never really faced off against more than two of them at a time, Embry was fairly certain that the Alpha could hold his own against three. He knew, for Jacob, this would be a walk in the park—and from the looks of how they were gathering themselves into a defensive rather than an attacking stance, the enemy knew it too.

And then suddenly, like some cruel joke from the universe, two more Children of the Moon had emerged out of the dark forest, outnumbering the Alpha five-to-one. _Fuck_. The odds had just taken a dramatic turn for the worse.

The next few minutes had been a blur as the werewolves attacked in wave after wave, and Jacob had continued to beat them off. There was one moment of crystal clarity, however, and Embry remembered the sickening rip of fabric as one of the Children of the Moon had bitten and dragged at Renesmee's dress, and how he had felt the Alpha's attention snap to focus at the source of the offending sound. He remembered the stomach-turning twist of revulsion in Jacob's gut, which had spiralled in the blink of any eye into white-hot anger as the comprehension of what had just happened cut to the Alpha's heart like a hot knife through butter. _That goddamn fucker had dared to touch his imprint_.

Incandescent rage had burned through the Alpha's veins like a crimson inferno, laying to waste all in its path. With a mighty swipe of his giant paw, the creature that had dared to touch Renesmee lay dead at his feet.

_Boo yah!_ Embry air-punched figuratively to himself.

Lesson of the day: Don't fuck with an imprint. Double-don't fuck with her if she's the Alpha's imprint.

Embry chuckled silently to himself as he cast his eyes upwards towards the balcony where Jacob was resting. Correction—the balcony where Jacob _had been_ resting. What the fuck? The balcony was completely empty. What was going on? He hadn't even noticed when Jacob had left—had something happened? Had some Children of the Moon crept in under his very nose while he was reminiscing about the crap that had gone down yesterday?

Embry raised his muzzle to the air. Nope, there was nothing out of the ordinary here—no unknown scents, no unusual tracks. Everything was as it should be.

He closed his eyes and reached out to Jacob through the pack's telepathic link, but there was nothing. He could sense that Leah was fast asleep and pretty much dead to the world, and Alex was dreaming about chocolate cake, but Embry didn't really need the telepathic link to work that one out; it was pretty obvious from all the drooling that was going on. Jacob had disappeared and was nowhere in his thoughts. Had he phased to human? That would be the only reason why he couldn't sense him, unless the Alpha had closed down the link himself as he tended to do sometimes.

Embry got up from the grassy slope where he had been sitting and padded over to just below the balcony. He needed to check on Renesmee, but Jake would kick his ass if he ventured into her bedroom. So instead, Embry closed his eyes and lifted his muzzle to the air again. Yes, he could still smell Jacob's scent close by as well as Renesmee's, so the Alpha must have closed down the telepathic link as he went into her room to check on her, he surmised. And fair enough too. Who could blame him for wanting a bit of privacy? But wait—what was that other scent?

Intermingled amongst Jacob's and Renesmee's scent was something else, and Embry couldn't quite place it at first.

_Holy shit!_ He realised with a start—_it smelt like sex!_

Embry felt the shimmer in the air even before he sensed the presence of the Alpha filling his consciousness.

_Hey_, Embry rumbled, trying to keep a straight face as he saw the silhouette of Jacob's giant wolf form pad out to the balcony.

_Hey_, the Alpha grunted in response.

Embry had a niggling suspicion about what might have just happened in Renesmee's bedroom, and even though the curiosity was just about killing him, he knew better than to pry. Jake would talk when he was good and ready. And right now, the thunderous look on the Alpha's face made it pretty clear that he was anything but.

_So… um, no action tonight_, Embry observed, and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to kick himself. _Uh, no movement from the Children of the Moon, I mean_, he quickly clarified. There had definitely been action, but that was the Alpha's business.

_Hrmmph_, came Jacob's answering grunt. The awkward silence hung heavy and uncomfortable in the air.

_Nice and peaceful out tonight_, Embry volunteered, trying to make conversation.

Jacob peered down over the balcony railing at his friend. _What are you, some kind of poet?_

_Just sayin',_ Embry responded. Embry knew his best friend—Jacob might feel like he didn't want to talk, but talking was exactly what he needed. However, prying it out of him would be counterproductive, so Embry did as he had done successfully for years—he opened the door and left it up to Jake to walk through it.

The Alpha settled himself down with his chin resting over the balcony railing. _Yeah_, he finally agreed after a long pause, _I guess it is quite peaceful out tonight_.

Embry smiled to himself. At least he'd gotten something more out of his friend than just a grunt, and for now that would do. He turned and began heading back to the sycamore tree where he had been resting before but was stopped by a sudden sound from the balcony above him.

_Emb? _The Alpha's voice was laced with an unusual hesitance.

_Yeah Jake, I'm here._

_I uh… I need to ask you something. In private._

_Sure. You want me to come up there or—_

_No!_ Jacob cut Embry off with what he realised was a little too much abruptness. He shouldn't have been short to his friend like that, but Nessie was still in her bed, deliciously, delectably bare, and damned if any male was going to be allowed anywhere near her. _I'll come to you_, he said, leaping off the balcony to land with a soft 'thumf' beside his friend.

Jacob headed over to the far edge of the garden and beckoned Embry to follow him. He chose a spot not too far from Renesmee's balcony where he could still keep an eye on her room and be there in a split second should the need arise, but far enough away that no one would hear his and Embry's conversation. He melted into the shadowy darkness where he would be invisible to the human eye, and with a smooth fluid movement, the Prince returned to his human form.

"Phase," he instructed the mottled grey wolf.

_But what about Renes— _Embry began.

"She's fast asleep," Jacob said. "For fucks sake, Emb, will you just do it? I need you human so we can have some privacy from the others."

Embry did as he was bidden, and within moments, the four-legged form of the huge grey wolf was replaced by the upright body of a tall muscular young man.

A sigh of relief escaped Jacob's lips as he sat himself down on the grass. At least now he could be assured of no stray minds eavesdropping on their conversation. The other wolves didn't have the luxury of being able to close down their connections to the telepathic link the way the Alpha did, and Jacob could really do without any uninvited guests listening in right now.

As far as he could tell, Leah and Alex had both been asleep, and with the exception of the four youngest wolves, everyone else was in their human forms. Embry would be the only one who might have been aware of what had just taken place. He was glad it was Embry. With the insufferable guilt that was weighing down on him at the moment, Jacob didn't think he'd be able to face anyone except his best friend. Quil was his other best buddy, but that jokester probably wouldn't be able to hold back his innuendo-laden banter. What Jacob needed most right now was Embry's sensitive and sensible temperament to help him navigate the minefield of guilt and self-loathing and work out how to deal with the consequences of his actions.

"So I'm guessing you've probably worked out what happened tonight," he began.

"Umm, yeah," Embry replied. "So what does this mean? Is the Shaman's curse broken?"

"No," Jacob answered bitterly, and the single word seemed to hang in the darkness of the moonless night, heavy and suffocating.

Finally, Embry broke the silence. "I don't understand," he ventured. "She gave herself to you…" Embry broke off mid-sentence as another errant thought entered his mind. "That's how it happened, right? You didn't…er, take her against her will or anything...?" he asked quietly.

The answering anger that flashed in the Alpha's eyes made Embry press himself into the ground instinctively and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he could put any thoughts of Renesmee having been taken against her will right out of his mind. As quickly as it had appeared, the anger receded like a wave from the sand to be replaced by something else. Was it… shame?

A growl rumbled dangerously in Jacob's chest and shame ignited back into anger with lightning intensity. "I took advantage of her, Emb," he spat. "I seduced her. In her own bed! God, she trusted me, and I fucking seduced her. What kind of monster does something like that?"

Embry's heart sank at the sheer self-loathing that dripped from his friend's voice. Never had he seen him like this. Instinctively, he clapped a hand to the larger man's shoulder in a gesture of support and understanding, hoping that it would somehow ease the hurt and anguish rolling off the Alpha's body like ripples on a lake's surface.

Before the curse, they had all had their fair share of ladies' attention, and Jacob was definitely no virgin, but the imprint had changed all that. The thrill of the chase and the exhilaration of conquest had been replaced by something so much more wonderful and wondrous—stronger than lust, purer than desire and more powerful than anything words could ever describe—the imprint was love, pure and unconditional. Embry had no imprint of his own, but he'd experienced it through the minds of his imprinted pack brothers. He had so often berated them for being so goddamn _whipped_; but in truth, he was a little bit jealous. He ached to experience the miracle first-hand and not just through a pack brother's senses—to feel with every fibre of _his _own being how wonderful it was to love someone with all your heart and soul, to give completely and selflessly, and to want nothing more in return than her happiness.

But, Embry mused, as his Prince was finding, it could also be a double-edged sword.

"Jake, you know that the imprint makes us all a little crazy sometimes. Look, she gave herself to you willingly. Shouldn't that mean that the prophecy has been fulfilled?"

Tamping down the maelstrom of emotions tearing and rending at his insides, Jacob forced himself to think objectively. Slowly, he unpacked the various components of the curse. Embry had a point. Since Nessie had given herself willingly, then shouldn't the curse be broken? There was a surefire way to check. Jacob phased to wolf and opened up the telepathic link ever so slightly, reaching out to check in on the four youngest wolves. To his disappointment, nothing had changed. If the curse had been broken, the youngest wolves would have begun to regain some of their humanity, but the savagery of their mental states remained close to the edge as ever. And it was all that Jacob could do to keep them from tumbling over.

No, he acknowledged bitterly as he returned to human form once more, the curse remained intact.

"She gave herself to the man, Emb, not to me," he answered. "I mean, I seduced her, or rather my human self did. I don't even know if it was only the physical that drew her in, or..." and he felt his heart stutter at the thought of it, "...or if there was more to it than that. Everything seemed so crazy and beyond our control at that point in time, but I have no-one to blame for this ambiguity except myself," he added sadly.

The Shaman's words from that fateful day echoed tauntingly in their minds—'_And so he shall be cursed to walk the earth with the body of a beast and the soul of a man. This shall his burden be, until love's truth sees the man within the beast.' _

"Unless she loves '_me_' and finds me within the body of the wolf," Jacob concluded ruefully, "the curse remains unbroken."

The Prince's last pronouncement hung heavy in the air. In the darkness, the two men could see the rambling briars of red roses and soft tendrils of green ivy along the walls and parapets of the castle, bobbing up and down in the cool night breeze as if nodding their agreement to that bitter truth.

Embry broke the silence, verbalising the question that had been playing on both of their minds. "So what now?"

"I don't know," Jacob admitted. Perhaps Nessie would think it was all a dream. Perhaps she wouldn't remember. But the fact was, _he_ knew. _He_ would remember. How would he ever face her knowing what he had done? And what if she did remember? How confused would she be, and he would be hamstrung by this damn curse, unable to help her make sense of anything. It was all just so… so goddamn frustrating, not to mention completely fucked up.

Jacob exhaled a dark laugh, snorting derisively at the wretchedness of the whole situation.

"I guess all we can do is play it by ear," Embry suggested. "Maybe you should talk to Leah. She may be frustrating as hell sometimes, but I think she'd come through for you in this kind of situation. A female perspective might be helpful."

"Yeah, I guess," Jacob agreed. Maybe he would ask Leah. Maybe not. He hadn't really made up his mind yet. Irrespective, his own indecisiveness was really pissing him off, so he decided that he was pretty much done talking for tonight. At least that was one decision he _could_ make.

He got up from where he was sitting, brushing off some stray dust and grass from his legs. "Hey Emb, thanks," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. With a shimmer in the air, he phased to become the majestic russet wolf once more.

"Anytime," Embry replied as he followed suit, returning to his wolf form.

_I don't need to tell you to keep this to yourself, right?_ Jacob reminded his friend as they padded back over to the sycamore tree where Alex was still sprawled out fast asleep.

_The vault is sealed,_ Embry assured him.

Satisfied that his secret was safe, Jacob headed back towards Nessie's room. With a giant leap, he landed silently on the balcony and crept quietly inside to settle in on the couch a few feet away from her bed.

In the darkness, Jacob watched his sleeping angel. She looked so beautiful with her long bronze curls sprawled across her pillow, and the delicious contours of her naked body temptingly visible beneath the crisp cotton sheets. His thoughts wandered to their encounter, the scent of her… of _them_... that still saturated the air, re-awakening the memories in his mind, and he felt a wonderful warm contentment glow deep within him.

The pull of the imprint tugged through his giant chest, drawing him towards her, beckoning him to nuzzle into her comforting closeness and to let it soothe his ragged soul.

But like a bridled horse, his conscience reined him to the spot. _How can you trust yourself after what you did tonight?_ It hissed harshly.

And in his heart of hearts, Jacob couldn't deny it. This insane aching, longing, craving _need _for his Nessie was like a caged animal, always threatening to break free of its chains, and he was desperately fighting with everything he had to keep it under control. It was as if the two parts of his soul were locked in a battle of wills, and the force with which they wrenched and pulled against each other would surely tear him asunder.

Still reeling from the storm of emotions ravaging every fibre of his being, Jacob rose from the couch. He picked up his Nessie's nightgown from the floor and placed it gently on the end of her bed. She would need it when she awoke, he reasoned. He forced himself from her bedside and back out to the balcony, slumping down on its cold marble floor with a soul-weary sigh.

And from that safe distance, he watched over his love with dark onyx eyes brimming silently with unshed tears.

.

.

.

Renesmee slowly stirred to wakefulness, languidly stretching out her small frame as awareness gradually permeated her body from the centre of her belly out to her arms and legs, and slowly out to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Along with the wakefulness was a curious sense of contentment as if the world was somehow finally as it should be, and a blissful sigh escaped her lips. She had had the most wonderful dream last night, and though her body ached as if she'd run a marathon, her soul felt so inexplicably sated.

Her thoughts drifted to what she supposed must have been the fruits of her overactive imagination, recalling how her dream lover had unbuttoned her nightgown with strong, yet surprisingly gentle hands, pulling it tenderly away from her. How vivid the memories were—as if it hadn't been a dream at all, and she felt the colour rise to her cheeks. The memory of his touch—how he had caressed every inch of her willing body and the passion he had ignited deep within her soul—sent a pleasurable shudder across her skin as her breath caught in her throat and pooling warmth rushed to the apex of her thighs. She squeezed them together instinctively and closed her eyes, recalling the delicious warmth of his body pressed up against her own as she found herself tracing the path of his kisses with her own fingertips.

It was then that she noticed she was naked. _Oh crap._

She'd heard about people sleepwalking, but… sleep-stripping?

Pulling the sheets up to cover as much of her modesty as she could, Renesmee glanced hurriedly around the room. Memories of the previous night began to trickle back, and she remembered with a start that she had asked Jacob to sleep on the bed with her. What if he saw her like this, visible in all her naked glory? Oh my god, what if he'd _already_ seen? Embarrassment coalesced with panic, squeezing her heart to a momentary stop. She looked from left to right, searching for the familiar form of her russet wolf but he was nowhere to be seen. In spite of herself, she was concerned for his whereabouts, but she was nevertheless thankful, at least, for a few private moments to make herself decent. Seeing her cast-off nightgown at the end of the bed, Renesmee swiftly grabbed it and pulled it over her head, adjusting it as respectably as she could before scanning the immediate vicinity again for her wolf.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him on the balcony, and the erratic beating of her heart seemed to calm itself upon knowing he was nearby. He was looking out to the gardens beyond just as he had been doing the previous morning when she'd woken in the library after spending the night with him as he recovered from his now seemingly non-existent injuries.

His attention seemed to be focused on something in the distance—something, yet at the same time nothing—as if he were a thousand miles away, lost in thought. She wondered if he had seen her lying there, naked as the day she was born. Though she'd never admit it, she did find the prospect of it curiously titillating.

She had no way of knowing how much he had seen for he could have left the bed and moved out to the balcony at any time during the night, and she had no idea whether that had been before or after she'd had that oh-so-wonderful dream and somehow managed to sleep-strip her nightgown off. Turning her head, she curiously eyed the shreds of lace by her bedside; it seemed that she had apparently managed to rip her own panties off too. The sheer embarrassment of it all made Renesmee want to just burrow under the sheets and hide.

Up till now, Jacob had been pretending to focus on something in the distance. He'd only moved to his feet less than ten minutes ago when he'd begun to notice Nessie's breathing starting to grow shallower, signalling that she was beginning to stir to wakefulness. He figured that she'd probably want a few moments to herself to first put her nightgown back on and then maybe process what had happened in the darkness of the moonless night. And so he had feigned interest in something in the distance while he gave her the time she needed to gather herself. Trouble was, now that she was dressed and ready to converse, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to face her. This aching need to be near her wrenched and pulled at his very soul, yet at the same time the guilt and shame of what he had done clung heavily to his heart like shards of broken glass, ripping and tearing as their weight dragged cripplingly down.

He hadn't slept a wink all night, having spent the time since he'd returned from talking to Embry wide awake and watching over his love as she slept. In Jacob's mind, the Shaman had engineered the circumstances from the very start to permit nothing other than failure. How could Nessie ever love _him_? As far as she knew, he was the fearsome and ferocious Beast, a cursed creature with a vicious temper and frightening appearance to match. He was lucky enough as it was, to have her consider him her friend. How could a terrifying creature such as he ever expect anything more than friendship from an angel so pure and innocent?

And, he reminded himself bitterly, he had desecrated that angel, stealing her virtue like some thief in the night. He truly was a Beast, undeserving of even the shadows of affection that she might have been willing to give him.

Turning now to his love, Jacob realised she had been watching him with unblinking eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. She was paying him rapt attention, and he wasn't entirely sure whether to be ecstatic or uneasy. On the one hand, being the subject of her interest made his heart swell with joy. On the other, given the encounter they had shared, her scrutiny made him anxious as all hell.

_Hey Ness_, he breathed. Try as he might, he couldn't help but let his gaze rake in every delectable inch of her. She was even more beautiful in the morning light, the afterglow of their lovemaking still very much visible on her visage. It made him fight with everything he had to keep from rushing into her room, phasing and sweeping her into his arms. But the iron chains of guilt and shame shackled him to the spot.

"Good morning, Jacob," she replied. "Umm… how long have you been out there?"

_I… uh, I came out once you fell asleep_, he lied, _to get a better vantage point from which to keep watch for any intruders_. As the words left him, the squeezing pain in his heart just about choked his soul. He hated lying to her, and he despised himself for having to do it.

Renesmee looked at him, unflinching. Something wasn't quite right, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had no cause to disbelieve him, but for some reason, she sensed an artificiality about it all. What was going on?

She watched as her wolf shuffled uneasily on his feet. For one who was usually so self-assured and confident, he seemed so incomprehensibly uncertain, avoiding her gaze and refusing to look her in the eye.

An awkward tension hung in the air as an even more uncomfortable silence passed between them.

Renesmee felt uneasy. Perhaps it was because of the incredibly vivid dream she had last night, she reasoned. Having finally admitted to herself how she felt about Jacob, the fact that she had allowed herself such a sensual encounter with someone else even if it had only been in the realm of her overactive imagination, made Renesmee feel as if she had somehow cheated on her wolf. She looked away from him, dropping her eyes under the guise of adjusting some sudden, important wrinkle in the bedsheets.

The painful silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Morning, Miss!" Claire's bright tinkle entered the room before the girl had even crossed the door's threshold. Leah followed the younger girl in, looking slightly bleary eyed as if she'd just woken up.

"Good morning, Claire," Renesmee replied, "and mornin', Leah. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as usual, I see," she quipped cheerfully, thankful that the awkward silence of the moments before had been broken.

_Ugh, how can you people be so chirpy at this time of the day_, Leah grumbled. _The sun's barely even up._

Upon seeing Claire and Leah enter the room, Jacob saw his chance at a lifeline. The conversation with Nessie had been even more awkward than he could have imagined. For this, he blamed himself, and he was eager to not let the uncomfortable silence fester. Deciding that beating a hasty retreat was probably the smartest thing he could do right now, he made ready to exit from the balcony and down to the garden below.

_I'll see you later, Nessie,_ he called out as he turned to leave.

"Jake, wait—" Renesmee began, but in one swift movement, he was already gone. Just like the man from that stormy night. She shook her head, trying to disengage from that notion. Why did her dream lover always pop into her mind whenever she thought of Jacob, and vice versa? Was it because she loved them both, and the universe was just cruelly taunting her with the painful fact that she could have neither? Hot tears began to sting the edge of her eyes, and hurriedly, she choked them back down.

"All right then, Miss," Claire smiled, drawing Renesmee out of her heart-breaking reverie. "Are you ready to rise yet? I can come back later if you'd prefer."

Renesmee cast her gaze out the window, past the curtains billowing gently in the morning breeze to the clear blue sky beyond. "No, it's all right," she sighed. "I think I should wake now anyway."

Slowly, she rolled over and sat up to take a sip from the cup of warm tea that Claire had placed by her bedside. Her body felt so tender and sore as if she'd spent the night doing gymnastics rather than asleep in her bed, blissfully dreaming. "I think I might be coming down with something," she mumbled to no-one in particular. "My whole body aches."

"Oh, that would probably be because your cycles have arrived, Miss," Claire offered matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee looked at the younger girl, quite bewildered by her comment. Her cycles weren't due to start for at least another week.

"The sheets," Claire offered by way of explanation, gesturing to the telltale bloodstain on the otherwise crisp white linen.

Renesmee's heart froze as the shocking realisation swept through her veins like iced water.

It hadn't been a dream at all.

_._

_._

_._

The room was silent, save for the lonely clink of Renesmee's cutlery against her plate and the crackling of the fire burning at the hearth. Jacob lay on the couch across from the dining table, watching his love as she picked unenthusiastically at her evening meal.

The awkward silence hadn't improved at all from this morning. If anything, it was worse.

_Clink, clink._

_Crackle._

_Clink._

_Crackle._

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Jacob had avoided Nessie all day, claiming to have 'business' to attend to. In truth, he'd locked himself away in his quarters, wallowing in guilt and self-loathing and unable to bring himself to face her. He'd toyed with the idea of seeking counsel from Leah—thinking that maybe Embry was right, a female perspective was what was needed—but he'd changed his mind, preferring instead to try and sort it out in his own head first.

He'd gone around and around in circles, the last hours pretty much a vacillating whirlwind of joy and shame. The memory of the previous night's encounter would rise deliciously up, making his heart swell with love and his body burn with heated desire, but then the cold hand of shame and conscience would reach in and choke it away from him, crushing whatever sliver of hope there might have been into dust beneath its unforgiving heel.

By the time he'd surfaced, the sun was already beginning to set. The countdown to the curse's deadline was fast ticking away, and here he was wasting yet another day. _Goddammit_. That said, he didn't know if he'd already supremely fucked everything up anyway, so why the hell did it matter if he'd spent a day mooning around? Great, yet another two ends of another spectrum he could vacillate between, he thought to himself. The sheer frustration of it all made him want to tear his hair out. Or break a tree. Or ten.

To make matters worse, laced in amongst all this was the confusion he knew his Nessie would be feeling. He still didn't know for sure whether she remembered their midnight encounter or not, but at the very least, he had expected some questions. But this… this _silence_ was so damning.

He so desperately wanted to ask her if she was all right, to comfort her and offer her some kind of light in this seemingly impossible darkness. But what if she did confide in him? What help could he be anyway? Shackled to silence as he was by the chains of this damn curse, the only option would be to feed her more lies. And that, he would not do.

Earlier in the day, Jacob had considered excusing himself from joining her for supper, but the aching pull in his heart had continued to tug painfully towards her. He needed to see her, to be near her, to soak in her sweet strawberry closeness and let it soothe his weary soul.

And so here they were now.

_Clink._

_Crackle._

_Clink, clink._

Together, yet still so desperately alone.

Renesmee's own mind was racing with a million thoughts. More than once tonight, she had fought the urge to rise from her seat and allow herself to fall into the rich, russet warmth of her wolf, and to let his woodsy scent comfort her weary soul.

But each time, the reminder of how she had wantonly given her body to some unnamed man—even though she inexplicably loved the mysterious stranger too—shackled her to her seat.

How dare she even contemplate allowing her lust-sullied hands to touch her wolf? Why, why, why had she allowed her own body's wanton needs to betray her? Knowing that there could be no chance of a physical relationship with her wolf, she had brazenly asked… no, she had _begged_ her unnamed lover to fulfil her body's desperate desires. The tears welled up in her eyes again—she was a shameless harlot who had betrayed the purity of her love for Jacob by allowing her own body's lustful desires to overtake her. She was unworthy to call him _her_ wolf.

Casting her eyes downwards so as to avoid his onyx gaze, she continued to pointlessly push morsels of food around her plate. The delicious repast that Emily had prepared and laid out before her may as well have been sawdust as far as Renesmee was concerned.

_Clink, clink._

_Crackle._

_Phoosh…_

One of the logs broke, sending a small plume of sparks fizzing into the cool night air. The sudden noise made Renesmee look up.

_Just a log breaking, Ness,_ Jacob offered.

Renesmee didn't answer, instead returning her attention to the uneaten fragments of food lining her plate. She knew it was rude to ignore him, but she was so confused right now and afraid that any words she allowed to escape her mouth would just make the already tense situation even worse.

Some crazy part of her was angry with Jacob for not watching over her as he was supposed to have done. How else, she reasoned, would her lover have been able to make his way into her bed? But her supposed anger towards Jacob was, in truth, merely a deflection of the fact that she was angry with herself for allowing her own physical need to overshadow the purity of her love for her wolf. She was a stupid, faithless girl, undeserving of the affection he had so selflessly lavished upon her, and the wretchedness of the whole situation made her want to just break down and cry.

It wasn't as if she could draw some comfort by characterising herself as the hapless victim in all of this either. Truth be told, she didn't feel as though she'd been taken advantage of at all—if anything, it was that she felt ashamed, so unspeakably, appallingly ashamed, for not having made even a feeble attempt to hold onto her virtue. Instead, she had practically begged her lover to take her willing body. And oh, how he had fulfilled her wishes, sweeping her to heights of indescribable pleasure and bringing her to her knees as he'd fed the delicious wet heat within her that hungered greedily for more. Her body reacted traitorously to the memory of his touch and she felt her breathing hitch as the colour rose to her cheeks and a sudden heat glowed from within her body. Self-consciously, she grabbed the crystal goblet next to her plate and took an embarrassed sip.

Her body's reactions were not lost on Jacob as her sweet scent curled like billowed smoke into every fibre of his giant being. Strawberries and cinnamon cream combined to melt deliciously on the back of his tongue, sultry and sweet, and so goddamn enticing. It made his stomach tighten and his need for her rise up like a king cobra, ravenous and relentless in its intoxicating and aching want.

And Jacob shut that shit right down.

His need for her had already gotten them into enough trouble as it was. With great effort, he forced himself to turn away and focus his attention on the fire, absentmindedly watching the flames as they danced around the hearth, just like the flames of his desire for Nessie, he observed ruefully. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to stay where he was.

The silence was broken by the noisy clink of Renesmee's goblet being placed back down on the table, startling Jacob out of his reverie.

"Sorry," she murmured, lacing that single uttered word with so much more than just an excused apology for having interrupted his thoughts.

Through the guilt and shame, Renesmee's mind was still going at a million miles an hour. Though the heated memory of her lover's touch had momentarily subsumed the turmoil inside her mind, it was now back with a vengeance. She was trying to make sense of all that had happened, and it was driving her insane that she was getting nowhere.

The worse part of it was, other than this desperate, aching hurt in her heart for having done her wolf wrong, she still couldn't sensibly reconcile how any of what had supposedly happened could be true if Jacob had been in her room guarding her. It had to have been a dream, right? Although the sheet-stained truth had stared her in the face this morning, along with the tell-tale soreness that still ached through her body, she still couldn't rationally work out how any of it could have been real. Unless, of course, Jacob had left his post. But that would never have happened, she reasoned—he was much too honourable to desert his duty.

And then a terrible thought flashed through Renesmee's mind, causing her to drop her grip on her knife and fork. The silver utensils clanged noisily onto the china plate beneath them.

_Ness, what's wrong?_ Jacob's panicked voice cut through the melee of confusion in her mind. _Are you all right?_

"I… I'm fine," Renesmee choked. But she wasn't. What if Jacob knew what had happened last night? What if he had witnessed it all? What if he had _allowed_ it to happen? What the hell did all this mean?

Drawing herself to sit up straight, she braced her hands on the table's edge for support. Taking a deep breath, she slowly uttered the words that embodied so much more than the literal question that was being asked.

"What h… What happened last night?"

The room stood still, as if a silent clap of thunder had reverberated through the air. Even the fire burning at the hearth seemed to pause momentarily.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat. _What do you mean?_ he asked, his even tone belying the anxiety churning in his gut like a dozen dark stormy seas.

"You know what I'm talking about," she answered.

And for a brief moment, Jacob almost caved.

The offer of sweet salvation clawed temptingly at his heartstrings. The urge to rip through the bindings of the Shaman's curse and tell his Nessie everything nipped at his willpower, beckoning him to resume his human form and take her in his arms, to confess the truth that was beating against every filament of his giant heart and declare to her that _he_ was the one who had awakened such passion in her—that it was _he_ who had drawn such heated pleas from her raspberry lips and _he _whose very soul was so inextricably bound to her own. The missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle was standing right before her. If only he could open her eyes to the truth…

But when he saw those eyes, those deep chocolate windows to her soul reaching into his own with such questioning innocence, and the bitter reminder of the consequences should he not play by the rules—if he didn't allow her to come to her _own_ realization—yanked him roughly back to reality.

If he revealed the truth to her now, he and his pack would descend into feral chaos. They would become beasts inside and out, their humanity forever ripped away in a snarling, savage mess of uncontrollable madness. The memory of their loved ones would be lost in a sea of oblivious animal instinct, and the thought of not knowing of his love for Nessie was more than Jacob's tortured heart could bear. It was loving her that made this dark life bearable and gave him faith that the world was still worth fighting for. She was the well from which he drew his strength, and when his mighty shoulders grew weary, it would be her soft and loving hands to which he would turn to soothe his ragged soul. Without her, his throne would be broken.

_You'll have to be more specific, Ness_, Jacob replied evenly, trying to buy himself a bit more time.

He didn't know what he'd say if she called him out on their encounter, but he would deal with that if it came to it. He feared the treachery of his own heart, that it wouldn't keep the secret upon which all their happily ever afters depended. Already, the truth was beating heavily against the cage that he had confined it to, and it was all he could do to keep from phasing and pulling her into his arms.

Renesmee looked at her wolf with narrowed eyes as she assessed the situation. Would she accuse him of allowing some unnamed man into her bed? The irreparable damage it would do to their friendship if she was wrong was undeniable, and she knew she had to be absolutely certain before raising it. But if he hadn't allowed it, the only other reasonable assumption would be that he had, for whatever reason, left his post. But putting aside, for the moment, the question of what that reason might even be—presuming Jacob hadn't been in her room, then it came to reason that he would have no knowledge of what had ensued between Renesmee and her mystery lover. Could she bring herself to tell him of her shame?

Silencing the frenzied maelstrom of possibilities wreaking havoc in her mind, Renesmee took a deep breath and honed in on the threshold question. Everything came back to whether Jacob had witnessed her encounter or not.

"Were you with me all night?" she asked.

_Yes,_ Jacob replied resolutely. He knew he was splitting hairs—he'd spent about 15 minutes talking to Embry outside her room, but Nessie had been within earshot of him during that entire time—other than that, she hadn't left his sight.

"Did you see anyone come into my room last night?" she pressed.

_I was the only one in your room, Nessie_, Jacob replied evenly. He knew what she was getting at, and he was hamstrung by how much he could say, but he hoped that this was sufficient an answer. He was already sailing pretty close to the edge in terms of what was allowable under the curse, so he chose his words very carefully.

Renesmee considered her wolf's answer as she watched him for any tell-tale signs of deception, and she noted thankfully that there were none. Even without scrutinising his body language, she knew deep down that he would never have allowed another man into her bed. This had just confirmed it. He was telling her the truth. Or, at least, the truth as he knew it anyway. She had the answer she needed

If another had come into her room, it had not been with his knowledge.

She looked into her wolf's eyes and the words her dream lover had whispered to her under the trees by their lagoon, in what seemed like a lifetime ago now, reverberated in her memory—'_He loves you with all his heart and soul. With his dying breath he would protect you, forsaking all others, forsaking even the world. For a world without you would be a dark and meaningless existence for him.' _And Renesmee knew that one way or another, her shameful accusation would have broken him.

Something had gone down last night, but as far as she knew, how it had actually happened still remained a mystery. Perhaps Jacob had fallen asleep, she reasoned. Thankful that he had at least not witnessed her throwing herself at her mysterious lover, Renesmee breathed a sigh of relief. Though she knew not who her dream lover was, it made no change to the cold and hurtful truth—she had given herself to someone who was not her wolf. And the pain of this knowledge made her heart feel as if it would surely collapse in on itself.

She looked longingly over at her wonderful, brave, amazing wolf, but her guilt-ridden conscience would not allow her to seek forgiveness in his comforting warmth, nor absolution in the love she knew he held for her. Gazing into those deep, onyx windows to his soul, she felt her own well up with silent tears.

Though he knew nothing of her shame, it was imprinted to her heart and soul. The glass was broken, and it didn't matter how she might try to glue it back together, the cracks would always remain. Gone was the easy banter, replaced now with stilted conversation and awkward silences. It was as if some chasm had opened up between them, yawning wider with every proceeding moment. She loved the mysterious stranger, yet at the same time, she so desperately loved her wolf too. She was straddling two worlds and too afraid to walk away from either one.

And so, despite every fibre of her being screaming out at her to cease and desist, Renesmee forced herself to make a decision.

"Jake... you said that I'm not a prisoner."

_That is correct, _he answered, wondering where Nessie was going with this.

She stared down at her plate, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze. "Well, I'd like to ask a favour of you."

_Of course,_ he smiled, thankful that her questioning on the previous night's encounter appeared to have eased for now. _You know I would never deny you._

Jacob watched Nessie as she fidgeted and tried to work out how to ask him whatever it was that was on her mind. He really wished she'd just spit it out and be done with it. He really hated the interminable tension of waiting around for something to happen.

He saw her eyelids flutter nervously as she anxiously bit her bottom lip. It really distracted him when she did that, and in an effort to maintain his attention to the matter at hand, he forced his eyes from the rosebud confections, only to find himself gazing into those endless pools of chocolate trust as they drew him into their infinite depths, and their owner readied herself to speak her piece.

"Jake…" she began.

Jacob's heart constricted in his mighty chest, squeezing almost to a dead halt as the fateful words fell from his love's lips in a shaking, almost inaudible whisper...

"Jake, I'd like to go home."


	14. Need

**A/N **_– Hi everyone! Yes, so I've finally emerged from under that rock I've been hiding under these past few months. I know it's been awhile, but I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. A massive thank you to you all for your continued support and patience, and for your reviews and story alert and fav adds. A special mention goes to Beckie_T108 for inspiring me to work something 'special' that both human-Jake and wolf-Jake say to Nessie into this chapter. And as always, big hugs and kisses for NinkyBaby for her mad beta-ing skills! And now, here 'tis..._

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEED<strong>

"_If you love something, set it free.  
>If it comes back to you, it is yours.<br>If it doesn't, it never was."_

_~ Anonymous_

"Jake, I'd like to go home."

Her words hung in the air, heavy and suffocating.

Some crazy part of Jacob's brain refused to process what Nessie was saying. But as the realization slowly filtered through, the sickening, sinking feeling made his heart feel as though it would surely collapse in on itself. How could he let her go? She was the air he breathed, the light in his soul. Just by living, she added his life to hers; _no, No, NO._ He could not, _would not,_ allow her to leave. She was his imprint, and damned if he was just going to let her walk away.

But then, in the way that truly selfless love does, the balance shifted from his need to hers.

She would always come first. And he knew, though it broke his heart to do so...

He would let her go.

Jacob watched her with unblinking eyes. And within those fathomless depths, Renesmee saw the unmistakable telltale glimmer of tears as her wolf looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. She felt her own heart crush beneath the weight of the pain she knew she had caused him.

Leaving him was the last thing that Renesmee wanted to do, and the ache in her chest was evidence enough of that. But the shame of what she had done clung to her like a scarlet letter branded upon her soul.

She had given herself to another, allowing her own wanton desires to betray the purity of her love for her wolf. How could she continue seeing him each day, knowing the treachery her own body had committed?

But that wasn't even the half of it.

Renesmee knew deep down what the terrible truth was; it hadn't just been her body that had betrayed her, but also her heart. The passion she had shared with her lover was merely a physical expression of how she felt – she loved him, pure and simple. But just as purely and not anywhere near as simply, she loved her wolf too. And the betrayal she knew she was guilty of had its painful truth in the fact that her heart loved not one but two, and it swung back and forth like a pendulum at some impossible emotional crossroads...

On one side stood her wonderful, brave, amazing wolf. Magnificent and proud, terrifyingly fierce, and with a quiet power that dripped with undeniable authority. He could silence a room with a single look, and he possessed the brute strength to back it up, yet he had shown nothing but gentleness and compassion to her. There was such an innate tenderness in those onyx eyes, it was almost magnetic, and it made her soul ache with longing for him.

On the other stood her lover. Virile and potent, breathtakingly handsome, and with the unapologetic confidence of a man in his prime. The thought of him made the blood rush to Renesmee's cheeks and... other places. In her mind's eye, though she could not recall anything more of his face than glimpses of smooth, russet skin and a strong, chiseled jawline, she imagined a disarmingly beautiful smile steal across his face as he looked at her with such tenderness, and it made her heart ache with such indescribable want.

Man.

Wolf.

So heartbreakingly different, yet so soul-achingly the same.

Renesmee stared down at her half-empty dinner plate. She couldn't bring herself to look up, fearful of the pain she knew she would see in her wolf's eyes.

"Jake, I..." she uttered, startled by the sob that choked her voice.

He looked up, hope flickering in those onyx windows to his soul – hope that she had maybe changed her mind, that she would not abandon him, and that all was forgiven.

And for a brief moment, Renesmee almost took back what she had asked of him.

Almost.

"Jake..." she began again, biting back the hot tears stinging the edge of her eyes. She had resolved long ago never to show weakness in front of him, though for different reasons than now. The empty longing in her chest tugged towards him, willing her to seek solace in his warmth and forgiveness in the tender love his heart held for her. But at the same time, the passion her dream lover had ignited in her soul wrenched her back and forced her to stand her ground. "...I'd like to go home," she repeated, trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

Jacob continued watching her, unflinching. Her sadness burned through his body in a physical pain that twisted deep within his bones and leached outwards through every fibre of his giant being. The single thought that kept running through his mind was that this was all his fault. He had lost control and given in to this insane craving, longing,_ need_ for her, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

He had driven her away.

As the choking reality of this excruciating, agonizing truth cut to the depths of his soul, it was all Jacob could do to hold it together. Slowly, as if fighting against a great and heavy load, he finally responded.

_Very well,_ he agreed quietly, desperately trying to quell the storm of emotions raging inside him._ I will arrange for a carriage to be prepared. _He continued mechanically – _You will, of course, want to take some gifts for your family. I will have some fine silks and jewels set aside for your aunts and grandmother, along with a number of rare and ancient medical journals for your grandfather and hunting gear for your father and uncles._

Renesmee began to protest. "That really isn't necessary—"

_I insist_, Jacob smiled, but try as he might, it didn't reach his eyes_. _He was all business now, because that was the only way he could keep from losing whatever vestige of control he had left. But with every word he spoke, he could feel his heart break a little more.

_As for the library, piano and whatever gowns and other things you aren't able to carry with you_, he continued,_ I will have these delivered to your father's house__—_

"I... I don't understand?" Renesmee interrupted. Why would those things need to be delivered to her father's house? She would still need them when she returned...

And then the realization dawned upon her. He thought she intended to leave forever.

Aside from the fact that she was honor-bound to atone for her father's trespasses, how could her wolf even think that she would abandon him? All she needed was some time away from everything to sort through the guilt and confusion in her mind. It had never occurred to her to forsake him.

"I only want to go home for a little while," Renesmee clarified. "I... I just need a few days, and then I promise to return."

Jacob's ears perked up. She wasn't leaving forever? He felt as if that great and heavy load had suddenly been lifted from his heart.

_I see,_ he replied evenly, trying not to let on that his heart was doing a little happy dance. But laced in with that joy was a veritable cocktail of anguish, anxiety and a dozen other things that had him going ballistic on the inside. The thought of even being away from his love for any period of time was unbearable. Adding to all this, was the fact that the deadline for the curse was fast approaching – could he risk having her return so close to it, only to possibly face a pack of wolves bereft of their humanity for all eternity?

_All I ask then, is that you return at least three days before the zenith of the Hunter's Moon, and that you allow three wolves to accompany you_, Jacob stated firmly.

"Is that really necessary?" Renesmee asked. "Having your wolves accompany me, I mean. And three of them?"

_I'm afraid it is, Nessie. With the Children of the Moon still at large, your safety is paramount._ And having a wolf watch over you also means I can keep a telepathic eye on you, Jacob added silently to himself. _Should a Child of the Moon try to attack you, your family would also be in danger. The wolves can protect them too._

"Oh, I see," Renesmee responded quietly. She hadn't thought of the danger that she could potentially be putting her family in. Jacob was right. This wasn't just about her.

Renesmee took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady. The thought of leaving her wolf pulled painfully at her heartstrings, but she needed some time away from everything to sort through the confusion in her mind. For some reason, she just couldn't think straight whenever he was around. "I'd like to leave first thing in the morning, if that's all right with you."

_Of course,_ he responded graciously. _I'll see to the arrangements._

"Thank you," she murmured. Rising from the dinner table, she began to make her way towards the door. "I should go and pack," she explained.

_Of course_, Jacob responded again. The numbness was beginning to set in now. His Nessie was leaving – not forever, but still leaving nonetheless – and it was still all his fault.

_Wait,_ he called out just as her small pale hand was about to touch the door handle. She turned around, her dark lashes fluttering over those deep chocolate pools of vulnerability, and Jacob fought with every ounce of willpower he had not to cast off his Beastly exterior and take her in his arms and comfort her. _Leah will watch over you in your room tonight, _he stated as evenly as possible. He couldn't afford her knowing that he didn't trust himself to be alone in the darkness with her again. He hoped that the desperation hadn't leached into his voice.

She smiled in answer but it didn't reach her eyes. "Goodnight, Jake," she whispered sadly and slipped out, letting the doors click close behind her.

Jacob stared at the enormous oak panels, as if by doing so he could somehow by sheer force of will turn back the clock and make everything right again. But the doors remained firmly closed. _Nessie..._ her name slipped through his mind in a tired sigh as the wrenching pain in his heart made him slump down on the floor. He listened sadly to his love's footsteps as they grew softer, softer, softer with every further step she took down the hallway...

And away from him.

.

.

.

"You did what?" Leah gaped, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Surely she'd misheard him. When she'd told Jake to seize the night, this was _not_ what she'd had in mind.

"I didn't call you here so you could judge me," the giant man sitting across from her grumbled. "Anyway, didn't you hear through the door?"

Leah looked decidedly sheepish for a she-wolf. "Well, no, actually. I... er, I fell asleep."

Jacob eyed his cousin carefully. Okay, so he'd been right on that count. He hadn't been entirely sure, since Leah was a very light sleeper, if she had heard the goings on in Nessie's chamber last night. But it seemed as if everything had come together last night to give him and his imprint some privacy after all.

"Look, I know I was supposed to guard the door, but I slept right up against it, so no-one would have been able to get through without me knowing, okay?" Leah protested.

Jacob stopped for a moment, surprised at the twinge of defensiveness in his cousin's tone. "It's fine, Lee," he said. "I'm not having a go at you. You were there, and that's the most important thing as far as protecting Nessie is concerned."

_Protecting Nessie_. The words echoed in Jacob's mind with mocking irony. What a joke he'd made of that particular notion. His angel had asked him to watch over her, yet the greatest danger had been from the very one whom she had trusted to protect her. He felt the self-loathing for his own weakness rise up again, thick and bitter, threatening to pull him back down again into that tar pit of despair.

"Well, you know I'd never let anything happen to her, right?" Leah's voice broke through Jacob's guilt-ridden thoughts.

The prince's gaze snapped back to meet his cousin's eyes, and they locked with his own with such fierce earnestness it made his heart swell with pride. Leah might've been a right royal pain in the ass most of the time, but when it counted she had his back. She had all of their backs.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "And that's why I'm about to charge you with a very important responsibility."

Leah arched an eyebrow curiously. What did the Alpha have up his sleeve now?

"I want you to accompany Nessie back to Forks," he stated as calmly as his self-control would allow.

"What?"

"She's leaving, Leah." Jacob felt his voice almost crack at the thought, but he recovered sufficiently to continue. "After what happened last night, can you blame her?"

"Whoa, hold on," Leah barked. "What the hell do you mean, she's _leaving_...? How can you allow this, Jake? She can't go. She's supposed to break the goddamn curse," Leah's voice rose sharply. "Just tell her the freakin' truth! The man and the wolf are one. She gave herself to you willingly – doesn't that count for something in this tangled web the Shaman has woven?"

Jacob's eyes held his cousin's unwavering stare. "She's not going forever, Leah. She's agreed to return at least three days before the zenith of the Hunter's Moon."

"Well, it may as freakin' well be forever. There's less than two weeks left until all hell breaks loose, and you want to let her go for ten days? What do you hope to achieve in the time left after that anyway? We're screwed, Jacob. Screwed! And you know that three days is dangerously close to the deadline, right? What if there's none of us left—"

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" Jacob snapped, and Leah instinctively dropped her gaze in lupine submission. "But," he continued in a softer tone, "I... I need to see her again. She's my imprint, Lee. I can't... I can't leave this world without seeing her just one more time."

Leah watched the giant of a man sitting across the table from her, his head in his hands, a sad and hopeless figure. His mighty shoulders sagged with such despondency it made her heart ache for him. She wanted to hate Renesmee for bringing the mighty Alpha to his knees like this, but at the same time, she knew that the girl had no freakin' idea what was going on, so she couldn't really be blamed. And of course, let's not forget that Jake had played his own role in contributing to this debacle too. It was this stupid curse and all of its rules that had them hamstrung, Leah thought irritably to herself – if only there was some loophole somewhere. But try as she might, she couldn't see any way around it.

"I get it, Jake," she comforted him awkwardly. All this gooey emotional shit really wasn't her forte – Emily was so much better at it. "I'll watch over her, and I'll bring her back to you safe and sound. You sure three days before the deadline is enough time to... er, well, you know, to be sure that we'll still be 'us'?"

"I want to give her as long as she needs to find whatever it is that will give herself some peace," Jacob answered sadly. "Three days should be enough of a buffer between her return and the curse's deadline. It should also be enough time for me to then escort her home again before everything goes to shit. And once I take her home that last time, I'll come clean and tell her the truth about all this," Jacob took a deep breath and allowed a tired sigh to escape his lips. "Anyway, damned if I do, damned if I don't – so nothing to lose, right?" he concluded ruefully.

Leah looked at her cousin. It broke her to see him like this. Jake had obviously resigned himself to everything being pretty much over-red-rover, including his whole clan's chance at happily ever after. In her humble opinion, he needed a good ass-kicking and to be told to stop being such a pussy, but she knew that this wasn't the time nor the place for it.

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered a little sulkily. "So is it just gonna be just me and Ness going to Forks?"

"No," he answered. "Paul and Embry will accompany you. They will guard her father's house and its surrounds while you watch over her. Collin and Brady will travel with you as well, though their presence won't be revealed to Nessie – they'll be a 'covert unit' so to speak."

Not bad, Leah thought to herself. Jake may have been wallowing in guilt and self-loathing but at least that strategic brain of his was still running like a well-oiled machine.

With the exception of the Alpha, Paul was their fiercest fighter and he would be their best bet for keeping Nessie safe if Jake wasn't there. Embry's calm and sensitive nature would balance out Paul's fiery temperament, and the two of them made a good pair. With Collin and Brady as undercover back-up and Leah watching over her from inside, the protection around Renesmee would be pretty much airtight. The fact that, of the senior wolves, Paul and Embry were the two least likely to be affected by being away from the castle wasn't lost on Leah either. Embry was un-imprinted and so had no ties; Rachel spent most of her time at the Capital, so it wasn't as if Paul would be missing out on time with his imprint; and neither Collin nor Brady had imprints. It was so like Jake to be considerate as well as meticulous, Leah smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Jacob growled at her. "There's nothing good about any of this."

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Jake. I was just thinking that Paul and Embry were a good choice for this undertaking. Collin and Brady too. Pains in my ass for the next ten days, but a good strategic 'mission' choice nonetheless."

"Oh," Jacob's voice was small and a little embarrassed at having bitten Leah's head off for no apparent reason. "Yeah, well, obviously I agree with you," he muttered.

They both watched the fire burning at the hearth for a moment, trying to decide whether the conversation was over.

"Do you think she remembers anything?" Leah asked, curiosity suddenly nipping at her heels. Other than when she'd first awoken this morning, she hadn't seen Renesmee all day, and the Alpha's imprint had seemed all right then.

"Some, I guess," Jacob mused. "Well, to be more accurate, I don't know what she knows. She remembers our encounter – of that much I'm certain – but I don't think she's managed to put two and two together yet."

Jacob recounted what had happened during dinner with Renesmee, and Leah listened intently as he related every painful detail to her. When he finished, she couldn't help but feel as if her own heart was caught up in the same conundrum as the troubled lovers.

"Oh Jake," she uttered, feeling the knot in her chest constrict every time she thought of the anguish they must both be feeling. She could totally empathize with the pain and confusion that was wreaking havoc in their hearts and minds. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is," he said, to which she glanced up at him in surprise. "What I need is a woman's perspective on all this, and I obviously can't ask Nessie."

"No shit," Leah wisecracked. "This is one helluva mess you guys are in, but," she added thoughtfully, "speaking as a female, unless this whole encounter has left Renesmee feeling... well, _used,_ I think there's still a chance at salvaging some of it."

Jacob stopped as he took in what Leah was saying. She was absolutely right. Yes, he had allowed this longing, craving, _need _for his love to rise up and swallow him with its intoxicating, indescribable want– but it hadn't been one sided. Nessie had wanted him just as much as he did her. They had expressed their love for each other in that most sacred of ways – a physical joining of their bodies, echoing the indisputable union of their souls.

And then he'd gone and messed everything up by making it all awkward between them the next day. He had cheapened something beautiful by casting it through the lens of his own guilt and shame. The rock and the hard place he was caught between was, of course, the fact that he was forbidden from revealing the truth to her.

He knew that Nessie definitely suspected something had gone down last night, but all she had to go on were her own suspicions and the impossibly cryptic statements from her supposed friend. _Friend_. Jacob's heart squeezed painfully at the reminder of what his wolf-self was to her, and a piercing realization made his stomach drop like a rock into water - that this seemingly impossible situation was entirely his own doing. By wooing her as a man in that dream world, he'd unwittingly created his own competition for her affections.

And it had all backfired sensationally.

"You all right, Jake?" Leah's voice cut in to his tortured inner monologue.

Jacob's eyes snapped back up to meet his cousin's. "Yeah, it's all good, thanks Lee," he smiled gratefully. She'd awakened reasonings in his mind that he probably would have come to eventually of his own accord, but they were all on a deadline here, and time was fast marching away from them. Opening up to Leah had been the right thing to do after all. He wished he'd done it sooner.

"Well, I doubt I was able to do much to help," she grumbled, "other than listen to your sorry ass for the last half hour." She contemplated the grandfather clock in the far corner of Jacob's sitting room as the sounds of its melodic chiming began to signal the hour of 10 o'clock. Her gaze wandered to the white rose on the mahogany writing desk not far from the clock, suspended in mid-air above its crystal base. It still glowed ethereally in the evening firelight though Leah thought it looked strangely wan somehow – but that was impossible, right? For two decades, the rose had remained dewy fresh as the morning sun – why would it be starting to grow listless now? Maybe it was just a trick of the light, she dismissed, returning her attention to the fact it was getting close to Renesmee's bedtime. Stretching out her long limbs, Leah rose to her feet.

"So I guess I'm doing in-room guard duty tonight?"

"If you don't mind," the Alpha quipped sarcastically at her.

"No problems, Chief," she answered dryly as she made her way towards the doors. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, unless of course, you're intending to sneak into Renesmee's room to 'seize the night' again..."

"Oh, for fu—Get out, Leah!" Jacob growled as he hurled a cushion in her general direction. It may have only been a soft, feather-filled pillow, but thrown with the Alpha's strength, Leah knew it would have winded her if it found its mark. She closed the doors behind herself just in time to hear the 'thumf' of the cushion landing on the enormous oak panels, and their answering shudder against the doorframe.

"Night, Jake!" she called out playfully from behind the safety of the closed doors as she whipped off her dress and phased seamlessly to become the slender, light grey wolf. As she meandered down the long hallway, Leah's thoughts wandered to her conversation with Jake, and the opportunity that now presented itself in terms of lending him a helping hand with this crazy, royally screwed-up situation.

She was spending the better part of the next ten days with Renesmee – there was a lot that could happen in that time, and Leah was going to do her damnedest to capitalize on the blossoming friendship between the two of them to make sure the Alpha's imprint fulfilled her destiny.

.

.

.

Renesmee folded another dress and placed it gently into the open trunk that Claire had placed on the floor at the end of her bed. She would be gone for about ten days, but she wouldn't need to pack as many garments since her clothes still remained in her father's house. She knew in her heart of hearts that even though she had left without saying goodbye, and with no word of return, he would not have cast out her belongings. And besides, the dresses that Jacob had furnished for her were so splendid and fine that she would have felt out of place wearing them in her quaint little hometown. They were more suited to a princess, not a simple merchant's daughter.

Claire had finished her evening routine of a hundred brushstrokes to her mistress' gleaming locks only moments earlier, and Renesmee had insisted, despite the younger girl's protestations, that she was perfectly capable of doing her own packing. And so her companion had reluctantly bidden her goodnight, and here she was, wandering about her enormous bedroom with only the sound of the crackling fire at the hearth to keep her company.

Renesmee welcomed the alone time after what had transpired at dinner tonight, she needed some peace and quiet to regroup. She was surprised that she had been allowed to remain on her own, given Jacob's earlier insistence that she be guarded 24-7; though she supposed that she wasn't really alone – Seth was standing guard outside her bedroom door, and she'd caught a glimpse of Jared and one of the younger wolves keeping watch down in the gardens below. She assumed that Leah would be on her way soon too, to 'do the late shift' as it were. As she took another dress out of the armoire, Renesmee found herself musing how 24 hours could make such a huge difference in things. This time last night she had been eager, and maybe even a little excited, that she would be spending the night with her wolf. But this night, every time she thought of him, her guilt-ravaged conscience made her want to break down and cry.

A weary sigh slipped from her lips as she removed the dress from its hanger, readying it to be placed into her travelling trunk. As she gathered the fabric and turned it over once, twice, Renesmee's thoughts wandered to how dismayed Claire had been when she had been informed of her mistress' imminent departure. The younger girl had been so visibly upset that Renesmee felt, surprisingly, that it was as if it was more than the mere fact that she would be missed – it was almost as if her leaving the castle had caused some massive upheaval to the natural order of things. Claire had sobbed her poor little heart out, but had refused to say anything other than 'How can you leave us?'

'I'll be back in ten days time,' Renesmee had said to her, but that had been of little comfort to her companion. Claire had spent the rest of the evening with red-rimmed eyes, unable to converse through her quiet sobs. Despite that, Renesmee knew the younger girl had tried her best to suppress them. Her heart had almost broken at the sight of it, and when she had hugged Claire to try and comfort her, it had just made her weep even harder. Although she had been touched at the display of emotion, Renesmee still couldn't understand why Claire had been so distressed. After all, she would be returning in a matter of days – the way the girl was carrying on, she would have thought the world was coming to an end.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

_It's me, Ness_, Leah's voice echoed softly in Renesmee's mind. _Can I come in?_

"Of course," she replied, walking over to pull open the enormous oak panels. "Come in, Leah. I was just finishing up my packing."

The she-wolf padded in and settled herself down on the bearskin rug next to the fire. _So you're really going? _

"Yes, I am," Renesmee answered. "Are you going to cry too?" she asked dryly.

_Huh? _the she-wolf enquired.

"Never mind," she mumbled. There had been enough theatrics for the day, and Leah was way too tough to let anyone see her cry anyway.

_Oh, you mean Claire. Yeah, I saw her on my way here. Kid was kinda upset._

"The extent of her reaction surprised me," Renesmee admitted. "I didn't think my going home for a visit would affect her so much."

Leah watched the Alpha's imprint with unwavering eyes. The girl was so completely oblivious to the impact her actions had on all of them. If only she knew the crazy spanner that her leaving had thrown into this already complex and complicated web of works, pretty much sending all of their chances at happily ever after into nothingness. In just under two weeks, the last of the wolves would lose their grip on humanity and the imprints would forever lose their soulmates, and all because this girl needed a timeout. It all pissed Leah off no end, but she knew there was no point being mad at someone who had no idea what the hell was going on, nor of the crucial role she played in this whole tangled web.

_Kids overreact sometimes_, the she-wolf answered dismissively, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. _Anyway, you'd better get to bed – we've a long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow._

"We...?" Renesmee looked puzzled.

_Yes, I'm coming with you, _Leah answered matter-of-factly._ So are Paul and Embry._

"Oh, I see," she replied with understanding. Jake had said she would be accompanied by three wolves. Paul terrified her and Embry seemed nice but a little hard to read at times. Thankfully, her trio of protectors would be completed by Leah. She liked Leah. Maybe having the wolves along wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Don't look so thrilled, Ness_. Leah snorted, turning her head away indignantly.

The look on Renesmee's face was priceless. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Leah. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean... I mean, I..." she practically fell over herself trying to undo whatever offense she may have unintentionally caused to her friend.

_Ness, it's fine!_ a low lupine chuckle rumbled in the she-wolf's chest. _I'm just pulling your leg. Now stop stressing and go to sleep. The packing looks almost finished anyway, and Claire can fix any leftover bits and pieces tomorrow morning._

Renesmee looked over at the almost full trunk. Leah was right. It was getting late, and they had a long journey in front of them tomorrow.

"Yes, all right," she agreed, moving across to put out the candles that lit up her bedroom.

As Renesmee extinguished the flames one by one, she found herself growing wearier and wearier as the day's events finally began to take their toll. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, and as she looked over at the light grey wolf dozing by the hearth, she realised how thankful she was to have a friend in this difficult time. She wished that she could confide in Leah, but the betrayal she had committed against her wolf was so overwhelming. How could she bring herself to confess her shame to his packmate?

"Goodnight, Leah," she whispered, climbing up into the enormous four-poster bed and settling herself in amongst the downy pillows. She pulled the feather-down quilt up around herself and relaxed into its comforting warmth. It was warm and wonderful, just like Jake, and Renesmee shook her head in an attempt to dissipate the yearning she felt for his closeness. She had to stop thinking of him. "See you tomorrow morning," she murmured.

'_Night Ness,_ came the she-wolf's answering hum.

Renesmee lay in her bed, gazing out, past the silvery curtains that lined the windows, to the peaceful night sky beyond. Though it was still quite dark, she could just make out the outline of a tiny sliver of moon beginning to creep its way into the night sky. How different it was to the previous evening, she mused, when the night had been pitch black, with no moon in the heavens to cast any light upon the lands below. That darkness had prevented her from seeing the face of her unnamed lover, but the memory of his touch upon her skin was emblazoned into her heart and soul. She touched her fingertips to the base of her neck, imagining the caress of her lover's hands on her yearning body...

_You know,_ Leah's voice broke through the darkness, startling Renesmee out of her reverie. _Jake's not a bad guy. He may come across all gruff at times, but inside that Beastly exterior beats a heart of gold._

Renesmee was taken aback for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how to react. Aside from the surprise of having been caught out in the middle of her little fantasy, this was the first time in living memory that she could recall Leah ever starting a conversation with her. And ironically, this was the first time that Renesmee just didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Leah.

_So, _Leah continued,_ whatever it is that's made you want to run away like this, you know it would never change how he feels about you, right?_

Renesmee felt the sadness rise up in the back of her throat, acrid and choking. She knew in her bones that Jake would love her no matter what, but that just made what she had done all the worse.

"I know," she finally sniffed. It was precisely that heart of gold that had made her betrayal of him so unforgivable. Her wolf had shown her nothing but kindness and compassion, and she had repaid him by wantonly throwing herself at another. "Anyway, what makes you think I'm running away from anything?" she protested.

_It's written all over your face, _Leah drawled._ Call it female intuition if you want, but I can tell something's wrong._

"Well, I'm not," Renesmee bit back. "Not running away from anything, I mean."

_If you say so, Nessie._

"I'm not!" she retorted again, knowing full well that the she-wolf had called her out. Both of them knew it, but there was no way Renesmee was going to give in. "And nothing's wrong. I'm just... I'm going home to visit my family for a little while. I miss them. And besides, Jacob agreed that I could go," she added a little petulantly.

_Of course he did, _Leah's tone was kind but firm._ You may think no one's noticed, but I know that you know he cares for you a great deal. He would never deny you anything. _She paused before continuing._ Do you not care for him too?_

Renesmee's heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. Of course she cared for him. She more than cared for him, and that was exactly the problem. She loved him so much that the guilt of her betrayal was consuming her from within.

She looked over to where Leah was laying by the fire. The temptation to confide was so great, but the fear of being judged smothered her would-be confession.

"Of... Of course I do," she stammered, surprised by the emotion that choked her voice. "He's my friend, and he's shown me nothing but kindness. But I just... I don't want to talk about it right now."

_Sure,_ the she-wolf comforted. _But if you feel you want to talk, I'm here for you, ok?_

"Okay," Renesmee murmured. "Thanks."

_No problems. Now go to sleep. We're leaving at sunrise, remember._

"Yes. Goodnight Leah."

'_Night, Nessie._

And then all was silent, save for the night breeze's gentle rustling of the translucent silk curtains against the window sill and the soft chirping of the crickets outside, crooning their nocturnal serenade. Renesmee's thoughts drifted to the memory of her lover's touch, the delicious heat of his lips upon her skin, and the passion he had awakened in her body and soul. It burned through her veins in a heated burst of desire, causing her to fist her hands against the bedsheets in an effort to tamp down her wayward thoughts.

But then another memory crept in, soft as a gentle whispering touch... a russet wolf, laying on her bedside, his body curled protectively around her, and how she had fallen asleep, nuzzled against the woodsy warmth of his embrace. The contentment he brought her, just by the sheer closeness of him, warmed every corner of her heart, and she took a deep breath, as if by doing so, she might somehow draw in the essence of him from that memory.

But it was to no avail.

The damage had been done, and it was all her fault. She had caused this chasm between them – she knew that her behavior towards him was different from before, and the awkwardness between them now was undeniable. Poor Jacob was bearing the brunt of her guilt and emotional turmoil, and through no fault of his own, his world was being turned upside down.

It was clear to her that they needed some time apart – she, to clear her head and try to make some sense of this bewildering turn of events, and he, because he deserved better than to be subjected to the presence of a fickle girl who couldn't stay faithful to one love.

She felt that inexplicable pull in her chest again, tugging towards the garden below her bedroom window. The emptiness in her heart pounded pitifully against its desolate shell, and for the first time since the night she had arrived at this wondrous castle—since she had met her wonderful, brave, gentle Beast—Renesmee cried herself to sleep.

And in the garden below her bedroom window, a mighty russet wolf felt his giant heart splinter a little more with each teardrop he heard falling upon his love's pillow.

_._

_._

_._

"_Nessie, don't cry. Please," a deep voice pleaded with her._

_Renesmee looked up from where she was sitting on the grass, her heart heavy with the emotional maelstrom that had been beating her spirit like a cyclone tearing and rending at the coast. Recognition flashed across her eyes as she saw the unmistakable handsome chiseled features of her lover, his eyes full of dark melting concern. Tenderly, he wrapped her in his arms, and she melted willingly into his comforting embrace._

"_It's you," she sobbed. "It's you, you're really here," her cries were a muffled mixture of joy and relief._

"_Of course I'm here," he comforted her, holding her trembling body closer in to his own and caressing a large warm hand soothingly over her back. "I could never be without you." _

_Renesmee buried herself in the comforting warmth of his embrace. The cold sadness in her bones seemed to thaw away as he held her protectively in his strong arms, cradling her softness ever so tenderly against his hard, muscled chest._

_Through the steady beat, beat, beat of his heart, the sound of running water tickled at Renesmee's ears and she looked around, surprised at the realization of where she was. For some reason, she assumed she would be in the castle grounds, but the clear blue waters sparkling in the afternoon sunlight like a sea of glittering sapphires was unmistakable. _

"_Oh," she exhaled breathlessly. "We're at the lagoon."_

"_Where else would we be?" her companion beamed at her, a dazzling smile lighting up his handsome face. It made Renesmee's heart melt and her legs turn to jelly. _

"_But last night you came to me at the castle..."_

"_Yes, I did, didn't I?" his smile smoldered suggestively, the telltale darkening of his eyes revealing that he very much remembered their heated encounter._

_Renesmee felt the blush rush to her cheeks. But this was not the time to be shy. She had a chance to get some much needed answers, and she was not going to let this opportunity pass her by._

"_Who are you?" she asked, her eyes searching his own with a million silent questions._

_He gave her another one of those devastating smiles, one that turned her to putty and very nearly made her lose all semblance of rhyme or reason. "I am the one who loves you," he answered, looking deep into those windows to her soul. Damn him and his masculine charm and breathtaking good looks. _She was already beginning to waver from her mission.

"_No," she countered, drawing herself back into the here and now. "Your name. What is your name?"_

"_You know it, my love," he murmured, his eyes continuing to gaze deeply into her own as though he was willing her to search within her own heart and soul for some unspoken truth._

"_No, I don't," she replied curtly. "Every time I have asked it of you, you have evaded the question. I think I deserve to know, given what we've... what we've shared." She felt her stomach tighten and the blood rush to her cheeks as the memories of their lovemaking rushed through her mind in heated, heady flashes._

"_All I can say is that you already know my name, Nessie," her companion said again as he placed a large russet hand over her breastbone, making the breath hitch in her throat and the blood rush to where his skin touched hers. "My name is here, in your heart, my love. Just as yours is forever seared into mine."_

"_But—"_

"_But nothing, Ness. It's there, trust me."_

_There was something so familiar about the way he spoke, but Renesmee couldn't quite put her finger on it. Irrespective, she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She would get no clearer answer from him. _

"_Then will you at least answer me this?" she asked him with pleading eyes. "Are you real?" _

_He smiled tenderly at her, and it made her heart ache with such longing. "I am very real," he murmured softly, holding her unwavering gaze and bringing a warm hand down to cup her cheek. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and sealed his pronouncement with a burning kiss that made her pulse race and her toes curl with desire. "Can you not feel how real I am?"_

"_Mmm..." she hummed, savouring the deliciousness of his touch. She was dangerously close to forgetting the task at hand. There was no way he knew not of the effect he had on her._

_Her companion grinned mischievously at her, and Renesmee felt her heart melt again. "I love you, Nessie," he whispered tenderly against her cheek, his sweet breath sending goosebumps of pleasure across her skin._

_She drew a shaky breath and attempted to resettle her self. "Stop avoiding the question," she mumbled._

"_You don't believe that I love you?" he asked, a shadow of an amused smile twitching at the corner of his lips._

"_No, it's not that."_

"_Then what?"_

_They both stopped, looking at each other. For a brief moment, it seemed as though the rest of the world fell away, and they were the only two people left. The giant trees overhead seemed to pause, watching with interest the scene unfolding before them. It was as if the wind held its breath, and even the clear blue waters of the lagoon stilled their currents in anticipation. _

"_What... What are we doing here?" she finally breathed._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow._

"_I mean," she swallowed nervously, "why do we only interact in this dream world?"_

"_Do you think that last night was a dream?" _

"_I... I don't know," she stammered. "Was it all a dream?" Renesmee suddenly felt unsure. She had been certain that what he had awakened in her could not have been the result of some hallucination. Her body tingled at the very memory of his touch, aching with such longing for him. And of course, there was also the telltale stain of her virginal blood upon the bedsheets. It had to have been real. It just had to._

"_It was as real as my love for you," he answered softly, tracing a gentle finger down her right cheek and lifting her chin so that her face tilted up towards him. _

"_Then why... why did you disappear with the morning sun?" She felt the hot tears begin to sting the edge of her eyes. Perhaps she had read too much into their time together. Perhaps he did not feel for her the way she did for him. Perhaps she was just a silly girl, mistaking a young man's attentions for more than what it really was. "Was I just a one-night conquest, another notch on your bedpost?" she almost sobbed._

_Her companion looked horrified. "Oh my love, no, no, no! How could you even think that?" he exclaimed, drawing her closer into his arms. "I love you, Nessie. What we shared... it was sacred, a physical expression of what beats for you in every filament of my heart and soul. Surely you felt it too. Tell me you felt it, please?" _

_Renesmee felt her heart squeeze and emotion choke the back of her throat at the earnestness of his pronouncement. Joy welled up in her eyes and spilled over into a smile that crept across her rosebud lips. _

_But the smile faded before it had even begun to bloom. That place in her heart that only Jacob could fill clawed out to her in its forlorn emptiness, a painful reminder of the betrayal she had committed against her wolf. The joy that had welled up in her eyes only moments earlier was now replaced with sorrow and shame._

"_Beast..." the word slipped from her lips in a tired sigh. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but his name had crept quietly from her heart, escaping on the wings of her silent yearning. Her companion's attention was immediately drawn._

"_What of him?' he asked, curiosity lighting up his deep onyx eyes. _

"_Nothing," Renesmee murmured. "I just... I don't know why, but my thoughts suddenly flew to the Beast."_

"_Do you love him?" her companion pressed, desperation suddenly leaching into his voice. _

"_Why must you ask me that every time we meet?" she snapped, annoyed that he could profess his love for her in one breath, yet question her about her feelings for someone else in the next. She rose from where she had been sitting on the grass and walked away from him in frustration._

_Her companion sprang to his feet with uncanny lupine agility, following her dutifully to where she now stood under a large tree. "He loves you, Nessie," he reminded her softly. _

"_What does that have to do with anything?" _

_The indignance rose sharply in her voice. Her companion had hit the nail on the head but that was beside the point. It was bad enough that the guilt of what she had done was eating away at her, she didn't need to be reminded yet again of the pain her wolf would endure should he ever learn of her shame._

"_How can you leave, knowing how he feels about you?" her companion asked her gently. "Do you not care at all for him?"_

"_Of course I do," she bit back. "He's my friend, and it's because he loves me that I must leave."_

"_I don't understand," he looked at her with confusion. "Why should his affections drive you away?"_

"_No, no, it's not that. It's just—"_

"_You admit that you care for him" he interjected. "Could you love him?" his eyes searched hers with such desperation, she was momentarily taken aback._

_She stopped, frozen by the turbulent emotions tearing and rending at her insides. Did her companion know the truth that beat within every thread of her broken and battered heart? The temptation to confess her infidelity, to admit that she loved the Beast just as much as she did the man standing before her, pulled at her heartstrings. But what kind of faithless girl would give her body to one man, yet still ache for the closeness of someone else? How could she bring herself to confess to her lover that her heart and soul yearned also for another? _

"_He... he's a Beast. How could I love him?" she lied, biting back the hot, salty tears welling up in her eyes as the reminder that she and her wolf were just too different to be anything more than friends stung bitterly in her heart._

_Her companion's eyes flashed with... was it hurt? "Is that why you're leaving? Because you can't stand to be near him?"_

"_In a manner of speaking," she murmured, somewhat perplexed by the inexplicable reaction he'd had to her answer. Why should he care how she felt about the Beast? _

"_I see," he whispered dejectedly. "Does the Beast disgust you so?" his voice almost cracked with emotion. _

"_No!" she protested fervently, surprise punctuating the lone syllable. How could anyone ever think that she would consider such a thing of her beloved Beast. But that said, her earlier answer hadn't been a total lie. She needed some time away from Jacob, but not for the reason that her companion thought. "No, of course not! It's just that... I'm so confused right now. Being here at the castle, with him, it... it clouds everything."_

"_I don't understand, Nessie," her companion whispered apprehensively._

"_You, him, the castle, the rose... this inexplicable feeling that everyone else seems to know something that I don't," she explained. "Like you – you speak to me in such cryptic tones. You profess your love for me and speak of the undeniable connection between us," she paused, allowing the truth of her words to reverberate in the still afternoon air, "yet all memory of your face disappears with the first rays of the sun. I remember the essence of you, how you made me feel, the times that we share – but why can I never remember your face when I awake? Why do you never appear to me in the light of day?" _

"_I wish that I could answer that, my love, but I cannot," he whispered, tearing his gaze away from hers._

"_Because you can't," she challenged, "or because you won't?"_

"_Nessie, I—" he began, but the words died in his throat._

"_I thought as much," she acknowledged bitterly. She needed to make sense of all that was happening, but everyone seemed to be conspiring to prevent her from uncovering some unspoken truth. She began to walk away from him angrily but was stopped by the warm touch of his hand upon her arm. Turning around, she saw her companion looking at her with such intensity, it made her heart squeeze almost to a stuttering halt. _

"_I love you," he whispered with pleading eyes. "Please don't go."_

_She fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. Her heart reached out to him, grappling at some invisible lifeline of truth she knew he wanted to throw her, but for some inexplicable reason, couldn't. _

"_Don't let me," she choked._

_Her companion looked as though he was about to say something, but before he could speak, the trees, the grass, the lagoon suddenly seemed to fall off into the distance as she felt herself being pulled away..._

_._

_._

Renesmee awoke, slowly opening her eyes to see the first rays of the morning sun inch over the horizon, kissing the white marble of her balcony with their glimmering warmth.

Everyone else already seemed to be awake. Claire had closed up the trunk and was now laying out travel clothes for her mistress. Leah was waiting patiently by the door, a slightly bored look on her face, and in the distance, Renesmee could hear horses being brought out from the stables, the soft clink, clink, clink of their metal horseshoes jingling as they trotted over the driveway's cobblestones.

"Good morning," Renesmee murmured, stretching the night's sleepiness out of her limbs.

"Good morning, Miss," Claire answered, avoiding eye contact with her mistress. Renesmee saw the telltale red rims of the younger girl's eyes. She hadn't been the only one who had cried herself to sleep last night.

"Hey," was the only greeting she received from Leah. Leah was definitely not a morning-wolf.

"I guess everything's packed and ready to go?" Renesmee asked, climbing out of her enormous four-poster bed and making her way towards the washbasin. To her surprise, along with the usual cup of warm tea that Claire put out for her each morning, she saw a small breakfast of strawberries, cream, pancakes and an array of delicious looking jams on a tray next to her bedside.

"The master insisted," Claire offered by way of explanation. "There would not be time for a full breakfast this morning, but he hoped that you would at least eat something before you set out on your journey."

Renesmee washed her face and made her way over to the small table by one of the windows, where Claire had now placed the tray of food. She sat herself down and picked gingerly at the strawberries. Though she had barely eaten last night, there was no hunger this morning, only a strange sense of sadness and melancholy.

As she sprinkled icing sugar on one of the strawberries and dipped it into the pot of cream, Renesmee felt her heart squeeze with contrition for the pain she knew she had caused her wolf. Jake had remembered her favorite selection of breakfast food and had had them delivered to her even though every morning he would tell her how he wished that she would eat something more substantial than 'that sweet, sugary stuff'. Her lips curved up in a wistful smile at the memory of her wolf and his sweet concern for her wellbeing.

_Come on, Ness_, Leah's voice broke into her reverie. _Eat your breakfast and get dressed. We've got a long ride ahead of us. I'd rather not be wandering the roads after sundown._

"Of course," Renesmee answered. "Sorry Leah, my thoughts got away from me."

_Well, you'll have all day to mull over whatever it is that's got your attention. Not much interesting scenery on our route, I'm afraid_, she informed her. _And Paul and Embry aren't much intelligent conversation either, so you'll be glad for some way to entertain yourself, _she chuckled.

Renesmee smirked at her friend, amusement at the commentary about her would-be escorts peppering her smile. Finishing her mouthful of fruit, she rose from the table and made her way over to her bathroom. "I should be ready in about ten minutes," she called out through the half-closed door.

_Okay, good,_ Leah answered. _We'll have your things taken downstairs and loaded onto the carriage. Claire, wanna give me a hand?_

Their voices trailed off as Renesmee sunk down into the warm bath that Claire had drawn for her, allowing its comforting heat to envelop her body.

Leaning back against the bathtub's ceramic edge, she closed her eyes as the memories of the sweet contentment she had felt that night, nestled into her wolf's wonderful warmth, flooded her heart and soul. She tried to push away the thoughts of her impending departure that kept pounding in her head, but it was to no avail. Overwhelming sadness engulfed her and a lone teardrop escaped from her eye, tracing a path down her cheek and disappearing into the water below.

And it was then that the floodgates opened, and her tears truly began to fall.

.

.

_._

The early morning mist rose eerily up over the hills, curling around the trees and hanging still in the cold dawn air.

Twelve wolves – all but the Alpha – stood at the enormous circular driveway of the castle's entrance as they waited to farewell Renesmee on her journey. The last of her luggage was being secured to the horses by Claire and Kim, and inside the carriage with Renesmee, Emily was fussing about with a basket of delicious morsels, insisting that the Alpha's imprint stop at the appointed time and partake of the food that had been prepared for her.

The three wolves standing by the carriage flicked their ears anxiously and exhaled steaming breath into the cold morning, knowledge of their upcoming mission tautening their giant bodies with nervous energy. Given the happenings of the last few days, there was a pretty good chance that their latest encounter with the Children of the Moon would not be their last.

_Am I the only one who thinks this is fucking insane?_ Paul grumbled beneath his breath, just softly enough to be unheard by human ears. _Why the fuck is he letting her go?_

_Shut up, dipshit_, Embry warned. _We have our orders. We're to escort and protect her, and then bring her back here in ten days' time._

_Yeah, but why the f— _

_I'm sure Jake's got his reasons_, Embry answered curtly, making it clear that the conversation was over.

_Yeah, dipshit_, Leah chimed in, putting unnecessary emphasis on the d-word. _Shut the hell up,_ she chortled.

A low growl rumbled in Paul's chest, but soon dissipated when Leah nudged him playfully with her muzzle, a good-natured wink crinkling the fur around her mischievous eyes.

When all had settled down, the three wolves' gaze panned over to their pack brothers who had now fanned out along the driveway, their respective human companions standing patiently by. Already the sun was well into its journey into the sky, and the travelling party would need to leave soon if they were to make Forks by nightfall. Renesmee had bidden all of the castle's occupants farewell and was almost ready to leave, but where was Jake?

As if on cue, his hulking russet form emerged from the shadows. With a quiet agility that belied his massive size, he silently slipped into place at the head of the pack. As he stood there, all eyes turned to the Alpha, his presence as powerful and commanding as ever.

Renesmee's heart jumped at the sight of her wolf. She had been walking on eggshells all morning, fearing that she would not see him again before she departed. He was like water in the desert of her despair, and she rushed from the carriage, almost upsetting the huge basket that Emily had carefully placed opposite her. She came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the carriage, surprised to find her wolf had also moved to meet her.

"I... I didn't think you were coming," she breathed.

_I would not let you leave without saying goodbye_,_ Nessie_, he smiled, but his eyes remained empty and sad.

"I'm glad you came to see me off," she murmured with feigned cheerfulness, though the pain she saw in those deep onyx pools made her heart feel as though it would collapse in on itself. "It would have felt wrong to leave without bidding you farewell."

They stood there, and for a brief moment, it felt to Renesmee as though the rest of the world had fallen away, and she and her wolf were the only ones left. The giant trees overhead and the rambling red roses and tendrils of green ivy winding their way around the gardens and castle walls seemed to pause, watching with interest the scene unfolding before them. It was as if the wind held its breath and even the morning air seemed to still its misty droplets. The whole setting felt so familiar, as if the same scene had played out in another time, another place, yet with the same two actors. A strange sense of déjà vu nudged at Renesmee's heart.

"We will have to set off soon," she murmured, breaking the spell. She started to turn back towards the carriage, but was stopped by the warm touch of her wolf's muzzle upon her arm. Her eyes met his, and those onyx windows to his soul looked at her with such intensity, it made her heart squeeze almost to a stuttering halt.

_I love you_, he whispered with pleading eyes. _Please don't go._

And there again was that strange sense of déjà vu. She was sure that those words had been uttered to her before, but she couldn't quite place when or where. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and keep herself in the present.

"I must, Jacob," she murmured softly, raising a small pale hand to his warm muzzle and tenderly stroking the velvet fur. Her silken touch whispered over his skin like a silent promise. "But I will return soon, my dear friend."

Friend. Jacob's heart squeezed painfully at the sound of that fateful word falling from his love's lips. He had professed his love to her, and she had torn him down with that one pronouncement. Yes, he thought ruefully, all he could hope for was friendship. And in the days that remained, before the Shaman's curse played out its inevitable course, and he descended into that abyss of feral despair, the knowledge that his Nessie cared for him, even if it was only as a friend, would be the light he would cling to in that sad, lonely darkness.

_Goodbye, Nessie,_ he murmured, cherishing the feel of her soft touch upon his skin, and all the while feeling as if a part of him was slowly dying inside. _Safe travels, my love. May the sun shine brightly on your path, and trouble take no heed of you each step of your way._

"Thank you Jacob," she hugged him, nestling into his rich russet warmth. She would miss him terribly, the comfort he brought to her heart and soul. But to seek solace in the love she knew he held for her would be selfish of her and unfair to him. For both their sakes, she had to leave. "Goodbye," she whispered, "for now."

As she alighted onto the carriage, Renesmee felt such a cold emptiness grip her battered and broken heart. She would miss her wolf so, but she couldn't continue to face him each day while her shame over the terrible thing that she had done remained red and raw in her heart.

She heard the horses whinny, and then the carriage moved. It inched forward, slowly at first, and then a little more, and then as it picked up speed, the familiar clack, clack, clack of wheels against cobblestones signaled that they were on their way.

Renesmee looked out of the carriage windows at the scenery flashing past and saw that Leah trotted beside her while Embry jogged along on the carriage's other side, and Paul led from the front. As she cast her gaze around, she saw the large form of a sandy-colored wolf bound after them, sliding to a halt at the enormous iron gates as the carriage rattled past and whining sadly as they drove off.

Renesmee leaned out of the carriage windows, waving goodbye to Seth, but all that her eyes could focus on was the lone figure of her russet wolf, watching her sadly in the distance. His massive form grew smaller and smaller as the horses carried her away from him, further and further, until finally, he disappeared from her sight.

She buried her face in her hands as the sorrow leaked out from her eyes in hot, salty tears. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she sobbed piteously, the pain and anguish over the complete mess she'd made of everything; how she had allowed her irrational, insane, craving, longing _need_ for her lover to overtake the purity of her love for her wolf, overwhelming her. "Please forgive me."

And in the distance, a haunting howl echoed through the trees – a despondent, desolate sound that broke Renesmee's heart.


End file.
